Veritaserum
by Kleines
Summary: Snape bekommt einen Schluck Veritaserum ab - und plaudert Dinge aus, die er lieber für sich behalten hätte...
1. Der neue Schüler

_Vielleicht wäre alles so gekommen, wenn es keinen Voldemort, keinen Auserwählten und keinen Krieg gegeben hätte?!_

**Der neue Schüler**

Die Kerkertür flog mitten im Unterricht auf und die Schüler der siebten Jahrgangsstufe erstarrten zu Salzsäulen. Nur ihre Augen schielten zu ihrem Professor, der sich drohend am Pult aufgebaut hatte und einen Blick auf den Neuankömmling gerichtet hatte, den nicht einmal ein Marsmensch als freundlich hätte missverstehen können.

Herein kam ein junger Mann mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, aber im blieb nicht die Zeit, den Mund aufzumachen und irgendetwas zu sagen, da war die Schulsprecherin schon aufgesprungen und setzte zu einer Erklärung an:

"Professor Snape, das ist Jeremy Michelson. Er kommt aus den USA und..." - weiter kam Hermine gar nicht mehr, denn sie wurde barsch unterbrochen:

"Setzen, Granger!"

Das Lächeln gefror auf dem Gesicht von Jeremy und er wurde ein bisschen blass, als sich Snape ihm zuwandte:

"Soso, Jeremy Michelson, der Sohn des Botschafters. Natürlich hält der Herr es nicht für angebracht, pünktlich zu erscheinen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es unter seiner Würde erschien, mit den anderen Schülern den Raum zu betreten?!"

Empörung kroch über Jeremys Gesicht: "Nein, Sir, es ist nur..."

"Ruhe!", schnauzte Snape. "Fünf Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw wegen Unpünktlichkeit. Und wenn Sie sich nicht bald setzen und zu arbeiten anfangen, werden es deutlich mehr."

Verschreckt ließ sich Jeremy auf den freien Platz neben Hermine fallen und starrte sie einfach nur geschockt an.

"Ach, Miss Granger, das ist jetzt das 3 Mal in einer Woche, dass Sie ungefragt Ihre Meinung kundtun. Das sind dann auch fünf Punkte von Gryffindor..." Snape kräuselte die Lippen und wartete auf Widerspruch, aber Hermine hatte gelernt, dass es nichts nütze. Innerlich warf sie ihm alle Nettigkeiten, die ihr einfielen, an den Kopf, aber äußerlich wirkte sie fast teilnahmslos.

Snape gestattete sich ein fieses Grinsen; Miss Granger wurde durchaus kreativ in ihren Beleidigungen und die äußere Ruhe war bemerkenswert. Ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, gab er zwei Punkte an Gryffindor.

Jeremy schien anscheinend die Totenstille im Kerker nicht aufzufallen und so drehte er sich bald zu Hermine um, um sie zu fragen, was er eigentlich genau tun sollte. Aber er hatte kaum angesetzt, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Snape hinter ihm stand und ihn bösartig taxierte.

"Sie wissen nicht, was Sie tun sollen, Michelson?", fragte er betont liebenswürdig.

"Ja, Sir..."

"Tja, ich würde sagen, dass Sie es wüssten, wenn Sie pünktlich gekommen wären. Sie werden also sicher verstehen, dass ich es nicht zulassen kann, dass Sie die Arbeit Ihrer Mitschüler unterbrechen - besonders nicht Miss Granger, denn Ihre Tränke sind zwar die besten der Klasse, aber trotzdem nur passabel."

Snape wusste nur zu gut, dass er Hermine am wahrscheinlichsten mit einer Beleidigung über ihre Arbeit aus der Reserve locken konnte, aber es kam keine Reaktion von ihr. Sie hatte lautlos einen Taubheitszauber über sich gelegt, damit sie nicht auf die Kommentare ihres Lehrers hören musste. Den Trank konnte sie ohnehin schon in der zweiten Klasse brauen, also machte sie sich auch nicht die Mühe, auf ihn zu hören, sondern verbesserte während dem Arbeiten das alte Rezept, um es effizienter zu machen.

Ron, der auf ihrer anderen Seite saß, konnte allerdings nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie Hermine beleidigt wurde und er fuhr auf: "Hören Sie auf, Sie wissen ganz genau, dass Hermine genial ist - vielleicht sogar besser als Sie!"

Dieses Mal war die Stille im Kerker greifbar und Ron wurde bewusst, was er gesagt hatte. Stotternd versuchte er, sich irgendwie zu retten; Snape ließ ihn eine kleine Weile reden und unterbrach ihn dann:

"Hm, Weasley, ich denke, das gibt zwei Wochen Nachsitzen bei mir und 25 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor". Ron wurde sofort still und starrte Harry entsetzt an, der aber nur den Finger an die Lippen legte und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Sehr weise, Potter", kommentierte Snape hämisch.

Die Stunde ging in eisigem Schweigen zu Ende, das Resultat waren eine Strafarbeit, 28 Punkte von Gryffindor, fünf von Ravenclaw, 14 mehr oder minder misslungene Tränke, ein perfekter (Hermines) und eine leere Phiole (Jeremys).

Beim Mittagessen hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine keine Gelegenheit mit Jeremy zu sprechen, aber dafür fragte Ron, wie Hermine denn nur so ruhig bleiben konnte.

Sie lächelte ein bisschen überlegen und erklärte, was sie getan hatte.

"Oh Mann, Mine, hättest Du das nicht irgendwann mal sagen können. Ich habe mich um Kopf und Kragen geredet wegen Dir"

"Echt? ich habe doch nichts gehört - was genau ist denn passiert?"

Harry übernahm die Schilderung der Ereignisse und Hermine hörte interessiert zu, um sich dann an Ron zu wenden:

"Hör zu, es gibt keinen Grund für mich den Helden zu spielen. Ich komme mit Snape schon irgendwie klar, also misch Dich nicht immer ein, Du siehst ja, was passiert..."

Damit stand sie vom Tisch auf, drehte sich aber noch einmal um: "Ron? Trotzdem danke!" und damit war sie verschwunden, sodass sie nicht mehr bemerkte, dass Ron plötzlich sehr vergnügt dreinsah.

Hermine ging zu Jeremy am Tisch der Ravenclaw hinüber, um sich kurz mit ihm zu unterhalten. Bald waren sie allerdings in ein angeregtes Gespräch verstrickt und keiner von beiden bemerkte, dass Snape sie belauschte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wunderte der Professor sich, woher Hermine die Zeit nahm, auch noch die Muggelklassiker der Weltliteratur zu lesen, denn jetzt gerade diskutierte sie mit Michelson darüber, wie Canterville Chase, wo The Canterville Ghost von Oscar Wilde spielte, so war.

Michelson lachte gerade auf eine übelkeiterregende Weise und sagte: "Jaja, mein Vater hat einen skurrilen Sinn für Humor - er fand es einfach komisch, als amerikanischer Botschafter der Hexen und Zauberer in Canterville Chase einzuziehen, so wie im Buch. Wusstest Du, dass man vermutet, Wilde wäre ein Zauberer oder zumindest ein Squib gewesen?"

Snape klinkte sich aus dem Gespräch aus und widmete sich seinem Mittagessen.

In der nächsten Woche fiel es ihm unangenehm auf, Hermine einfach viel zu oft mit diesem Michelson zu sehen. Natürlich konnte er nichts dagegen unternehmen, denn er erwischte sie nicht nach der Sperrstunde und sie taten nichts anderes als reden, teilweise über Dinge, bei denen Snape nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Aber ihm waren auch die fachlichen Diskussionen, die sie auf sehr hohem Niveau führten, nicht entgangen. Er war geradezu überrascht, als er ein Gespräch über die Wirkung von Florfliegen im Vielsafttrank mitanhörte.

Was ihm auch nicht entging, war die Tatsache, dass Mr Weasley den Botschaftersohn offensichtlich nicht ausstehen konnte.

"Die erste und einzige Gemeinsamkeit zwischen uns", dachte Snape säuerlich.

Er konnte noch nicht einmal genau ausmachen, woran es lag, dass er Michelson nicht mochte, aber er war einfach immer viel zu gut gelaunt, viel zu gut informiert, sein breites Amerikanisch und sein sonnengebräuntes Grinsen waren Snape einfach zuwider und das ließ er ihn auch spüren.

In einer Zaubertrankstunde, in der Michelson selbst nerviger war als Granger, platzte Snape der Kragen:

"Michelson, es ist ja schön, dass Sie alles über alles wissen, aber wir alle wären Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie nur auf die gestellte Frage antworten würden und nicht gleich das halbe Buch daherbeten würden. Sie sind ja schlimmer als Miss Granger und das will wirklich etwas heißen!"

Hermine wurde blass und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe, aber sie sagte nichts.

Als die Stunde endlich beendet war und Snape nun nicht einen, sondern zwei perfekte Tränke auf seinem Pult stehen hatte, und die Schüler gerade den Raum verlassen wollten, rief Snape Hermine zurück.

Sie überlegte rasch, was sie ausgefressen haben könnte, als sie zurück in den Raum trottete, aber sie war sich nicht ganz klar, was es sein sollte. Als sie schließlich vor ihrem Professor stand, versuchte sie, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu enträtseln, aber auch das misslang.

"Nun, Miss Granger, so wie es aussieht, haben Sie endlich Ihren männlichen Gegenpart gefunden?!"

Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an: "Sir?!"

"Ist Mr. Michelson etwa nicht nach Ihrem Geschmack?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angehen sollte, Sir!"

Amüsiert betrachtete er sie, wie sie sich empört vor ihm aufgepflanzt hatte. Sie ging ihm gerade bis unters Kinn, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran, ihn wütend anzustarren, weil sie wusste, dass er dieses Mal wirklich zu weit ging.

"Sie haben vollkommen Recht, Miss Granger, mich geht es gar nichts an", erklärte er gleichmütig, "aber mir wäre eine Jahrgangsbeste Hermine Granger einfach lieber als ein Jahrgangsbester Jeremy Michelson - ich hoffe, Sie sehen die Herausforderung. Das war alles!"

Hermine starrte ihren Professor an - er war doch ein wandelndes Rätsel. Snape hatte sich abgewandt, um seine Unterlagen wegzuräumen und als er sich umdrehte, stand sie immer noch da, offensichtlich vollkommen in Gedanken versunken.

"Miss Granger, sind Sie angewachsen oder schon süchtig nach meiner Gesellschaft, dass Sie immer noch hier sind?!"

"Sir? Ich frage mich nur, warum Sie mich zurückbehalten haben, um mich das zu fragen?"

"Ich fürchte, da müssen Sie Ihr kluges Köpfchen rauchen lassen - es gibt keinen Grund. Sie wissen doch, ich bin parteiisch..."

"Aber doch nicht für Gryffindor!"

"Nein, aber für Sie. Im Übrigen gehen Sie meine Beweggründe gar nichts an - also RAUS!"

Das letzte Wort brüllte er und Hermine macht einen Satz und drehte sich dann um, um davonzulaufen.

Snape starrte ihr nach - was hatte er bloß angerichtet? Eigentlich wollte er sie nur ein bisschen triezen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Lerneifer nachließ, seit Michelson an der Schule war; sie schien lieber mit ihm hochtrabende Gespräche zu führen, anstatt ihre Nase in die Bücher zu stecken. Aber was er diesmal so alles von sich gegeben hatte - da konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln. Hoffentlich verstand sie es so, wie er es gemeint hatte und fing nicht an, irgendetwas darin zu lesen, was nicht da war.

Während Snape beschloss, das Mittagessen heute ausfallen zu lassen und sich lieber den Aufsätzen der Drittklässler zu widmen, bei denen er sich so richtig austoben konnte, trabte eine verwirrte Hermine zum Mittagessen.

Sie ließ sich ziemlich ungraziös zwischen Harry und Ron plumpsen, von denen aber nur Harry aufsah - Ron war schließlich am Essen.

"Mine, was ist denn los? Du siehst aus, als wäre Dir Luna mit einer ihrer lustigen Brillen über den Weg gelaufen"

Hermine lächelte müde über Harrys gut gemeinten, aber lahmen Scherz und schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber Harry gab sich nicht zufrieden und bohrte weiter:

"Also wenn es nicht Luna war, was war es dann und wo warst Du noch so lange?"

Eine Ausrede, Hermine, schnell, dachte sie und kam auf das Thema zurück, bei dem sich die Jungs grundsätzlich entsetzt bis gelangweilt abwandten.

"Ach, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie wir dieses Jahr die Wiederholungen organisieren. Du weißt ja, die Prüfungen sind extrem wichtig, also sollten wir so bald wie möglich anfangen und ich..."

"Ist gut, ist gut", Harry hob in einer ergebenen Geste die Hände und damit war das Thema dann eigentlich auch beendet. Aber gerade in diesem Moment tauchte Jeremy auf, was Ron mit einem genervten Stöhnen quittierte.

"Hey Hermine, ich habe Dich gerade von Wiederholungen sprechen hören und ich dachte, ich kann Dich sicher fragen, was ihr so ab Jahr fünf gemacht habe und vielleicht können wir ja zusammen lernen?"

Hermine dachte an Snape und wusste nicht recht, wie sie sich gegenüber Jeremy verhalten sollte, deshalb reagierte sie ein bisschen zurückhaltend:

"Ähm, ich mache Dir eine Liste mit den wichtigsten Themen aus Jahr fünf und sechs, aber ich lerne lieber alleine."

Jeremy war ein bisschen enttäuscht abgezogen, als Ron aus seinem Wackelpudding auftauchte: "Wow, Mine, das war das erste Mal, dass Du diesem Kerl eine Abfuhr verpasst hast - was ist los?"

"Ich weiß auch nicht, Ron, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich irgendwie schlechtere Leistungen bringe..."

Harry und Ron fingen an zu lachen, aber plötzlich gefroren ihre Gesichter, als sie bemerkten, dass Snape, der seine Aufsätze durchgesehen hatte, hinter ihnen stand.

Er ignorierte die beiden allerdings und wandte sich an Hermine:

"Sehr gut, Miss Granger, ich bin froh, dass Sie meine Warnung nicht in den Wind geschlagen haben. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."

Die drei starrten ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor nach - Harry und Ron fassungslos und Hermine irgendwie stolz.

Zuerst hatte sich Harry gefasst: "Ähm, hat er Dir gerade fünf Punkte für Gryffindor gegeben, weil Du Jeremy eine Absage erteilt hast?!"

"Sieht so aus", bemerkte Hermine trocken und wollte das Thema am liebsten fallen lassen, aber Harry spann den Gedanken weiter:

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass Snape eifersüchtig auf Jeremy ist"

Bei diesen Worten gab Ron ein würgendes Geräusch von sich; er hatte sich vor Entsetzen an einem Keks verschluckt. Hermine war ganz dankbar für diesen Zwischenfall, weil sie dachte, dass das Thema sich damit erledigt hatte, aber Harry konnte sehr hartnäckig sein; nachdem Ron sich erholt hatte, schaute er seine beste Freundin fragend an:

"Also, was ist, Mine, ist Snape eifersüchtig?"

"Harry, erzähl keinen solchen Unsinn! Er hat mich nur darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich in meinen Leistungen nachlasse, weil ich zu viel Zeit mit Jeremy verbringe" - den Rest der Unterhaltung behielt sie dann lieber für sich.

"Na dann...", brachte Ron hervor, "auf in die Bibliothek, meinst Du nicht auch?"

"Du hast Recht - wollt ihr mitkommen?"

Die Jungs hatten plötzlich noch furchtbar viel vor und Hermine rief ihnen ein "Bis später" zu und war verschwunden.


	2. Träume sind Schäume !

**Träume sind Schäume?!**

In der Bibliothek stellte sie zuerst die Liste für Jeremy zusammen und machte sich dann daran, die wichtigsten Themen des siebten Schuljahrs zu recherchieren und nachzuschlagen, wie häufig welches Thema bei den Prüfungen abgefragt wurde. Dann stellte sie für sich und ihre beiden besten Freunde einen Wiederholungsplan auf und machte sich daran, sinnvolle Übungen zusammenzustellen.

Gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen war sie fertig und brachte die Wiederholungspläne und die Liste für Jeremy mit in die Große Halle. Zuerst ging sie zum Tisch der Ravenclaw und drückte Jeremy das Blatt in die Hand.

Er erspähte natürlich die Pläne: "Oh, Hermine, Du hast ja schon die Widerholungspläne fertig! Aber warum denn drei Stück?!"

"Naja, einen für Harry, einen für Ron und natürlich einen für mich"

Sein Gesicht fiel ein bisschen ein: "Und keiner für mich?"

"Jeremy, ich weiß, dass Du Deine Arbeit auch so schaffst, ohne dass ich hinter Dir her sein muss, also brauche ich Dir auch keinen Plan zu erstellen!"

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und war an ihren eigenen Tisch verschwunden, wo Harry und Ron nicht ganz so begeistert von den Wiederholungsplänen waren, aber trotzdem wussten, dass sie ohne ihre Hermine nicht solch gute Ergebnisse erzielen würden.

Während dem Abendessen war Hermine wieder einmal sehr schweigsam. Sie hatte ein großes Buch über Runen gegen den Krug mit Kürbissaft gelehnt und studierte es aufmerksam.

Snape, der vom Lehrertisch herüberblickte, bemerkte es und gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln; Miss Granger war in manchen Dingen so leicht zu beeinflussen, aber vermutlich war er nicht anders gewesen, als er so alt wie sie gewesen war.

Auch im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte Hermine sich in ihren Wälzer vergraben, während die Jungs Quidditch-Themen diskutierten und im Bett schaffte Hermine noch ein paar Seiten, bevor ihr die Augen zufielen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie auf und fühlte sich wie gerädert - sie hatte irgendeinen Blödsinn von Ron geträumt. Sie dachte nach und langsam kam die Erinnerung, dass auch Jeremy in ihrem Traum vorgekommen war - die beiden hatten sich gestritten - und es war noch eine dritte Person dabei gewesen, aber sie konnte sich nicht recht erinnern, wer es gewesen sein sollte...

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schwang die Füße aus dem Bett - Träume zu deuten war nicht ihr Metier, sondern das der Wahrsagetante und was das so mit sich brachte, sah man ja...

Am Frühstückstisch traf sie die Jungs, die erstaunlich munter waren und ihre Quidditch-Debatte von gestern Abend weiterführten, die anscheinend langsam hitziger wurde.

"Ähm, Jungs... könnt ihr ein bisschen leiser sein… ich bin am Lesen und wenn ihr mir von beiden Seiten in die Ohren brüllt, bin ich bald wirklich taub..."

Gerade diesen Moment suchte sich Jeremy aus, um aufzutauchen und sie zu fragen, ob sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde machen wollten.

Er griff gleich beherzt ins Gespräch ein, um sich auf ihre Seite zu schlagen:

"Ich weiß ohnehin nicht, wie man sich im Abschlussjahr noch über solch kindische Themen wie Quidditch unterhalten kann. Besonders wenn ihr eigentlich genau wie Hermine lernen solltet..."

Ron fuhr zuerst auf: "Nur weil Du selbst eben nicht spielst, heißt das nicht, dass das für jeden in Deinem Alter unter seiner Würde sein muss"

"Aber ihr stört Hermine..."

"Jeremy, ich...", versuchte Hermine vorsichtig einzugreifen, aber er hörte sie gar nicht mehr.

"Sie kann schon für sich alleine sprechen!"

"Ich versteh sowieso nicht, warum sie sich mit euch abgibt..."

Ron war vor Ärger mittlerweile dunkelrot angelaufen und dieser letzte Satz genügte und er stürzte sich auf den noch hämisch grinsenden Jeremy.

Hermine stand da wie angewurzelt und fragte sich, was eigentlich in Ron gefahren war, als neben ihr Snape auftauchte, der immer sehr schnell witterte, wenn es am Gryffindortisch Ärger gab. Mit einem lautlosen Zauberspruch trennte er die beiden Streithähne, die sich sofort gegenseitig beschuldigten.

Genervt wandte sich Snape an Hermine: "Miss Granger, das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass Weasley wegen Ihnen den Helden spielen muss - wollen Sie ihn nicht endlich aus seinen hormonellen Schwankungen erlösen?"

Hermines Gesichtsfarbe machte Rons innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen Konkurrenz und sie war so verlegen, dass es ihr ausnahmsweise mal die Sprache verschlug.

Wie kam es bloß, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatte, warum Ron sich immer für sie einsetzte? Sie hatte das hingenommen, weil sie davon ausging, dass sie eben Freunde waren, dann machte man das schließlich so, aber jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sich Harry nie so verhielt. Natürlich war er auch ihr Freund, aber er war irgendwie anders...

Und ausgerechnet Snape musste sie darauf stoßen, dass Ron in sie verliebt war. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte sie sich ein bisschen und ihr entging das Grinsen, das sich auf Snapes Gesicht breit machte, denn er hatte wieder einmal einen Blick in ihre Gedanken geworfen. Die zwei Jungs allerdings missverstanden diese Mimik - sie interpretierten sie im Bezug auf ihre Strafe und das brachte Snape wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück:

"Miss Granger, anstatt - wie es ganz gegen Ihre Gewohnheit ist - dort stumm wie ein Fisch zu stehen, wäre ich Ihnen ausgesprochen dankbar, wenn Sie Ihr hübsches Mäulchen aufmachen und schildern würden, wie es zu diesem Zwischenfall kam"

Jeremy und Ron waren viel zu beschäftigt mit ihrem Elend, um zu bemerken, was Snape genau gesagt hatte. aber Harry und Hermine starrten ihn einen Moment sprachlos an, bevor Hermine sich entschied, die Szene lieber zu übergehen. Also tat sie das, was sie ziemlich gut konnte: losreden (Snape hätte es als drauflosplappern bezeichnet).

Sowohl Ron als auch Jeremy starrten sie an, als hinge ihr Leben von ihr ab, aber Hermine hatte nicht vor, sich wegen einem von den beiden in eine Lüge zu flüchten und so berichtete sie einfach, was geschehen war.

Snape sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an und drehte sich dann zu den Delinquenten um: "Das sind 15 Punkte Abzug pro Nase und Sie beide werden zusammen Madam Pince helfen, die Bibliothek auf Fordermann zu bringen - Sie wissen ja, keine Magie"

Damit war Snape auch schon verschwunden und Harry erhob sich auch vom Frühstückstisch und fragte Hermine: "Wir haben noch eine viertel Stunde bis zum Unterricht - kann ich Dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

"Sicher, Harry" - Hermine war klar, worüber er reden wollte, aber sie fühlte sich deshalb nicht sonderlich wohl. Nervös machte sie sich mit ihm auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern.

"Hermine, sag mir, was mit Snape los ist?!"

"Sag Du mir, woher ich das wissen soll! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dieser Kommentar sollte..."

"Und Dir ist auch nie aufgefallen, dass Ron auf Dich steht?"

"Nein, ich dachte, wir sind Freunde so wie Du und ich..."

"Er ist eifersüchtig auf Jeremy"

"Das ist sogar mir aufgefallen" Hermines Ton war mittlerweile so ätzend, dass Harry sie verwirrt ansah.

"Hör zu, Harry, ich kann nichts dafür, dass Ron auf mich steht und ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass er auf Jeremy eifersüchtig ist und was in Snape gefahren ist, weiß ich auch nicht. Ich bin selbst schon verwirrt genug."

Kleinlaut nickte Harry, wagte aber noch zu fragen: "Und was willst Du machen?"

"Am liebsten würde ich Snape zur Rede stellen, aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass meine Überlebenschancen nicht so sonderlich hoch sind"

Harry klopfte ihr schwach lächelnd auf die Schulter: "Egal was Du tust, Du weißt, dass Du einen Freund hast, oder Hermine?"

Sie nickte dankbar und damit betraten die beiden das Gewächshaus.

Hermine war während der Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde derart unaufmerksam, dass sie sich kein einziges Mal meldete und mehrmals musste Harry sie aus den Umklammerungen der Schlingpflanzen retten.

Während Hermine am unpassenden Ort ihren Gedanken nachhing, erging es Snape nicht sonderlich besser:

Normalerweise war bei ihm die Kessel-Schmelz-Rate immer ziemlich hoch, aber diesmal stieg sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes explosionsartig an, denn er dachte natürlich an Hermine und das, was er in ihrer Gegenwart so von sich gab.

Er musste sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber ganz schnell ändern, bevor er sich um seinen Job redete. Bei diesem Gedanken ging der nächste Kessel - diesmal zischend und pfeifend - in die Luft und schließlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Unterricht vorzeitig zu beenden und drei verängstigte Erstklässler in den Krankenflügel zu begleiten.

Aber auch Madam Pomfreys Geschimpfe ging ihm nicht sonderlich nah, denn er versuchte immer noch die Ursache zu erforschen, warum er so auf Hermine reagierte und warum er seine Gedanken einfach nicht für sich behalten konnte.

Sein erster Ausrutscher war, dass er ihr erklärt hatte, dass er parteiisch war - und zwar für sie. Das durfte kein Lehrer sagen und das sagte er erst recht nicht.

Vielleicht hätte er es zu einem Slytherin gesagt, aber doch nicht zu einer besserwisserischen Gryffindor, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es sogar die Wahrheit.

Er gönnte es ihr einfach, dass sie Jahresbeste wurde; er hatte nie jemanden so hart arbeiten sehen und er wollte nicht, dass dieser Michelson ihr ihren perfekten Abschluss mit seinem dummen Geschwafel versaute.

Und dass er eine seiner Schülerinnen für hübsch hielt, sollte eigentlich sein bestgehütetes Geheimnis sein, aber ihm fiel ja nichts Besseres ein, als es beim Frühstück in Gegenwart von Potter, Michelson, Weasley und Granger selbst durch die Gegend zu posaunen... Wundervoll... Er hatte sich doch normalerweise um einiges besser unter Kontrolle, also warum gerade in den letzten Tagen nicht? Wenn er so weitermachte, war es bald ein offenes Geheimnis, dass er seine Privatangelegenheiten nicht für sich behalten konnte und er wollte über die Konsequenzen lieber nicht nachdenken.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch ihn und er tat das, was eigentlich für Hermine sehr typisch war; er murmelte entschlossen "Bibliothek" und sauste davon. Madam Pomfrey sah ihm nach, schüttelte den Kopf und grummelte ein fast unhörbares "Männer!"

In den angenehm stillen Räumen der Bibliothek strich er suchend durch die Gänge, denn er wusste, dass Madam Pince ihm bestimmt helfen konnte, aber er hatte keine Lust, sich ihrem fragenden Geierblick auszusetzen.

Schließlich hatte er das Buch gefunden, in dem er den Spruch gegen die Wahrheit vermutete. Snape wusste, dass er das einzige Gegenmittel zu Veritaserum war und nicht ganz einfach anzuwenden.

Tief in Gedanken versunken stand er da und studierte die Anleitung - das würde ganz und gar nicht einfach werden. Er musste den Spruch so modifizieren, dass er keine persönlichen Aussagen mehr über Schüler machen konnte, aber gleichzeitig trotzdem im Stande blieb, ihre Aufgaben zu bewerten.

Er hatte die Glocke nicht gehört, die die halbstündige Pause ankündigte und so war er mehr als erschrocken, als er plötzlich den Grund seiner Sorgen leibhaftig vor sich sah.

Hermine war zu genau dem gleichen Schluss gelangt wie ihr Professor - die Lösung für ihr Snape-Problem musste in der Bibliothek liegen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst nicht zu einem Legilmentiker ausbilden könnte, dafür war das Schuljahr zu kurz und sie hatte auch so noch genug zu tun, aber es musste eine andere Methode geben, herauszufinden, was in Snape vorging.

Snape stand ungünstig genau im Gang und schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er den Zugang zu den Zauberbänden über die Psyche komplett blockierte.

Vorsichtig sprach sie ihn an: "Ähm, Professor Snape, würden Sie ein Stückchen zur Seite gehen, dann kann ich an Ihnen vorbei"

Snape macht einen Satz und er schien regelrecht entsetzt, sie hier zu sehen. Sie war auch weniger begeistert, weil sie Angst hatte, dass er herausfinden könnte, was sie im Schilde führte, aber sie versetzte sein Anblick zumindest nicht in einen Schockzustand.

"Ah, Miss Granger, ich glaube, ich muss mich bei Ihnen für meinen unqualifizierten Kommentar beim Frühstück entschuldigen"

Hermine starrte ihn an, als wäre er von allen guten Geistern verlassen - entschuldigte sich Snape gerade bei ihr für einen Kommentar, den man durchaus als Kompliment auslegen konnte?!

"Das geht schon in Ordnung, Professor, ich habe keinen Grund, Ihnen irgendetwas übel zu nehmen"

Gequält stöhnte er auf - wenn er weiter erklärte, was genau er falsch gemacht hatte, redete er sich um Kopf und Kragen, aber andererseits konnte er ja froh sein, dass sie die Sache so gelassen sah.

Aber... misstrauisch betrachtete er sie - Hermine Granger war einfach keine Hexe, die man

unterschätzen sollte...

"Was genau tun Sie hier eigentlich, Miss Granger?"

Ihre Lüge kam so glatt und unverfänglich, dass er ihr glaubte, als sie sagte: "Ich schlage ein paar Dinge über den Vielsafttrank nach"

Er dachte noch nicht einmal daran, in ihre Gedanken zu schauen, was er ja ansonsten sehr freimütig tat und so kam Hermine ungeschoren davon, auch wenn sie ihr Vorhaben, nach einer Methode zu suchen, die ihr Zutritt zu Snapes Gedanken verschaffte, vorerst aufgeben musste.

Als sie in den Gang mit den Büchern über Zaubertränke einbog, warf sie einen Blick zurück und erhaschte den Titel des Buchs, das Snape so zu fesseln schien: "Wahrheit und Unterbewusstsein - Manipulation und Ausschaltung" - Hermine gestattete sich ein winziges Grinsen; anscheinend bearbeiteten sie und ihr Lehrer das gleiche Problem, nur von unterschiedlichen Seiten...

Zum Mittagessen traf sie wieder mit Harry und Ron zusammen. Harry hatte sie ihren Plan erzählt, in der Bibliothek nach einem Weg zu suchen, Snapes Gedanken zu knacken und er wartete eigentlich auf eine Erfolgsmeldung von seiner begabten besten Freundin, während Ron mit säuerlicher Miene nur zuhörte.

"Nein, Harry, ich habe nichts gefunden, weil ich nicht suchen konnte..."

"Was soll das denn heißen?!"

Hermine erzählte Harry schnell von ihrer Begegnung mit Snape, während Ron aufmerksam zuhörte und so tat, als wäre zwischen ihr und ihm nichts passiert.

"Mensch, Mine, ihm fällt auf, was er sagt und er versucht, es zu unterbinden!"

"Ich weiß, Harry, aber das bringt mich nicht wirklich weiter..."

"Naja, wenn er versucht, es zu unterbinden, muss das heißen, dass er noch nicht alles ausgeplaudert hat..."

Hermine wurde blass und murmelte ein für sie untypisches "Scheiße"

Ron allerdings fand die Situation plötzlich unglaublich lustig: "Stell Dir vor, er sagt Dir irgendwann, dass Du tolle Augen hast und ihm Deine Haare gefallen"

Bei dem Gedanken fiel Ron vor Lachen fast von der Bank, während Harry sich ein stummes Grinsen genehmigte.

"Das ist nicht lustig, Ronald", fauchte Hermine, aber es half nichts - auch sie lächelte - ein Snape, der zwar ein bisschen schwierig, aber nett war, war wirklich eine angenehme Vorstellung.

Allerdings war das strikt gegen die Schulregeln - es durfte kein Schüler aus welchem Grund auch immer bevorzugt werden und persönliche Kommentare waren tabu. Hermine hatte genug Bücher gelesen, um zu wissen, dass Snape sich damit in ernste Schwierigkeiten begab, denn es existierten alte Zauber, die dem Schulleiter Verstöße gegen diese Regeln anzeigten und Hermine hatte wirklich keine Lust, vor Dumbledore erklären zu müssen, was Snape denn genau zu ihr in welchem Zusammenhang gesagt hatte.

Aber das hinderte sie nicht, neugierig zu sein, was Snape so von ihr dachte - und nicht nur von ihrer Arbeit. Also nahm sie sich vor, trotzdem nach einem Weg zu suchen, ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen. Dabei musste sie allerdings darauf achten, dass sie nicht ständig ihrem Professor über den Weg lief...


	3. Nächtliche Erkenntnisse

**Nächtliche Erkenntnisse**

Beim Abendessen drehte sie sich mit geübter Gleichmütigkeit zu Harry um, der gerade derart damit beschäftigt war, Ginny in Einzelteile zu starren, dass Hermine ihn mehrmals ansprechen musste, um überhaupt eine Reaktion zu bekommen.

Schließlich hatte sie aber das, was sie wollte, nämlich den Tarnumhang von ihm, sodass sie sich ungesehen in dieser Nacht in die Bibliothek schleichen könnte, um herauszufinden, was sie mit ihrem Snape-Problem tun könnte...

Die Korridore des Schlosses waren von breiten Streifen des Vollmonds erleuchtet und Hermine musste nicht ihren Zauberstab entzünden, um den ihr allzu vertrauten Weg in die Bibliothek zu finden.

Lautlos huschte sie durch die Türen und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Abteilung "Zauber und die Psyche". Ein wenig ratlos stand sie vor dem bis zur Decke reichenden Bücherregal und hatte gerade angesetzt, einen Überblickszauber zu sprechen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

Vor Schreck schrie Hermine auf und drehte sich um - hinter ihr stand seelenruhig lächelnd Albus Dumbledore.

Hermine konnte sich fast keine schlimmere Situation vorstellen - sie wurde nach der Sperrstunde außerhalb ihres Turms, unter einem Tarnumhang ausgerechnet von ihrem Schulleiter ertappt, der so oder so die Wahrheit über ihr Vorhaben herausfinden wollte. Hermine wusste, dass man Professor Dumbledore einfach nicht anlügen konnte - wenn er nicht ohnehin schon wusste, was sie hier gesucht hatte.

"Nun, Hermine, ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn wir uns setzen und Sie mir in Ruhe erzählen, was Sie hier genau wollten"

Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen und nahm angespannt auf einem der plüschigen Sessel Platz, die ihr Schulleiter aus dem Nichts fabriziert hatte.

So lange sie konnte, ignorierte sie seinen auffordernden Blick und versuchte, ihre rasenden Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Schließlich sah sie auf und begann ein bisschen unsicher, die Geschichte von Snape zu erzählen.

Dumbledore musterte sie neugierig und als sie schließlich schwieg, dachte er einen Moment nach, in dem Hermine Himmelangst wurde.

"Du solltest wissen, dass Severus heute bei mir war, um von seinem kleinen Problem zu berichten. Und Du kannst Dir sicher denken, dass ich davon ohnehin schon wusste, aber keinen Grund sah, einzugreifen." Hermine starrte ihn an und sah das schalkhafte Lächeln, das auf seinem Gesicht lag und meistens nichts Gutes verhieß.

Bevor sie allerdings etwas einwenden konnte, fuhr er fort: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du weißt, dass Dein Vorhaben nicht ganz legal war, aber da es noch nicht zur Ausführung kam, werde ich über eine Strafe hinwegsehen"

Hermine entspannte sich sichtlich, aber ihr eigentliches Problem war nicht gelöst: "Danke, Sir! Aber was wird nun geschehen? Und woher kommt es, dass Professor Snape so ... äh… unvorsichtig ist?"

Dumbledore schmunzelte - natürlich war Hermine sofort auf den Kern der Sache gekommen:

"Professor Snape versucht zur Zeit einen Zauber so zu modifizieren, dass er in Zukunft keine weitere Probleme haben wird. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es noch eine Weile dauern kann und solange musst Du wohl damit leben, dass er gelegentlich Bemerkungen macht, die er andernfalls vielleicht verschwiegen hätte. Und zu Deiner zweiten Frage - lass einem alten Mann seine paar Geheimnisse"

Hermine starrte ihn an und wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was ihr Schulleiter nun schon wieder angerichtet hatte - sein merkwürdiger Sinn für Humor war im Schloss berühmt, aber noch mehr berüchtigt.

Dumbledore erhob sich und verabschiedete Hermine, in deren Kopf die Gedanken Achterbahn fuhren.

An der Tür drehte sich der Schulleiter noch einmal zu ihr um: "Ach Hermine, ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr kleiner nächtlicher Ausflug sowie unser Gespräch unter uns bleiben würde - auch vor Harry und Ron..." Er nickte ihr ein letztes Mal zu und war dann im nächtlichen Schloss verschwunden.

Hermine stand noch ein paar Augenblicke wie angewurzelt da und machte sich dann erst auf den Weg zurück in ihren Schlafsaal - wie würde Ron sagen: Dumbledore war schon von der Rolle...


	4. Veritaserum und Co

**Veritaserum und Co…**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von neugierigen Fragen nur so bombardiert und Harry starrte sie ungläubig an, als sie gespielt zerknirscht gestand, dass sie eingeschlafen war und nicht mehr in der Bibliothek gewesen war. Heimlich gab sie ihm auch den Tarnumhang zurück.

"Willst Du nicht mehr suchen, Mine?"

"Weißt Du, Harry, eigentlich habe ich genug zu tun und so wichtig ist es nun auch wieder nicht..."

Harry starrte sie an und konnte kaum glauben, was er gehört hatte: "Du gibst auf, Mine?!"

"Naja, nicht direkt... Ich will erstmal sehen, wie es weitergeht - vielleicht ist auch weiter nichts dahinter und dann will ich meine Zeit nicht mit etwas so Unwichtigem vertrödeln..."

"Wow, Mine, Du gibst WIRKLICH auf!"

"Ach, Ron!", fauchte sie genervt und verschwand Richtung Verwandlungen. Innerlich war ihr aber ziemlich mulmig, dass sie ihre besten Freunde anlog. Ihr wurde nicht gerade froher zu Mute, als sie daran dachte, dass sie heute ja auch noch Zaubertränke hatte.

"Hoffentlich beherrschst Du Dich, Snape!", knurrte Hermine ziemlich übel gelaunt.

Nicht weniger nervös war Snape selbst. Er hatte zwar den passenden Zauber gefunden, aber ihm wäre ein Trank lieber gewesen, an dem er herumprobieren konnte. So musste er sich darauf verlassen, dass er die Zauberstabbewegungen und die Formel so zuschneiden konnte, dass sie genau die gewünschte Wirkungen hätte - und er wollte auf gar keinen Fall irgendeinen seiner Kollegen um Hilfe fragen, denn sie würden natürlich wissen, wozu er ausgerechnet diesen Spruch brauchte und spätestens in drei Tagen wüsste das ganze Schloss, welches Problem er hatte.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermine nicht gleich ihren ganzen Bekanntenkreis alarmiert hatte. Potter und Weasley hatte sie aber bestimmt eingeweiht. Der Gedanke, dass er sich auf deren Verschwiegenheit verlassen musste, hob seine Laune nicht gerade. Und als ihm einfiel, dass sie oft die Köpfe mit Ginny Weasley zusammensteckte, drehte sich ihm der Magen um.

Nach Hermines Geschmack gingen die Stunden immer viel zu schnell vorbei, aber dieses eine Mal hätte sie sich wieder einen Zeitumkehrer gewünscht, um vor Zaubertränke zu entkommen, aber alles Wünschen half nichts - es schien nur Sekunden zu dauern bis Professor McGonagall ihnen Unmengen von Hausaufgaben aufhalste und sie dann aus dem Klassenraum scheuchte.

Hermine wurde mit jedem Schritt Richtung Kerker langsamer und unsicherer bis schließlich ausgerechnet Harry sie zur Eile antrieb. Als würde sie zum Henker geführt, betrat Hermine mit hängendem Kopf den Klassenraum und setzte sich in die allerletzte Reihe, denn sie hatte ohnehin das Gefühl, als würden sie mindestens 3 Scheinwerfer anstrahlen.

Snape ignorierte sie sicherheitshalber einfach komplett und ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs das Trankrezept für die heutige Stunde an der Tafel erscheinen. Ihm war nicht sonderlich nach Reden zu mute, also bellte er sein wohlvertrautes "Beginnen Sie!" und vertiefte sich wieder in das Buch mit Zauber.

Hermine las aufmerksam, was von ihr verlangt wurde, aber immer wieder schien sie den Faden zu verlieren, sodass sie insgesamt vier Mal in der Vorratsraum laufen musste, um alle ihre Zutaten zusammenzusuchen.

Snape entging Hermines Zerstreutheit natürlich nicht und auch der Grund dafür war ihm kein Rätsel, aber er hielt lieber seine Zunge im Zaum - man wusste ja nie, was bei einem ganz simplen, bissigen Kommentar so alles herauskam.

Auch beim Vorbereiten der Inhaltsstoffe hatte Hermine heute nicht wie üblich ein geschicktes Händchen - sie ruinierte ihre Mooswurzeln, ohne dass sie es bemerkte, wodurch ihr Trank viel schwächer werden würde, dafür verkochte sie die Fledermausflügel und beißender Rauch hing im Kerker, aber da Neville sowieso seinen Trank in einen übelriechenden Klumpen verwandelt hatte, fielen ihre Missgeschicke weiter niemandem auf.

Alle wunderten sich darüber, dass Snape heute so schweigsam war, aber eigentlich waren sie recht dankbar dafür, denn so war es möglich, in Ruhe zu arbeiten. Nur Hermine wurde immer nervöser; sie fürchtete, dass die große Katastrophe - wie auch immer sie aussehen würde - sicher noch kommen sollte.

Immer wieder stahl Snape einen Blick auf Hermine, um darauf zu achten, dass sie nichts Gefährliches tat: Gerade hatte sie den Löffel mit Morgentaugift über ihren blubbernden Kessel gehalten, um 30 Tropfen hineinzuzählen, als er sie mit gespielt gelangweilter Stimme unterbrach:

"Miss Granger, erleuchten Sie uns und zitieren Sie den 3. Zaubertränkegrundsatz von Crookwood!"

Hermine hielt inne und spulte automatisch ab: "Du sollst nie unaufmerksam an einen Kessel treten und stets mit Deinen Gedanken beim Brauen sein"

"Gut, ich dachte schon, Sie hätten ihn vergessen. Dann muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie unbedingt Selbstmord begehen möchte, Ich darf Sie aber darauf hinweisen, dass Sie das in Ihre Freizeit verlegen sollten..."

Hermine starrte ihn an und brachte nur ein verwirrtes "Sir?" heraus.

Snape seufzte theatralisch und holte sie zu sich nach vorne. "Miss Granger, Sie werden heute meine liebreizende Assistentin sein..." Am liebsten hätte er sich auf die Zunge gebissen, als er den Satz beendet hatte, aber noch konnte man ihm die Wahl des Adjektivs als Ironie auslegen. Tapfer machte er weiter: "Bringen Sie einen halben Fingerhut Ihres Gebräus mit..."

Hermine schöpfte vorsichtig die gewünschte Menge ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerpult. Snape zog eine Phiole mit Morgentaugift aus seinem Umhang und füllte behutsam einen winzigen Tropfen in eine Pipette.

Dann legte er einen starken Schildzauber rund um sein Pult und ließ mit seinem Zauberstab den Tropfen aus der Pipette in den Fingerhut mit Hermines halbfertigem Trank fallen.

Die Explosion hätte fast seine Schutzbanne gesprengt: Vom massiven Pult war nichts mehr zu sehen, aber der Steinboden hatte ein Loch, das einen halben Meter tief war. Snape drehte sich zu Hermine um, um einen Kommentar zu abzugeben, aber sie starrte ihn nur entsetzt an und sackte dann lautlos in sich zusammen.

Er bekam sie gerade noch um die Schultern zu fassen, damit sie nicht unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit dem Steinboden machte. Innerlich dankte er Merlin für ihre schwachen Nerven, denn er hatte gerade zu einem weiteren fatalen Satz ansetzen wollen, der mit ihren Augen zu tun hatte...

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er die Inhalte aller Kessel verschwinden und knurrte:

"Sie schreiben mir alle bis zur nächsten Stunde fünf Rollen Pergament über die Sicherheit beim Zaubertränkebrauen und zwei Rollen über die Verwendung und die Gefahren von Morgentaugift. Die Stunde ist beendet"

Jeremy kam dienstfertig herbeigeeilt, während er immer noch die bewusstlose Hermine im Arm hielt. "Sir..."

Barsch wandte sich Snape um: "Und Sie, Michelson, halten einmal Ihren Mund, auch wenn es das erste Mal in Ihrem Leben sein sollte".

Mit einem stummen _Levicorpus_ ließ er Hermine vor sich herschweben und schritt aus dem Raum.

Madam Pomfrey kam sofort herbeigewuselt, als Snape die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete.

"Meine Güte, Severus, was ist denn nun schon wieder passiert?!"

Genervt fauchte er: "Gar nichts! Miss Granger ist ohnmächtig geworden, als sie sich dem Ausmaß ihrer Dummheit bewusst wurde!"

Die Hexe starrte ihn sprachlos an und er sah sich gezwungen, Hermine auf ein Bett zu manövrieren und murmelte _Enervate_.

Unsicher blinzelnd kam Hermine wieder zu sich und starrte ihn immer noch so entsetzt an. Ihre Augen wanderten von ihm zu Madam Pomfrey, was Snape selbst wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

"Madam Pomfrey, würden Sie uns bitte alleine lassen - ich habe ein paar Dinge mit Miss Granger zu klären"

Die Krankenschwester schaute ihn an, als hätte er gerade etwas sehr Unanständiges gesagt, aber nach einem bitterbösen Blick suchte sie das Weite.

"Professor, ich..."

"Miss Granger, hören Sie mir bitte einen Moment zu..."

Hermine schaute ihn an, als wäre er von allen guten Geistern verlassen - Snape hatte "bitte" gesagt!

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht erklären, was mit mir los ist - ich vermute, dass ich all diese unsinnigen Dinge über Sie von mir gebe, weil ich eine Art Veritaserum zu mir genommen habe. Ich arbeite an einem Gegenzauber, aber es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis dieser anwendungsbereit ist. Bis dahin müssen Sie es wohl ertragen, dass ich irgendetwas fürchterlich Kitschiges über Ihre Augen oder was auch immer zu Ihnen sage. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich versuchen werde, den Mund zu halten. Und wenn ich denjenigen erwische, der mir den Trank untergejubelt hat, setze ich Ihr Einverständnis für einige hübsche Flüche voraus..."

Hermine nickte ein wenig benommen und er fuhr fort: "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es doch etwas verstörend für Sie ist, dass ich solche Dinge sage, aber ich halte einfach nichts davon, dass Sie sich deshalb von Ihrer Arbeit abhalten lassen. Ich denke, das war alles."

Damit wollte er sich eigentlich aus dem Staub machen, aber Hermine war wieder weitgehend bei sich, um die alles entscheidende Frage zu stellen: "Sir, wenn es ein Veritaserum ist, heißt das, dass Ihre Aussagen über mich der Wahrheit entsprechen?"

Snape starrte sie einen Moment wie versteinert an und drehte sich dann schwungvoll um, um mit wehenden Roben zu verschwinden. Aber ihr war nicht das fast unmerkliche Nicken entgangen...

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey sie noch einmal gründlich durchgecheckt und Hermine ihr ungefähr drei dutzend Mal versichert hatte, dass es ihr WIRKLICH gut ging, durfte sie den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen.

Das Mittagessen hatte sie durch ihre Eskapade verpasst und ihr knurrender Magen sagte ihr ziemlich deutlich, was er davon hielt. Also machte Hermine sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um sich noch ein Sandwich zu ergaunern.

Natürlich wollten die Hauselfen nicht, dass sie sich mit einer solchen Kleinigkeit begnügte und sie bekam ein Hirschgulasch mit Kroketten und ein Mouse au Chocolat vorgesetzt, das sie artig und begeistert verdrückte.

Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um ihre Hausaufgaben für Verwandlungen anzufangen und traf auf dem Weg dahin Neville.

"Hermine, geht's wieder? Wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen gemacht, aber Snape war so wütend, dass sich keiner getraut hat, zu bleiben. Wir dachten..."

""Mir geht's gut, danke Neville! Hat Professor Snape irgendwelche Aufgaben gestellt?"

Neville erklärte ihr mit vielen Unmutsbekundungen, was sie genau tun sollten und Hermine erbot sich gutmütig, ihm zu helfen. Sie hoffte, dass er noch ein wenig mehr über das erzählen würde, was im Kerker vorgefallen war, nachdem sie ohnmächtig geworden war. Leider war Neville keine sonderlich gute Informationsquelle, sodass ihr die feinen Nuancen in den Geschehnissen doch entgingen, aber sie bekam einen groben Eindruck von den Ereignissen.

Zwei Stunden später war Hermine mit ihren Aufgaben fertig, aber ihre wirbelnden Gedanken hatten sich nicht beruhigt.

Wenigstens, dachte sie mit Zwangsoptimismus, habe ich ein Wochenende vor mir, um mir einen Durchblick zu verschaffen...

Neville war so weit gediehen, dass sie ihn mit gutem Gewissen alleine lassen konnte und sie suchte ihre treulosen Freunde Harry und Ron.

Die beiden kamen gerade vom Quidditchfeld und wirkten sehr vergnügt. Als sie allerdings Hermine sahen, stand ihnen das schlechte Gewissen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben:

"Mine, wir..."

"Mine, was bin..."

Beide fingen gleichzeitig an, sie zuzutexten und Hermine hob lachend die Hände, um die Wortflut aufzuhalten.

"Hey, Jungs, keine Panik, mir geht's gut und Professor Snape hat mir offensichtlich auch nicht den Kopf abgerissen..."

Beide waren froh, dass Hermine wieder wohlauf war, und schimpften so leidenschaftlich über den Zaubertränkemeister, dass Hermine gar keine Erklärungen abgeben musste.

Sie verbrachten einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag mit Zauberschach und einem Besuch bei Hagrid, sodass Harry und Ron auch viel zu abgelenkt waren, um irgendwelche verfänglichen Fragen zu stellen.

Allerdings hielt sich Hermines Glück nicht so lange, denn als sie von ihrem Ausflug von Hagrid zurückkamen, lief ihnen Jeremy über den Weg. Ron wollte sich am liebsten verkrümeln, aber Harry packte ihn unauffällig am Umhang, sodass Ron keine Fluchtmöglichkeit hatte.

Bevor Jeremy ansetzen konnte, bemerkte Hermine, dass sie vor dem Eingang zu den Kerkern standen, aber sie hoffte, dass deren griesgrämiger Bewohner sich nicht diesen Moment aussuchen würde, um auf der Bildfläche zu erscheinen...

Sehr ausführlich begann Jeremy von seiner heldenhaften Rettungsaktion zu berichten und Hermine schaffte es erst nach dem dritten Anlauf, ihn halbwegs abzuwürgen. Aber bevor sie wieder ihrer Wege gehen konnte, tauchte Snape auf, musterte sie alle und bevor er sich eines Besseren besinnen konnte, hatte er auch schon "Sieh an, die wunderschöne Miss Granger mit ihren Verehrern" gesagt und war dann im Sturmschritt verschwunden.

Die drei Jungs starrten ihrem Lehrer sprachlos nach und schauten dann Hermine an - Harry und Ron entrüstet und Jeremy mit einem riesigen Fragezeichen in den Augen. Hermine sah die drei einen Moment lang schweigend an und spürte, wie sie sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte - einer ihrer berüchtigten Lachanfälle war im Anflug.

Harry und Ron, die das schon kannten und auch wussten, dass dann aus Hermine kein vernünftiges Wort herauszubringen war, zuckten nur mit den Schultern und gingen mit ihr - immer mehr lachend - Richtung Gryffindorturm. Jeremy allerdings heftete sich dreist an ihre Fersen und wollte unbedingt eine Erklärung. Schließlich drehte sich Harry genervt um: "Jeremy, merkst Du eigentlich nie, wann Du nicht willkommen bist?!"

Empört machte er kehrt und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort, worauf Hermines Lachen noch unkontrollierter wurde.

Als die drei endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, hatte Hermine sich immer noch nicht ganz beruhigt, aber aus ihrem Lachen war mittlerweile ein albernes Kichern geworden, was den beiden Jungs ganz schön auf die Nerven ging.

Schließlich hielt es Ron nicht mehr aus und er fauchte: "Hermine, ist ja klasse, dass Du Dich so blendend amüsierst, aber langsam reicht's! Außerdem haben Harry und ich ein paar Fragen..."

Hermine wurde schlagartig ernst und nach einigem Nachbohren hatte sie soweit alles erzählt. Zum Glück klingelte weder bei Harry noch bei Ron irgendein Glöckchen, als sie das Veritaserum erwähnte und sie verlegten sich auf das Grübeln, wer Snape einen solchen Trank untergeschoben haben könnte. Die Antwort auf diese Frage kannte Hermine schon seit ihrem merkwürdigen Gespräch mit Dumbledore - er hatte es zwar nicht direkt zugegeben, aber so gut wie. Sagen durfte sie aber trotzdem nichts, denn sie hatte dem Schulleiter ja Stillschweigen versprochen. Also hörte sie mehr oder minder gelangweilt die Mutmaßungen der Jungs mit an und beschäftigte sich eher mit der Frage, welche Gründe Dumbledore gehabt haben konnte. Harry und Ron kamen langsam auch auf das "Warum?!" und sie schaltete sich wieder in die Diskussion ein, die endlich von Rons knurrendem Magen unterbrochen wurde.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen.


	5. Briefe und Runen

**Briefe und Runen**

Als Hermine später wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und die Jungs sich in ihre Hausaufgaben vertieft hatten, deren Menge wieder einmal alarmierend war, versuchte sie vergeblich, Ordnung in ihr Gehirnchaos zu bringen.

Aber sie spürte, wie sie sich im Kreis drehte - immer wieder versuchte sie rational zu begreifen, dass Snape sie für "wunderschön" hielt - oder war das ausnahmsweise mal Ironie?!

Gefrustet starrte Hermine aus dem Fenster in die Nacht und fühlte sich plötzlich fürchterlich einsam:

Sie durfte nicht über ihre kreisenden Gedanken sprechen und niemand wusste, wie sehr sie sich mit diesen Problemen, die vielleicht gar keine waren, herumschlug.

Schließlich kam ihr aber eine Idee, die ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte: Sie durfte mit ihren magischen Freunden nicht darüber sprechen, aber ihre Muggelfreunde kannten keine der Beteiligten und würden ohnehin nichts unternehmen können - bis auf ihre Gedanken klären.

Hermine sauste in ihren Schlafsaal und holte Feder und Pergament. Ihre beste Freundin Lizzy bekam so manches Mal Eulenpost, wenn es interessante Neuigkeiten gab, aber in letzter Zeit hatte Hermine einfach zu viel um die Ohren gehabt, um auch nur den Gedanken fassen zu können, Lizzy zu schreiben.

Jetzt lag ein ganzes Wochenende vor Hermine, das sie zwar zur Wiederholung nutzen wollte, aber sie konnte dazwischen auch den ein oder anderen Brief auf die Reise schicken. Eifrig kratzend machte sich Hermine ans Werk und hatte bald einen halben Roman fabriziert.

"Harry, kann ich mir Hedwig von Dir borgen?"

"Klar, sie sitzt oben in der Eulerei..."

"Danke Dir!" und damit war Hermine verschwunden.

Ron starrte ihr nach: "Ob sie weiß, dass es fast Mitternacht ist?"

Harry brummte nur etwas Unverständliches und suchte weiter nach einem brauchbaren Anfang für den Aufsatz über Morgentaugift.

Hermine huschte durch das Porträtloch und bemerkte dann, dass das Schloss schon dunkel war.

"Verdammt", Hermine fluchte und wollte wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren, um den Brief morgen wegzuschicken, aber die Fette Dame war auf einem ihrer nächtlichen Ausflüge und Hermine aus dem Turm ausgesperrt.

Einen Moment starrte sie wenig begeistert das Bild an und entschloss sich dann, den Brief doch heute Nacht noch wegzubringen, bevor sie dumm vor dem Eingang zum Turm stand.

In der Eulerei dauerte es eine Weile bis Hedwig sie erkannte und aus dem Gebälk auf ihren Arm flatterte. Sie ließ sich den Brief ans Bein binden und flog davon, als Hermine ihr noch nachrief, dass sie unbedingt auf eine Antwort warten sollte.

So, jetzt nur noch der Rückweg, dachte Hermine und stieg die Stufen zu ihrem Turm hinab. Vorsichtig schlich sie um jede Ecke, damit sie nicht aus Unachtsamkeit Peeves, dem Blutigen Baron oder - am allerschlimmsten - Snape in die Arme lief. Gerade war sie in den Korridor, der zur Fetten Dame führte, eingebogen, als sie sah, wie ihr am anderen Ende des Ganges eine Gestalt entgegen kam.

Hermine flüchtete sich hinter einen Wandbehang und fand sich in einem Geheimgang wieder. Sie hoffte inständig, dass wer auch immer ihr hier fast begegnet war, diese Abkürzung nicht kannte und drückte sich ganz eng an die Wand.

Plötzlich fiel ein Strahl Mondlicht in den stockdunklen Gang und sie starrte einem schwarzen Schatten ins Gesicht - der Wandbehang war zur Seite gezogen worden und sie war ertappt.

Hermine blieb einfach stumm stehen und wartete auf das Donnerwetter, aber es kam nichts. Wegen der diffusen Lichtverhältnisse konnte Hermine immer noch nicht erkennen, wen sie vor sich hatte. Schließlich wurde es ihr zu dumm und sie flüsterte ein _Lumos_.

"Ron!!" flüsterte sie erschrocken und erleichtert.

"Ich wollte wissen, wo Du steckst und warum du so lange gebraucht hast..."

"Schon gut, lass u..." weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn Ron kam ihr immer näher und versuchte sie zu küssen. Zuerst war sie wie gelähmt, aber dann fand sie ihren Verstand wieder und versetzte ihm eine leichte Ohrfeige.

Sofort kam Ron wieder zur Besinnung und hielt sich übertrieben die Wange. Ziemlich verlegen nuschelte er: "Ist schon okay, Mine, ich hätte mir denken können, dass Du mich nicht willst sondern lieber den klugen Michelson..."

"Ron!!", fauchte Hermine, um ihr Entsetzen zu überspielen.

"Ich will den doch auch nicht! Ich...eigentlich will ich im Moment gar keinen. Weißt Du, es ist so viel zu tun und die Prüfungen", Hermine spürte, wie sie anfing zu babbeln und schwieg lieber.

"Dann nach den Prüfungen?", fragte Ron ziemlich hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, Ron, ich denke eher nicht. Wir sind doch Bruder und Schwester, oder?"

"Oh", war das Einzige, was Ron dazu sagte und sie gingen schweigend zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Beide waren so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie die Gestalt nicht bemerkten, die hinter ihnen um die Ecke bog.

Snape wollte sich lieber keine Gedanken darum machen, warum er das zufriedene Grinsen nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht bekam...

Am nächsten Morgen saß eine ziemlich mitgenommene Hedwig auf Hermines Fenstersims und klapperte vorwurfsvoll mit dem Schnabel.

"Ich weiß, Hedwig, es war ziemlich weit für Dich, aber hast Du eine Antwort mitgebracht?"

Hedwig streckte erschöpft ein Bein aus und wartete ungeduldig, bis Hermine die vielen Knoten gelöst hatte und schwirrte dann zur Eulerei davon, um sich richtig auszuschlafen.

Hermine riss den Brief auf und starrte auf den kurzen Absatz, den Lizzy geschrieben hatte:

_Ich glaub's nicht, Mine, der Kerl ist in Dich verliebt !!! Was hältst Du von ihm? _

_Lizzy_

_P.S.: Wie sieht er eigentlich aus?_

Gute Frage, dachte Hermine missgelaunt. Was konnte man schon von Snape halten. Noch etwas, womit sie sich an diesem Wochenende beschäftigen konnte...Und über sein Aussehen hatte sie sich nie so sonderlich viele Gedanken gemacht...

Nach dem Frühstück setzte sich Hermine in die Bibliothek, um in Ruhe eine Antwort schreiben zu können. Eigentlich hatte Lizzy zwei ganz simple Fragen gestellt, aber Hermine musste feststellen, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, zu sagen, was sie von Snape hielt:

Klar, er war ein genialer Zaubertränkemeister, aber menschlich... Je länger Hermine darüber nachdachte desto mehr musste sie erkennen, dass sie keine Aussage darüber treffen konnte.

Sie kannte Snape nur als Lehrer und da war er zwar aufmerksam, aber meistens bösartig und ungerecht. Aber zu jedem Anlass, an dem man eine Chance hätte, ihn irgendwie kennen zu lernen, fehlte er: Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, ihn auf einem einzigen Weihnachtsball gesehen zu haben. Was also hielt sie von ihm?

Und wie sah er aus? Hermine hatte sich so an seinen Anblick gewöhnt, der meistens mit irgendetwas Negativem verbunden war, dass sie bis vor wenigen Tagen nicht sonderlich darüber nachgedacht hätte. Aber durch den Trank, der ihm Nettigkeiten über sie entlockte, nahm sie ihn auch anders war - irgendwie hatte er seinen Schrecken verloren und sie konnte ihn recht objektiv beschreiben.

Hermine las ihre Antwort noch einmal durch und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Harry, um nochmal seine Eule zu borgen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, traf sie ihn auf dem Quidditch-Feld auf seinem Besen.

"Hey, Harry!", brüllte sie. "Kann ich nochmal Hedwig bekommen?"

"Klar, warte ich rufe sie!"

Rufen?!, dachte Hermine noch leicht verwirrt, aber da stieß Harry einen hellen Pfiff aus und sie sah, wie ein weißer Vogel aus der Eulerei direkt auf ihn zugeschossen kam. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte sich Hedwig auf seinem Arm niedergelassen.

"Wow, Harry, wie hast Du ihr das denn beigebracht?"

Harry lachte, zufrieden, dass er einen solchen Effekt erzielt hatte: "Mir war über die Sommerferien ein bisschen langweilig. Meine Mum hat's fast verrückt gemacht, wenn ich immer wieder gepfiffen habe, aber irgendwann hat Hedwig es dann kapiert"

"Cool"

Hermine band Hedwig den Brief ums Bein und schärfte ihr wieder ein, mit einer Antwort zurückzukommen. Sie schoss davon und Hermine blieb noch ein Weilchen auf dem Spielfeld, um den Jungs beim Trainieren zuzusehen, aber bald wurde es ihr zu kalt.

Fröstelnd zog sie den Umhang enger und dachte noch, dass man den Winter schon in der Luft riechen konnte.

Zwei Stunden später hatte Hermine eine Antwort von Lizzy - an ihrer Schrift war zu erkennen, dass sie es sehr eilig gehabt hatte und das, was sie schrieb, ließ Hermine abwechselnd rot und weiß werden:

_Liebe Mine!_

_Wenn Du ihn nicht kennst, wird es Zeit, dass Du etwas dagegen unternimmst - meinst Du nicht? Du bist doch sonst immer so neugierig auf Menschen. Habt ihr nicht diese tollen Weihnachtsbälle? Lad' ihn doch einfach ein - ich weiß, Du kannst so lange nerven bis Du das bekommst, was Du willst, also probier's bei ihm aus! Und wenn er zusagt, bin ich mir sicher, dass er ziemlich verschossen in Dich ist..._

Hermine wurde heiß und kalt. Der Vorschlag war gar nicht so dumm - Snape konnte ihr nicht an den Kragen, wenn sie ihn nur fragen würde, ob er auch zum Weihnachtsball käme und wenn er zusagte...

Aber so wie Lizzy schrieb, konnte man fast meinen, dass sie vergessen hatte, dass sie in einer Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung standen...

Sie las weiter:

_Mine, ich kenne Dich jetzt schon mehr als 15 Jahre und so wie Du ihn beschreibst, könnte man fast glauben, dass Du auch in ihn verliebt bist: Kohlrabenschwarze, geheimnisvolle Augen, lange, seidige Haare - das hört sich doch schon sehr verdächtig an. Aber davon mal abgesehen klingt sich das doch gar nicht schlecht - außer eben, dass er hundsgemein im Unterricht ist und wohl an die 25 Jahre älter. Und natürlich Dein Lehrer - aber das ja nicht mehr allzu lange, oder? Wann hört euer Schuljahr nochmal auf? Ich will Dir schließlich für die Abschlussprüfungen die Daumen drücken - nicht, dass Du es nötig hättest ;-)_

So objektiv war ihre Beschreibung wohl doch nicht geraten, aber sie hatte versucht, wirklich so zu schreiben, wie sie ihn eben sah und Lizzy interpretierte da gleich irgendwas hinein...

Hermine ließ den Brief in ihrer Umhangtasche verschwinden und beschloss sich ein wenig abzulenken, denn statt Klarheit in diese Angelegenheit zu bringen, hatte Lizzy es nur noch schwieriger gemacht.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum suchte sie ihre Runenkunde und übersetzte alte Klausurtexte zur Übung, aber bald spürte sie, dass sie das nur langweilte und so ging sie zurück in die Bibliothek und nahm sich ein altes Rezeptbuch vor, um zu übersetzen.

Sie hatte gerade angefangen, als ein Schatten auf ihren Platz fiel und als sie aufsah, fand sie sich fast Auge in Auge mit Snape.

Seine Augen sind wirklich kohlrabenschwarz und geheimnisvoll, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie war einen Moment lang so von diesem Anblick gefesselt, dass ihr vollkommen entging, was ihr Professor zu ihr sagte.

"Verzeihung, Sir, ich habe Sie nicht verstanden", musste sie kleinlaut zugeben.

"Das ist mir aufgefallen, Miss Granger", bemerkte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, denn ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie ihm völlig fasziniert in die Augen gestarrt hatte.

"Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie diese Rezepte übersetzen können"

"Ja, Sir. Ich übe damit für die Klausur in Alte Runen..."

"Sie haben Alte Runen belegt?"

Hermine nickte und fragte sich, warum er das alles wissen wollte. Prompt bekam sie eine Antwort:

"Sie könnten mir einen Gefallen tun, Miss Granger - würden Sie mir die Übersetzungen überlassen? Ich bin schon seit langem an den Rezepten interessiert, aber ich habe nie jemanden danach gefragt und..."

"Sicher, Professor. Ich würde die Übersetzung ohnehin irgendwo abheften und so ist sie wenigstens zu etwas nütze. Ich brauche allerdings Ihre Unterschrift, damit ich das Buch ausleihen kann..."

"Natürlich! Nun, Miss Granger, Sie haben etwas gut bei mir...."

Und damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Hermine starrte ihm nach und ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit... soso, sie hatte also etwas gut bei ihm...?

Wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum machte sich Hermine ernsthaft an die Arbeit - gewohnt genau und sorgfältig begann sie in ihrer ordentlichen Schrift Seite um Seite zu füllen und alles penibel in einen Ordner zu heften. Harry und Ron, die von draußen kamen, fragten erst gar nicht, was Hermine da tat, denn sie sah sehr danach aus, als würde sie sich mit Schulstoff, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatten, beschäftigen und da wollten sie lieber nicht stören....

Am Abend hatte sie den ersten Teil des Buches übersetzt und beschloss, diese Kostprobe noch vor der Sperrstunde zu Snape zu bringen, um zu sehen, ob er damit zufrieden war und ob es sich lohnen würde, den Rest der Rezepte auch zu übersetzen.

Fröstelnd lief sie durch die Kerkergänge bis sie vor seinem Büro stand und den Türklopfer sachte gegen das schwarze Holz fallen ließ. Vor Schreck hätte sie fast aufgeschrieen, als der hässliche Vogel von Türklopfer die Augen öffnete, sie von oben bis unten musterte und sie schließlich ansprach: "Sie sind Miss Hermine Granger?"

"Ja"

"Gehen Sie bitte zwei Türen weiter und klopfen Sie dort; der Professor befindet sich in seinen Privaträumen."

Hermine nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Wieder klopfte sie und ihr wurde prompt die Tür geöffnet.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Aurel, mein Türklopfer, hat Sie hierher geschickt"#

"Ja, Sir. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen den ersten Teil der Übersetzung zu bringen. Ich dachte, es ist besser, wenn Sie sich die Rezepte erst einmal anschauen und ich dann nach Ihrer Beurteilung weitermache..."

"Sicher. Kommen Sie herein, Sie müssen frieren"

Einladend öffnete er die Tür, um sie einzulassen und Hermine war zu überrascht, um Einspruch zu erheben. Sie betrat - vermutlich als erste Schülerin, aber ganz sicher als erste Gryffindor - die Privaträume von Snape und sah sich verstohlen um.

Schöne alte Möbel (natürlich sehr dunkel) und die Wände voller Bücher, ein weicher dunkelgrüner Teppich und eine gemütliche Atmosphäre.

So viel zum Thema 'Sarg' oder 'Folterkammer', dachte Hermine und überreichte ihm dann ihren Ordner.

"Bitte setzen Sie sich - darf ich Ihnen ein Glas Wein anbieten?"

Und noch eine Überraschung - Snape war der vollendete Gastgeber.

"Danke, Sir, gerne. Es ist ein bisschen kalt in den Gängen hier unten und Wein wärmt immer..."

"Hm, dann vielleicht heißen Würzwein"

"Machen Sie sich wegen mir keine Umstände. Eigentlich hatte ich ja auch n..."

Er unterbrach sie: "Sie haben sich schließlich die Umstände gemacht und die Rezepte für mich übersetzt - denken Sie daran, Sie haben etwas gut bei mir..."

Hermine musterte ihn nachdenklich: Gerade bekam sie eine Gelegenheit, Snape als Mensch und nicht in seiner Lehrerrolle kennen zu lernen und spontan beschloss sie, diese Möglichkeit auch auszunutzen....

Während er den Würzwein zubereitete, bat er sie, sich zu setzen und sie ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und studierte die Bücher, die auf dem Couchtisch lagen. Einige davon hatte sie selbst auch gelesen, andere reizten sie sehr, aber sie traute sich nicht recht, sie in die Hand zu nehmen und so beließ sie es beim Anschauen.

Snape setzte sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel und reichte ihr ihr Glas. Hermine nippte kurz an dem heißen Wein und fühlte, wie sich die Wärme überall in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

Dann begann er sofort mit dem Lesen. Für eine Weile schien es, als hätte er die Welt und besonders sie vergessen, aber nachdem Hermine ihr Glas fast ganz geleert hatte, tauchte er wieder aus seiner Lektüre auf und seine Augen glänzten:

"Hermine, das ist großartig! Können Sie den Rest noch übersetzen? Sie tun mir einen ganz großen Gefallen damit..."

Hermine lächelte verlegen bei so viel Lob, aber der Wein hatte sie inzwischen mutig gemacht und sie entgegnete:

"Sicher, aber dafür müssen Sie auch etwas für mich tun..." Auf seinem Gesicht wurde die Anspannung deutlich, als er fragte: "Und das wäre...?"

"Kommen Sie zum Weihnachtsball!"

Snape starrte sie an und Hermine wappnete sich innerlich gegen das Donnerwetter, das jetzt sicher kommen würde, aber er überraschte sie wieder: "Aber nur, wenn Sie mit mir tanzen, Hermine..."

Benommen nickte sie und merkte erst jetzt, dass er schon länger ihren Vornamen benutzte. Er sprach ihn aus wie eine Beschwörungsformel. Ihr wurde dabei immer ein bisschen unheimlich, aber auf eine sehr angenehme Art...

"Ich denke, Sie sollten bald in Ihren Turm zurückkehren - es ist schon spät..."

Hermine sah auf die Uhr an einer Wand und erschrak - schon nach Sperrstunde...

Es schien, als hätte Snape wieder einmal ihre Gedanken gelesen, denn er schlug vor: "Wenn Sie möchte, begleite ich Sie, denn ich möchte nicht, dass Sie wegen mir Ärger bekommen..." Wieder nickte Hermine nur und so verließen sie zusammen Snapes private Räumlichkeiten.

Als sie an Aurel, dem Türklopfer, vorbeikamen, sprach er sie aus der Dunkelheit an und vor Schreck machte Hermine einen Satz und griff instinktiv nach Snapes Hand. Er drückte sie kurz und drehte sich dann zu seinem Türklopfer um: "Ja, Aurel, ich bin mit Miss Granger unterwegs - ich bringe sie zu ihrem Turm zurück. Du kannst ruhig schlafen..." Aurel murmelte ein "Gute Nacht" und machte die Augen zu.

Hermine und Snape gingen schweigend durch das nächtliche Schloss und begegneten niemandem. Vor dem Porträtloch verbeugte sich Snape kurz vor ihr und war dann ohne ein weiteres Wort in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Hermine sah ihm noch einen Moment nach und spürte, dass ihre Verwirrung heute Abend noch um einiges zugenommen hatte.


	6. Der Spiegel Nerhegeb

Der Spiegel Nerhegeb

Zum Frühstück war Hermine noch ein bisschen verschlafen, und da es Harry und Ron nicht anders erging, war das Essen und der Weg zu Zauberkunst eine ziemlich schweigsame Angelegenheit.

Aber Professor Flitwick machte diese allgemeine Müdigkeit nichts aus und er legte putzmunter und sichtlich begeistert mit seiner hohen Quickstimme los. Das hatte wenigstens bei Hermine die Wirkung, dass sie sofort glockenhellwach war und sie hörte interessiert zu und machte sie wie gewohnt Notizen, während Harry und Ron – jeweils links und rechts von ihr – vor sich hindämmerten und Rons Kopf immer mehr gegen ihre Schulter sackte.

„Heute möchte ich Ihnen etwas ganz Besonderes zeigen. Professor Dumbledore hat mir erlaubt, Ihnen den Spiegel Nerhegeb vorzuführen und ich bin gespannt, wie Sie darauf reagieren werden. Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, was dieser Spiegel ist und woher er seinen Namen hat?"

Wie gewöhnlich schoss Hermines Hand nach oben, wobei sie aus Versehen Ron eine halbe Ohrfeige versetzte, was dieser mit einem missgelaunten Brummeln quittiert. Aber da er an solche Missgeschicke seiner übereifrigen Freundin schon gewöhnt war, störte er sich nicht weiter daran und machte es sich mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte bequem.

Derweil legte Hermine in ihrer besten Lehrbuchmanier los, zu erläutern, was der Spiegel war, wie er funktionierte, welche Rätsel ihn umgaben und woher sein Name stammte, sodass Professor Flitwick nichts weiter zu sagen blieb als:

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger, das sind dann 15 Punkte für Gryffindor. Und damit uns Mister Weasley nicht gleich einschläft, würde ich vorschlagen, dass er den Anfang macht und vor den Spiegel tritt. Prägen Sie sich gut ein, was Sie sehen und fühlen, denn ich erwarte bis zur nächsten Stunde 2 Rollen Pergament über den Spiegel und seine Besonderheiten. Wenn Sie Miss Granger gut zugehört haben, sollte das ja kein Problem für Sie sein."

Ron starrte Flitwick einen Moment benommen und ein bisschen fassungslos an und kam dann endlich auf die Füße, um vor das Glas zu treten. Einen Moment herrschte gespanntes Schweigen und dann brachte Ron nur ein hingerissenes „Wow!" heraus und wollte gar nicht mehr zur Seite treten.

Harry, der als nächster an der Reihe war, musste ihn regelrecht zur Seite schieben, um in den Spiegel sehen zu können und so erging es vielen in der Klasse.

Ziemlich zum Schluss kam Hermine an die Reihe. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass es nicht ganz ungefährlich war, die geheimen Wünsche anzusehen, aber da von ihr ein Aufsatz in abstrakter Form verlangt wurde, musste sie sich ihr Begehren ansehen und gleichzeitig kühl genug bleiben, um zu analysieren, was in ihr vorging.

Entschlossen machte sie mit geschlossenen Augen einen Schritt nach vorne und öffnete dann die Augen, um sich dem zu stellen, was der Spiegel ihr zeigte.

Hermine hatte viele Wünsche: Sie wollte einen guten Abschluss erzielen, sie wollte in Edinburgh studieren und später als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Sie wollte in bestimmten Gebieten der Zauberei forschen und vielleicht sogar ein Buch darüber schreiben. Es gab so viel, was sie sich wünschte, denn sie hatte schließlich ihr Leben noch vor sich, aber sie wusste nicht, was ihr davon am wichtigsten war.

Für einen Moment sah sie nur ihr eigenes Abbild im Spiegel, das sie angespannt und aufmerksam musterte. Dann allerdings tauchte im Spiegel hinter ihr die Silhouette von Severus Snape auf. Er ging auf sie zu und lächelte sie an. Hermine erstarrte vor dem Spiegel. Aber das, was der Spiegel ihr zeigen wollte, war noch nicht zu Ende: Snape legte die Arme von hinten um sie und sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrem Kopf.

Hermine spürte, wie sie blass wurde und trat schnell einen Schritt zurück. Ron war nicht entgangen, wie schlecht sie plötzlich aussah und wollte sich erkundigen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, aber Hermine ignorierte ihn und fragte stattdessen Professor Flitwick: „Sir, der Spiegel kann nicht manipuliert werden, oder? Und er zeigt auch immer die Wahrheit?"

„Aber Miss Granger, das sind für Ihre Verhältnisse recht törichte Fragen: Sie wissen doch, dass der Spiegel einer der alten urmagischen Gegenstände ist, in denen eine Magie herrscht, die nicht beeinflusst werden kann. Von niemandem." Dann musterte er sie einen Moment und stellte besorgt fest: "Wie ich sehe, hatte Nerhegeb auch bei Ihnen eine schockierende Wirkung, Ich finde, es ist aber ganz lehrreich und nützlich, zu wissen, was man eigentlich aus tiefstem Herzen will..."

Dann drehte er sich zu dem Rest der Klasse um, wiederholte die Hausaufgaben und beendete die Stunde.

Hermine ging zum Mittagessen und war immer noch nicht hungrig. Sie grübelte über das, was der Spiegel ihr gezeigt hatte. Urmagische Gegenstände waren nicht zu beeinflussen – das war eines der unumstößlichen Gesetze der Zauberei, aber trotzdem verstörte sie das, was sie gesehen hatte. Und wie viele vor ihr, quälte sie sich mit der Frage, ob ihr Wunsch dauerhaft war und wahr werden würde.

Ron, der nicht vergessen hatte, wie geschockt Hermine reagiert hatte, wollte unbedingt wissen, was sie gesehen hatte und bombardierte sie während dem Essen immer wieder mit Fragen, aber er erntete nur Schweigen. Schließlich ergriff Hermine die Flucht vor ihrem neugierigen Freund und zog sich in die hinterste Ecke der Bibliothek zurück, um in Ruhe nachzudenken.

Nach einiger Zeit spürte sie, wie sie beobachtet wurde. Unsicher sah sie auf und hatte schon befürchtete, dass Ron sie wieder mit Fragen konfrontieren würde, aber als sie ihren Blick schweifen ließ, musste sie feststellen, dass Professor Snape sie ziemlich eindringlich musterte. Nervös spielte Hermine mit einer Haarsträhne und hoffte, dass er nur zufällig hier war...

„Miss Granger, ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht."

„Sir?"

„Ich habe noch einmal die Rezepte gelesen und mir ist aufgefallen, dass eine Mengenangabe unmöglich stimmen kann. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie noch einmal über das Original schauen könnten und dann gegebenenfalls die Übersetzung verbessern würden."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr ein Blatt Pergament über den Tisch, machte aber keine Anstalten zu gehen, sondern sah sie weiterhin einfach nur an.

Hermine beugte sich über das Pergament und musste feststellen, dass die Angaben in der Tat nicht ganz stimmen konnten – niemand würde 30 Pfund Brennnesselblätter in einen Trank schütten.

Sie kramte also das Rezeptbuch hervor und machte sich daran, den Fehler zu verbessern und versuchte dabei zu ignorieren, dass Snape sie weiterhin ganz genau beobachtete.

Schließlich hatte sie ihren Fehler gefunden und korrigierte die Angabe in der Übersetzung, gab Snape das Blatt zurück und hoffte, dass er nun einfach gehen würde, aber...

„Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Granger. Mister Weasley ist übrigens auf der Suche nach Ihnen..."

„Ron?!"

„Genau das sagte ich eben. Sie scheinen nicht von ihm gefunden werden zu wollen...?"

Hermine nickte und lächelte ein wenig über seinen gespielt überraschten Ton.

„Er fragt mich ständig, was ich im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen habe."

„Zugegeben, es würde mich auch interessieren, aber man soll jedem die Geheimnisse lassen, die er nicht preisgeben will."

„Es würde Sie interessieren?!"

„Sicher. Ich frage mich zum Beispiel, ob sich an Ihnen mein Klischee erfüllt, dass Sie nur Wissen und Lernen im Kopf haben oder ob es für Sie auch noch etwas anderes gibt."

Hermine sah ihn an und spürte, wie sie rot wurde.

Snape schaute sie einen Moment lang stumm an und begann dann leise zu lachen. Hermine war überrascht, einen so ungewöhnlichen Laut zu hören, dass sie nicht daran dachte, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, als ihn weiterhin anzustarren.

Er beugte sich ein wenig über den Tisch und flüsterte fast: „Hermine, lassen Sie mich ein paar Dinge sagen: Zum einen sollten Sie mit Ihren Gedanken in meiner Nähe vorsichtiger sein – natürlich freut es mich, dass Sie mich gar nicht in Ihrem Kopf spüren, aber trotzdem machen Sie es mir zu einfach. Zum anderen: Lassen Sie sich nicht von der Wirkung eines Zaubertranks über meinen Charakter hinwegtäuschen – Sie wissen, wie ich sein kann und wie ich sehr bald wieder sein werde. Und normalerweise vergehen solche Ideen. Vielleicht bitten Sie Professor Flitwick, Sie in zwei oder drei Wochen noch einmal in den Spiegel sehen zu lassen."

Lauter fuhr er dann fort: „Ich denke, Sie sollten den Rest des Buches bis zum Wochenende übersetzt haben. Geben Sie ihn am Freitag bei mir im Büro ab. Das war alles."

Und mit seinem typisch dramatischen Abgang war Snape aus der Bibliothek verschwunden.

Hermine starrte ihm entsetzt und sprachlos nach.

Für eine Weile war sie wie gelähmt, aber dann kochte die Wut in ihr hoch.

Sie hatte völlig vergessen, wo sie war und begann laut über ihn zu schimpfen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden und Madam Pince stand vor ihr und beförderte sie fassungslos, aber deshalb nicht minder resolut aus der Bibliothek.

Hermine spürte davon fast nichts, sondern machte sich wutschnaubend auf die Suche nach Ron.

Sie stapfte entschlossen durch die Gänge und ihr Gesichtsausdruck stand nicht nur auf Sturm sondern auf Orkan.

Innerlich brodelte sie vor Wut, aber wenn sie ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, musste sie eingestehen, dass sie selbst Schuld war an dem Debakel.

Jeder wusste, dass Snape ein sehr begabter Gedankenleser war – so begabt, dass man ihn nicht in den eigenen Gedanken spürte, wenn er sich nicht freiwillig bemerkbar machte. Und das tat er meistens nicht. Während der Schulzeit hatte er seine Gabe perfektioniert, um Schüler auf frischer Tat bei irgendeinem Vergehen zu erwischen.

Aber dass er ausgerechnet das sehen musste, war einfach zu schrecklich.

Mittlerweile war Hermine gedankenversunken mitten im Korridor stehen geblieben und starrte vor sich hin; ihn sich aus dem Kopf schlagen wäre eine feine Sache, aber bis heute morgen war ihr ja noch nicht einmal so genau klar gewesen, dass es ihn da gab. Geheime Herzenswünsche waren eben nicht umsonst geheim.

Und genau besehen war sie noch nicht einmal so sonderlich verliebt in ihn, sondern eben eher fasziniert.

„Miss Granger! Was genau tun Sie hier – außer den Gang blockieren?"

Erschrocken sah Hermine auf und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Professor McGonagall, die auch nicht gerade so aussah, als hätte sie einen ihrer besten Tage erwischt.

„Verzeihung", stotterte Hermine verwirrt, „ich war in Gedanken"

„Das war unübersehbar, Miss Granger. Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, dafür einen etwas gastlicheren Ort als einen zugigen Flur aufzusuchen"

Hermine nickte bedröppelt und ging davon. Einen Moment sah ihr ihre Lehrerin nachdenklich nach und verschwand dann ebenfalls.

Zum Glück wusste Hermine nicht, welcher Entschluss sich gerade in ihrem Kopf gebildet hatte.


	7. Geständnisse

Geständnisse

Wie jeden Freitagnachmittag versammelten sich alle Lehrer im Lehrerzimmer zur routinemäßigen Konferenz, die sich meistens nach höchstens einer halben Stunde wieder auflöste, weil nichts Ernstes zu besprechen war.

Als Dumbledore die allgemeinen Ankündigungen hinter sich gebracht hatte, schaute er in die Runde und fragte: „Hat noch irgendjemand etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen – ansonsten würde ich die Versammlung auflösen..."

Professor McGonagall stand lächelnd auf und begann zu sprechen: „Danke, Albus. Ich möchte nur einen Kleinigkeit erwähnen, die vielleicht nichts zu bedeuten hat, aber falls doch, sollten wir darüber nachdenken..."

Ermunternd nickte Dumbledore ihr zu und sie fuhr fort: „Wir alle kennen Miss Granger als sehr aktive, eifrige und fleißige Schülerin. Allerdings ist mir in der letzten Zeit aufgefallen, dass sie viel stiller geworden ist und so manches Mal lässt sie es an Aufmerksamkeit im Unterricht mangeln. Heute Nachmittag traf ich sie völlig in Gedanken versunken mitten im kalten Korridor stehend und sie bemerkte mich noch nicht einmal bis ich sie ansprach. Wir wissen alle, dass es bald auf die Examen zugeht und ich möchte nicht, dass Miss Granger wegen irgendeinem Kummer, der sie bedrückt, nicht erfolgreich ist. Daher meine Frage: Sind das Einzelfälle, die nur mir aufgefallen sind?"

Sofort sprang Madam Pomfrey auf und erklärte: "Nein, ganz im Gegenteil – Severus hat Miss Granger vor einiger Zeit bewusstlos in den Krankensaal gebracht."

Danach räusperte sich Professor Sprout und fügte hinzu: „Und Mister Potter musste sie unlängst aus der Umklammerung einer Schlingpflanze im Gewächshaus drei retten, weil sie so abwesend war, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie gerade fast erwürgt wurde."

Professor Flitwick piepste auf: „Und als sie vor den Spiegel Nerhegeb trat, ist sie danach so blass geworden, dass ich befürchtete, sie würde ohnmächtig."

Alle sahen mittlerweile ein wenig besorgt aus und Snape musterte seine Kollegen gründlich. Halbwegs verächtlich dachte er, dass sie sich alle Sorgen machten um die perfekte Miss Granger, aber dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie wirklich etwas Besonderes war. Er seufzte – dieser Trank war wirklich scheußlich. Diesen Gedanken hätte er nie zugelassen, wenn er Herr seiner Sinne wäre.

Schließlich blieb sein Blick auf dem Schulleiter hängen, der ob der negativen Nachrichten derart vergnügt aussah, dass Snape regelrecht wütend wurde.

Unauffällig lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ seine Gedanken in Dumbledores Kopf wandern. Als er wieder auftauchte, spürte er rasende Wut in sich.

Bevor er allerdings damit fertig werden konnte, musste er seine Kollegen beruhigen, denn Dumbledore sah nicht so aus, als wolle er etwas unternehmen. Also erhob er sich entschlossen und alle sahen ihn erstaunt an, denn normalerweise sprach Snape nicht freiwillig in einer Lehrerkonferenz – außer es ging um Fehltritte von Schülern.

„Selbst mir ist aufgefallen, dass Miss Granger in letzter Zeit ein wenig durcheinander wirkte und als sie sich aus Versehen beim Brauen eines Trankes fast umgebracht hätte, was für sie sehr untypisch ist, und sie dann ohnmächtig wurde, als ihr die Folgen ihres Handelns dämmerten, brachte ich sie in den Krankenflügel und als sie erwachte, stellte ich sie zur Rede. Der Grund für Miss Grangers ungewohntes Verhalten ist simpel, aber nicht banal: Sie macht sich Sorgen über die kommenden Prüfungen und ihren weiteren Lebensweg. Ich glaube, wir sollten alle Miss Granger ein wenig unterstützen. Sicher wissen wir, dass sie genial ist, aber manchmal braucht man eben ein kleines bisschen Anerkennung von außen."

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder und mühte sich, unbeteiligt dreinzusehen, während einerseits der Brechreiz in ihm kämpfte wegen dieser emotionalen Tüddelei und andererseits gab es eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm völlig Recht gab.

Unvermeidbar sah McGonagall voll Ver- und Bewunderung zu ihm hinüber und hatte doch tatsächlich feuchte Augen, als sie sich überschwänglich bei ihm bedankte für so viel Einsicht.

Wenn sie nicht bald alle gehen, wird mir übel, dachte er und betete, dass Dumbledore die Versammlung bald aufhob.

In der Tat erhob dieser sich und dankte allen für das konstruktive Miteinander – und das übliche Bla, dachte Snape angewidert, und die Lehrer verließen langsam den Raum.

Snape stand entschlossen auf und bahnte sich seinen Weg zum Schulleiter hinüber.

„Darf ich um ein kurzes Gespräch bitten?"

„Aber natürlich, Severus, wo drückt der Schuh?"

McGonagall stand in unmittelbarer Hörweite und ihre Ohren waren auch schon gespitzt – bereit fürs Zuhören.

„Bitte unter vier Augen und Ohren..."

„Dann gehen wir wohl besser in mein Büro"

Snape nickte nur und folgte dem Schulleiter aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Als sie endlich die Korridore hinter sich gelassen und den Wasserspeier passiert hatten, kam das übliche Ritual im Büro:

„Zitronendrops, Severus?"

„Nein, ich glaube, ich habe es schon an die dreißig Mal gesagt, dass ich keine Zitronendrops möchte"

„Ach stimmt ja, na ja, ein alter Mann wird eben vergesslich"

Snape sah ihn scharf an und knurrte: „So vergesslich, dass aus Versehen ein Trank, der Veritaserum sehr ähnlich ist, in meinem Kelch landet?"

Für einen winzigen Moment sah Dumbledore schuldbewusst aus, aber dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff:

„Severus, ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was das soll … mir so etwas zu unterstellen … ungeheuerlich"

„Ich unterstelle nicht – ich weiß, dass es so ist. Warum?"

Jetzt sah Dumbledore definitiv verlegen aus, als er nach Worten suchte und Snape langsam ungeduldig wurde.

Als Dumbledore dann den väterlichen ich-will-doch-nur-das-Beste-für-dich-Ton anschlug, musste er sich in der Tat beherrschen, um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren:

„Nun, Severus, ich kenne dich nun schon viele Jahre und es ist nicht leicht für mich zu sehen, dass Du immer noch Lily nachtrauerst und keine andere Frau dauerhaft in Dein Leben gelassen hast"

„Na und? Das geht niemanden etwas an!"

„Vielleicht nicht, aber ich dachte, Du könntest ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen, um Deine Gefühle für wen auch immer zu erkennen"

„Was war das für ein Trank?!"

„Ab und an habe ich einen lichten Moment: Das ist Veritaserum gemischt mit Amortentia und einigen kleinen Zutaten, um die Wirkung des Liebestrank zu schwächen, damit Deine Gefühle klar werden."

„Wunderbar", fauchte Snape, „von lichtem Moment kann hier wohl kaum die Rede sein! Wie lange hält die Wirkung an?"

„Bis sich irgendetwas in der Beziehung zu dieser Person tut"

Snape stöhnte gequält auf: „Das ist Miss Granger, eine Schülerin! Was soll da groß passieren?"

Dumbledore lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an: „Oh, wer weiß, Severus, wer weiß"

Entnervt stand Snape auf und wandte sich der Tür zu mit den Worten: „Dann werde ich mich wohl mal an einen Gegenzauber oder ein Gegengift machen…"

Dumbledore wartete genau so lange, wie Snape brauchte, um bis zur Tür zu kommen. Dann sagte er: „Ach, übrigens, Severus, Du wirst kein Gegenmittel finden – es gibt einfach keines. Aber trotzdem viel Glück!"

„Was soll das heißen?!"

„Alle Zutaten, die die Tränke neutralisieren würden, heben sich gegenseitig auf. Aber ich kenne Dich, Du willst es trotzdem probieren – also viel Spaß und sei nicht ganz so böse, wenn es nicht klappt"

„Wenn Sie nicht der Schulleiter wären und fürchten müsste, nach Askaban zu kommen, hätten Sie schon einige nette Flüche am Hals"

„Ich weiß, Severus, mein Junge" Dumbledore hatte in der Tat noch die Nerven, frech zu grinsen.

„Aber Ihnen sollte klar sein, dass das Rache bedeutet…"

Das Grinsen von Dumbledore verwandelte sich in ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln: „Da bin ich aber gespannt…"

Ein letzter Blick von Snape traf Dumbledore, der diesen eigentlich hätte versteinern müssen und dann war Snape die Treppe hinuntergestürmt, um sich in seinen Kerkern an die Arbeit zu machen.

Auf dem Weg dahin fiel ihm plötzlich auf, dass die Weihnachtsdekoration, die schon seit einiger Zeit in der Gegend herumhing, von unangenehm zu penetrant gewechselt hatte, was nie ein gutes Zeichen war, denn bald war Weihnachten…

Gerade wollte Snape zu einem abfälligen Schnauben ansetzen, als ihm einfiel, was Hermine als Gegenleistung für ihre Übersetzung gefordert und was er ihr durch den Trank versprochen hatte.

Irgendwann einmal, dachte er sarkastisch, war mein Leben ruhig und friedlich, bis plötzlich so unglaublich viele Leute meinten, sie müssten mir etwas Gutes tun…

Mit diesen Gedanken und dem dumpfen Gefühl, dass Dumbledore im Bezug auf das Gegenmittel recht hatte, machte sich Snape an die Arbeit.


	8. Weihnachtliche Probleme

**Weihnachtliche Probleme**

Zum Glück war der nächste Tag ein Samstag – ansonsten hätten die Schüler heute schlechte Chancen auf eine ruhige Doppelstunde Zaubertränke gehabt.

Snape hatte der Einfachheit halber die Nacht fast durchgearbeitet bis er über dem Kessel beinahe eingeschlafen wäre und er einen Teil eines alten Rezeptbuches weggeätzt hatte durch den untauglichen Trank. Dementsprechend war seine Laune am nächsten Morgen.

Zu allem Übel wurde er von Dumbledore mit einem strahlenden Lächeln bedacht, was ihn am liebsten dazu veranlasst hatte, sich auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und wieder in seinen Kerkern zu verschwinden.

Aber dummerweise hatte Dumbledore den Hauselfen vor einiger Zeit die Anweisung gegeben, keinen Kaffee mehr in seine Räume zu bringen und da er gerade im Moment ganz dringend Koffein brauchte, sah er sich gezwungen, am Lehrertisch Platz zu nehmen.

Glück war ihm heute ganz sicher keines beschieden, denn der einzige freie Stuhl war genau der neben dem Schulleiter.

Übel gelaunt knurrend ließ sich Snape darauf nieder und sah erst gar nicht seinen Vorgesetzten an, sondern verhalf sich mit einem sehr unhöflichen „Accio Kaffee!" zu seiner ‚Mahlzeit', was von Professor Sprout, die gerade die Kanne in der Hand hatte, mit einem empörten Schnauben quittiert wurde.

Das war Snape allerdings herzlich egal und als ihm der Duft des schwarzen Getränks in die Nase stieg, spürte, wie langsam seine Lebensgeister erwachten.

Gerade als er glaubte, dass der Morgen vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht werden würde und ihm eine Idee für einen neuen Ansatz in der Lösung seines Problems kam, sprach ihn Dumbledore an, der nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass sein Meister der Zaubertränke etwas besser gelaunt war:

„Na, Severus? Hast Du Dein Scheitern schon verwunden?"

Darauf war eigentlich keine Antwort nötig, denn ein Severus Snape gab nicht so einfach auf.

Nach einem ziemlich vernichtenden Blick auf den Schulleiter stand Snape auf und verließ gewohnt dramatisch die Große Halle.

Hermine, die auch beim Frühstück saß, war dieser Abgang nicht entgangen und sie realisierte, dass ihr Lehrer sich mit einer fast schon erschreckenden Sicherheit und Präzision bewegte. Darüber dachte sie nach und musste feststellen, dass ihm das eine gewisse Eleganz verlieh.

Ihren Gedanken weiterspinnend, stieß sie plötzlich auf eine Sackgasse, die ihr sofort den Appetit verdarb:

So wie Snape sich bewegte, war er ein exzellenter Tänzer. Hermine konnte noch nicht einmal als das Gegenteil bezeichnet werden, ohne dass man sie zu viel lobte.

Und sie sollte mit ihm auf dem Weihnachtsball tanzen?

Mit einigem Amüsement hatte Hermine sich schon ausgemalt, wie sie beide auf der Tanzfläche angestarrt werden würden, aber mittlerweile hatte sich dieses Bild, das ihr ganz gut gefiel, in einen kleinen Albtraum verwandelt.

Sie musste etwas unternehmen – und zwar dringend, denn bis Weihnachten waren nur noch zwei Wochen...

Hermine spürte so etwas wie Panik in sich aufsteigen. Natürlich war das keineswegs der erste Weihnachtsball und auch zum trimagischen Turnier gab es einige Festivitäten, aber irgendwie hatte sie sich immer rausgeredet, wenn es ums Tanzen ging.

Zum Glück waren weder Harry noch Ron – normalerweise die, die in Frage kamen – keine besonders enthusiastischen Tänzer und so hatte sie dem Thema keine große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

Jetzt lag die Sache aber ein bisschen anders:

Wenn sie zusammen mit dem Tränkemeister die Tanzfläche betreten würden, wären alle Augen auf sie gerichtet und hier hatte Hermine einen Ruf zu verlieren: Sie war schließlich Alles-Wisser- und –Könnerin, also musste auch tanzen können – wenn schon nicht so wie für die europäischen Meisterschaften, dann aber zumindest nicht so, dass sie sich und damit auch Snape blamierte.

Ohne ihr Frühstück zu beenden, verließ sie fluchtartig die Große Halle und suchte Zuflucht in der Bibliothek – dem Ort, der für jedes Problem eine Lösung parat hatte.

Hermine hatte sich gerade mit einem großem Bücherstapel versorgt, mit dem sie zu einem freien Tisch wankte, als der Zaubertränkemeister übellaunig auf die Suche nach neuen Anregungen in den geheiligten Hallen machen wollte.

Im allerletzten Moment konnten die beiden einer Kollision ausweichen und innerlich stöhnten beide auf. Hermine hatte sich wesentlich besser im Griff und grüßte einfach nur höflich, aber da Snape immer noch mit dem Trank kämpfte, schaffte er es nicht, etwas von sich zu geben, das er unter normalen Umständen sicher nicht gesagt hätte.

Ohne seinen üblichen beißenden Ton fragte er höflich:

„Sie sind aber früh unterwegs – was suchen Sie?"

Hermine hatte genau das befürchtet, aber da die Buchtitel nicht nur gut sichtbar sondern auch schon fast selbsterklärend waren, hatte sie keine andere Wahl, als die Wahrheit zu sagen:

„Ich versuche tanzen zu üben"

Snape starrte sie einen Moment lang ungläubig an und begann dann, leise zu lachen.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte, hakte er nach: „Sie wollen tanzen üben – mit Büchern?"

Was bei anderen als gutmütiger Spott durchgegangen wäre, wurde bei Snape zu beißendem Hohn, als er hinzufügte: „Ihnen ist schon bewusst, dass Sie das schon mit einem Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut üben sollten und nicht mit Büchern?"

Hermine schaute ihn betroffen an und schwieg verbissen.

„Miss Granger, Sie sollen mich nicht anschweigen – wo ist das Problem?"

Für einen Moment kämpfte sie mit ihrem Stolz und gab dann zu: „Ich kann nicht sonderlich gut tanzen, Professor, und ich möchte weder Sie noch mich blamieren."

Er wollte ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, aber sie fuhr fort – mit dem fatalistischen Gryffindor-Gedanken, dass sie jetzt auch alles ausplaudern könne: „Ich bin mittlerweile im Abschlussjahrgang und deshalb ist es ein bisschen peinlich, wenn ich jemanden um Hilfe bitte. Also muss ich sehen, wie ich mein Problem beheben kann"

Ihr Lehrer betrachtete sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich und sagte dann: „Nun, Miss Granger, ich bin beeindruckt von Ihrer Verbissenheit – und ich bin Ihnen dankbar, dass Sie uns nicht blamieren wollen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen mit meiner Forderung solche Unannehmlichkeiten aufgebürdet habe" – Hermine wollte widersprechen, hatte aber keine Chance – „und daherfühle mich verpflichtet, Ihnen helfend unter die Arme zu greifen. Seien Sie heute Abend um 8 Uhr in meinen Räumen – pünktlich!" Und damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ergriff die Flucht.

Hermine starrte ihm einen Augenblick fassungslos nach und begann dann haltlos zu fluchen, was wiederum Madam Pince auf den Plan rief, die mittlerweile am Verstand der Schüler zweifelte, die sich so ungebührlich in ihrer Bibliothek verhielten.

Besser hätte es ja wirklich nicht laufen können, dachte Hermine frustriert, als sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigte. Madam Pince hatte ihr eine Woche Bibliotheksverbot aufgehalst, sie war mit ihrem Tanzen-Problem keinen Schritt weiter, hatte dafür aber ein neues Date mit Snape. Sie stutze in ihrem Gedankengang und hoffte einfach nur, dass ihr Hirn das Wort „Date" mit dem sarkastischen Unterton versehen hatte, der dort eigentlich hingehörte...

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedete sie sich von den Jungs und erklärte, dass sie Snape noch die Reste der Übersetzung bringen würde – was zumindest ein Teil der Wahrheit war – und machte sich wieder einmal auf den Weg in die Kerker. Inzwischen war sie an die leicht gruselige Atmosphäre gewöhnt und auch Aurel, der aufmerksame Türklopfer, begrüßte sie schon recht freundschaftlich, was Hermine merken ließ, dass sie eindeutig zu viel Zeit zu viele Stockwerke unter der Erde zubrachte.

Als sie an die dunkle Tür klopfte, hinter der sich Snapes Räumlichkeiten verbargen, schwang diese auf und Hermine interpretierte dies als stumme Einladung und trat über die Schwelle.

Ihr Lehrer saß hinter einem Schreibtisch und hatte sich in einen dicken Wälzer vergraben. Einen Moment musterte sie ihn und machte sich dann vorsichtig bemerkbar. Fast sofort schreckte er hoch und fauchte:

„Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?"

„Ich bin gerade erst gekommen, Sir"

Snape atmete sichtbar auf und schlug sein Buch zu.

„Professor, ich habe die Übersetzung fertiggestellt und mitgebracht"

„Legen Sie sie auf den Schreibtisch, damit wir gleich beginnen können, Ihr Problem zu beheben"

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und erhaschte dabei einen Blick auf die Notizen, die dort verstreut lagen. Einen Moment musterte sie ihren Lehrer nachdenklich und beschloss dann, ihr Glück zu wagen: „Sir, es sieht so aus, als wüssten Sie welchen Trank Sie zu sich genommen haben..."

Snape, der sich mit dem Kaminfeuer beschäftigt hatte, schreckte zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit hoch und betrachtete sie dann nachdenklich.

Schließlich sagte er: „Das stimmt, Miss Granger. Der Schulleiter meinte, er müsse meinem Privatleben ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen und findet offenbar auch nicht das Geringste dabei, dass sich sein Trank auf eine Schülerin bezieht und uns beide in einige mehr oder minder unangenehme Situationen bringt" – eine ziemlich beredete Geste deutete an, dass er gerade dieses Zusammentreffen eindeutig in diese Kategorie einstufte.

Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an und fragte dann nach: „Professor Dumbledore will nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass sein Trank eine verbotene Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung zur Konsequenz haben könnte?!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob etwas dagegen unternehmen würde, aber er kann nicht – zumindest laut eigener Aussage, weil es kein Gegenmittel gibt"

Hermines Fassungslosigkeit hatte sich in Entsetzen gewandelt und gleichzeitig war sie überrascht, dass Snape, der für sein Temperament bekannt war, so ruhig blieb. Schließlich fragte sie: „Und Sie haben auch nichts gefunden, was den Trank neutralisieren würde"

Müde schüttelte ihr Professor den Kopf und erklärte dann: „Nein, ich habe nichts gefunden – meine einzige Hoffnung ist, eine Komponente abzuschwächen, aber ich weiß nicht, was dann passiert. Ich will mich weder mit der kompletten Wirkung von Amortentia noch von Veritaserum herumschlagen. Es gibt nur ein Gegenmittel und das ist nicht wirklich probat..."

„Welches?"

Snape stöhnte gequält auf – dieses Mädchen gab einfach keine Ruhe und er fühlte, dass er antworten musste: „Etwas in unserem Verhältnis zueinander müsste sich gravierend ändern, damit das Mittel aufhört zu wirken..."

„Was genau ist damit gemeint?" Hermine wurde rot, als sie weiterdachte, aber gerade jetzt trieb sie der Mut der Verzweiflung: „Ich meine, Sie sind anders zu mir durch den Trank und ich habe deshalb erkannt, dass Sie..."

Sie brach ab und wurde rot.

Wieder lachte Snape leise: „Ich glaube, Sie haben wirklich ein Talent dafür, mich zum Lachen zu bringen" – bei diesen Worten schnaubte Hermine empört – aber er fuhr fort: „Ja, Sie haben sich in mich verliebt, Hermine, aber das ist keine Veränderung, weil das Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis weiterhin dominant bleibt, was heißt, dass Sie wohl den Rest des Schuljahrs damit rechnen müssen, dass ich absolut unmögliche Dinge zu Ihnen sage – und eventuell auch tue..."

Hermine verdrehte bei diesem Gedanken die Augen und sagte – wie so oft – das, was ihr in den Sinn kam: „Naja, das ist ja gar nicht mal schlecht, aber einfach so ungewohnt"

Jetzt war es an Snape, sie entgeistert anzustarren: „Sind Sie sich bewusst, dass wir beide bald zum Gespött der ganzen Schule werden?!"

„Aber was wäre, wenn Sie sich einfach gegenüber allen Schülerinnen einen ironischen Tonfall angewöhnen, mit dem Sie verstecken können, was Sie zu mir sagen. Denn es wird niemand merken, dass Sie Ihre Äußerungen bei mir eben nicht ironisch meinen..."

Snape starrte sie an und dann machte sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit: „Das ist die Lösung, Hermine! Sie sind wirklich genial!"

Hermine war ziemlich verwirrt von der Veränderung, die mit einem Lächeln von ihm einherging. Sein Gesicht wirkte nicht mehr hart und verschlossen, sondern offen und fast freundlich. Seine Augen wurden weicher und waren weniger abweisend, während die strenge Stirnfalte verschwand und sein Mund wirkte nicht mehr verkniffen.

Snape bemerkte ihren Blick und konnte trotzdem das Lächeln nicht von seinem Gesicht verbannen – besonders als er merkte, dass sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden konnte.

Für eine ganze Weile standen sie da und sahen sich einfach nur an, bis Hermine klar wurde, was sie da gerade taten und sie ihn möglichst sanft aus seinen Gedanken riss:

„Ähm, Professor, eigentlich bin ich hier, um mein Problem mit dem Tanzen anzugehen"

Snape zuckte zusammen und für einen Moment sah er aus, als wäre er ärgerlich mit sich selbst, dann aber fasste er sich und begann:

„Nun, ich hätte das nicht angeboten, wenn ich nicht zum einen unter dem Trank stünde und Sie zum anderen ja selbst zum Tanzen aufgefordert hätte. Insgesamt können Sie sich also bei dem Direktor bedanken, dass Sie mich nicht nur als Tanzpartner sondern auch noch als Tanzlehrer haben"

Hermine wollte gerade – nur halb aus Höflichkeit – einwenden, dass das nun auch wieder keine so große Zumutung sein, aber so weit kam sie nicht, denn er gab ihr keine Chance, irgend etwas zu sagen, sondern sprach weiter:

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie die Theorie – welche Tänze, Schritte und Figuren es gibt - beherrschen" – Hermine nickte – „und ich werde die Sache beim Weihnachtsball vereinfachen, indem ich Ihnen sage, welchen Tanz wir tanzen werden. Aber ich denke, dass es trotzdem ganz nützlich wäre, jeden Tanz zumindest mittelmäßig zu beherrschen."

Hermine sah jetzt schon niedergeschlagen aus, aber er fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihr Problem darin liegt, sich auf den Partner einzustellen, sich seiner Führung zu überlassen und sich in den Rhythmus fallen zu lassen"

Hermine nickte beklommen und nach einigen weiteren Erklärungen standen sie sich gegenüber und Hermine legte dem Tränkemeister unsicher eine Hand auf die Schulter und überließ ihm ihre andere Hand.

Sofort füllten die ersten Noten eines Stücks, das ein mittleres Tempo hatte, den Raum und Snape erklärte dazu: „Hier würde sich ein Foxtrott anbieten..."

Mit einem leisen „Plopp" sah Hermine die Schrittfolge an der Kerkerwand und Snape erklärte: „Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als einen Tanzpartner, der auf seine Füße starrt – daher Kopf hoch. Am besten wäre es, wenn Sie mich anschauen, aber Sie können auch gerne an mir vorbeisehen"

Vorerst entschied sich Hermine für die sichere Variante der Wand, denn seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken war schon verunsichernd genug.

Sie spürte, wie er sie leicht anschubste und das erste, was passierte, war, dass Hermine über ihre Füße stolperte und sachte gegen ihn prallte.

Wieder sein leises Lachen und Hermine biss sich vor Frustration auf die Lippen – das fing ja gut an.

„Hermine, das ist nichts, was man auswendig lernen kann. Sie müssen es fühlen und sich nicht demotivieren lassen. Es gibt Dinge, an die man sich erst gewöhnen muss. Lassen Sie sich Zeit und setzen Sie sich nicht unter Druck."

Bei dem zweiten sanften Schubs reagierte sie besser und für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass es nicht so schlimm werden würde, bis sie spürte, dass der Boden unter ihrem Fuß merkwürdig uneben war.

Instinktiv schaute sie nach unten und musste feststellen, dass sie auf Snapes Fuß stand, aber dieser verzog keine Miene, sondern tanzte weiter als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Das passiert – lassen Sie sich nichts anmerken, tanzen Sie weiter und schauen Sie nicht nach unten"

Der gute Ratschlag kam zu spät und Hermine war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Trott.

„Also gut, noch einmal von vorne, Hermine" – beiden wurde allmählich klar, dass das noch ein langer Weg bis Weihnachten werden würde...

Zwei Stunden später standen Hermine und Snape sich wieder gegenüber und sie wirkte ein wenig entnervt, aber schon sicherer, er definitiv amüsiert.

Wieder ließ er Musik erklingen und Hermine reagierte zwar nicht perfekt, aber zumindest ruinierte sie den Tanz nicht.

Nach etwa drei Minuten war das Stück vorbei und sie sah verkrampft aus und er müde.

„Wie sagt man so schön: Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen." Hermine verzog bei diesen Worten das Gesicht und er fuhr hastig fort: „Nein, Hermine, das war gar nicht so schlecht. Ich würde behaupten, dass Sie den Foxtrott zumindest ansatzweise beherrschen – natürlich kommt mit der Übung auch die Sicherheit. Morgen Abend, gleiche Zeit!"

Hermine nickte und trottete zur Tür.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Gute Nacht, Professor, und vielen Dank!"

Er nickte: „Es würde einfacher werden für Sie, wenn Sie sich gerader halten"

Hermine nickte seufzend und war schon fast aus der Tür, als er noch leise sagte: „Es war mir übrigens ein Vergnügen..."

Sie schaute ihn an und lächelte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrem Turm.


	9. Ankündigungen & Vorbereitungen

**Ankündigungen und Vorbereitungen**

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermine ein wenig ausgelaugt, aber sie quälte sich aus dem Bett, damit die Jungs nicht irgendeinen Verdacht schöpfen würden.

Mit einem gespielt munterem und wachem Lächeln tauchte sie kurze Zeit später im Gemeinschaftsraum auf, wo Harry und Ron schon auf sie warteten.

Prompt wurde sie auch schon von Harry begrüßt:

„Morgen Mine! Wo warst du denn gestern – ich habe dich gesucht!"

Hermines Gedanken rasten – auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie den beiden auf die Nase binden, dass sie von Snape Nachhilfestunden in Sachen tanzen bekam.

Zum Glück kam ihr Ron zuvor:

„Ja, wir wollten dich fragen, welche Theorie greift, wenn man einen Papagei in eine Maus verwandeln will"

„Jungs! Den Aufsatz brauchen wir bis morgen! Ihr seid wieder mal unglaublich spät dran…"

Beide sahen ziemlich schuldbewusst aus und begannen auch gleich, sich wortreich zu verteidigen, während sie zum Frühstück gingen.

Hermine atmete auf – anscheinend hatten die beiden ihre ursprüngliche Frage vergessen.

Dummerweise hatte sie Harry unterschätzt:

„Also, Hermine, wo warst du gestern Abend?"

Inzwischen waren sie in der Großen Halle angekommen und offensichtlich war heute Hermines Glückstag, denn in diesem Moment kam Jeremy herbeigewuselt und hörte gerade noch Harrys letzte Frage.

„Mensch, Harry, was geht dich das denn an, wo Hermine war?!"

Die drei Gryffindors sahen ziemlich verdutzt aus und Harrys Augenbrauen wanderten in snapischer Manier nach oben: „Aha, dann war sie also bei dir?"

„Nein, war sie nicht", schnappte er zurück und sah beleidigt aus, „aber Hermine hat so etwas wie eine Privatsphäre…"

„Schon gut, schon gut, wir wollen ja gar nicht wissen, wer Hermines geheimnisvoller Lover ist", knurrte Ron.

Just diesen Moment hatte sich Snape ausgesucht, um ebenfalls zum Frühstück zu erscheinen.

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen aufs Hoffen und Beten verlegt, dass er Jeremys letzte Worte nicht gehört hatte, aber hier endete ihre Glückssträhne:

„Soso, die brave Miss Granger hat einen geheimnisvollen Lover – und ihre die Verehrer interessiert das natürlich brennend…"

Hermine wurde über und über rot und starrte ihren Lehrer entgeistert an.

Dieser ignorierte sie aber zu seiner und ihrer Sicherheit und verschwand Richtung Lehrertisch.

Gerade als Jeremy wieder ansetzen wollte, stand Dumbledore auf und verkündete:

„Ausnahmsweise muss ich euch an einem frühen Sonntagmorgen schon zum Zuhören aufrufen – die Creevey Brüder wollen euch einiges über den Weihnachtsball erzählen."

Den vieren schwante nichts Gutes, als die beiden Brüder sich ihren Weg nach vorne bahnten, denn meistens hatten die beiden nur Flausen im Kopf – eben die würdigen Nachfolger der Weasley Zwillinge.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen. Wir beide haben ein bisschen in der Bibliothek gegraben" – Hermines Augenbrauen wanderten überrascht nach oben – „und alte Weihnachtstraditionen gefunden, die auf Hogwarts praktiziert wurden. Einige davon möchten wir gerne wieder einführen und wir wollen euch kurz erklären, um was es geht."

Bei diesen Worten verschlechterte sich Hermines ungutes Gefühl und unwillkürlich wanderte ihr Blick zu Snape, der mit ziemlich versteinerter Maske dasaß und zuhörte.

„Nach alter Väter Sitte haben wir die Tanzkarten wieder eingeführt, aber wir sind ja mittlerweile emanzipiert und deshalb gelten sie sowohl für die Damen als auch die Herren. Daher: Keine Scheu, Mädels, ihr könnt auch ruhig euren Angebeteten fragen" Die beiden Brüder grinsten übers ganze Gesicht, aber Hermine war beruhigt – noch war es nicht so fürchterlich schlimm…

Aber es ging natürlich noch weiter: „Außerdem haben wir uns vorgenommen, eine Tombola zu veranstalten. Wir wollen aber nicht Materielles verlosen, sondern kleine Gefälligkeiten. Deshalb bitten wir jeden Siebtklässler und die Lehrer, sich einen kleinen Preis auszudenken"

Jetzt ist der Moment gekommen, wo ich entsetzt sein darf, dachte Hermine, denn so wie sie ihr Glück und noch dazu ihren Schulleiter kannte, konnte für sie und Snape dabei nichts Gutes herauskommen.

Aber die Creevey-Brüder waren noch nicht fertig: „Und zu guter Letzt haben wir beschlossen, eine Ballkönigin und einen Ballkönig zu wählen. Voraussetzung dafür ist, dass das Pärchen miteinander getanzt hat und ansonsten wird einfach abgestimmt. Das war's von uns – wir hoffen, dass es ein richtig toller Weihnachtsball wird!"

Die zwei trotten unter Applaus zurück zu ihren Plätzen, aber Hermine war der Appetit auf Frühstück vergangen.

Kurze Zeit später stand sie auf und ging ohne die Jungs zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort traf sie Ginny, die nach ihrem Aussehen nach verschlafen hatte. Als diese Hermines Gesicht erspähte, in dem die Zeichen auf Sturm standen, fragte sie, was so Fürchterliches an einem ganz normalen Sonntagmorgen beim Frühstück schon passiert sein könne.

Hermines Erklärungen ließen sie auch nicht so recht begreifen, was daran so schrecklich war, aber sie war nicht gewillt, ihr ihr Abkommen mit Snape zu erläutern.

Aber kurzerhand wurde die Freundin für modische Beratung eingespannt und kurze Zeit später waren die beiden in schwerwiegende Beratungen über Farben und Stoffe im Mädchenschlafsaal verstrickt.

„Also, Hermine, du hast hier auf Hogwarts so viele Bälle mitgemacht und fragst mich plötzlich, was du anziehen sollst – wenn ich dich nicht besser kennen würde, würde ich sagen, da ist etwas im Busch"

„Ach, Ginny, ich kann dir das nicht sagen. Du wirst es am Ball verstehen. Ich will nur weder mich noch jemand anderen dann blamieren"

„Na gut, jedem ein paar Geheimnisse – also noch mal: Du willst kein Rot und kein Grün, weil es Hausfarben sind. Gelb passt nicht gut zu dir. Bleiben also blau, silber und braun"

Hermine nickte, wollte aber einwenden, dass silber auch nicht gerade ideal sei wegen Slytherin, hatte dann aber Angst, sich zu verraten.

„Hm, braun finde ich zu fad – du hast braune Haare und braune Augen und dann noch ein braunes Kleid – das ist zu viel des Guten. Was hältst du von einer Kombination aus Silber und blau?"

„Ich weiß nicht recht, es sollte schon etwas Besonderes sein" Ginny grinste bei diesen Worten, zog es aber vor, darauf nicht einzugehen.

„Lass uns einfach mal ein paar Entwürfe zaubern"

Gefühlte Stunden später hatten sie ein Resultat, mit dem sich Ginny anfreunden konnte, weil Hermine sich nicht vollständig darin verstecken konnte und Hermine war auch einigermaßen damit zufrieden, weil es weder unpraktisch beim Gehen oder Tanzen war, aber auch nicht so wirkte, als wolle sie sich irgend jemandem an den Hals werfen.

„Fast schon wieder Zeit zum Mittagessen…"

„Na dann los!"

Die beiden Mädels waren gerade am Ausgang des Schlafsaals, als Hermine Ginny noch einmal zurückhielt: „Ginny, es wäre gut, wenn du niemandem von unseren Vorbereitungen erzählen würdest…"

„Sicher, das ist ja ganz deine Sache und geht niemanden etwas an…"

„Gut!"

In einträchtigem Schweigen gingen sie zurück in die Große Halle, wo Ron und Harry schon warteten, um sie mit Fragen zu bombardieren, wo sie denn gesteckt hätten.

Hermine hüllte sich in Schweigen, während Ginny immer wieder ausweichende Antworten gab, bis ihr letztendlich der Kragen platze: „Harry, Ron, jetzt ist wirklich genug! Es geht euch nichts an, wo wir waren und was wir gemacht haben, okay?!"

Beide nickten bedröppelt, wobei sich Ron ein gemurmeltes „Weiber!" nicht verkneifen konnte.

Hermine sah schon echte Schwierigkeiten auf sich zukommen, wie sie heute Abend ungesehen und unverdächtig zu ihrer Tanzstunde davonschleichen sollte, denn die Neugier und Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungs war geweckt.

Aber als hätte Snape dieses Problem gewittert, passte er sie nach dem Mittagessen ab und schnauzte ganz typisch:

„Miss Granger, ich bin Ihnen noch ein paar Extra-Stunden für Ihren Fauxpas mit dem Morgentaugift schuldig. Sie werden bis Weihnachten jeden Abend bei mir nachsitzen"

Für einen Moment realisierte Hermine nicht, was er tat und wollte entsetzt widersprechen, aber dann bemerkte sie das winzige Zwinkern und nickte nur ergeben.

Genau in dieser schweigsamen Haltung blieb sie, als sie mit ihren Freunden zum Turm zurückging, denn diese schimpften ununterbrochen über die fiese Kerkerfledermaus.

Als sie das Porträtloch allerdings passiert hatten, wechselte Ron sofort den Tonfall, um Hermines Verwandlungsaufsatz zu erbetteln, den sie ihm irgendwann entnervt überließ.

Danach verschwand sie wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal, um das Kleid zurechtzuzaubern und tauchte erst wieder zum Abendessen auf, um sich danach auf den Weg in die Kerker zu machen…


	10. Tanzstunden

Kapitel 10: Tanzstunden

Als Hermine an diesem Abend an die Kerkertür klopfte, spürte sie, dass sie feuchte Hände und eine Gänsehaut hatte. Und sie wollte erst gar nicht über das Kribbeln in der Magengegend nachdenken. Innerlich schimpfte sie mit sich selbst: Wer, bitte schön, ist denn so bescheuert, sich in den unberechenbaren Meister des Toxischen zu verlieben?

Genau in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen, Snape sah sie einen Moment an, lachte leise und sagte dann: „Gute Frage, Miss Granger. Allein dafür müsste ich Ihnen schon Punkte geben"

Einen Moment starrte sie ihn entgeistert bis dämlich an, bis ihr klar wurde, dass er mal wieder einen kleinen Blick in ihre Gedanken riskiert hatte.

Mit einer leichten Handbewegung bat der Professor sie ins Zimmer und dann legte Hermine auch schon los: „Ihnen auch einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Professor Snape! Und nur nebenbei: Ich finde es nicht nur unangebracht, sondern unhöflich und ungehörig, dass Sie – wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bietet und Sie Lust dazu haben – einen Blick in meine Gedanken werfen. Entweder Sie unterlassen das oder Sie müssen mir nicht nur Tanzen sondern auch Okklumentik beibringen, damit ich eine reelle Chance habe, Sie abzuwehren!"

Snape hatten wenigstens den Anstand, einen Moment schuldbewusst und zerknirscht auszusehen, bevor sein Mienenspiel zu sehr amüsiert wechselte:

„Na na, Miss Granger, so viele –un's? Ja, ich gebe zu, dass es nicht fair von mir ist, aber wer hat schon gesagt, dass die Welt fair ist?" Hermine starrte ihn wütend an und er fuhr ungerührt fort: „Ich empfehle Ihnen einen Band aus der Bibliothek – Sie sind schließlich genial, also können Sie sich das auch alleine beibringen. Außerdem sind Ihre Mitschüler definitiv zu neugierig – Sie können froh sein, dass mir die Sache mit dem Morgentaugift nicht entfallen ist, sonst müssten Sie wieder irgendwelche Ausreden fabrizieren. Und in meinem Alter kann mir leicht etwas entfallen"

Hermine schnaubte – sie kannte diese Andeutungen des Tränkemeisters, denn nachdem Anspielungen auf seinen schlechten Charakter nicht gefruchtet hatten, würde er es nun auf der Altersschiene versuchen – ziemlich lahmer Versuch, wie sie fand.

Aber sie war schließlich nicht hier, um mit ihm die Vor- und Nachteile seiner Person zu diskutieren, sondern um Tanzen zu lernen, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sich viel zu sehr auf diesen Abend gefreut, um jetzt mit Wortgefechten die Zeit zu vertrödeln, wenn sie ihm schon längst ein Stückchen näher sein könnte. Bei diesem Gedanken machte ihr Herz einen verräterischen Hüpfer, aber sie bemühte sich, so neutral wie möglich zu klingen, als sie sagte:

„Sind Sie jetzt damit fertig – ich denke, wir sollten dann nämlich anfangen..."

Wieder ein leises Lachen: „Wie immer eifrig und kratzbürstig – ich genieße diese Kombination. Aber ich frage mich auch, ob sich das auf alle Lebenslagen erstreckt"

Hier hob der Tränkemeister zweideutig eine Augenbraue und grinste zufrieden, als Hermine über und über rot wurde, aber dann war er doch ein bisschen verdutzt, als sie antwortete: „Es ist wohl an Ihnen, das herauszufinden..."

„Themawechsel, Miss Granger! Wir beschäftigen uns heute mit dem Walzer – ein absoluter Klassiker, den Sie unbedingt beherrschen müssen"

Hermine hörte ihm aufmerksam wie üblich zu, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl: Sie hatte es geschafft, Severus Snape verlegen zu machen und ihn zu überraschen – sie konnte den Abend schon als gelungen verbuchen. Und, sagte ein kleines Winkelchen in ihrem Gehirn ziemlich eindringlich, der große Miesepeter aus den Kerkern flirtet mit dir...

Der Walzer machte Hermine mehr Schwierigkeiten als gedacht – immer wieder stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße und wenn sie dann nicht schon längst aus dem Takt war, dann schaffte ihr Tanzpartner das mühelos mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, denn sie musste immer wieder feststellen, dass ihm das ziemlich gut stand.

Nach zwei Stunden gaben sie für diesen Abend auf und Hermine trottete unzufrieden und recht deprimiert aus dem Raum.

Wie immer, wenn sie gerade an der Tür angekommen war, hielt ihr Lehrer sie noch einen kleinen Moment zurück – ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie ein wenig niedergeschlagen aussah:

„Machen Sie sich nichts draus – ich mag auch keinen Walzer. Da wir beide da offensichtlich eine Abneigung teilen, werden wir diesen Tanz auch nicht unbedingt tanzen müssen"

Auf Hermines Gesicht stahl sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln, was ihn zu einem Schmunzeln veranlasste, bevor er sie mit einem „Gute Nacht!" verabschiedete.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors warteten Harry und Ron noch auf sie und wollten natürlich wissen, welche Strafarbeit sie bei Snape erwartet hatte.

Fieberhaft überlegte Hermine: Es durfte nichts zu Gemeines sein, sonst würden die Jungs, Severus und sie selbst nur in Schwierigkeiten kommen. Aber etwas zu Nettes wäre verdächtig. Schließlich entschloss sie sich für das Brauen einiger Tränke – das war für begabte, ältere Schüler keine Seltenheit und normalerweise eher das kleinere Übel bei einer Strafarbeit in den Kerkern.

Die Jungs nahmen ihr die Antwort auch anstandslos ab und so ging Hermine ziemlich bald zu Bett – tanzen konnte ganz schön anstrengend sein und besonders nervenaufreibend, wenn man ausgerechnet mit dem Mann übte, den man eigentlich beeindrucken wollte…

Hermine schlief wie ein Murmeltier und wurde am nächsten Morgen kaum von ihrem Wecker wach. Mühsam setzte sie sich auf, zog die Vorhänge des Himmelbetts zur Seite und blinzelte ins Tageslicht, als sich plötzlich ein Gesicht vor ihr Sichtfeld schob. Hermine quietschte erschrocken auf und erkannte schließlich Lavender, die sie neugierig anstarrte.

Als geborener Morgenmuffel war Hermine nur zu einem gereizten „Was?" fähig, das Lavender zum Grinsen und Hermines Laune noch ein bisschen weiter in den Keller brachte.

„Morgen, Mine, du hörst dich schon an wie unsere herzallerliebste Kerkerfledermaus…" Zuerst sah Hermine erschrocken und dann wütend aus, aber zum Glück deutete Lavender ihr Mienenspiel falsch und fuhr fort: „Keine Angst, so ähnlich bist du ihm dann doch nicht. Irgendwie fehlt da das Grimmige" Hermine wollte in diesem Moment ihrem Beschützerinstinkt nachgeben und biss sich im allerletzten Moment auf die Zunge – sie durfte Severus nicht verteidigen; das wäre einfach zu merkwürdig.

„Lavender, was willst du so früh am Morgen so gut gelaunt von mir?"

„Ich war bloß neugierig – du hast im Traum gesprochen und das klang sehr… na ja… zugeneigt und ich dachte, du könntest dich erinnern, um wen es ging?"

Hermine starrte Lavender drei Sekunden lang ungläubig an – genau so lange brauchte sie, bis die Information ihr schlafvernebeltes Gehirn erreicht hatte und dort die entsprechende Reaktion in Gang gesetzt hatte, denn dann…

„Lavender Sarah Brown, das geht dich gar nichts an, von wem ich wann wie lange warum was überhaupt träume! Halt dich gefälligst aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus, verstanden?"

Während ihrem wütenden Ausbruch war Lavender immer kleiner geworden und piepste schließlich nur noch: „Alles klar, Hermine, schon verstanden. Wir sehen uns dann später" und war damit in Lichtgeschwindigkeit verschwunden.

Hermine grinste zufrieden vor sich hin, als sie endlich aus ihrem Bett krabbelte – von dem Zaubertränkemeister konnte man nicht nur lernen, was ein Bezoar war …

Rechtzeitig zum Frühstück hatte sich Hermines Laune erholt und putzmunter saß sie zwischen Harry und Ron, als mit dem üblich dramatisch wehenden Umhang Snape die Große Halle betrat. Zielstrebig kam er wieder einmal auf Hermine zu und raunzte in typischer Manier:

„Miss Granger, denken Sie daran, heute Abend pünktlich zu sein. Es steht noch einiges auf dem Programm"

Hermine sah von ihrem Toast auf und entgegnete gelassen: „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape. Sicher, ich werde daran denken" und wollte sich damit wieder ihrem Frühstück widmen, als sie ein kurzes Schnauben hörte.

Snapes Augen funkelten amüsiert, aber er erwiderte gedehnt: „Wie schön, wir haben endlich zu etwas Selbstbewusstsein und Ruhe gefunden" und rauschte damit davon.

„Was war das denn für ein Auftritt?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

Hermine war auch ein wenig ratlos, aber da sie schon damit vertraut war, dass der Tränkemeister ihre Nähe suchte, zuckte sie nur die Schultern und bemerkte, dass er wohl eine Gelegenheit gesucht haben musste, um ein bisschen fies zu sein.

Den Jungs fiel nicht auf, dass Hermine wieder einmal ein Kompliment bekommen hatte – auch wenn es in eine anscheinend gemeine Bemerkung verpackt gewesen war.

Das System mit Ironie schien zu funktionieren…

Der Schultag, der Hermine normalerweise immer viel zu kurz vorkam, wollte auch heute wieder gar nicht zu einem Ende kommen und sie konnte die Male, die sie nervös auf die Uhr gestarrt hatte, schon gar nicht mehr zählen. Ein halbes dutzend Mal hatte sie schon einen Reparo angewandt, weil sie überzeugt gewesen war, dass ihre Uhr stehen geblieben war…

Endlich aber konnte sie zum Abendessen gehen und ihr Blick suchte automatisch die vertrauten Gesichter am Lehrertisch ab – kein Snape.

‚Sei nicht enttäuscht, du sieht ihn sowieso gleich', redete sie sich ein, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihn einfach viel zu gerne beobachtete…

Nach dem Abendessen rannte Hermine fast in den Kerker und war viel zu früh dran, als sie gegen die inzwischen wohl vertraute Tür pochte. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment bis diese wie gewöhnlich schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde und das verdrießliche Gesicht des Bewohners offenbarte.

„Guten Abend", Hermine strahle regelrecht wie eine kleine Sonne und Snape musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.

„Sie sind zu früh, Miss Granger"

„Oh."

Beide schwiegen einen Augenblick, aber da sie sich nicht ewig stumm anstarren konnten, bat er sie mit einer Handbewegung herein und begann auch sofort, sie über den nächsten Tanz zu informieren – mit einigem Widerwillen.

Während er einen kurzen Überblick über den Cha Cha gab, machte sich langsam ein Grinsen auf Hermines Gesicht breit. Zuerst versuchte sie noch, es zu unterdrücken, aber irgendwann konnte sie einfach nicht mehr über ihre Mundwinkel bestimmen, die immer weiter nach oben wanderten. Zu allem Überfluss kam dann auch noch ein leises Kichern dazu und damit brachte sie Snape so aus der Fassung, dass er irgendwann mitten im Satz kurz verstummte und dann fauchte:

„Was bei Merlin ist so komisch?"

„Entschuldigung" Hermine brachte vor lauter albernem Gekicher fast kein Wort heraus, „aber die Vorstellung ist einfach zu komisch…"

„Welche?", da wat definitiv nichts mehr Seidiges in seiner Stimme sondern nur noch Genervtes.

„Ich habe mir gerade ausgemalt, wie Sie in der Sonne am Strand liegen und genüsslich einen Cocktail trinken…"

„Und was ist daran lustig?"

„Das ist einfach kein passendes Umfeld für Sie"

Dieses Mal war er definitiv wütend: „Klar, weil ich als Kerkerfledermaus gelte, bin ich schon in der Winkelgasse eine Sensation"

Hermine spürte, dass sich unter der Wut, die er an den Tag legte, auch eine gewisse Verletztheit verbarg: „Nein, Sir, es ist nur so, dass man Sie nie ohne Umhang und Gehrock und Hemd bis oben zugeknöpft sieht und dieses Outfit passt einfach nicht zu einem Strandfeeling"

Sein Blick war zwar immer noch böse, aber schon ein bisschen milder, als er sagt: „Und dann wollen Sie mir einfach unterstellen, dass der Cha Cha nicht zu mir passt? Ich muss Sie enttäuschen – das ist der Tanz, den ich am besten beherrsche. Hören Sie zu!"

Damit begann er genauere Erklärungen und war bald bei der Praxis angekommen und damit kam auch sein finsterer Blick wieder zurück: „So, Miss Granger, jetzt wird es Zeit, dass ich Ihnen das Gegenteil beweise und Ihr Weltbild ein bisschen erschüttere" auf diese Worte folgte ein gemeines Grinsen und er fuhr fort: „Meiner Meinung nach sind diese Art von Tänzen nichts für eine Schulveranstaltung – sie sind zu leidenschaftlich und emotional, aber da

unser Schulleiter gerade auf diese Tänze großen Wert legt, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als Sie Ihnen beizubringen"

Ohne Vorwarnung begann die Musik und Hermine war viel zu überrascht, um angemessen zu reagieren.

Dafür waren Snapes Reaktionen noch schneller, denn als sie einfach nur stehen blieb, zog er sie ohne großes Federlesen an sich und begann zu tanzen. Dank der Übung, die Hermine inzwischen hatte, folgte sie den Signalen, die er ihr gab, und bald war sie im Rhythmus versunken, dass sie ohne Mühe tanzte. Die Überraschung tat ihr Übriges und sie tanzte völlig fehlerfrei und sie genoss es.

Nach ihrem Geschmack ging das Lied viel zu schnell zu Ende und als der letzte Ton verklungen war, ließ Snape sie so schnell los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Sie gehen wohl besser", murmelte er und drehte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch, um sich dort sehr demonstrativ mit einigen Papieren zu beschäftigen.

Für einen Moment war Hermine perplex, aber sie war schon lange nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, das jedem Befehl – ohne zu fragen – gehorchte und so stand sie wie angewurzelt da und sprach schließlich die Frage aus, die ihr durch den Kopf ging:

„Was war das denn?"

„Nichts, Miss Granger, was soll schon gewesen sein?"

„Naja, kein einziges Stolpern, kein Blick auf meine Füße – es war einfach perfekt. Und schön"

„Das ist schön für Sie, dann brauchen wir die Stunden ja nicht fortzusetzen"

„Warum wollen Sie mich loswerden?"

Snape stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr, aber Hermine konnte spüren, wie er verzweifelt versuchte, kleiner und abwehrend zu erscheinen. Ihr fiel der Trank wieder ein – er würde ihr die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Fast hätte sie sich in diebischer Freude die Hände gerieben.

„Sie kommen mir zu nahe, Hermine. Das ist einfach nicht gut. Jetzt erst recht nicht und später auch nicht. Sie tanzen mit ganzer Seele und das, was Sie dabei unterbewusst von sich preisgeben, macht die Situation für mich nicht einfacher"

„Was ist es?", fragte Hermine – wie immer ganz die Wissbegierige.

„Sie genießen es. Das Tanzen mit mir. Gerade diesen Tanz, der so viel Begehren ausdrückt. Sie sollten das nicht genießen, sondern so schnell und so weit vor mir weglaufen wie Sie nur können. Ich kann spüren, wie Sie jedes bisschen an Körperkontakt förmlich herbeisehnen und das ist definitiv nicht gut. Ich bin nicht gut für Sie – Sie vergessen immer wieder, dass das nur ein Trank ist und wenn die Wirkung wieder nachlässt, werde ich wieder genau so sein wie all die Jahre zuvor. Und dann, Hermine? Ich will einfach nicht für Ihr gebrochenes Herz verantwortlich sein"

Hermine schwieg. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte – sie genoss die Zeit mit ihm viel zu sehr und er war ihr Lehrer und würde das auch noch für einige Monate bleiben. Aber dieser Trank ließ nur dann nach, wenn sich etwas in ihrer Beziehung zueinander ändern würde. Sie würde ihn nicht hassen können und zurückweisen, aber wenn aus dieser momentanen Situation nicht mehr wurde, würde sein Zustand so bleiben.

Aber Hermine spürte, dass das nicht der Moment war, um mit ihm über solche Feinheiten zu diskutieren – er war besorgt und leicht verzweifelt.

„Gehen Sie, Hermine. Unsere Tanzstunden sind beendet."

Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert und entsetzt an und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Schließlich drehte er sich um und sein Gesicht drückte mehr als deutlich seine Wut aus, als er brüllte: „Gehen Sie ENDLICH !"

Hermine floh entsetzt aus den Kerkern und spürte gar nicht, wie ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.


	11. Weihnachtlicher Geist

_Ein kleines Überraschungskapitel, das zwar auf Weihnachten hinarbeitet, aber immer noch nicht der Weihnachtsball ist… Dazu sind mir noch zu snapische Ideen gekommen :)))_

**Kapitel 11: Weihnachtlicher Geist**

Hermine stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und schlug das Porträtloch hinter sich mit solcher Wucht zu, dass die Fette Dame empört aufkreischte. Harry und Ron sahen synchron beide überrascht und entsetzt auf.

Ein Blick auf Hermines Gesicht sagte ihnen, dass die Zeichen weder auf Sturm noch Orkan standen, sondern auf etwas, das jede Skala sprengte und was man vielleicht einigermaßen treffend mit „Vulkanausbruch" beschreiben konnte.

Bevor auch nur irgendwer etwas sagen konnte, begann die vorbildliche, sonst so ruhige und besonnene Schülersprecherin zu schreien in einem Ton, von dem die meisten gar nicht wussten, dass ihre Stimme ihn überhaupt besaß. Das war mehr als Wut, das war Zorn vom Feinsten. Und das waren nicht die einzigen Prämieren an diesem Abend. Hermine Jane Granger, Geduld in Person, wenn es um den biestigen Tränkemeister ging, begann auf ihn zu schimpfen und sie benutzte solche Ausdrücke, dass die Vertrauensschüler ganz schnell die Ohren der jüngeren Schüler mit magischen Ohrstöpseln versiegelten, um sich dann dem Rest des bevölkerten Gemeinschaftsraums anzuschließen und sie einfach nur entgeistert und komplett fassungslos anzusehen.

Was war passiert? Der Weg von den Kerkern bis in den Gryffindor-Turm war weit genug, um Hermines Traurigkeit und Entsetzen in das zu verwandeln, von dem die versammelten Gryffindors gerade Zeugen wurden: Hermine war zornig, verletzt, fühlte sich zurückgewiesen und benutzt und diesem Zustand machte sie jetzt Luft – lautstark:

„Dieses miese Schwein mit einem emotionalen Leben einer Zecke, dieser unterbelichtete Kesselschrubber, diese Florfliege mit Ego-Problem" und so ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter mit immer kreativeren Beleidigungen, die einige Schüler begeistert notierten.

Irgendwann einmal war selbst Hermines Atem zu Ende und tief aufschnaufend stapfte sie Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal und war mit einem finalen Türknallen verschwunden.

Harry und Ron starrten ihr mit offenem Mund nach. Plötzlich tauchte Dean Thomas neben ihnen auf und fragte:

„Sagt mal, wisst ihr, ob Hermine einen Freund hat?"

„Was?" kam es von den beiden gleichzeitig.

„Naja, so eine Frau mit Temperament hat schon was" fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Du spinnst", diagnostizierte Harry nüchtern und drehte sich dann zu Ron um, „was um Merlins Zauberstab hat Snape ihr angetan, dass sie so von der Rolle ist?", fragte er seinen besten Freund, der aber nur matt mit den Achseln zucken konnte.

Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Weißt du, das erinnert mich an die Szene, als sie Malfoy eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige verpasst hat…"

Harry nickte und die beiden verfielen in Grübeleien, ob sie eine Racheaktion um Hermines Willen starten müsste.

Im Schlafsaal der Mädchen war Hermine alleine und bemühte ebenfalls ihre Gehirnzellen. Snape hatte sie verletzt – Hermine war zwar eine Gryffindor, aber ein bisschen Slytherin steckte auch in ihr und niemand würde sie einfach so davon schicken wie einen Hauselfen. Sie würde ihm beweisen, dass es keine gute Idee war, sie so abzuweisen.

Als die anderen Mädchen den Schlafsaal auf Zehenspitzen betraten, tat Hermine hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen so, als würde sie tief und fest schlafen, aber neben ihr auf dem Kopfkissen kratzte eine magische Schreibfeder lautlos ihre Pläne für die nächsten Tage auf ein Stück Pergament.

Am nächsten Morgen warteten Ron und Harry reichlich angespannt auf Hermine. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, drehten sich alle Köpfe nach ihr um und viele Jungs starrten sie verdutzt an: Hermine sah anders aus. Ihre Augen strahlten, ihr Haar glänzte in geschmeidigen, aber kürzeren Locken, sie wirkte nicht mehr bis zum Hals zugeknöpft sondern trug unter ihrem Schulumhang einen Pullover, der für Hermines Verhältnisse schon fast freizügig war, ein figurbetonte Hose und sie ging auf eine ganz besondere Art. Harry sah auf Hermines Füße und entdeckte Schuhe mit Absätzen, die sie vor kurzem noch als „mörderisch" bezeichnet hatte.

Der Gesamteindruck von dieser verwandelten Hermine war umwerfend: Das war nicht mehr die Streberin, die ständig Bücher von a nach b schleppte, sondern die selbstsichere junge Frau, die wusste, wie gut sie aussah. Und die damit ein Ziel verfolgte.

„Hermine", sagte Harry ziemlich matt, „ich gehe mal nicht davon aus, dass du uns sagen wirst, was das alles soll"

Hermine strahlte ihn gewinnend an und antwortet schlicht: „Richtig", um sich dann bei ihm und Ron unterzuhaken und zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Kurz vor der großen Halle ließ Hermine die Jungs stehen mit der Erklärung, dass sie mit Professor Dumbledore noch eine Kleinigkeit zu besprechen habe.

Ron sah ihr nach und meinte scherzhaft: „Na, die Kleinigkeit muss ihr aber wirklich wichtig sein – sonst würde sie sich doch nicht so in Schale werfen!"

Ein entsetztes „Ron!" war Harrys Reaktion und die beiden gingen frühstücken während Hermine sich auf den Weg zu dem steinernen Gargoyle machte, der das Schulleiterbüro bewachte.

Kurze Zeit später saß sie in einem der bequemen Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und wurde vom Schulleiter fröhlich begrüßt: „Na, Miss Granger, das muss aber wirklich ein wichtiges Anliegen sein, dass Sie so früh bei mir hier auftauchen. Ihre Haarfrisur ist übrigens im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zauberhaft"

Hermine strahlte ihn an und legte auch gleich los: „Sehen Sie, Professor, es geht um die Tombola der Creevey Brüder. Alle Siebtklässler sollen ja auch einen Preis stiften und ich würde gerne den jüngeren Schülern in Zaubertränke helfen und das als Preis für die Tombola aussetzen. Allerdings würde ich die Möglichkeit gerne mehreren Schülern zur Verfügung stellen, aber gleichzeitig sicherstellen, dass nur die diesen Preis gewinnen können, die es auch wirklich nötig haben. Und für richtige Zaubertrank-Nachhilfe wäre es natürlich wirklich sinnvoll, auch brauen zu können…"

Dumbledore hatte sich Hermines Ausführungen angehört und musste im Stillen wieder einmal feststellen, dass Hermine eine passable Slytherin abgegeben hätte. Ihr Vorschlag wirkte wie das perfekte soziale Engagement, aber natürlich wollte sie nicht nur das erreichen. Ein winziger Blick in ihre Gedanken verriet ihm, dass sie dem Tränkemeister einfach nur das Labor zum Brauen abluchsen wollte mit der perfekten Entschuldigung dafür.

Dumbledore musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er würde einfach beiden helfen und gleichzeitig das Leben schwer machen.

„Miss Granger, das ist eine ganz wunderbare Idee. Ich habe immer den Eindruck, dass gerade die jüngeren Schüler viel zu schnell eingeschüchtert sind von Professor Snapes … äh… strikter Art und es wäre sicherlich gut, wenn jemand, der etwas sanfter zu Werke geht, ihnen im Schulstoff noch mal ein bisschen auf die Sprünge hilft. Ich werde die Lose in der Tombola so modifizieren, dass die Schüler der Jahrgänge eins bis drei, die in Zaubertränke ein M und schlechter haben, automatisch Ihren Preis gewinnen"

Hermine strahlte und wartete ab – der Hauptpunkt musste ja noch kommen…

„Hm, in Sachen Labor…" Dumbledore tat so, als würde er überlegen, „es wäre natürlich gut, wenn Sie einfach das Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer nutzen könnten. Aber das ist auch zugleich Professor Snapes Privatlabor… "

Der Schulleiter legte noch eine Kunstpause ein, in der nach außen hin schwer mit sich rang. Schließlich sagte er: „Ach, Severus wird schon einige Abende in der Woche darauf verzichten können. Aber am besten wäre es, wenn er sogar dabei wäre – für den Fall, dass ein Notfall eintritt. Außerdem kann er sich dann davon überzeugen, wie seine Schüler besser werden."

Hermine nickte zufrieden, wandte dann aber ein: „Ähm, Professor, es soll aber nicht darauf hinauslaufen, dass er dann wieder ganz normalen Unterricht hält und sich einmischt, weil er glaubt, dass ich nicht streng genug bin"

Dumbledore lächelte: „Nein, ich werde ihm ausdrücklich sagen, dass er nur für den Notfall dort ist"

Hermine strahlte völlig begeistert – auf so ein gutes Ergebnis hatte sie gar nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Schnell warf sie ihrem Schulleiter einen prüfenden Seitenblick zu und bemerkte das schalkhafte Funkeln in seinen Augen – er hatte anscheinend gewusst, worauf Hermine hinauswollte.

Da nun beide Parteien zufrieden waren und sich bei diesen Privatinteressen auch noch etwas Nützliches für die jüngeren Schüler ergab, machten Dumbledore und Hermine sich zufrieden zusammen auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie mich dann gerade noch zu Professor Snape begleiten würden, damit wir ihm die Einzelheiten mitteilen können"

Hermine nickte zu den Worten des Schulleiters, fühlte aber, wie ihre Beine zu Wackelpudding wurden, als sie Seite an Seite die Große Halle betraten. Sie wusste, dass sie Severus verärgern würde (zugegeben, darum ging es ihr – unter anderem), aber sie wollte sich nicht seinem Ärger aussetzen, der sicherlich in der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke später am Vormittag hochkommen würde.

Als hätte Dumbledore ihre Gedanken geahnt, lächelte er sie aufmunternd an und führte sie zum Lehrertisch, wo er zielstrebig auf den Tränkemeister zuhielt, der noch versuchte, das „infernalische Duo" zu ignorieren.

„Severus, würdest du uns bitte einen Moment Gehör schenken", begann Dumbledore und ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten, die ohnehin nur schlecht gelaunt ausfallen konnte, legte er auch schon los und erläuterte die Pläne von Hermine gespickt mit Begeisterungsbekundungen seinerseits. Hermine hatte dazu ihr neutral-freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt, das auch dann nicht wankte, als Dumbledore zu dem heiklen Part mit dem Labor kam und Snapes Augenbrauen sich in einem nicht falsch zu verstehenden Ausdruck des Missfallens zusammenzogen.

Snape kannte diesen Ton des Schulleiters ganz genau: Es war das diplomatische Ich-biete-dir-etwas-an-aber-du-hast-keine-andere-Wahl-als-ja-zu-sagen und Snape versuchte einfach nur, nicht in Hermines Gesicht zu sehen.

Dieses Mädchen verwirrte ihn: Gestern Abend war sie weinend aus seinem Kerker geflohen und heute stand sie da und lächelte, als könne sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Und irgendwie sah sie anders aus. Er wollte sie nicht zu genau mustern, um ihr nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig zuteil werden zu lassen und es war auch immer besser, bei Dumbledores Anschlägen alle Sinne beisammen zu haben. Aber trotzdem: Hermine wirkte zufrieden, fröhlich und – Snape fragte sich für einen Moment tatsächlich, ob das überhaupt möglich sein könne – noch hübscher als sonst.

Als Dumbledores Sermon endlich beendet war und Snape zu allem mehr oder minder freiwillig Ja und Amen gesagt hatte und die beiden ihrer Wege gegangen waren, schaute er einen Moment hinter Hermine her: Diese Jeans kannte er gar nicht, ganz zu schweigen von dem Pullover, den sie da trug. Und ihre Haare, was war mit ihren Haaren passiert?

Snape schüttelte kurz missmutig den Kopf: Er hatte sich nie Gedanken gemacht über das Aussehen, verändert oder nicht, von Schülerinnen und er würde ganz sicher nicht ausgerechnet jetzt und bei dieser einen Schülerin damit anfangen. Abrupt beendete er sein Frühstück und verließ gewohnt schwungvoll die Große Halle, als Hermine sich gerade zwischen Ron und Harry setzte und für diese frühe Uhrzeit außergewöhnlich zufrieden aussah.

„Na Hermine, alles wieder gut?", wagte Harry zu fragen und Hermine nickte lächelnd, um dann auch schon mit einer todsicheren Methode das Thema zu wechseln:

„Jungs, habt ihr euch eigentlich schon über eure Preise für die Tombola an Weihnachten Gedanken gemacht?"

Als Reaktion machten Harry und Ron betretene Gesichter und schauten sie um Rat suchend an. Hermine erklärte kurz, was sie mit Dumbledore vereinbart hatte und gab dann den Jungs ein paar Anregungen, die sie begeistert aufschnappten.

Schließlich verließen die drei fröhlich und guter Dinge die Große Halle und gingen durch den Schnee in Richtung Gewächshäuser. Unterwegs begegnete ihnen Hagrid mit den obligatorischen Weihnachtstannen und man hätte fast meinen können, dass auf Hogwarts Ruhe, Frieden und ein bisschen weihnachtlicher Geist einzog, aber Hermine wusste, dass diese Stimmung nur genau so lange halten würde bis Snape den Kerker betrat für ihre Zaubertrankstunde und für diese wahre Vorausahnung musste sie nun wirklich nicht Sybill Trelawney heißen…

Als Kräuterkunde vorbei war, ging Hermine mit einer innerlichen Ruhe, die sie schon selbst bemerkenswert fand, mit Harry und Ron im Schlepptau hinüber zum Schloss und stieg die Treppen in die Kerker hinab. Sie spürte, dass ihr Lächeln, das sie auch heute Morgen auf dem Gesicht hatte, langsam festzementiert war und im Stillen war sie für diesen Umstand ganz dankbar. Sie wusste genau, dass sich ihre Ruhe nur mit einem ziemlichen Fatalismus ihrerseits erklären ließ und mit dem Wissen, dass sie ohnehin nichts mehr an den von ihr geschaffenen Tatsachen ändern konnte, ließ sie sich auf ihren Platz fallen und wartete geduldig auf den gewohnt dramatischen Auftritt des großen Meisters.

Wie immer flog plötzlich die Tür auf, aber die Siebtklässler zuckten schon lange nicht mehr zusammen bei dem laut widerhallendem Knall, wenn Holz auf Stein traf.

Im Sturmschritt und mit typisch hinter sich bauschenden Roben schritt Severus Snape durch den Kerker und machte am Pult eine scharfe Kehrtwende, bei der die Schüler auch nach so langer Zeit noch grübelten, wie oft er dafür geübt haben musste, um nicht auf dem glatten Steinboden auszurutschen.

Er ignorierte alle Schüler bis auf Hermine. Sein Blick war stechend, aber für sie, die sie ihn nun schon über sechs Jahre ertrug, längst nicht mehr einschüchternd.

Ruhig und abwartend sah Hermine ihn an und Snape spürte, wie allein dieses Verhalten seinen Blutdruck in ungeahnte Höhen trieb. Leider konnte er keine Punkte für „zu große und ruhige Aufmerksamkeit" abziehen.

Und selbst wenn du es könntest, sagte eine kleine gemeine Stimme in seinem Kopf, würdest du es doch nicht tun durch diesen vermaledeiten Trank.

Seine Stimmung sank um noch ein paar Nuancen, die sowohl für die Schüler und ihr Punktekonto als auch für seine Nerven nichts Gutes bedeutete.

„Miss Granger", Snape flüsterte ihren Namen in bester Drohmanier.

„Ja, Sir", innerlich murmelte Hermine immer wieder: Lass dich nicht einschüchtern, lass dich nicht einschüchtern…

„Da Sie Ihr soziales Engagement ja kaum im Zaum halten können, werden Sie heute die Stunde halten – sozusagen als Übung für später", er konnte sich kaum das gemeine Grinsen verbeißen, auch wenn er heimlich ganz genau wusste, dass sie es können würde. Aber er würde ihr das Leben einfach ein bisschen schwer machen.

Auf Hermine ruhten jede Menge verwirrte Blicke, aber da weder Snape noch Hermine selbst irgendetwas erklärten, wagte auch keiner, nachzufragen.

„Was soll gebraut werden, Sir?", Hermine rechnete bei ihrer Frage innerlich mit dem Schlimmsten, aber dass es so schlimm kommen sollte, hatte selbst sie nicht geahnt.

„Sie werden Amortentia herstellen"

Hermine – und der Rest der Klasse – starrten ihn entsetzt an. Selbst Potter und Weasley, stellte Snape fest, waren keine solchen Hohlköpfe, dass sie nicht sofort verstanden hätten, dass sie den stärksten Liebestrank der Welt brauen würden.

Allein die Dämpfe von einem Trank konnten benebeln, was dann ein dutzend anstellen würden… Das gemeine Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht wurde noch ein Stück breiter: Wenn dieses Mädchen glaubte, es könne sich durch diesen verflixten Trank, den er eingenommen hatte, erlauben, mit ihm so umzuspringen, wie sie es in der letzten Zeit getan hatte, dann wollte er ihr heute mal einen kleinen Schluck dieser Medizin verpassen – sie würde die Kerker heute alleine aufräumen und dann wollte er doch mal sehen, wie sie mit der Wirkung zurechtkam.

Von all diesen heimtückischen Gedanken ahnte Hermine nichts, als er sie vor die Klasse holte und sich auf ihren leeren Platz setzte.

Kurz ließ Hermine ihren Blick unsicher über die Klasse schweifen und bemerkte Harrys aufmunterndes Nicken.

Na dann los, spornte sie sich selbst an und begann: „Wie bereits angekündigt, werden wir also heute Amortentia brauen – wer von euch kann noch einmal kurz sagen, was das für ein Trank ist, welche Wirkung er hat und worauf man bei dem Prozess des Brauens besonders achten muss?"

Zuerst saß die Klasse völlig ruhig da; die Umstellung war einfach zu groß: Dort vorne, an Snapes Stelle, stand einer von ihnen und führte ruhig und ziemlich sicher den Unterricht.

Zuerst hatte sich Harry von dem Schock erholt und hob die Hand, um seine beste Freundin nicht einfach im Stich zu lassen. Er wirkte mehr als unsicher, weil Snape direkt neben ihm saß, aber der Lehrer beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern sah nur Hermine an.

„Ja, Harry?" Hermine schickte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, als sie ihn drannahm und Harry begann, bruchstückhaft ihre Frage zu beantworten.

Alles, was inhaltlich richtig gewesen war, erschien hinter Hermine an der Tafel. Snape hob überrascht die Augenbrauen; sie hatte lautlos diesen kleinen, nützlichen Zauber angewandt.

Als Harry mit seiner etwas gestotterten Antwort fertig war, sagte Hermine: „Danke, Harry. Ein paar Dinge haben nicht ganz gestimmt. Wichtig ist, dass Amortentia keine Liebe kreiert sondern nur eine Art von Verliebtheit, die mit der Wirkung des Tranks wieder verschwindet. Amortentia gibt es in unterschiedlichen Stärken. Wir werden heute nur die schwächste Variante brauen und bevor ihr den Klassenraum am Ende verlasst, werde ich euch kontrollieren, damit niemand eine Portion mitnehmen kann."

Empörtes Gemurmel folgte auf diese Ankündigung, aber Hermine blieb dabei: „Ich möchte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass anschließend liebeskranke Leute durch das Schloss wanken"

Snape war beeindruckt: Hermine traute den Schülern nicht, konnte aber gleichzeitig deutlich machen, dass diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen notwendig waren. Wenn sie jemals Lehrerin werden sollte, dachte er bei sich, würde sie ganz sicher keine schlechte sein.

Hermine wedelte noch einmal lässig mit der Hand und hinter ihr erschienen weitere Merkmale des Tranks und Brauvorgangs an der Tafel.

„Ich würde euch bitten, die Wirkung, den Brauvorgang und die Merkmale abzuschreiben. Der Trank wird auf jeden Fall klausurrelevant sein. Ich werde inzwischen für euch die Zutaten holen"

Snape war noch ein bisschen mehr beeindruckt, aber was hatte er erwartet? Wenn man Hermine nachts um drei Uhr wecken würde, würde sie sicherlich wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen alle wichtigen Klausurthemen aller Fächer für alle Schuljahre herunterbeten können, also war es wirklich kein Wunder, dass sie diese Information auch hier einfließen ließ.

Die Schüler kramten nach einem finster bis drohenden Blick von Snape hastig Pergament und Federn hervor und begannen, den Tafelanschrieb zu kopieren, während Hermine eifrig hin- und herlief und die Zutaten auf dem Lehrerpult aufbaute. Snape merkte, dass sie sich Mühe gab, die Reihenfolge der Beigabe nicht in ihrem Arrangement der Gläser deutlich zu machen und verbuchte das ebenfalls als Pluspunkt.

Endlich war auch das letzte Kratzen der Federn verstummt und mit einem Schlenker von Hermines Zauberstab war jeder Schüler – und Snape selbst, wie er belustigt feststellte – mit einem Rezept versorgt.

„Die Zutaten stehen hier vorne – Achtung, natürlich nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge. Ihr habt ab jetzt genau eine Stunde Zeit, dann sollte der Trank fertig sein. Beginnt!"

Hermine kam die Stunde vor wie ein Traum. Sie bewegte sich mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit und bis jetzt war alles gut gelungen. Alle saßen da und waren eifrig am Hacken, Zerschneiden, Abmessen oder Rühren. Keiner hatte bis jetzt eine größere Katastrophe angerichtet und alle waren mehr oder minder gut im Zeitplan. Hin und wieder griff sie helfend ein, aber ansonsten funktionierte alles reibungslos.

Langsam stiegen die ersten zartrosa Wölkchen auf und sie ermahnte die anderen, in dieser Phase die Gedanken zusammenzuhalten, denn der Trank entfaltete langsam seine Wirkung und kurz vor Abschluss konnten noch fatale Fehler passieren. Sie schaute kurz auf die Uhr und stellte teils erleichtert, teils traurig fest, dass nur noch fünf Minuten von der Stunde blieben. Wider Erwarten hatte ihr das Unterrichten keine Probleme gemacht sondern viel Spaß.

„So, ihr solltet jetzt zum Abschluss kommen – bitte füllt eine Probe in eine Phiole und stellt sie aufs Pult und…"

„Miss Granger, die Stunde ist fast zu Ende – Sie werden aufräumen, die anderen füllen nur noch die Probe ab und können dann gehen. Zum nächsten Mal erwarte ich einen Aufsatz über Amortentia von zwei Rollen Pergament. Gehen Sie besonders auf gesetzliche Beschränkungen ein. Das war alles!"

Hermine starrte Snape wütend an. Bis sie den Klassenraum aufgeräumt haben würde, wäre das Mittagessen fast vorbei und sie bekäme wahrscheinlich nur noch etwas vom Nachtisch ab.

Snape grinste ihr kurz zu und ging dann zur Tür, um die Schüler zu kontrollieren, damit niemand etwas von dem Trank hinausschmuggeln konnte. Trotz Hermines Androhung musste natürlich Pansy Parkinson wenigstens den Versuch wagen und war auch gleich um 10 Hauspunkte ärmer.

Während Hermine sich um die Kessel samt Inhalt kümmerte, räumte der Tränkemeister selbst die Zutaten wieder weg und warf ab und zu einen Blick zu Hermine, die sichtbar Probleme damit hatte, gerade zu gehen und nicht verträumt in die Luft zu schauen.

Snape gestattete sich ein Grinsen, als er alle Zutaten verstaut hatte und Hermine mit einem „Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich noch" alleine ließ. Sie war noch nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, ihm einen wütenden Blick nachzuwerfen…


	12. Amortentia

Hallialo ihr Lieben!

Ich komme auch mal wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel aus der Versenkung – ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert *schämen geh* aber ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß daran und über ein Review würde ich mich einen Keks freuen.

Und natürlich will ich mich auch für die lieben Feedbacks bedanken, die bei mir eingetrudelt sind

So, und jetzt halte ich die Klappe und lasse euch lesen:

**Kapitel 12: Amortentia**

„Harry, schau' mal, die Sonnenstrahlen – wie schön!"

„Ist ja gut, Mine. Das ist nur der doofe Trank. Heute Abend geht es dir wieder besser"

„Welcher Trank? Sei doch nicht so schlecht gelaunt. Die Welt ist doch schön!"

„Mine, kannst du mir einen persönlichen Gefallen tun?"

„Sicher, Harry, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Sei einfach für den Rest des Mittagessens still, okay?"

Hermine nickte bedröppelt und starrte ihren Teller an. Die Kartoffeln hatte sie auf den Rand geschoben und in ihre Soße hatte sie Herzchen gemalt, mit Gesichtern, mit Flügelchen, mit Pfeilen. Zum Glück hatten das weder Harry noch Ron bemerkt.

Snape sah immer wieder zum Gryffindortisch, aber er konnte – außer Harrys genervtem Gesichtsausdruck – nichts Besonderes entdecken. Schade, er hatte gehofft, dass Hermine lautstark aus Romeo und Julia zitieren oder andere unsinnige Aktionen veranstalten würde. Aber leider tat sie nichts dergleichen. Sie starrte schweigend und verträumt in die Luft – wie bedauerlich.

„Los, Hermine, lass uns zu Zauberkunst gehen!"

„Mmh… Ron, schau' mal, die Rüstungen, das sieht richtig romantisch aus…"

„Mine, die stehen hier schon seit Hunderten von Jahren und du läufst auch schon seit sechseinhalb Jahren immer wieder an ihnen vorbei. Und dann fällt dir das ausgerechnet dann auf, wenn wir eh schon spät dran sind?"

Ron zerrte etwas ungehalten am Ärmel von Hermines Umhang und sie stolpert hinter ihm her und starrte fasziniert die Porträts an. Ab und zu winkte sie fröhlich einigen Damen und wollte immer wieder Unterhaltungen über ihre Kleider mit ihnen beginnen. Rons Nerven waren mittlerweile ziemlich dünn geworden, aber er versuchte, den Geduldsfaden nicht zu verlieren und war dankbar, dass das Zauberkunstklassenzimmer nicht so weit von der Großen Halle entfernt war.

Hermine war endlich glücklich im Zauberkunstklassenraum angekommen und begrüßte Professor Flitwick völlig begeistert: „Guten Tag, Professor! Wie schön, Sie zu sehen! Ich hoffe, Ihnen geht es gut?"

Der arme Kerl war völlig verwirrt und starrte Hermine einen Moment sprachlos an. Schließlich hatte er sich gefasst:

„Miss Granger, geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Mir ging es selten besser, Professor"

Diese Aussage machte ihn erst recht stutzig und er nahm Hermine etwas genauer unter die Lupe:

„Was haben Sie heute gemacht, Miss Granger?"

„Wir haben Amortentia gebraut, Professor Flitwick", sprang Harry hilfreich ein, „und Hermine sollte alleine den Kerker aufräumen. Ich denke, die Dämpfe machen ihr zu schaffen"

„Und Professor Snape hat das zugelassen?"

„Er hat Hermine die Stunde halten und sie dann auch alleine aufräumen lassen", erklärte Harry, woraufhin Professor Flitwick entsetzt aussah und Harry sofort beauftragte, Hermine in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, damit sie sich auskurieren könne, denn er wollte Hermine vor irgendwelchen Peinlichkeiten bewahren. In dieser Hinsicht unterlief er gerade unbewusst Snapes Pläne.

Harry klemmte sich also Hermine unter den Arm und sie trabten zusammen zum Krankenflügel, wo Madam Pomfrey wieder einmal in wüstes Geschimpfe auf den Tränkemeister ausbrach und Hermine in Verwahrung nahm.

„Ich würde sagen, Miss Granger, dass ich Sie zum Abendessen wieder entlassen kann. Mr Potter, Sie können zurück zu Professor Flitwick gehen und ihm berichten.", ordnete die Medihexe an und mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine verschwand Harry aus dem Krankenflügel.

Hermine verbrachte also einen entspannten Nachmittag mit Madam Pomfrey und spürte langsam, wie sich die Wirkung des Liebestrankes verflüchtigte.

Zum Abendessen ging Hermine ziemlich erholt und wieder gut gelaunt – und besonders in der festen Überzeugung, dass sie die Wirkung verwunden habe. Allerdings hatte sie nicht mit unliebsamen Begegnungen gerechnet…

Gerade wollte sie in die Große Halle gehen, als Snape auf den Stufen der Kerker erschien und sich ein süffisantes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht breit machte. Hermine schwante bei dieser Mimik nichts Gutes, aber da sie tapfere Gryffindor war, würde sie ganz sicher keinen Rückzug machen.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", begrüßte sie ihn so höflich wie sie konnte und wollte dann in die Große Hall gehen.

„Wohin so schnell, Miss Granger? Geben Sie mir doch einen Moment" und mit diesen Worten hielt er sie am Arm fest. Hermine starrte überrascht die Hand an, die da auf ihrem Schulumhang lag; normalerweise mied Snape Berührungen wie die Pest, alles was nach zu viel Nähe aussah, war ihm suspekt.

Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an und spürte, wie sich ein Schwall gesunder roter Gesichtsfarbe auf ihren Wangen breit machte, was sein süffisantes Grinsen zu einem raubtierhaften Lächeln machte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie an einer kleinen Unpässlichkeit litten – ich hoffe, Sie sind wieder wohlauf?" Der Professor schnurrte regelrecht und Hermine spürte das inzwischen wohlvertraute Kribbeln im Bauch.

„Sicher, mir geht es wieder gut – danke der Nachfrage", Hermine hätte sich in diesem einfachen Satz fast verhaspelt und fluchte im Stillen, dass er ihr so nahe kam. Gleichzeitig hatte sie sich aufs Beten verlegt, damit sie keine Dummheiten von sich gab.

„Dann kann ich ja beruhigt schlafen heute Nacht" – und schon wieder dieses Schnurren. Bei jedem anderen Schüler wäre dieser Satz die pure Ironie gewesen, aber Hermine wusste, dass er es zumindest zum Teil ehrlich meinte und sie konnte sich nicht verbeißen, hinzuzufügen: „Und hoffentlich auch süß träumen…"

Einen Moment wirkte er wie entgeistert, aber er hatte sich rasch gefangen und wisperte: „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Hermines Gedanken rasten und sie suchte hastig nach einem verbalen Rettungsanker – zu weit wollte sie sich schließlich nicht aus dem Fenster lehnen: „Ich bin sicher, dass Ihre Fantasie lebhaft genug ist, Sir" und mit einem frechen Lächeln war sie ihm entwischt und betrat endlich die Große Halle.

Snape stand einen Augenblick wie vom Donner gerührt und lachte dann leise: „Ich denke schon, du kleines Biest" und folgte ihr langsamer, um zum Lehrertisch zu gehen.

Hermine wurde am Gryffindortisch erleichtert von Harry und Ron begrüßt, die es als wahren Segen empfanden, dass Hermine endlich nicht mehr romantisch-rosaroten Unsinn von sich gab, sondern wieder ihr nüchternes Selbst war.

„Mensch, Hermine, du hast mich an einen alten Film über die Hippie-Bewegung erinnert: Die Welt ist schön und wir haben uns alle lieb!", lachte Harry während Ron nur verwirrt aus der Wäsche sah und Hermine sich zu seinem Wohle in einen Vortrag über die Hippie-Bewegung stürzte und dadurch auch alle Gedanken an den seltsamen Austausch mit Snape verbannen konnte.

Der Tag war für Hermine – trotz entspannendem Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel – lange genug gewesen, aber nach dem Abendessen machte sie sich noch auf den Weg zu Professor Flitwick, um sich einerseits zu entschuldigen für ihr merkwürdiges Benehmen in seiner Unterrichtsstunde und sich andererseits auch zu bedanken, dass er sie zu Madam Pomfrey geschickt hatte, damit sie keinen weiteren Schaden anrichtete.

Außerdem nutzte sie die Gunst der Stunde und reichte ihren Aufsatz über den Spiegel Nerhegeb nach. Wie erwartet war Professor Flitwick begeistert:

„Ach, Miss Granger, Ihnen geht es wieder gut, da bin ich aber froh! Und Sie wollen noch Ihren Aufsatz loswerden?"

Hermine nickte – manchmal schaffte sie der kleine, quirlige Professor ein bisschen…

„Und, Professor Flitwick, ich wollte Sie noch um einen Gefallen bitten…"

„Aber sicher, meine Liebe, nur heraus mit der Sprache!"

„Könnte ich noch einmal einen Blick in den Spiegel Nerhegeb werfen?"

Verwundert schaute der Zauberkunstlehrer sie an, aber da er sich noch daran erinnern konnte, wie verwirrt Hermine gewesen war, als sie das erste Mal hineingesehen hatte, stimmte er gerne zu.

Als sie zusammen zum Spiegel gingen, der in einem Nebenraum des Klassenzimmers untergebracht war, fragte Hermine: „Zeigt der Spiegel immer das Gleiche, wenn man hineinsieht?"

„Miss Granger, diese Frage können Sie sich doch selbst beantworten: Wenn sich der Herzenswunsch nicht ändert…"

Hermine beendete den Satz ihres Professors: „…ändert sich auch das Bild im Spiegel nicht."

„Genau!"

„Also dann", murmelte Hermine und trat mit geschlossenen Augen vor das Glas. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war ihr Spiegelbild schon nicht mehr alleine, sondern lächelte ihr zusammen mit Severus Snape entgegen. Aber dieses Mal war es noch nicht alles: Er hatte nicht nur einfach seinen Kopf auf ihren gestützt, er hatte die Arme um sie geschlungen und während Hermine zusah, drehte sich ihr Spiegel-Ich um und küsste ihn ganz sanft.

Die reale Hermine stolperte einen Schritt zurück und fluchte leise. Zumindest Professor Flitwick war so diskret gewesen, sich mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen und verabschiedete Hermine ohne weitere, quälende Fragen, auch wenn er sich so seine Gedanken machte.

Hermine ging auf ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Es tat gut, alleine zu sein, denn im Gemeinschaftsraum hätten sie die Jungs jetzt zu einer Partie Zauberschach animiert oder wollten von ihr irgendwelche Hausaufgabenhilfe haben. Aber Hermine braucht einfach einen Moment Ruhe.

Kurz schloss sie die Augen, aber dann setzte sie sich wieder auf und ein zufriedenes Grinsen lag auf ihrem Gesicht – wie so oft, wenn sie eine gute Idee hatte.

Eifrig kratzend saß sie an ihrem Schreibtisch und rief eine Weile später einen Hauselfen, dem sie einen versiegelten Briefumschlag in die kleine Hand drückte. Sie schärfte ihm ein: „Gib diesen Brief Professor Snape persönlich. Leg' ihn nicht auf den Schreibtisch, sondern achte darauf, dass er ihn wirklich in seiner Hand hält und ihn niemand sonst liest!" Das kleine Wesen nickte diensteifrig und war mit einem kleinen Knall verschwunden.

Hermines Tagewerk war getan und zufrieden ließ sie sich in die Kissen sinken, um zu sehen, was ihre Träume bringen würden, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass sie sich sicherlich auf rosarote Zaubertränke und schwarze Kerkerfledermäuse konzentrieren würden…

Etliche Stockwerke tiefer nahm Severus Snape mit gerunzelter Stirn einem Hauselfen einen Brief ab, den ihm das Wesen nur in die Hand geben wollte.

Nachdenklich und überrascht öffnete er das Kuvert. Es enthielt einen kurzen Brief:

_Lieber Professor Snape!_

_Da Sie ja dankenswerterweise dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich heute einen netten Tag mit Amortentia verbringen durfte, dachte ich, dass ich Ihnen wenigstens Ihre Träume ein bisschen versüßen könnte, indem ich Ihnen berichte, was mir heute der Spiegel Nerhegeb nochmals gezeigt hat. _

Bei diesem Absatz schwante ihm nichts Gutes, aber Neugier ließ ihn weiterlesen und gleichzeitig darüber nachdenken, wie viele Hauspunkte man für eine solche Unverschämtheit abziehen könnte:

_Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihnen das letzte Bild von Nerhegeb noch gut in Erinnerung ist und muss daher nur ergänzend hinzufügen, dass es gar nicht mal so schlecht aussah, wie wir dort in einer Umarmung standen und uns geküsst haben…_

Nach diesem Absatz fluchte Snape lauthals und warf den Brief auf seinen Schreibtisch – was wollte dieses Mädchen damit bezwecken? Ihm wäre kaum entgangen, dass sie in ihn verliebt war und es ausnutzte nicht ständig Hauspunkte zu verlieren, wenn sie ihm eine etwas zweideutige Antwort gab. Von den Tanzstunden wollte er lieber gar nicht erst reden.

Ruhelos ging er einige Schritte auf und ab und dachte nach. Irgendwie musste er doch diese sture Gryffindor zur Vernunft bringen können. Und was er wollte und wünschte, sollte hier keine Rolle spielen. Aber dieser verfluchte Trank machte all das unmöglich.

Er stöhnte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das nannte man wohl eine verfahrene Situation. Und dann kam ja auch noch der Weihnachtsball – in genau drei Tagen. Das konnte eigentlich nur ein Desaster werden.

Aber bevor er Gedanken an die Zukunft verschwendete, sollte er erstmal diesen Brief zu Ende lesen:

_Es ist eigentlich schade, dass Sie das Bild nicht sehen konnten, aber ich verlasse mich in diesem Fall auf Ihre lebhafte Fantasie …_

_Süße Träume!_

_H.G._

_P.S.: Denken Sie nicht einmal an einen Abzug von Hauspunkten – schließlich stehe ich ja immer noch unter dem Einfluss von Amortentia…_

Er ließ den Brief nun endgültig sinken und musste trotz allem lachen – dieses Mädchen hatte Mut und eine ordnetliche Portion Sturheit mit auf den Weg bekommen und ließ sich nicht so einfach in den Kessel hauen. Was es nicht leichter machte, sie sich aus dem Kopf zu schlagen – wenn er nicht ohnehin durch Dumbledores Zutun für geraume Zeit an sie gebunden war.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach aufhören, überall nur Probleme zu sehen und genau wie Hermine und sein hochverehrter Vorgesetzter das genießen, was hier gerade passiert.

Bald waren Ferien, da konnte man die Dinge ohnehin etwas leichter nehmen und vielleicht konnte er sie so sehr verschrecken mit dieser neuen lockeren Art, dass sie freiwillig das Weite suchte. Und wenn das nicht klappte, was ziemlich wahrscheinlich war, hatte er als Tarnung immer noch seine Ironie. Niemand von diesen Schüler-Trotteln würde merken, dass es alle möglichen und unmöglichen Komplimente bei Hermine eben keine Ironie waren…

Zufrieden mit dieser Lösung machte er sich auf den Weg Richtung Schlafzimmer zu wie auch immer gearteten Träumen, nicht ohne vorher noch einmal den Brief gelesen zu haben und ihn schmunzelnd in ein Buch zu legen.


	13. Countdown bis zum Ball

**Kapitel 13: Countdown bis zum Ball**

Der nächste Tag verging so ruhig, dass sowohl Hermines als auch Snapes Nerven sich erholen konnten – Hermine kam es vor wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, denn schon am nächsten Tag wartete eine Stunde Zaubertränke auf sie.

Und da war ihre Ruhe auch schon hin: Zum Frühstück hatte sich zu ihrer normalen Morgenmuffeligkeit auch noch Nervenflattern dazugesellt und bis sie den letzten Bissen Toast verspeist hatte, waren sowohl Harry als auch Ron so genervt von ihr, dass sie kein Wort mehr mit ihr wechselten.

Hermines Schritte wurden immer langsamer, als sie sich auf dem Weg in die Kerker machte und mehrmals blieb sie stehen, um zu überprüfen, dass sie auch ja alle Bücher, Pergamentrollen, Federkiele und Tintenfässer eingepackt hatte, sodass sie genau zeitgleich mit dem Tränkemeister an der Tür zum Klassenraum ankam.

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an und wollte an ihm vorbeihuschen, aber er hielt sie wieder am Arm fest:

„Einen Moment, Miss Granger!"

Er ließ die Tür mit einem sachten Schubs ins Schloss fallen und sah sie an – sie wirkte wie ein verschrecktes Reh mit großen, kugelrunden Augen und er musste sich zusammenzureißen, um nicht loszulachen – dieses Mädchen hatte wirklich ein Talent dafür, seine eingestaubten Lachmuskeln zu strapazieren.

Um sie nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen und seinen eigenen Geduldsfaden auch nicht länger in Anspruch zu nehmen, den er ohnehin gleich bei der explosiven Mischung Gryffindor – Slytherin brauchen würde, begann er auch direkt:

„Ich wollte mich für Ihr sehr nettes und unterhaltsames Briefchen von vorgestern Abend bedanken"

Hermines Augen wurden bei diesen Worten – wenn möglich – noch etwas größer und er fuhr mit sichtlichem Amüsement fort:

„Eigentlich wollte ich Sie bitten, mir doch dieses sicherlich sehenswerte Bild aus dem Spiegel mental zu überlassen, aber ich denke, wir sollten doch erst einmal den Weihnachtsball abwarten; wenn wir den ohne weitere Blessuren überstanden haben, dann können wir darüber verhandeln"

Hermine starrte ihn an, nickte verdattert und betrat schließlich den Kerker, so dicht gefolgt vom Tränkemeister, dass sie glaubte, seinen Atem im Nacken spüren zu können.

Der Weg zu ihrem Platz kam ihr heute wie eine kleine Weltreise vor, aber endlich konnte sie sich mit einem Aufschnaufen auf den Stuhl fallen lassen und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig hoch, um Snapes routinierte Kehrtwende mitzuerleben.

„Gryffindors, bitte beachten Sie, dass Ihre Hauslehrerin mich gebeten hat, Ihnen auch Ihre Tanzkarten auszuhändigen", Snape hatte in seinen üblich leiernden Tonfall zurückgefunden und fuhr fort: „Ich darf Sie alle bitten, die Kuverts ungeöffnet zu verstauen und nicht in sinnloses Gebrabbel auszubrechen."

Mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes beförderte Snape einen Stapel Umschläge, der hinter ihm auf dem Pult gelegen hatte, in die Luft und ließ sie sich auf die Schüler verteilen.

Als Hermine ihren Umschlag in den Händen hielt, konnte sie nicht erkennen, ob Snape sich auf ihrer Tanzkarte eingetragen hatte und sie hätte es zu gerne gewusst, aber ihr Kuvert sah genauso aus wie das von Harry oder Ron, nur dass auf jedem der jeweilige Name stand. Enttäuscht verstaute sie es in ihrer Schultasche und wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne auf den Tränkemeister.

„Ich habe noch das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, Ihnen die Aufsätze über Morgentaugift zurückzugeben. Auch wenn ich es für unmöglich hielt, haben es doch einige von Ihnen fertig gebracht, im Wort Morgentau ein k unterzubringen. Ich darf also darauf hinweisen, dass Rechtschreibung in der Abschlussprüfung sehr wohl mitbewertet wird und es wäre doch ausgesprochen traurig, wenn Ihr ohnehin nur akzeptables Ergebnis dadurch zu einem miserablen würde." Hier legte Snape eine kleine Kunstpause ein und starrte diejenigen an, die berühmt-berüchtigt waren für ihre schlechte Rechtschreibung.

Dann fuhr er ungerührt fort: „Inhaltliche Anmerkungen finden Sie wie immer an den entsprechenden Stellen im Aufsatz. Es hat mich schockiert, dass bei einigen von Ihnen die doch eindrucksvolle Demonstration im Unterricht nicht angekommen ist – ich empfehle Ihnen also dringend Brille und Hörgerät oder ansonsten eine gute Lebensversicherung." Hämisch grinsend sah er in die Runde und hexte den Stapel Aufsätze hinter den Kuverts her.

Hermine schaute ihren Aufsatz an und war zufrieden: ein O, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, denn sie hatte gründlich recherchiert und alle Hintergründe beachtet und das ganze auf zwei Rollen Pergament gebracht. Harry neben ihr stöhnte genervt auf, hatte aber zumindest ein Akzeptabel erreicht und Ron schwieg, was nie ein gutes Zeichen war.

Nachdem also auch dieser Punkt abgehandelt war, ging der Professor zur letzten Stunde über: „Da Sie ja alle so erfolgreich Amortentia gebraut haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass die Aufsätze zu dem Thema kein Problem darstellten. Legen Sie sie auf mein Pult."

Die Klasse trottete nach und nach nach vorne und stapelte säuberlich die angefertigten Aufsätze auf das Pult, von Snape argwöhnisch beäugt, ob die geforderte Länge eingehalten worden war.

Als alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen saßen, fuhr der Tränkemeister fort: „An dieser Stelle ist ein Lob für Miss Granger wohl angebracht: Sie haben die letzte Stunde gut gemeistert. Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor."

Das kollektive überraschte Atemholen war gut hörbar und Snape gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen: Schüler waren doch so einfach zu verblüffen.

Plötzlich flatterte eine Pergamentrolle auf Hermine zu und er sagte: „Hier finden Sie einige Anmerkungen zu der von Ihnen geleisteten Arbeit, Miss Granger. Sie sollten in Erwägung ziehen, Lehrerin zu werden"

Hermine strahlte und wollte am liebsten sofort anfangen zu lesen, aber Snape unterbrach ihr Vorhaben: „Das hat Zeit bis nach der Stunde, Miss Granger!"

Enttäuscht legte sie die Pergamentrolle zu dem Aufsatz und dem Kuvert und konzentrierte sich darauf, auch den Rest der Stunde unbeschadet zu überstehen, auch wenn ihr das Thema „Wirkungsmuster der Komponenten des Amortentia" keine Probleme bereitete und sie hin und wieder bei Harry und Ron helfend eingreifen konnte, ohne dass Snape es bemerkte. Aber vielleicht übersah er es auch nur großzügig.

Schließlich war auch dieser Tanz auf dem Kessel beendet und Hermine folgte den anderen in die Gewächshäuser, wo die vorweihnachtliche Stimmung mit eingemummten Alraunen schon im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in voller Blüte stand und sie ihre Zeit damit verbrachten, Weihnachtssterne in alle erdenkliche Farben zu zaubern, die später die Eingangshalle zieren sollten.

Die Zauberkunststunde verbrachten sie nach der Rückgabe der Aufsätze über den Spiegel Nerhegeb mit dem Schmücken der Tannenbäume in der Großen Halle und die Stunde ging fast nahtlos ins Mittagessen über.

Zufrieden mit dem bisherigen Tag setzte Hermine sich mit Ginny an den Gryffindortisch und begann, ihre Aufsätze durchzusehen: Professor Flitwick hatte es bemerkenswert gefunden, wie nüchtern ihre Analyse ausgefallen war, obwohl sie so schockiert gewesen war von dem, was ihr der Spiegel gezeigt hatte und sie konnte sich das Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht regelrecht vorstellen, als er den folgenden Kommentar geschrieben hatte:

_Wie immer ist Ihre Nüchternheit und hoher analytischer Anspruch zu bewundern, auch wenn es hier sinnvoll erscheint, dem Leser mitzuteilen, was genau Sie gesehen haben, um die verschiedenen Reaktionen, die Sie beschrieben haben, nachzuvollziehen. Allerdings gebe ich Ihrem Argument, dass ein geheimer Herzenswunsch einer der privatesten Dinge ist, die ein Mensch haben kann, Recht und muss feststellen, dass Ihre Abhandlung auch so verständlich ist. _

Es hätte gerade noch gefehlt, wenn sie Professor Flitwick auf die Nase gebunden hätte, was sie gesehen hatte – sie konnte nicht genug Fantasie aufbringen, um sich sein entsetztes Gesicht in allen Einzelheiten auszumalen.

Danach nahm sie sich Snapes Aufsatz vor und las seine interessanten Verweise auf verwandte Themen oder weitere Literatur, die Details liefern würde – mittlerweile hatte sie anerkannt, dass das nicht als Kritik zu verstehen war, sondern als Anregung für tiefer gehende Arbeiten und so las sie mit Interesse und machte sich nebenher Notizen, was sie in den Weihnachtsferien noch recherchieren wollte.

Ginny neben ihr untersuchte derweil ihre Tanzkarte, aber Hermine hatte kein großes Bedürfnis danach, sie in aller Öffentlichkeit am Gryffindortisch zu inspizieren, aber sie fragte sich, wie sich sonst noch jemand darauf eintragen sollte.

Gerade war sie so in ihre Grübeleien versunken, als Ginny überrascht rief: „Schau mal da!" und sie deutete auf ihre Tanzkarte. Hermine sah gerade noch rechtzeitig hin, um festzustellen, dass sich auf einen leeren Tanz auf der Karte der Name _Harry Potter _schrieb.

Ginny war nicht so sehr von der Art der Magie fasziniert als vielmehr von der Tatsache, dass Harry mit ihr tanzen würde und sie verfiel fast sofort in Tagträume, wie Hermine schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis nahm. Das hielt nicht lange an und sie schmiedete – ab und zu mit Hermines Hilfe – eifrig Pläne, was sie anziehen sollte, wie sie ihre Haare hochstecken würde und schließlich beratschlagten die beiden zusammen mit Lavender und Parvati.

Vor dem Nahmittagsunterricht huschte Hermine noch schnell in ihr Zimmer und stellte die Schulbücher, die sie nicht mehr brauchte, zurück in ihren Schrank und wollte nun endlich einen kleinen Blick auf ihre Tanzkarte werfen.

Als sie den Briefumschlag ungeduldig aufriss, kam ihr zwei Zettel Pergament entgegengeflattert, die beide auf dem Fußboden landeten. Hermine sammelte sie auf und las den, den sie zuerst gefunden hatte:

_Liebe Miss Granger,_

_vielleicht ist Ihnen die alte Tradition bekannt, dass an Weihnachten Schulleiter und Schulsprecherin miteinander tanzen; daher möchte ich um den ersten Tanz mit Ihnen bitten. Aber auch ohne althergebrachte Traditionen würde ich mich sehr freuen auf das Vergnügen, Ihr Tanzpartner sein zu dürfen!_

_A.D._

„Okay", murmelte Hermine – Dumbledore als Tanzpartner war zwar kein Weltuntergang, aber so wie sie ihn einschätzte, würde sie um den vermaledeiten Walzer nicht drumherum kommen und würde heute Abend noch einmal die Schrittfolge wiederholen müssen.

Der zweite Zettel war wesentlich erfreulicher:

_Miss Granger, _

_wie versprochen also ein gemeinsamer Tanz. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Cha Cha in Ihrem Sinne war._

_S.S._

Hermine schmunzelte über Snapes kurzen, fast schon telegrammartigen Stil, aber er schaffte es immer wieder, alles Wichtige mitzuteilen. Und natürlich war Cha Cha in ihrem Sinne – auch wenn sie ihm nach dem Tanz-Debakel nicht zugetraut hätte, ausgerechnet diesen Tanz auszusuchen.

Sie spähte auf ihre Karte: Zwei Tänze waren also vergeben und es gab noch drei Anfragen, die sie mehr oder minder überraschten: Mit Jeremy hätte sie eigentlich rechnen sollen. Zwar war er nach ihrer Absage, mit ihm zu lernen, etwas schweigsamer gewesen, und als Harry ihn angefaucht hatte, dass er aufdringlich war, hatte er sich völlig zurückgezogen, aber es war klar, dass er an Weihnachten mit ihr tanzen wollte.

Weil sie ja ein gutmütiges Tierchen war, bestätigte sie den Tanz mit einem leichten Tippen ihres Zauberstabs auf die Karte und schaute sich die anderen beiden Anfragen an: Ron wollte mit tanzen – das war eine ziemliche Überraschung. Normalerweise war er Tanzmuffel, aber vielleicht dachte er, dass es sich so gehören würde? Immerhin waren sie Freunde und da konnte ein gemeinsamer Tanz nicht viel schaden. Also bestätigte sie auch diesen Tanz und besah sich den letzten Kandidaten: Dean.

Das war ziemlich überraschend. Dean und sie hatten nicht so viel miteinander zu tun, aber warum denn nicht? Besser fünf Tänze als alleine auf ihrem Platz zu sitzen und sich dann Parvati und Lavender anhören zu müssen, dass Bücherwürmer eben für Jungs einfach nicht attraktiv seien.

Hermine schaute auf die Uhr und sprang erschrocken auf – sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie für Alte Runen noch pünktlich sein wollte. Hastig packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und lief aus ihrem Zimmer.

Zum Abendessen erschien Hermine wieder pünktlich und bedankte sich bei Ron und Dean für die Tänze. Sie hatte gegrübelt, ob sie selbst jemanden auffordern wollte, aber ihr fiel niemand mehr ein. Natürlich hätte sie mit Snape gerne noch einen zweiten Tanz getanzt, aber sie wollte ihr Glück nicht herausfordern und solche Dinge ließen sich zur Not auch noch kurzfristig arrangieren.

Gerade wollte Hermine sich den ersten Bissen in den Mund schieben, als Dumbledore sich erhob und eine seiner Reden begann:

„Ich möchte euch nicht allzu lange vom Essen abhalten und werde versuchen, mich kurz zu fassen, aber einige Ankündigungen zum Ball sind noch zu machen: Ich danke allen Kollegen und Siebtklässlern für ihre Preise zur Tombola und freue mich schon auf überraschte Gesichter!"

Hermine schaute den Schulleiter prüfend an – überraschte Gesichter klangen nicht so sonderlich gut. Er fuhr fort:

„Außerdem möchte ich noch bekannt geben, dass die Creevey-Brüder Fotos vom Ball machen werden. Ihr könnt die Ergebnisse ihrer Mühen dann in der Eingangshalle ansehen. Dort werden die Bilder in den nächsten Tagen ausgestellt und danach an die Abgelichteten zugestellt.

Für diejenigen unter euch, die noch nicht herausgefunden haben, wie die Tanzkarten funktionieren, möchte ich das noch kurz erläutern…"

An diesem Punkt schaltete Hermine ab, denn sie hatte ja schon selbst festgestellt, wie sie Tänze bestätigen konnte und wie sie selbst Tänze vorschlagen konnte, erklärte sich ja dann von alleine.

Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war es an diesem Abend besonders laut, denn alle waren voller Vorfreude auf das bevorstehende Weihnachtsfest. Niemand wäre auch nur im Traum auf die Idee gekommen, nach Hause zu fahren, jeder wollte den großen Ball nicht verpassen.

Hermine zog sich ziemlich bald zurück – die angespannte Vorfreude der anderen zehrte an ihren Nerven und sie wollte sich richtig ausschlafen, um für den nächsten Abend fit zu sein, aber als sie in ihrem Bett lag, bekam sie kein Auge zu. Sie war aufgeregt, nervös und viel zu wach, um auch nur an Schlafen zu denken.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als sie wieder aufstand und beschloss, eine kleine Runde durchs Schloss zu drehen, um sich abzulenken und müde zu laufen.

Kaum hatte sie das Porträtloch hinter sich zugeklappt, als sie auch schon ständig glaubte, überall huschende Schatten zu sehen. Langsam, und ohne ihren Zauberstab zu entzünden, ging sie durch die Korridore, in die teilweise Streifen von Mondlicht fielen.

Als sie auf dem Fenster schaute, waren die Ländereien in ein verzaubert bläuliches Weiß getaucht und sie genoss den Ausblick, der so ruhig wirkte.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch aus dem Gang kommen und zog sich noch weiter in ihre Fensternische zurück. Es wäre nicht vorteilhaft, um diese Uhrzeit außerhalb des Schlafsaals erwischt zu werden.

Hermine spähte angestrengt über den dunklen Flur, aber da ihre Augen sich an die hellere Umgebung draußen gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie nichts erkennen bis sie auf einmal eine Stimme hörte:

„Na, Miss Granger, schlaflos?"

Das war Snape, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf und am liebsten hätte sie laut geflucht. Sie wusste, dass der Professor die Gänge patrouillierte und wirklich nicht selten Schüler des Nachts erwischte. Warum hatte sie nicht daran gedacht und sich einfach ihr langweiligstes Buch vorgenommen? Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Kleinlaut nickte sie.

Snape stellte sich neben sie in die Fensternische und sah ebenfalls auf die Ländereien.

„Sie sind nervös", das war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung und Hermine nickte wieder.

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Sir. Aber der ganze Rummel um den Ball macht mir ein bisschen zu schaffen."

„Sie haben Angst vor einer Blamage. Vor Ihren Mitschülern, den Lehrern und vor mir, nicht wahr?"

Er kannte sie einfach viel zu gut, da half es nichts, irgendetwas verheimlichen zu wollen: „Sie haben recht, Sir."

„Ich würde behaupten, dass Sie sich gar nicht blamieren können. Ihre Tanzkünste sind besser als die der meisten und ansonsten gibt es keinen Grund, irgendwelche unsinnigen Befürchtungen zu haben."

„Denken Sie nicht, dass wir auf der Tanzfläche komisch angesehen werden?"

„Natürlich, aber ich dachte, dass Ihnen das herzlich egal ist?"

„Schon, aber was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Miss Granger, ich werde mein halbes Leben lang schon komisch angesehen, dann wird es auf drei Minuten mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr ankommen." Er schwieg kurz und sagte dann: „Sie denken zu viel! Gehen Sie ins Bett und schlafen Sie sich aus! Gute Nacht!"

Hermine war mit diesen Worten definitiv entlassen und sie drehte sich herum und ging davon. Als sie am Ende des Flures um die Ecke biegen wollte, sah sie sich noch einmal nach ihm um: Er stand immer noch in der Fensternische und schaute ihr nach. Sobald er ihren Blick bemerkte, fügte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu: „Und zehn Punkte Abzug für nächtliches Herumstreunen"

Beinahe hätte Hermine gelacht, so absurd kam ihr die Situation vor und als sie am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, wusste sie nicht mehr, ob sie geträumt hatte oder sie dieses Gespräch mit Snape wirklich erlebt hatte. Aber dann hatte sie auch andere Sorgen, denn heute war endlich Heilig Abend…


	14. Heilig Abend

**Kapitel 14: Heilig Abend**

Hermine wachte auf, als das Wetter draußen beschloss, Weihnachten alle Ehre zu machen und einen netten Schneesturm fabrizierte, der danach aussah, als wolle es heute nicht mehr hell werden.

Sie starrte eine Weile aus dem Fenster und normalerweise hatte das Flockengewirbel immer einen einschläfernden Effekt auf sie, aber diesmal konnte sie sich bemühen wie sie wollte, es passierte einfach nichts, was ihre Augenlider zu einem Abwärtstrend hätte bewegen können.

Seufzend schwang Hermine die Beine auf den kalten Boden und spürte, wie eine Gänsehaut ihre Beine hinauf kroch. Ein Blick auf den Wecker bestätigte ihr, dass es gerade mal halb sieben war und sie noch Stunden Zeit hätte, bis es Frühstück gäbe und sie durch die anderen ein bisschen Ablenkung bekommen könnte.

Außerhalb ihres kuscheligen Bettes war es kalt und so entschloss sie sich, wieder ins Bett zu krabbeln und sich in ein Buch zu vertiefen. Gesagt getan, aber kaum hatte Hermine den ersten Satz gelesen, machte sich ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch bemerkbar, was sie viel zu sehr von ihrer Lektüre ablenkte. Hermine stöhnte genervt – der Tag begann ja ganz wundervoll. Wenn das so weiterging, müsste sie ihren Beruhigungstrank anbrechen, der eigentlich für die Klausuren gedacht war.

Also lag Hermine mit offenen Augen im Bett, starrte an die Decke und grübelte über ihren Tag nach. Plötzlich spürte sie, dass jemand im Zimmer war. Sie setzte sich ruckartig auf und sah einem Hauselfen in die riesigen Augen. Die Arme hatte das kleine Wesen voller Geschenke, die es eigentlich heimlich am Bettende deponieren wollte. Beide erschraken fürchterlich und Hermine konnte gerade noch einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, aber der Elf war nicht so glücklich – ihm purzelten die Geschenke aus den Händen.

Sofort sprang Hermine auf und half, die Päckchen an ihren Bestimmungsort zu befördern. Als sie fertig waren, sah sie dem Elfen ins Gesicht und bemerkte, dass er fürchterlich weinte.

„Na na, das war doch kein Beinbruch!", versuchte sie zu trösten – ohne Erfolg.

„Wiggy ist entdeckt worden!", schluchzte der Elf, „und Wiggy sollte nicht entdeckt werden!"

„Ihr solltet die Geschenke unentdeckt auf die Betten legen?", fragte Hermine nach und der Elf nickte todunglücklich.

„Aber das ist doch gar nicht schlimm!" Hermine sprang auf und ging zu ihrem Nachttisch. In einer der Schubladen lagen immer einige Süßigkeiten und sie winkte den Elf heran: „Na komm, Wiggy, es ist Weihnachten – such' Dir was aus und es bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis, dass ich dich entdeckt habe", Hermine zwinkerte dem Elf zu und der strahlte bei dem Anblick der Schokofrösche und angelte sich einen aus dem Durcheinander, um sich dann unter vielen Dankesbekundungen zurückzuziehen.

Nachdem der Elf verschwunden war, wandte sich Hermine dem Stapel an Geschenken zu, um nicht länger über die Details des Tags nachdenken zu müssen. Sie griff wahllos nach dem ersten Päckchen und zerpflückte gedankenverloren das Geschenkpapier.

Sie hielt eine neue Schachtel Schokofrösche und einen Beutel mit Schokotrüffeln in der Hand, die ihren Geschmack singen konnten. Hermine lächelte zufrieden und ahnte, dass Harry im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ihren Geschmack getroffen hatte.

Das nächste Päckchen musste dran glauben – es war in ganz schlichtes Geschenkpapier verpackt, das Hermine auf Anhieb niemanden aus ihrem Bekanntenkreis zuordnen könnte. Für einen Moment wog sie es in den Händen und riss dann kurzerhand das Papier ab.

Zum Vorschein kam ein Buch über die Ausbildungsmöglichkeiten in der magischen Welt. Hermines Augenbrauen machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Haaransatz und sie grübelte kurz, wer ihr ein so wohl überlegtes Geschenk gemacht haben konnte, bevor sie nicht widerstehen konnte und wenigstens einen Blick ins Inhaltsverzeichnis werfen wollte. Aber sie verweilte auf der ersten Seite und ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus:

_Damit Sie Ihr Talent nicht verschwenden!_

_Frohe Weihnachten!_

Keine Unterschrift, aber die Handschrift war ihr nur zu vertraut – ihr ganz persönlicher Kerkerbewohner! Am liebsten wollte Hermine sich in das Buch vertiefen und erst dann wieder auftauchen, wenn sie die letzte Seite umgeblättert hätte, aber heute war schließlich Weihnachten und ihr Geschenke-Stapel sah einfach noch zu verlockend aus. Bedauernd legte sie das Buch zur Seite und tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie später noch genug Zeit dazu haben würde, sich darin zu vergraben.

Das nächste Geschenk war leicht und klein – Hermine kannte das Geschenkpapier nur zu gut; so viel Kitsch konnten nur ihre Eltern ertragen – na gut, und vielleicht Dumbledore.

Vorsichtig entfernte sie die Verpackung und hielt ein kleines Schächtelchen und einen Umschlag in der Hand. Zuerst öffnete sie den Umschlag und fand einen Brief ihrer Eltern:

_Liebes Minchen!_

_Eigentlich wollten wir ja schmollen, weil Du dieses Jahr in Hogwarts bleibst und wir alleine in den Ski-Urlaub fahren müssen, aber dann dachten wir uns, dass wir Dir das nicht antun können. Zwei Kleinigkeiten von uns – hoffentlich auch beides zur sinnvollen Verwendung!_

_Wir haben Dich lieb_

_Mum & Dad_

Hermine lächelte liebevoll und stellte wieder einmal fest, dass sie die besten Eltern der Welt hatte. Sie sah noch einmal in den Briefumschlag und ihr fiel der Umschlag von Flourish und Blotts entgegen. Das sah nach einem sehr praktischen Gutschein aus und sie rupfte ihn erwartungsvoll auf und versuchte, nicht allzu erschrocken auszusehen, als sie den Betrag sah: 100 Galleonen – ihre Eltern mussten völlig den Verstand verloren haben!

Fast hätte sie das kleine Schächtelchen vergessen, aber als sie es auf ihrem Bett liegen sah, stürzte sie sich darauf und machte es auf. Zuerst sah sie einen Zettel von ihrer Mutter:

_Minchen!_

_Noch von Deiner Oma – vielleicht gibt es ja jemanden, den Du beeindrucken möchtest?_

_In Liebe_

_Mum_

Hermine sah unter den Zettel und erstarrte. Auf weißer Watte lag eine silberne Halskette, die mit drei wunderschönen blauen Steinen besetzt war. Hermines Augen wurden noch größer – die Kette würde perfekt zu ihrem Kleid passen… als hätte ihre Mutter das geahnt.

Sorgsam verpackte sie das wertvolle Geschenk wieder bevor sie sich wieder zu ihrem Stapel umdrehte und das nächste Geschenk in die Hand nahm.

Nach dem zerknitterten Papier zu urteilen war es von Ron und als sie es aufmachte, wusste sie, dass sie richtig geraten hatte. Aber sie war überrascht, wie sorgfältig er das Geschenk ausgewählt hatte: 100 ungewöhnliche Zaubertrankzutaten – ein längst vergriffenes Exemplar. Als sie es durchblätterte und sich zwang, nicht gleich anzufangen zu lesen, flatterte ein Zettel aus den Seiten, auf dem er erklärte, dass es auch gleichzeitig als Entschuldigung für sein ungeschicktes Verhalten war und es im Fuchsbau schon viele Jahre unbenutzt im Regal gestanden habe. Hermine atmete auf, denn sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass Ron sich wegen ihr in Unkosten gestürzt habe.

Jetzt blieb noch der übliche Weasley-Pulli, der im letzten Jahr von einem warmen und weichen Schal ergänzt wurde und ein kleines Päckchen von Ginny, das sie sofort aufriss und ihr fiel eine Grundausstattung an Make-up entgegen, was für den heutigen Abend sehr gelegen kam, denn gerade gestern hatte sie festgestellt, dass ihre Wimperntusche knapp vor dem Eintrocknen war.

Hermine schaute ihr Bett an und lächelte breit – ihre Freunde und Eltern hatten sie allesamt mit wunderbaren Geschenken bedacht, die davon zeugten, dass sie sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht hatten.

Fröhlich hüpfte sie ins Bad und unter die Dusche, um danach mit ihrer morgendlichen Routine fort zu fahren und dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen – die beiden Bücher fest unter den Arm geklemmt. Es war mittlerweile kurz nach acht Uhr, aber in den Ferien ließ sich niemand zu dieser unchristlichen Uhrzeit hier unten blicken und so setzte sie sich ruhig in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin und begann zu lesen. Dieses Mal konnte sie sich gut konzentrieren und war bald völlig vertieft.

Einige Stockwerke unter Hermine wachte der Meister des Toxischen gerade zum zweiten Male auf. Das erste Mal hatte er einen Blick auf die Uhr riskiert und sich sofort wieder schlafend gestellt und war tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen, denn er hatte vor einigen Jahren die gleiche Erfahrung gemacht wie Hermine und musste sich am Heiligen Abend morgens früh mit einer untröstlichen Elfe herumschlagen, die er beim Geschenke-Verteilen überrascht hatte. Seitdem hielt er bis acht Uhr krampfhaft die Augen geschlossen.

Langsam stand er auf, angelte nach seinem Zauberstab und entzündete mit einem Schlenker den Kamin. Über Nacht war es empfindlich kühl und so wollte er die Geschenke lieber unter der warmen Decke auspacken.

Mit einem lässigen Accio hatte er sich seinen kleinen Stapel geholt und betrachtete halb neugierig halb verächtlich die Pakete. Zuerst machte er das mit dem schillerndsten Papier auf, weil er um sein Augenlicht fürchtete, wenn er es noch ein paar Sekunden länger anschauen müsste. Wie erwartet war es von Albus und es gab dieses Jahr keine albernen Socken, was seinen Mundwinkeln schon mal einen Aufwärtstrend verlieh.

Überrascht sog er die Luft ein, als er den Karton geöffnet hatte und las dann die beigefügte Karte:

_Ich hoffe, Du hast bald etwas zu feiern!_

Typisch Albus, so kryptisch wie möglich, dachte Severus belustigt und starrte dann erneut die beiden Flaschen an: Elfenwein aus dem 16. Jahrhundert und ein Champagner, bei dem es ihm die Sprache verschlug, aus einer der Veela-Keltereien.

Das nächste Päckchen musste von Minerva sein. Er wog es in seiner Hand und war froh, dass es das richtige Gewicht und die richtige Größe für ein Buch hatte – nur welches? Schnell war das Papier entfernt und er schaute auf den Titel: Gar mahtige Gougelunge – ein sehr seltenes, aber nicht minder schwieriges Buch, allein schon deshalb, weil es auf Mittelenglisch geschrieben war und jeder Übersetzungszauber zwecklos war. Aber trotzdem ein sehr faszinierendes Geschenk.

Und es blieb noch ein Päckchen übrig, es war flach und weder leicht noch schwer. Behutsam entfernte Severus das Papier und ihm segelte ein Umschlag entgegen. Er öffnete das Kuvert:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape!_

_Als kleines Dankeschön für die Mühe, die Sie sich mit mir gemacht haben während unseren Tanzstunden. _

_H.G. _

Überrascht sah er auf den Zettel und lächelte dann kurz. Typisch Hermine. Sie musste sich unbedingt bedanken. Dann schaute er sich den Kasten an, den er in den Händen hielt. Es war in viele kleine Fächer unterteilt und diese hatte sie sorgfältig beschriftet. Jedes Fach enthielt eine Zaubertrankzutat aus der Muggelwelt, stellte Severus nach kurzer Inspektion fest – und nicht nur einfach eine Zutat sondern sehr schwierig zu besorgende und deshalb kostbare Zutaten. Er war begeistert. Ungeachtet der Kälte sprang er aus dem Bett und machte eine Liste über die Zutaten. Sofort ging er danach in sein Büro und fischte das Buch aus dem Regal, in dem beschrieben war, was man damit brauen konnte.

Hermine war schon im dritten Kapitel des Buchs von Severus angekommen, als sie aus dem Jungenschlafsaal Geräusche hörte und eine Viertel Stunde später polterten Harry und Ron die Treppe herunter, beide mit strahlenden Gesichtern und Hermine wurde von beiden gleichzeitig umarmt. Offensichtlich hatte ihre Mischung aus Nützlichem und Vergnüglichem bei den Jungs Anklang gefunden. Beide bedankten sich überschwänglich für die Zusammenfassungen aus allen Fächern, die eigentlich garantierten, dass sie gut durch die Prüfungen kamen und Harry hatte schon einen Zuckerfederkiel im Mund.

Zu dritt gingen sie in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken und nach und nach trafen die anderen Gryffindors ein. Am Frühstückstisch schmiedeten sie Pläne, was sie heute unternehmen wollten, aber Hermine und Ginny waren ab fünf Uhr am Nachmittag für die Vorbereitungen für den Ball verplant und draußen schneite es so sehr, dass Dumbledore verboten hatte, das Schloss zu verlassen aus Angst, dass sich ein Schüler in dem Schneegestöber verlaufen könnte und nicht mehr zum Schloss zurückzufinden.

Hermine, Ginny, Harry, Ron und Neville machten es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich und während Hermine sich in ihre Bücher vertiefte, bildeten die anderen vier zwei Mannschaften und spielten eine Runde Schach. Danach wanderten sie träge zum Mittagessen und stürzten sich dann sofort in andere Spiele – Hermine hatte von zu Hause ein Monopoly-Spiel mitgebracht und sie und Harry erklärten kurz die Spielregeln, bevor sie sich alle über das Brett beugten und es mit ein paar Zaubern aufpeppten. Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug und gegen fünf Uhr verabschiedeten sich Hermine und Ginny von den Jungs und gingen die Ball-Routine durch: Zuerst duschen, Haare waschen und dann das Kleid anziehen. Danach wurden die Haare magisch in Form gezaubert und der letzte Schliff kam durch Make-up und Parfüm. Ginny zeigte Hermine noch so einige Tricks, an die sie nie gedacht hätte und die beiden Freundinnen lachten oftmals albern und giggelten vor sich hin, als sie sich den Abend ausmalten.

Schließlich waren sie fertig und beide kamen zusammen die Treppe herunter, wo die Jungs schon auf sie warteten.

„Wow!", entfuhr es allen dreien gleichzeitig, als sie die beiden jungen Hexen sahen. Beide waren einfach umwerfend: Hermine wirkte mit ihrem blau-silbernen Kleid mit der passenden Kette und dem abgestimmten Make-up wie eine Eisprinzessin, auch wenn das warme Funkeln in ihren Augen den Eindruck wieder relativierte und Ginny sah aus wie eine Waldfee mit ihrem Kleid in grün und braun. Beide liefen normalerweise ja nur in Schuluniform durch die Gänge und deshalb war der Effekt umso erstaunlicher, auch wenn Hermine vor einigen Tagen schon mal eine Kostprobe gegeben hatte.

Harry ging sofort auf Ginny zu und bot ihr den Arm an, während Hermine sich ungezwungen bei Ron und Neville unterhakte und beide Jungs sofort rot wurden, als sie ihnen zulächelte.

Sie wollten sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als Ron noch etwas einfiel. Er sauste in den Schlafsaal und war in Sekunden zurück mit einer Flasche Sekt in der Hand. Alle schauten ihn überrascht und er lächelte zufrieden: „Wir wollen den Abend doch mit Stil begehen, oder?", fragte er in die Runde und Hermine und Ginny lachten und schnell waren entsprechende Gläser heraufbeschworen und die fünf stießen miteinander an – ein bisschen beneidet von den jüngeren Schülern, die noch keinen Alkohol trinken durften.

„Gehen wir!", beschloss Harry und führte Ginny zum Porträtloch. Sie blickte zum dem Dreiergespann hinter sich und prostete Hermine mit dem letzten Rest in ihrem Glas zu: „Auf einen erfolgreichen Abend!"

Bei ihren Worten spürte Hermine, wie ihre Knie weich wurden und sich kleine Schmetterlinge der Aufregung und Erwartung sich in ihren Händen einnisteten.

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr – die Freunde gingen zur Großen Halle.

… _so, jetzt hoffentlich definitiv das letzte Kapitel vor dem Ball. Aber wer weiß, wann ich wieder zum Schreiben komme – da wollte ich euch mit einem kleinen Einschub noch erfreuen _


	15. Der Ball

_Hallo alle zusammen!_

_Nachdem es mal wieder ewig gedauert hat und ich so liebe Reviews bekommen habe, dachte ich, ich lege mal eine halbe Nachtschicht ein und hier seht ihr das Ergebnis. _

_Viel Spaß dabei – über ein Feedback freue ich mich!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Euer Kleines_

**Kapitel 15: Der Ball**

Dieses Mal schien der Weg zur Großen Halle sich bis ins Unendliche auszudehnen, auch wenn ihre Freunde rings um Hermine gute Laune verbreiteten und lachten und redeten. Aber sie war mit ihren Gedanken nicht bei der Sache und wäre fast in einer der Trickstufen versunken, wenn Harry sie nicht am Arm aus der Treppe gezogen hätte. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht und bemerkte, wie nervös seine beste Freundin war, aber bevor er zu einer Frage ansetzen konnte, hatte Hermine schon abgewunken und war an ihm vorbeigegangen. Schulterzuckend schloss er sich ihr an.

Die Große Halle war ja schon zum Frühstück ein grandioser Anblick gewesen, aber jetzt war sie wirklich atemberaubend hergerichtet worden.

Große Eiszapfen hingen von der Decke und einem Kronleuchter, der über der Tanzfläche schwebte. An den Fenstern blühten fantasievolle Eisblumen und die traditionellen 12 Weihnachtsbäume waren dieses Jahr in grün, rot und weiß gehalten: Dort sprossen auf den Ästen Pilze, Nüsse hingen in Hülle und Fülle herab und ab und zu huschte ein Eichhörnchen durch die Nadeln. Auf den Kugeln rieselte Schnee und kleine leuchtende Sterne und Elfen flitzen durch das Grün. Alles war durch die Kerzen in ein sanftes Licht getaucht und trockener Schnee fiel von der Decke.

Als die Gryffindors durch die Flügeltüren traten, blieben sie einen Moment andächtig stehen und betrachteten das Schauspiel, um sich dann zusammen in die Menge zu stürzen.

Die Haustische waren verschwunden und stattdessen gab es kleinere Sitzgelegenheiten, an denen sich Grüppchen eingefunden hatten.

Dieses Arrangement war Severus nicht so sonderlich recht, denn es löste die klare Hierarchie auf; alle anderen Lehrer hatten sich zusammen mit Schülern an Tischen niedergelassen und plauderten ausgelassen, aber er wollte sich nicht gesellig geben und den Abend mit nutzlosem Geschwätz verbringen.

Wenn er keine Anwesenheitspflicht hätte, wäre er schon längst verschwunden oder erst gar nicht gekommen, aber so stand er an eine Wand gelehnt und beobachtete das bunte Treiben, um auch ab und an ein Auge auf den Punsch zu haben und mahnende Blicke zu verteilen.

Ihm blieb nicht verborgen, wie die Gryffindors die große Halle betraten und einen Moment im Eingangsbereich verweilten. Das gab ihm die Gelegenheit, Hermine genauer zu betrachten und er musste zugeben, dass sie einfach bezaubernd aussah – und sich dessen offensichtlich auch bewusst war. Denn sobald sie mit ihren Freunden in die Halle gekommen war, war ihre Nervosität wie weggeblasen und ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Severus grübelte einen Moment, ob es einen ihm unbekannten Zauber gab, der für solch leuchtende Augen sorgte wie sie sie heute Abend hatte, aber wann immer er ihr Lachen hörte, wurde ihm klar, dass sie einfach fröhlich und glücklich war.

Ohne es zu bemerken, hatten sich auch seine Mundwinkel nach oben gestohlen.

„Na, Severus, so fröhlich?", diese Worte wurden begleitet von einer Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte und er fand sich Dumbledore gegenüber.

„Nun, Schulleiter, hat man nicht allen Grund dazu an Weihnachten?", fragte er ungerührt zurück.

Dieser lachte gutmütig und kommentierte nur: „Wie schön, dass du es endlich auch gemerkt hast!" bevor er Richtung Buffet und besonders Punsch verschwand. Severus sah ihm kopfschüttelnd, aber schmunzelnd nach.

Hermine hatte sich mit Harry, Neville, Ron, Luna, Dean, Ginny und Seamus an einem der Tische niedergelassen und während die anderen sich ein Glas Punsch gönnten, blieb Hermine lieber beim Kürbissaft und wollte einfach nicht verraten, warum - bis ihr Ginnys Zwinkern auffiel und sie lieber das Thema wechselte – Pläne für Sylvester wurden geschmiedet und schließlich zauberten Dean und Seamus Knallbonbons herbei, die unter einem der Weihnachtsbäume gelegen hatten.

Ginny und Hermine erlagen einem minutenlangen Lachanfall, als Ron aus seinem Bonbon einen Umhang zog, der dem des Zaubertränkemeisters erstaunlich ähnlich sah und als sich der Rauch wieder verzogen hatte, sahen sie Dumbledore auf der Bühne stehen und in die Runde strahlen.

„Nun, da wir alle satt, rund und zufrieden, aber noch einigermaßen nüchtern sind, dachte ich, dass wir mit der Tombola beginnen sollten!"

Alle schauten aufmerksam nach vorne und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs hatte Dumbledore jeden in der Halle mit einem Los versorgt – auch die Lehrer, stellte Severus amüsiert fest.

Mit einem weiteren Wutschen hatte der Direktor für eine riesige Lostrommel gesorgt und er erklärte:

„Da Hogwarts seit ziemlich genau 1287 besteht, werden wir genau 99mal ziehen!"

Verwirrung machte sich auf allen Gesichtern breit bis er erläuterte: „Wir haben dazu einfach 12 und 87 addiert und kommen dann auf 99. Das heißt, dass nicht jeder gewinnen kann, aber die Chancen sind ja nicht so schlecht – also euch allen viel Glück! Ich möchte gerne unser Schülersprecherpaar Miss Granger und Mister Zabini auf die Bühne bitten, um die Lose zu ziehen."

Hermine ging zwischen den Tischen durch und lächelte Blaise kurz an bevor beide neben Dumbledore standen und der auch schon fortfuhr:

„Ladies first, Miss Granger, Sie ziehen das erste Los!" Hermine wollte eigentlich nach einem Los angeln, das etwas weiter unten in der Kugel lag, aber ihr flog ein Stückchen Papier in die Hand und sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als es anzunehmen. Kurz sah sie ärgerlich zu Dumbledore bis ihr einfiel, dass die Tombola manipuliert werden musste, damit die Preise auch auf die Schüler passen würden.

Dumbledore nahm ihr das Los aus der Hand und zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu bevor er sagte: „Wer hat die Nummer 27?"

Ein Junge aus Hufflepuff erhob sich nervös und Dumbledore sprach ihn lächelnd an: „Mister Samson, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie haben einen Ritt auf einem Feuerblitz gewonnen! Melden Sie sich bei Mister Potter." Der Junge strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und schaute Harry fragend an, der grinsend nickte.

Erleichterung machte sich in der großen Halle breit, als langsam alle realisierten, dass die Preise keine üblen Scherze waren sondern wirklich Dinge, über die man sich freuen konnte.

Hermine machte sich auf einen langen Abend gefasst, aber als sie bei dem 47. Los angekommen waren, legte Dumbledore eine Pause ein: „Jetzt, wo ich fast heiser bin, denke ich, dass es Zeit für die ersten Tänze ist. In einer Dreiviertelstunde geht die Tombola weiter." Er nickte Hermine und Blaise noch einmal zu und setzte sich dann an den nächstbesten Tisch während die beiden zurück zu ihren Freunden gingen.

Sobald aber die ersten Walzer-Takte durch die Halle klangen, fand sich Hermine mit Dumbledore auf der Tanzfläche wieder und sie mühte sich, nicht nervös zu wirken. Schneller als gedacht war der Tanz vorbei und mit einem Kompliment über ihre Tanzkünste war Hermine entlassen und dachte im Stillen: Wenn du wüsstest… Aber dann überlegte sie, dass der Schulleiter eigentlich alles wusste – warum also nicht auch, dass sie Unterricht bei Snape gehabt hatte?

Hermine kehrte zu ihrem Platz zurück und schaute sich gedankenverloren in der Großen Halle um; bald würden sie Hogwarts verlassen und dann musste irgendwo ein neuer Anfang gemacht werden. Abschiede fielen ihr immer schwer und sie seufzte leise.

„Nana, Miss Granger, wir wollen an einem solchen Abend doch nicht schwermütig werden…", meldete sich eine tiefe Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr und Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

Ein leises Lachen gefolgt von dem Kommentar „So schreckhaft?" und Severus Snape ließ sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf einem der freien Stühle nieder.

„Natürlich! Sie schleichen ja immer lautlos wie eine Raubkatze durch die Gegend!", konterte Hermine ein bisschen ungehalten und bereute es gleich wieder – sie wollte ihn schließlich nicht gleich wieder vergraulen.

„Eine Raubkatze, soso, das klingt ja interessant", stellte er fest und sie registrierte erleichtert, dass er amüsiert und nicht verärgert war.

Dann wurde sie ein bisschen rot – eine Raubkatze war zwar sicherlich der passende Vergleich, aber nicht unbedingt der, den sie laut aussprechen sollte. Er bemerkte ihre Verlegenheit und hatte dank Zaubertrank gar keine Chance sondern musste weiterreden: „Ich bin sicher, dass Raubkatzen auch schnurren können…" Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die Röte auf ihrem Gesicht noch mehr vertiefte und musste wieder einmal anerkennen, dass sie bezaubernd aussah.

Hermine wurde bewusst, dass er nicht unbedingt etwas für die Dinge, die er sagte, konnte und so beschloss sie, das Gespräch in etwas sicherer Gewässer zu lenken: „Ich bin überrascht, wie gut die Tombola läuft…"

„Geschickter Themenwechsel", bemerkte er lächelnd und fuhr dann fort: „Ja, die Preise sind bis jetzt gut gelungen. Und bis jetzt hat sich noch niemand mit dem Punsch betrunken!"

„Seien Sie nicht so pessimistisch. Sie haben ja den ganzen Abend über ein Auge auf das Buffet – da würde es niemand wagen, auch nur einen Schluck zu viel zu trinken."

„Sie beobachten mich, Miss Granger?"

Hermine zögerte einen winzigen Moment und gestand dann freimütig: „Natürlich – so wie Sie mich!"

Er neigte lächelnd den Kopf und murmelte: „Touché!"

In diesem Moment erhob sich Dumbledore und verkündete, dass sie die Auslosung der restlichen Gewinne fortsetzen wollten.

Hermine nickte ihrem Professor lächelnd zu und erhob sich. Gentleman, der er war, stand er ebenfalls auf und sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie es mochte, dass er sie wie eine Lady behandelte.

Mittlerweile waren auch schon einige Lose von Hermines Preis gezogen worden und sie schaute immer wieder zu dem in schwarz gekleideten Mann hinüber, der sie unverwandt ansah. Sie überlegte, ob er wohl ärgerlich war, weil sie ihm so dreist das Labor weggeschnappt hatte, aber dann fiel ihr das Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen auf und sie lächelte erleichtert – er würde ihr nicht das Leben schwer machen – zumindest nicht unnötig…

Endlich war die Tombola vorbei und einige Gesichter in der Großen Halle strahlten noch mehr als ein Weihnachten ohnehin üblich.

Hermine hatte ihre Tänze mit Ron und Jeremy hinter sich gebracht und hatte gerade die unangenehme Aufgabe, Dean beizubringen, dass sie kein Interesse an ihm hatte; seine Anspielungen waren plump und gingen weit unter die Gürtellinie, was auch daran lag, dass er sich bei den Hauselfen in der Küche Mut angetrunken hatte.

Entnervt sprach Hermine einen stablosen Zauberspruch und war so von Deans dummen Sprüchen sicher – sie hatte ihn für eine halbe Stunde stumm gehext. Wort- und kommentarlos ließ sie ihn auf der Tanzfläche stehen und ging zurück zu Ginny, die das Geschehen auf der Tanzfläche zuerst entrüstet und dann amüsiert beobachtet hatte.

Für eine kleine Weile schwatzte sie mit den Mädels und verabschiedete sich kurz darauf und machte sich auf den Weg, um einen Moment frische Luft zu schnappen. Sie spürte nicht, wie das Augenpaar von Severus Snape ihr aufmerksam folgte und er sich kurze Zeit später ebenfalls auf den Weg machte, um sie unter vier Augen zu sprechen und endlich mit ihr zu tanzen.

Draußen war es schneidend kalt. Der Schneefall hatte aufgehört und Frost ließ alles funkeln. Hermine atmete tief ein und genoss das Prickeln der Kälte auf ihrer Haut.

Ein leises Räuspern hinter ihr ließ sie herumfahren, aber eigentlich wusste sie schon, wer da hinter ihr stand.

„Sie sollten sich nicht alleine hier draußen herumtreiben, sonst kommen Hagrids Haustiere und fressen Sie", sagte er und sie hörte das Lachen in seiner Stimme, „Außerdem ist es lausig kalt."

„Nach der Wärme in der Halle tut das ganz gut."

„Sie erkälten sich noch!", schalt er sanft.

„Machen Sie sich etwa Sorgen?"

„Natürlich – ich will schließlich nicht mit Ihnen tanzen, wenn Sie vor sich hinschnupfen."

Hermine lachte: „Dann halten Sie Ihr Versprechen?"

„Ich halte immer meine Versprechen", stellte er scharf fest und Hermine nickte kleinlaut.

Sanfter fügte er hinzu: „Kommen Sie!" und bot ihr seinen Arm ein. Ohne zu zögern hängt Hermine sich ein und malte sich schon mal die Gesichter der anderen aus, wenn sie so die Große Halle betreten würden.

Als sie zusammen durch die Flügeltüren schritten, wandten sich viele Gesichter nach ihnen um und sofort begann das Getuschel. Hermine erhaschte einen Blick auf Ginny, die sie erstaunt musterte, aber dann strahlte.

Zielstrebig hielt er auf die Tanzfläche zu und er musste einen lautlosen Zauber gesprochen haben, denn die Musik änderte sich und Cha-Cha-Rhythmen pulsierten durch die Halle. Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Musik in die Füße ging und glaubte, dass es Severus nicht anders ging. Bevor sie zu tanzen begannen, murmelte Hermine einen Zauberspruch und ihr bodenlanges Kleid wurde kürzer und vom Stil her passender zur Musik: Es wurde perlweiß und fransig, sodass sie aussah, als wäre sie auf einer Strandparty irgendwo in der Karibik.

Als Hermine spürte, wie Severus sein Hand auf ihre nackte Schulter legte, konnte sie nichts gegen die Gänsehaut machen, die sich über ihre Arme ausbreitete. Er lachte fast lautlos und seine Augen funkelten, aber er sagte nichts dazu.

Hermine kannte das Lied aus ihren Tanzstunden und sie bewegte sich perfekt zur Musik. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er ihr vorgeworfen, zu viele Gefühle in den Tanz zu legen, aber genau das wollte sie heute tun, um ihm zu zeigen, was sie fühlte – auch wenn sie nicht glaubte, dass das unbedingt nötig wäre. Nach den ersten Schritten bemerkte sie, dass er auch anders tanzte als sonst: Seine Haltung war viel lockerer als sonst und er zog sie enger an sich. Überrascht schaute sie zu ihm hoch und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihr noch ein bisschen näher zu kommen und ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Wenn sie uns schon alle anstarren, Hermine, dann sollen sie wenigstens einen triftigen Grund haben…"

„Sie machen keine halben Sachen, oder?", wisperte sie in sein Ohr.

„Das tun Slytherins nie – aber der Hut hält es für besser, das nicht zu erwähnen. Haut und Haar ist unser geheimes Motto…"

„Klingt vielversprechend!", murmelte sie und begegnete seinem Blick. Innerlich stöhnte er auf: Dieses Mädchen brachte ihn um den Verstand…

Äußerlich versuchte er kühl zu wirken, aber der Trank ließ in seiner Wirkung nicht nach und so erwiderte er: „Warten Sie's einfach ab…"

Für sein Seelenheil war es nicht gerade das Schlechteste, dass der Tanz nicht so fürchterlich lange dauerte, auch wenn er es heimlich bedauerte, dass er sie wieder loslassen und sich den Blicken der anderen stellen muss. Aber sie wich nicht von seiner Seite und zusammen verließen sie die Tanzfläche.

„Was halten Sie von etwas zu trinken?", fragte sie und lächelte. Dankbar nickte er – er wollte es noch für einen Moment auskosten, sich nicht rechtfertigen zu müssen und jetzt boten sie einander Schutz vor zu neugierigen Fragen.

Zusammen traten sie ans Buffet und beide blieben bei antialkoholischen Getränken, denn sie waren sich darüber klar, dass sie in einer Situation steckten, in der man besser seine sieben Sinne zusammen halten sollte.

Immer noch konnten sie die Augen von vielen Schülern und Lehrern auf sich spüren und um dem Ganzen einen Anschein von Normalität zu geben, suchten sie sich ein unverfängliches Gesprächsthema und bald diskutierten sie lebhaft über Hermines Zukunftspläne.

Plötzlich meldeten sich die Creevey-Brüder über einen Sonorus zu Wort und unterbrachen damit Hermines Ausführungen zu einem Studium im magischen Ausland.

„Der Ball geht nun leider dem Ende entgegen und wir wollen gerne noch unser Ballpaar wählen. Dazu haben wir eine kleine Vorumfrage gestartet und das sind die zehn meistgenannten Pärchen"

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ Colin in goldener Schrift zwanzig Namen erscheinen und Hermines Augen wurden groß, als sie in der Liste auch ihren Namen und den ihres Professors erspähte.

„Was haben Sie erwartet?", fragte Severus leicht spöttisch neben ihr. „Wir waren schließlich eine kleine Sensation. Auch weil wir tanzen wie wir nun mal tanzen. Mit zu viel Leidenschaft."

Hermine nickte bedröppelt und harrte einfach der Dinge, die da kommen sollten während die Creeveys erklärten, dass jeder im Publikum eine Stimme hatte und sie jetzt mit der Abstimmung beginnen würden. Dazu sollte jeder einfach mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Schriftzug des entsprechenden Pärchen zielen und dann würden sie das Ergebnis sofort sehen.

Pflichtschuldig hoben auch Severus und Hermine ihre Zauberstäbe. Er wählte Luna & Neville, was Hermine überrascht zur Kenntnis nahm; Hermine hatte Ginny & Harry als ihre Favoriten ausgesucht.

Innerhalb einer halben Minute war das Procedere vorüber und das ausgewählte Pärchen strahlte in hellem Gold: Hermine & Prof. Snape

„Warum bin ich bloß nicht überrascht?", knurrte er spöttisch neben ihr während Hermine nur vage nickte. Genau dieses Ergebnis war zu erwarten gewesen – sie waren viel zu aufsehenerrregend gewesen, um einfach so davonzukommen.

Colin strahlte von der Tanzfläche in ihre Richtung und sagte: „Hermine und Professor Snape – das ist nun wirklich keine Überraschung. Ihr wurdet von so vielen hier als das bemerkenswerteste Pärchen genannt! Kommt doch bitte zu uns!"

Hermine lächelte angespannt während Severus feindselig in die Menge starrte. Sie war froh, ihn neben sich zu wissen – er gab ihr Schutz, auch wenn sie sich spätestens morgen früh rechtfertigen würden müsste.

Schließlich stand sie mit ihm zusammen neben den Creevey-Brüdern und wurde von den Blitzen des magischen Fotoapparats geblendet.

Colin sprach strahlend weiter „Ganz viele fanden es toll, wie ihr getanzt habt und besonders bei dir, Hermine, haben sich einige gefragt, ob du das professionell machst, weil es so perfekt wirkt."

Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert an und war kurz davor, das zu kommentieren oder zumindest einen Verschwörer-Blick mit Severus zu tauschen, als sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hörte: „Lass Dir nichts anmerken – sonst wird es nur noch schlimmer" und so wartete sie einfach ab. Dass er sie unwillkürlich geduzt hatte, bemerkte sie in der Aufregung gar nicht und er war froh drüber. Ein weiterer Fauxpas auf der langen Liste, stellte er innerlich seufzend fest.

Schließlich übernahm Dennis das Wort: „Wir würden euch gerne noch mal tanzen sehen und haben dazu ein Lied aus der Muggelwelt ausgewählt, das uns so gut gefallen hat und zur Stimmung dieses Abends passt. Es heißt A Night Like This. Die Tanzfläche gehört euch!"

Hermine lächelte – sie kannte das Lied sehr gut und mochte es gerne. Ein Blick in das Gesicht ihres Professors sagte ihr, dass es ihm genauso ging. Kurz wunderte sie sich darüber, woher er das Stück kannte, aber dann hatte er sie auch schon an sich gezogen und sie tanzten wieder miteinander. Am liebsten hätte Hermine sich an ihn geschmiegt, aber sie wahrte Abstand, als sie viele Augen auf sich spürte.

Das Lied war schnell vorbei und das Ende des Balls verging wie im Flug – von Dumbledores abschließenden Worten bekam sie kaum etwas mit. Sie spürte nur, wie Severus sich an ihrer Seite hielt. Auch als alle zu den Schlafsälen strömten, war er noch neben ihr und hielt sie mit einer Hand auf dem Arm zurück – das schien seine neue Gewohnheit zu werden.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie mit dem Gerede fertig werden, Miss Granger, aber versuchen Sie nicht allzu ärgerlich zu werden. Gute Nacht!" und damit verbeugte er sich kurz vor ihr und verschwand Richtung Kerker. Einen Moment blickte sie ihm verdattert nach und machte sich dann daran, die vielen Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinaufzuklettern.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum stellte sie sicher, dass viele sie zur Kenntnis nahmen, bevor sie in ihr Schlafzimmer huschte. Sie kannte ihre Mitschüler gut genug, um zu wissen, dass einige nicht davor zurückschrecken würden, ihr zu unterstellen, dass sie die Nacht nicht in ihrem Raum verbracht hätte.

Müde stand sie vor dem Spiegel und entfernte das dezente Makeup. Behutsam schälte sie sich aus ihrem Kleid und hielt sich nicht mehr länger damit auf, zu lesen sondern kuschelte sich in die Decke und schlief sofort ein.

In ihren Träumen erlebte sie den Abend noch einmal und dem Kerkerbewohner einige Etagen tiefer erging es nicht anders…


	16. Nachwehen

_Hallialo ihr alle zusammen!_

_Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews – ihr rettet immer meinen Tag _

_Nur noch mal zur Erinnerung: Die Geschichte spielt ohne Voldi und Co., was heißt, dass auch Harrys Eltern noch leben und Snape nicht der fiese Todesser ist. _

_Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hier ist mir nicht zu traurig geraten, aber ich musste mal ein bisschen was vom „Drumherum" erklären. Aber lest einfach selbst und lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_Euer Kleines_

**Nachwehen**

Hermine wachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem undefinierbaren Glücksgefühl auf, das sich langsam in einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht breit machte, als sie an den gestrigen Abend dachte. Voller Schwung hüpfte sie aus dem Bett und leise pfeifend verschwand sie ins Bad, um kurze Zeit später genauso munter im Gemeinschaftsraum aufzutauchen.

Dort stand Ron mit einem ziemlich finsteren Gesichtsausdruck und Harry hatte schaute so demonstrativ aus dem Fenster, dass das wirklich nichts Gutes hieß. Und richtig:

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Snape!", kam es bissig von Ron bevor Hermine auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an und hatte gar keine Chance, zu reagieren sondern wurde direkt weiter angefaucht: „Was sollte das denn bitte? Ihr seid also das Paar des Abends? Musste das für dein Ego sein, oder was?"

Hermine klappte den Mund auf, kaum aber wieder nicht zu Wort: „Das war wirklich ein Bild für die Feen, wie ihr getanzt habt! So schön vertraut – hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass du dich an ihn gekuschelt hättest! Vielleicht erklärt das ja, wie du deine guten Noten in Zaubertränke bekommst…"

Hermine brauchte einen langen Moment, um zu verstehen, was Ron da gerade impliziert hatte und dann machte sie drei lange Schritte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum bis sie ihren Freund erreicht hatte. Für einen Augenblick schaute sie ihn stumm an, holte dann gemächlich aus, um ihm eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige zu verpassen und sich dann genauso langsam umzudrehen und in Zeitlupe aus dem Raum zu gehen.

Hinter sich hörte sie hastige Schritte, aber sie drehte sich nicht um, bis sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte. Harry war neben ihr aufgetaucht und als er in ihr Gesicht sah, schrak er zurück: Hermine war kreidebleich, ihre Kiefer hatte sie krampfhaft aufeinander gepresst und in ihren Augen stand eine so kalte, entschlossene Wut wie Harry sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Schweigend ging der Freund neben ihr her und heimlich war sie dankbar für seine Gesellschaft, denn als sie zusammen die Große Halle betraten, drehten sich alle Köpfe um und die Gespräche verstummten mit einem Schlag bevor sie umso angeregter fortgesetzt wurden.

Instinktiv schaute Hermine zum Lehrertisch: Dumbledore verbarg nur sehr schlecht ein Lächeln, Professor McGonagall schaute sie nachdenklich an und auch alle anderen Lehrer musterten sie intensiv. Nur von Severus Snape war keine Spur zu sehen. Heimlich beneidete Hermine ihren Tränkemeister um die weise Voraussicht, nicht zum Frühstück zu erscheinen.

Mit Harry neben sich ging sie mit entschlossenen Schritten auf den Gryffindortisch zu und setzte sich neben Ginny. Auf der anderen Seite wurde sie von Harry flankiert und gegenüber saß Neville, sodass sie sich einigermaßen sicher fühlte. Neville wagte nur einen Blick in ihr Gesicht und wandte sich dann sofort wieder seinem Spiegelei zu, dem er ein leises „Guten Morgen" zumurmelte. Trotz ihrer Wut musste Hermine kurz lächeln und ließ sich dann in ein Gespräch mit Ginny verstricken. Innerlich schickte sie ein kurzes Dankgebet an Merlin, dass sie so tolle Freunde hatte.

Severus selbst hatte nicht den Rückhalt, den Hermine gerade erfuhr. Als er die Große Halle betrat, wandte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde alle Köpfe zu ihm, aber die Totenstille, die eintrat, wurde von den Posteulen überdeckt und niemand hätte es gewagt, den Meister des Toxischen vor dem ersten Kaffee zu reizen.

Mit stoisch verschlossener Miene setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und wandte sich sofort einem Toast zu.

Dumbledore schaute zu ihm herüber und ertappte ihn dabei, wie sein Blick Hermine suchte, die ebenfalls kurz aufsah, um sich augenblicklich wieder ihrem Teller zu widmen.

Still lächelte der Schulleiter vor sich hin – die beiden hatten die ganze Schule so sehr geschockt, dass es sie nur noch mehr zusammenschweißen würde.

Er erhob sich und ließ mit einer lässigen Handbewegung kurz die Melodie von Jingle Bells anklingen, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler zu erlangen. Als ihn alle erwartungsvoll anschauten, lächelte er in die Runde und sagte:

„Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Morgen und hoffe, dass sich der Kater und die sonstigen Nachwehen des gestrigen Abends in Grenzen halten."

Seine Augen huschten bei diesen Worten unauffällig zu Hermine, die unwillkürlich kurz den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. Dann fuhr er fort:

„Unsere Fotografen von gestern Abend haben heute Nacht noch fleißig entwickelt, sodass ihr heute schon die Bilder von gestern Abend bewundern könnt. Sie werden über die Ferien in der Eingangshalle hängen und dann später an die jeweils Abgebildeten verschickt. Desweiteren gibt es eine Liste mit den Preisen, Stiftern und Gewinnern der Tombola, die ihr noch mal konsultieren könnt. Ich wünsche euch noch heute einen entspannten Tag!"

Und damit setzte sich der Schulleiter wieder. Hermine schaute Harry alarmiert an und beendete ihr Frühstück ziemlich zügig, um in die Eingangshalle zu stürzen. Riesige Stellwände standen hier mit tausenden von Fotos. Entnervt zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Lokalisierungszauber. Sofort glühten die Bilder, auf denen sie und Severus zu sehen waren, blau auf und sie machte sich systematisch daran, die Schnappschüsse zu betrachten.

Immer wieder war sie kurz davor, verzweifelt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht zu schlagen, aber mittlerweile hatte sich die Eingangshalle gefüllt, weil auch andere kamen, um die Bilder zu betrachten. Also setzte Hermine einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf und ergriff ziemlich bald die Flucht.

Die Bilder waren sehr aussagekräftig; die Creevey-Brüder hatten ein gutes Auge und Sinn für Details, ohne die wahren Umstände der Aufnahmen zu verschleiern. Hermine war durch die Fotos klar geworden, wie sie und Severus gestern Abend gewirkt haben mussten – wie ein sich anbahnendes Pärchen. Für einen winzigen Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte sie, sich mit zu viel Punsch herauszureden, aber dann stellte sie fest, dass sie Severus nicht verleugnen wollte. Sie hatten beide gewusst, dass sie eine kleine Sensation sein würden und dann mussten sie auch mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Erschöpft wollte Hermine Zuflucht in der Bibliothek suchen, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass jeder sie dort zuerst suchen würde. Also entschied sie sich für eine bequeme Fensternische im dritten Stock und schickte ihren Patronus zu Ginny – sie brauchte die Gesellschaft ihrer Freundin, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.

Kurze Zeit später stand Ginny vor ihr und ließ sich nach einer einladenden Handbewegung auf dem Fenstersims nieder. Hermine legte einen Schallschutzzauber über die kleine Nische und hexte dann zwei Tassen mit Kakao herbei.

Prüfend sah Ginny ihre ältere Freundin an und wagte schließlich zu fragen, ob sie die Fotos gesehen habe.

„Klar habe ich sie gesehen, Ginny, was denkst du denn?"

Ginny zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern und schwieg. Schließlich schaute sie Hermine nur fragend an und diese lächelte leicht.

„Komm, frag, Ginny, du bist die einzige, die eine Antwort bekommen wird, die nicht ein ziemlich fieser Fluch ist", ermunterte Hermine sie. Sie brauchte ganz dringend eine Freundin, der sie all das anvertrauen konnte, was sie beschäftigte.

Ginny schaute sie einen Moment hilflos an und sagte dann: „Weißt du, Hermine, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich fragen soll. Ich bin so verwirrt von diesen Bildern."

„Mir geht es nicht anders!"

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal erzählen…", schlug die junge Weasley vor und Hermine nickte und legte los. Geschickt umschiffte sie Dumbledores Beteiligung an der ganzen Sache und ließ es offen, woher der Trank kam. Trotz aller widrigen Umstände wollte sie ihren Schulleiter schließlich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen und heimlich war sie ihm auch viel zu dankbar für einen unvergesslichen Abend – selbst wenn daraus nicht mehr werden sollte.

Immer wieder machte Ginny große Augen und staunte sie an, aber Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren und erzählte einfach weiter: von den Runen, den Tanzstunden, dem Weihnachtsgeschenk und Nerhegeb und sie spürte, wie gut es tat, sich einfach alles von der Seele zu reden und beschloss zugleich, heute Abend noch einen Brief an ihre Freundin zu schreiben.

Als sie endlich fertig war, schwieg Ginny für ziemlich lange Zeit. Schließlich sagte sie: „Also, wenn das nicht alles Snape betreffen würde, würde ich sagen, dass du den ganz großen Fang gemacht hast, aber ich kann kaum den Mann, den ich kenne, mit dem in Einklang bringen, von dem du gerade erzählt hast."

Hermine nickte und Ginny fuhr fort: „Es klingt wirklich so schön, aber ich habe auch ein bisschen Angst um dich. Ich meine, bei Merlins Bart, wir reden hier von Snape! Mal davon abgesehen, dass er ein fieser Möchtegern-Ganove ist, ist er auch noch mehr als doppelt so alt wie du und dein Lehrer. Harry und Ron wären absolut begeistert, wenn sie dann irgendwann mal auf eurer Hochzeit eingeladen sind."

Hermine hatte bei Möchtegern-Ganove laut gelacht und starrte bei der Erwähnung der Hochzeit verträumt aus dem Fenster auf die verschneite Landschaft.

Ginny hatte sie genau beobachtet und diagnostizierte dann: „Mensch, dich hat es ja wirklich voll erwischt!" Hermine nickte nur und Ginny meinte lächelnd: „Eigentlich wärt ihr ein schönes Pärchen: Ihr seid beide vom Umhang bis zum Zauberstab Wissenschaftler, intelligent, kommt offenbar gut miteinander aus und auf den Fotos seht ihr so glücklich aus, dass mich das richtig froh macht. Ich glaube, du bist wirklich das einzige weibliche Wesen, das mit ihm klar kommen würde!"

Hermine schaute immer verträumter drein bis ihr schließlich ein Gedanke kam: „Sag mal, Gin, hast du schon mal was von einer Lebensgefährtin von Snape gehört?"

Ginny schaute betreten unter sich und gestand dann: „Pass auf, das ist mal wieder eine Sache unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit, aber ich glaube, du hast wirklich ein Recht darauf, das zu erfahren."

Normalerweise hätte Hermine hier abgewehrt und festgestellt, dass sie solche Dinge nichts angingen, aber sie war viel zu neugierig, um Skrupel zu haben, sondern hörte fasziniert zu, als Ginny Folgendes erzählte, was sie von Harrys Mutter wusste:

Als Snape noch Schüler auf Hogwarts gewesen war, hatte er sich in zu Hause in ein Muggel-Mädchen verliebt und ihr jeden zweiten Tag Briefe geschrieben. Jedes Mal hatte er sich wahnsinnig auf die Ferien gefreut und die Zeit nur mit ihr verbracht. Aber als er mal wieder von Hogwarts nach Hause gekommen war, musste er feststellen, dass sie sich in der Zwischenzeit anderweitig umgetan hatte. Harrys Mutter Lily hatte ihn in der Zeit danach immer wieder versucht, zu trösten, aber er war nicht zu trösten gewesen.

Schließlich hatte er sich mit vielen Frauen eingelassen, aber laut Harrys Mutter war keine einzige Beziehung lang oder auch nur annährend glücklich gewesen. Irgendwann hatte er es wohl aufgegeben und sich damit abgefunden, allein zu bleiben.

Bis Dumbledore entschieden hatte, dass er das ändern müsse, stellte Hermine in Gedanken fest und beschloss zugleich, sich in seiner Gegenwart nie ihr Wissen anmerken zu lassen. Schließlich sollte er nicht glauben, dass sie ihn bemitleiden würde.

Hermine und Ginny verbrachten noch einige Zeit in ihrer Fensternische und gingen von dort aus weiter zum Abendessen.

Mit Ron wechselte sie immer noch kein Wort und als sie zu ihrem Platz ging, hörte sie hier und da Kommentare, die ganz sicher nicht nett waren. Wenigstens davon blieb Severus verschont, dachte sie ein bisschen neidisch. Niemand, der an seinem Leben hing, würde es wagen, sich mit dem bissigen Lehrer anzulegen, der wirklich nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, auch 100 Punkte auf einen Schlag abzuziehen. Hermine hatte aber keine Möglichkeiten, sich zu schützen und versuchte nur, sich emotional die Ohren zu verstopfen.

An Ron ging sie - ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken – vorbei und auch Lavender, von der sie unverhohlen gemustert wurde, ignorierte sie gekonnt. Wie schon vorher saß sie neben Harry und Ginny und schwatzte munter mit Neville, der mittlerweile auch keine Angst mehr vor ihr hatte.

Nach dem Essen verschwand Hermine schnell in ihrem Bett und nahm sich Pergament, Feder und ihre neuen Bücher mit. Ein langer Brief würde morgen auf die Reise gehen, aber noch am Abend wurde ein Kuvert Richtung Kerker befördert:

_Lieber Professor Snape!_

_Vielen, vielen Dank für den wirklich unvergesslichen Abend gestern! Ich hoffe, Sie haben das Getuschel sowie die Fotos gut verkraftet? _

_Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen absprechen, ab wann ich meine Nachhilfestunden aus der Tombola beginnen kann – ich vermute, dass es Ihnen nicht recht sein wird, wenn wir das privat besprechen. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass Sie mir einfach eine Eule schicken und dann wird sich die Gerüchteküche schon wieder beruhigen. _

_Gute Nacht und wie immer süße Träume!_

_Ihre H.G._

Als der Brief schließlich in den Kerkern ankam, musste Snape lächeln – Hermine war wie immer vor- und umsichtig, aber er hatte nicht vor, Verstecken zu spielen.

_Liebe Miss Granger!_

_Ich danke für Ihre Sorgen, die wirklich unnötig sind. Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich von der Meinung meiner Kollegen und der Fantasie meiner Schüler irritieren lassen würde? Zu den Fotos: Die Creevey-Brüder haben Talent. _

_Und nein, ich bin nicht dafür, dass wir per Eule Absprachen treffen – finden Sie sich am ersten Schultag nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro ein!_

_Ihnen wünsche ich das Gleiche!_

_S. S._

Bevor Hermine einschlief, kam der Brief – durch einen Hauselfen – noch bei ihr an und lächelnd schloss sie die Augen. Es tat so gut, dass er sich nichts daraus machte, was der Rest der Schule dachte. Natürlich hätten sie die Absprachen genauso gut per Eule treffen können, aber da ihre Tanzstunden in Zukunft ausfallen würden, suchte er anscheinend einen anderen Grund, sie alleine zu sehen.

Und wenn ihm die Meinung der anderen egal war, käme sie schon mit Rons Eifersucht und Lavenders Geflüster zurecht!

Hermine kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen und schlief mit dem Gedanken an den ersten Schultag ein.


	17. Neues Jahr neues Glück!

_Meine Lieben! _

_Ich habe euch mal wieder viel zu lange im Stich gelassen, aber dafür kann ich jetzt erfreut auf und ab hüpfend verkünden, dass ich vier Kapitel für euch in Peto habe und sie alle nach und nach hochladen werde – natürlich immer schön langsam eines pro Woche, damit ihr mit dem Lesen auch hinterherkommt. _

_Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß und freue mich auf euer Feedback! _

_Euer Kleines _

**Kapitel 17: Neues Jahr – Neues Glück?**

Die Weihnachtsferien waren für Hermine ganz merkwürdig zu Ende gegangen: Einerseits wechselte sie kein Wort mit Ron und beobachtete aber aus der Ferne amüsiert, wie er immer wieder die Köpfe mit Lavender zusammensteckte. Anfangs sicher, um über sie herzuziehen (Ginny hatte das mit den schlichten Worten: „Mein Idiot von Bruder" kommentiert), nach einiger Zeit allerdings sah das sehr nach Diskussionen über Quidditch und die neuen Trendfarben für Besenstiele aus.

Hermine war insgeheim ziemlich froh, dass sie Rons Anbetung so geschickt entkommen war. Mittlerweile war sogar Malfoy müde geworden, ihr spitze Bemerkungen zuzuraunen, auch wenn sie hier Severus im Verdacht hatte, der nicht gerade erfreut reagiert hatte, als er Zeuge eines noch recht harmlosen Schlagabtauschs geworden war. Innerlich hatte Hermine ziemlich amüsiert grinsen müssen; ihre Slytherin-Hälfte hatte sich gefragt, wie man nur so ungeschickt sein konnte, ausgerechnet die Ballbegleitung des eigenen Hauslehrers zu beleidigen. Davon abgesehen war es noch nicht einmal kreativ gewesen: Der Vorwurf mit was auch immer ihre Herkunft aufbessern zu wollen, hörte Hermine nun schon seit sieben Jahren und wenn sie noch immer in Tränen ausbrechen würde deshalb, müsste sie sich um ihre geistige Gesundheit sorgen.

Andererseits hatte sie auch sehr vergnügliche Ferien gehabt: Nicht nur war der zu lesende Bücherstapel merklich kleiner geworden, sondern sie hatte auch viel mehr mit Ginny und Harry zu tun, die – Hermine konnte es gar nicht oft genug sagen – die besten Freunde waren, die man sich nur wünschen konnte. Sie hatten sie nicht nur in die Große Hallte und wenn nötig durch die Gänge und in die Bibliothek eskortiert, waren immer wieder bei ihr aufgetaucht, um zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war, sondern sie hatten auch vielen geschickt die Lästermäuler gestopft.

Und Hermine musste feststellen, dass es einige Mädels gab, die keineswegs so irritiert waren: Eines Abends kam Hannah Abbot zu ihr und setzte sich mit verschwörerischer Miene neben Hermine.

Flüsternd fragte sie: „Sag mal, Hermine, tanzt Snape wirklich so gut wie es aussah?" Dabei wurde sie puderrot, sodass Hermine gar keine andere Chance hatte, als albern zu giggeln, was Hannah mit einem erstaunten Gesichtausdruck quittiert – so kannte man die rationale und überlegte Hermine ja gar nicht.

Entsponnen hatte sich ein ziemlich langes Gespräch über den Meister des Toxischen, in dessen Verlauf Hannah schließlich verlegen zugab, dass sie in der zweiten Klasse heimlich in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Hermine erzählte ihr dankenswerterweise nicht, dass Snape ein ziemlich begabter Legilmens war und diese Tatsache für ihn sicher keine Neuigkeit war.

Hannah hatte Hermine noch als Sonderfall abgetan, aber als sich dann auch Katie Bell, Luna Lovegood und einige jüngere Schülerinnen bei ihr einfanden und sie anscheinend zur Snape-Expertin erkoren hatten, wurde es Hermine ein bisschen mulmig, sich die privaten Schwärmereien anzuhören. Und sie musste feststellen, dass sie gerade den jüngeren Mädchen neue Hoffnung gab – sie alle träumten von einem Tanz mit ihm und Hermine war ihre beneidete Heldin.

Insgesamt war Hermine also doch irgendwie froh, dass die Ferien zu Ende gingen und sie sich – wie alle anderen auch – wieder auf den Alltag konzentrieren konnte. Sie hoffte, dass die halbwegs therapeutischen Gespräche abnehmen würden und sie war auch ziemlich erleichtert, als sie die Bilder vom Ball zugesandt bekam.

Ein Foto hatte es ihr besonders angetan und sie schaute es oft an: Sie und Severus waren nur im Profil zu sehen, wie sie auf der Tanzfläche standen und sie schauten sich in die Augen während sein Umhang und ihr langes Kleid um sie herumwirbelten. Selbst Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie an dem Abend gut ausgesehen hatte.

Dieses Bild hatte sie sorgfältig gegen Knicke und Flecke geschützt in ihren Terminkalender gelegt und dort mit einem Unauffindbar-Zauber belegt, sodass sie es immer bei sich hatte. Die anderen – und es waren wirklich einige – hatte sie in ein Kuvert verfrachtet. Sie lagerten griffbereit in ihrem Nachttisch, auch sorgfältig getarnt.

Der erste Schultag verging wie im Flug und sie war unendlich froh, dass endlich die seelenvolle Gespräche mit Mädchen, die für den Tränkemeister schwärmten, abrissen und sich alle wieder in der Normalität einfanden.

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedete sich Hermine von Harry und Ginny und erklärte ihnen, dass sie heute Abend nicht auf sie warten müssten, es könne spät werden. Harry schaute sie fragend an und Hermine sagte: „Ich muss zu Professor Snape. Er möchte mit mir die Nachhilfetermine absprechen."

„Ach, es ist also immer noch Professor Snape und nicht Severus oder Seeeeeviiiiii?", kam eine bissige Stimme von hinten und Hermine drehte sich um, um sich Auge in Auge mit Ron zu finden. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, sah sie, wie der Besprochene sich näherte und sich bedrohlich vor Ron aufbaute, der merklich schrumpfte.

„Schauen wir mal, Weasley, Beleidigung einer Lehrkraft – ich würde sagen, das ist einmal Pokalputzen mit Mr. Filch. Guten Abend."

Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen, drehte sich dann aber doch noch um und fügte hinzu: „Miss Granger, wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen würden…" und mit einem letzten bösen Blick auf Ron ging er mit langen Schritten Richtung Kerker davon.

Harry und Ginny, die den kurzen Wortwechsel mit angehört hatten, grinsten beide ein bisschen schadenfroh und Ginny zwinkerte Hermine noch kurz zu, bevor sie hinter Snape hereilte.

Die Kerker waren für Hermine schon lange nicht mehr so gruselig und langsam begann sie, das Flair dieses Gemäuers schätzen zu lernen. Natürlich war es jetzt im Winter bitterkalt, feucht und zugig, aber im Sommer dafür umso angenehmer: Die Kühle legte sich wie ein herrlicher Mantel auf die Haut und die Luft wirkte klar und atembar während man in den oberen Klassenräumen immer das Gefühl hatte, zu ersticken.

„Träumen Sie mal wieder?", grummelte es amüsiert vor Hermine und sie schrak hoch. Der Weg zum Klassenraum war ihr mittlerweile so vertraut, dass sie nicht mehr vor sich schaute und fast auf ihren Lehrer aufgelaufen wäre.

Sie sah ihn an und fand sich fast Auge in Auge mit ihm; er schaute lächelnd auf sie hinunter und Hermine gestattete sich ein freches Grinsen, als sie antwortete: „Klar, und zwar nur von Ihnen!" und damit ging sie an ihm vorbei in den Klassenraum.

Der Meister des Toxischen stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und starrte hinter ihr her. Hermine ließ ihm Zeit und schwang sich unbekümmert auf einen der Tische, um darauf zu warten, dass er seine Fassung wiedergewann.

Schließlich rauschte er in gewohnter Manier in seinen Klassenraum und baute sich mit düsterer Miene vor ihr auf. Hermines freches Grinsen fiel ein kleines bisschen in sich zusammen, als er fauchte: „Miss Granger! Glauben Sie nur nicht, dass Sie Sonderrechte haben!"

Für einen Moment schaute sie ihn schweigend an und erklärte dann: „Richtig, Professor, die habe ich nicht. Ich bin nur genauso ehrlich wie Sie es sind."

Sprachlos sah er sie an und brummte dann: „Themenwechsel!" und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er anscheinend seine Gedanken sammelte, fort: „Also, Sie haben acht Nachhilfeschüler, die ganz dringend Unterstützung brauchen. Drei davon sind aus Hufflepuff, zwei aus Gryffindor und zwei aus Ravenclaw und eine Dame aus Slytherin."

An diesem Punkt verdreht Hermine die Augen, was er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen kommentierte: „Haben Sie zu diesen Tatsachen etwas zu sagen?"

„Bis auf die weitere Tatsache, dass das nicht ganz einfach wird, nichts weiter, Sir."

„Haben Sie das erwartet?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und er ergänzte: „ Die meisten sind aus dem vierten und fünften Jahr, aber eine Gryffindor und ein Hufflepuff kommen aus dem sechsten Jahr. Vermutlich wäre es gut, wenn Sie die Grundlagen kurz aufarbeiten würden und dann die entsprechenden Defizite gezielt aufarbeiten würden. Ich habe Ihnen eine Liste gemacht."

Mit diesen Worten hexte er einen kleinen Pergamentstapel auf den Tisch, auf dem Hermine so entspannt saß und damit war für ihn eigentlich alles geklärt.

„Einen Moment bitte noch, Professor", sagte Hermine, bevor er sie vor die Tür setzen konnte. Neben seinen Stapel an Notizen zauberte sie ihren eigenen, den er misstrauisch beäugte: „Was ist das?"

Hermine begann zu erklären: „Das sind meine Grundlagenzusammenfassungen der Jahre eins bis drei sowie von mir entwickelte diagnostische Fragebögen, damit ich feststellen kann, wo genau die Probleme der acht liegen. Ich will ja schließlich nicht an ihnen vorbeierklären."

Er starrte seine Schülerin sprachlos an und begann dann – wieder einmal – zu lachen: „Hermine, Sie sind wirklich unglaublich! Gibt es denn irgendetwas, an das Sie nicht denken?"

Hermine merkte, wie sie rot wurde und fixierte lieber ihren Rock statt eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ich kann ja dankbar sein, dass ich Ihre zwei einzigen Schwächen entdeckt habe", raunte es plötzlich an ihrem Ohr und sie fuhr herum, um ihn diesmal frech grinsen zu sehen.

„Und die wären?", fragte sie nervös.

„Das Tanzen und mich", flüsterte er und lauter fuhr er dann fort: „Da wir ja jetzt alles geklärt

haben, würde ich sagen, wir legen die Nachhilfestunden auf die Termine der vorangegangenen Tanzstunden und dann haben wir alles geklärt. Einverstanden?"

Hermine nickte und er fügte noch hinzu: „Ihre Zusammenfassungen und Fragebögen werde ich mir bis zur ersten Stunde zu Gemüte geführt haben. Wenn Sie nichts von mir hören, hatte ich nichts auszusetzen."

„Das wird ja wohl kaum passieren!", meinte Hermine nur halb ernst und ging mit diesen Worten zur Tür.

„Es sollen ja immer noch Zeichen und Wunder geschehen! Denken Sie daran, Ihre Schüler zu informieren!"

Hermine nickte und drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um: „Gute Nacht und schlafen Sie gut!"

Abwesend nickte er – er hatte sich schon längst in die Zusammenfassungen vertieft, aber bei ihren nächsten Worten tauchte er wieder aus dem Pergament auf: „Und träumen Sie süß!"

Bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lassen und war verschwunden.

Lächelnd schaute er auf den Fleck, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte und sagte in den leeren Raum hinein: „Kleine Hexe!"


	18. Intermezzo

**Kapitel 18: Intermezzo**

Hermine ging zurück zum Gryffindorturm und schrieb die Informationen, die ihre neuen Nachhilfeschüler brauchen würden, fein säuberlich auf. Danach rief sie einen Hauselfen, der die magisch vervielfältigten Briefe an die jeweiligen Empfänger überbrachte. Nun blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig, als zu warten. Und zu hoffen, dass sie den acht etwas Sinnvolles beibringen konnte. Und dass die Mischung zwischen Slytherin und den anderen Häuser nicht katastrophal werden würde.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte sie einen kleinen Brief auf ihrem Nachttisch liegen. Halb erwartete sie eine vernichtende Kritik ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors, aber schon anhand der Schrift erkannte sie, dass nicht er der Briefeschreiber war.

Verwirrt sah Hermine auf das Stückchen Pergament, auf dem die Worte: „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!" gekrakelt waren. Sie grübelte darüber nach, konnte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen und warf den Brief schließlich mit einem Schulterzucken in den Papierkorb, wo er magisch in Flammen aufging.

Hermine startete in ihren Alltag, der so normal war, wie er eben sein konnte. Harry und Ginny waren immer noch ihre Leibwache, aber mittlerweile mehr, um sie nicht alleine stehen zu lassen als aus irgendeiner Notwendigkeit heraus. Ron mochte sich beruhigt haben, aber das konnte man so genau gar nicht sagen, denn er sprach weder mit Harry und Ginny noch mit Hermine ein Wort. Er hatte sich Lavender angeschlossen und schon mehrere aus Gryffindor und einige Lehrer hatten kommentiert, dass das „goldene Trio" wohl nicht mehr existent war.

Dafür hatte sich ja nun ein neues Trio gebildet und Hermine fühlte sich genauso wohl in der Gesellschaft von Harry und Ginny, die sich auch langsam näher kamen. Ginny berichtete immer wieder amüsiert, wie ihr älterer Bruder dazu stand und welche Bemerkungen er dazu machte, aber sie störte das nicht im Mindesten.

Langsam aber sicher ging die Woche zu Ende und Hermine wartete immer noch auf eine Nachricht über ihre Zusammenfassungen und die Fragebögen, aber der Kerkerbewohner schwieg und ließ sie somit auch ein Stück weit im Ungewissen: Hatte er noch nicht alles gelesen und korrigiert? Hatte er wirklich nichts auszusetzen?

Freitagabends saß sie mit Neville und Parvati beim Abendessen, als Neville plötzlich kreidebleich wurde und seine Gabel mit einem vernehmlichen Klirren auf den Teller traf. Besorgt sahen die beiden Mädchen zu ihm herüber und folgten dann seinem Blick auf einen Punkt hinter ihren Köpfen.

Wölfisch grinsend stand Snape hinter ihnen und man sah ihm an, dass er seinen Spaß daran hatte, Neville einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt zu haben.

Parvati zog es vor, nach einem höflichen „Guten Abend, Professor!" wieder ihr Abendessen zur Hauptsache ihres Interesses zu machen, während Hermine missbilligend die Stirn runzelte: „Müssen Sie sich immer so anschleichen, Professor? Sie können einen ja zu Tode erschrecken!"

„Dafür sind Sie ja noch recht munter, Miss Granger", kommentierte er immer noch grinsend und fuhr fort: „Da ich in den letzten Tagen gesehen habe, wie Sie gegrübelt haben, wollte ich nur sagen: Exzellent! Ich freue mich regelrecht auf Montag. Guten Abend!"

Und mit der üblichen dramatischen Drehung war er verschwunden und ließ eine zufrieden grinsende Hermine zurück, die Neville und Parvati, die sichtlich verwirrt waren, erklären musste, was nun genau passiert war.

Am Wochenende war mit Hermine trotz besten Winterwetter nicht viel anzufangen: Während die anderen draußen Schneeballschlachten veranstalteten und Schneemänner bauten, saß sie auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek und schrieb eifrig. Damit die Arbeit nicht so eintönig werden würde, hatte sie sich drei Blocks von Aufgaben zugeteilt: Die Hausaufgaben für die kommende Woche, die Wiederholung für die Abschlussprüfung und natürlich Pläne für ihre Nachhilfestunden. Und wenn man Hermine in Ruhe ließ, lief sie zu Hochformen auf, sodass ihr am Sonntag Nachmittag so langweilig war, dass sie sich nach einem neuen Projekt umsah.

Grübelnd schaute sie aus dem Fenster und war heimlich dankbar dafür, dass sie nicht nach draußen in die Kälte musste, aber ihr wollte partout nichts einfallen, womit sie sich sinnvoll beschäftigen könnte.

Schließlich kam es so weit, dass sie folgende Nachricht in die Kerker schickte:

_Lieber Professor Snape! _

_Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut, dass Ihnen das übersetzte Rezeptbuch von Nutzen war und wenn Sie noch einmal eine Übersetzung brauchen, lassen Sie es mich wissen! _

_Viele Grüße_

_H.G._

Einige Etagen unter ihr brach der Meister der Zaubertränke in schallendes Gelächter aus und schrieb auch prompt zurück:

_Liebe Miss Granger, _

_Ihren Arbeitseifer in Ehren, aber Sie sollten Ihre Langeweile etwas besser kaschieren… _

_In der Tat könnten Sie mir behilflich sein, indem Sie mich beim Brauen einiger Tränke für den Krankenflügel unterstützen. Kommen Sie vor unserem Nachhilfetermin vorbei. _

_S.S._

Freudig überrascht nahm Hermine der verschüchterten Hauselfe den Umschlag ab und las grinsend die Nachricht. Sie konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, sich in Vorfreude die Hände zu reiben und ab da verflog der Rest des Tages wie im Flug und am Montag legte Hermine einen nie dagewesenen Eifer an den Tag, der alle Sorgen, die Professor McGonagall um ihre beste Schülerin jemals hatte, verfliegen ließ.

Beim Mittagessen saß Harry neben ihr, der sich schließlich lachend zu ihr umdrehte: „Hermine, es ist ja schön, dass Du Deine gute Laune wiedergefunden hast, aber kannst Du bitte die Blumen nur auf Deinen Teller regnen lassen? Ich steh' nicht so auf Gänseblümchen auf meinen Kohlrouladen…"

Verdutzt schaute sie ihren Freund an und sagte grinsend: „Ach Harry, und ich dachte, Du bist ein echtes Blumenkind?"

„Alles mit Maß und Ziel!", erklärte er lachend und Hermine ließ mit einer lockeren Handbewegung die Blumen von Tisch und Geschirr verschwinden.

„Wow!", bemerkte Ginny von ihrer anderen Seite, „ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du in zauberstabloser Magie so weit fortgeschritten bist."

Überrascht schaute Hermine auf den völlig blumenfreien Tisch und murmelte: „Ich auch nicht!"

„Miss Granger, das ist ja sehr beeindruckend!", quickte es plötzlich hinter ihr und Professor Flitwick stand neben ihr und deutete auf den Tisch. „Und dabei dachte ich immer, dass Ihr Talent eher im Bereich Transfiguration liegen würde."

„Das dachte ich auch immer", erklärte Hermine und verwandelte währenddessen ihre Gabel in eine kleine Schlange, die in allen Regenbogenfarben schillerte.

Ihr Lehrer lachte und sagte: „Nun, Miss Granger, manchmal beeinflussen positive Erlebnisse unsere Magie sehr nachhaltig. Seien Sie dankbar dafür!"

Hermine nickte lächelnd und verspeiste glücklich den Rest ihrer Roulade.

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug und nach einem hastigen Abendessen verabschiedete Hermine sich und verschwand wieder einmal Richtung Kerker.

Auf dem Weg dahin malte sie sich aus, was Ron wohl dazu zu sagen hätte: „Das war ja klar, dass Du irgendwann durchdrehen würdest!" oder: „Es muss doch irgendwie möglich sein, diesem Verbrecher nachzuweisen, dass er Dich verhext hat…" Hermine war so sehr in ihre Gedankenspielereien versunken, dass sie breit grinsend vor der Kerkertür ankam, in dessen Rahmen Snape lehnte und ihr entgegensah. Als er ihr Grinsen erkennen konnte, runzelte er die Stirn und begrüßte sie mit den folgenden Worten: „Hermine, wenn ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei Ihnen sehe, bekomme ich immer ein ungutes Gefühl – was haben Sie dieses Mal ausgeheckt?"

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, aber ihr Grinsen verschwand nicht und sie erklärte: „ Ich habe dieses Mal gar nichts ausgeheckt, sondern nur darüber nachgedacht, was Ron wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, wie viel Zeit ich hier unten verbringe. Und das hat mich amüsiert"

Nachdenklich schaute er sie an und fragte: „Ist Ihnen das so wichtig?"

Hermine dachte nach bei dieser Frage und musste schließlich zugeben: „Nein, das ist nicht mehr so wichtig. Er hat sich das Recht verspielt, dass mich seine Meinung irgendwie berühren würde."

„Sehr weise. Man merkt, Sie werden erwachsen!" Er musterte sie noch einen Moment länger und Hermine wurde so ungeduldig, dass sie grummelte: „Wollen wir eigentlich hier draußen stehen bleiben oder werden Sie mich heute nochmal hereinbitten?"

Wieder einmal lachte er und Hermine sah wieder einmal die Verwandlung, die in ihm vorging, wenn er für einen Moment seine Maske fallen ließ und sie sagte: „Wie gut, dass Sie nicht immer so locker und entspannt sind, denn ansonsten wäre schon die Hälfte aller Mädels in Sie verliebt. So sind es nur ein Viertel."

Verdattert schaute er sie an.

„Bitte was?"

Hermine gestattete sich ein Grinsen und erklärte: „Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie mit Abstand der Jüngste im Kollegium sind. Und nach meiner nicht ganz objektiven Meinung auch nicht gerade unattraktiv." Mit diesen Worten stahl sie sich an ihm vorbei in sein Wohnzimmer und er starrte ihr so lange hinterher bis sie lachend rief: „Wollen Sie nicht auch reinkommen?"

„Nochmal ganz langsam, Hermine. Ein Viertel der Schülerinnen?"

„Das ist etwa meine Schätzung. Und sagen Sie mir bitte nicht, dass das komplette Neuigkeiten für Sie sind. Ein kleines Legilmens und schon wissen Sie Bescheid…"

„Das tue ich normalerweise nicht", verteidigte er sich entschieden.

„Ach, und bei mir sind Sie dann so unmoralisch?", fragte Hermine frech und ihr entging nicht, dass ihr Professor sie reichlich unbehaglich anschaute. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn in die Enge getrieben und so beschloss sie, ihn auch wieder zu erlösen.

„Aber das macht auch nichts – ich habe mich daran gewöhnt und mittlerweile auch keine Geheimnisse mehr vor Ihnen."

Für einen Moment sah er erleichtert aus und dann sagte er aber: „Nein, Hermine, so einfach kann ich mir das nicht machen. Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, denn ich habe nicht mehr und nicht minder getan als Ihr Vertrauen missbraucht."

Hermine schaute ihn verdutzt an und lächelte dann. „Zum einen ist mir daraus kein Nachteil erwachsen, auch wenn ich für den Moment reichlich wütend war, und zum anderen gibt es keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen für etwas, das ich selbst nicht als Vergehen gewertet habe. Also: Wollen wir jetzt endlich anfangen?"

„Vorher habe ich noch eine Frage: Wie bei Merlins Pegasus kommen Sie darauf, dass einige Schülerinnen an mir Interesse haben könnten?"

„Weil es so ist!", antwortete Hermine gelassen und erzählte dann – ohne Namen zu nennen – wie einige Mädchen nach dem Ball zu ihr gekommen waren. Zwischendurch musste sie sich immer wieder das Grinsen verkneifen, denn der Meister des Toxischen legte ein reiches Mienenspiel an den Tag: Von verlegen über amüsiert und zufrieden bis zu schockiert war alles dabei.

„Sie müssen sich aber auch nicht wundern!", schloss Hermine ihren Bericht.

„Warum das denn nicht?", fragte er erstaunt zurück.

„Naja, so wie Sie immer durch die Korridore laufen, ist das gar kein Wunder."

Matt ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und fragte: „Aber was mache ich denn?"

Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde, aber da musste sie jetzt mit ihrem gryffindorischen Mut und der dazugehörigen Sturheit durch: „Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt: Hier kommt jetzt ein erstklassiger, schwärmerischer Bericht."

Er lachte: „Dann legen Sie mal los, Hermine!"

Und Hermine legte los: „Ihre Roben sind alles Mögliche nur leider nicht dazu geeignet, Ihre Figur zu verheimlichen. Dazu dann Ihr rabenschwarzes Haar und Ihre Augen, die ziemlich geheimnisvoll sein können. Und Ihre Art hat schon was."

„Ich bin so biestig wie ich nur sein kann."

„Stimmt. Aber Frauen vermuten dahinter immer ein gebrochenes Herz, das ganz dringend Trost braucht. Außerdem haben Sie einen herrlichen bissig-schwarzen Humor und wenn man Sie näher kennen lernen kann, stellt man fest, dass Sie nett, umgänglich und intelligent sind. Manchmal sogar charmant."

Während dieser Beschreibung hatte Snape sich immer wieder die Haare gerauft und jetzt sein Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Schließlich tauchte er aus seiner Versunkenheit auf und schaute sie verzweifelt an: „Sagen Sie mir, was ich anders machen kann!"

„Warum sollten Sie denn? Sie werden im Geheimen umschwärmt – das ist doch eigentlich ganz nett, oder?"

Er starrte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragend an und Hermine erklärte: „Naja, die Mädels liegen Ihnen ja nicht sabbernd zu Füßen sondern lassen kein Wort davon verlauten. Sie haben also Ihre Ruhe, können aber trotzdem das Gefühl genießen, umschwärmt zu werden. Eigentlich ist das doch ideal. Und nebenbei können Sie sich benehmen wie Sie wollen, denn Sie sind ja als biestig bekannt. Meine Diagnose: Kein Handlungsbedarf!"

Kurz sah er sie ungläubig an und dann lachte er: „Hermine, Sie sind unglaublich! Und haben Recht. Was würde ich nur ohne Sie machen?"

Hermine grinste und sagte zwinkernd: „Nachts von jemandem anderen träumen…"

Entrüstet schaute er sie an bevor er sich in sein Lachen ergab und nickte: „Sie haben ja Recht…"

„Sollen wir mal langsam anfangen mit dem Brauen?", fragte Hermine und Snape grub aus den Tiefen seines Gehrocks eine Taschenuhr aus. Nach einem Blick darauf stellte er fest: „Nein, einen Trank anzufangen, lohnt nicht mehr, aber wir können schonmal mit den allgemeinen Vorbereitungen beginnen."

Er grub auf seinem Schreibtisch eine Liste aus und erklärte: „Madam Pomfrey hat mir aufgeschrieben, was sie benötigt. Schauen wir mal, was wir parallel brauen können."

Und als die ersten Schüler eintrafen, hatten die beiden einträchtig die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und waren fleißig am Planen.


	19. Die erste Stunde

**Kapitel 19: Die erste Stunde**

Hermine war klar, dass sie damit nicht gerade den besten ersten Eindruck gemacht hatte – es wirkte auf die anderen viel zu vertraut und konspirativ, aber es war nun mal geschehen und so ließ sie sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Severus hatte sich unauffällig ans Ende des Klassenzimmers zurückgezogen und blätterte in seiner Liste, sodass sie von dort weder Hilfe noch Hindernisse zu erwarten hatte und ganz auf sich alleine gestellt war – so war es ihr eigentlich am liebsten.

Entspannt setzte sie sich auf das Pult ihres Lehrers und ließ die Beine baumeln und gestattete sich gleich mal ein Grinsen.

„Gefangen zwischen Pest und Cholera, oder wie?", kommentierte sie die Sitzordnung ihrer acht Schützlinge: Da Snape ganz hinten saß und sie sich vorne das Pult als Sitz auserkoren hatte, hockten sie strategisch günstig in der Mitte, damit sie genügend Abstand sowohl zu ihr als auch zum Meister des Toxischen hatten.

„Meine Damen und Herren, bevor wir beginnen, muss ich mitteilen, dass ich nicht beiße und deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir die Sitzordnung soweit ändern, dass ihr alle um mindestens zwei Reihen nach vorne rückt."

Unwilliges Gemurmel machte sich breit und dann wanderten die acht die vorgeschlagenen Bänke nach vorne.

Hermine strahlte in die Runde und breitete die Arme aus: „Wunderbar! Jetzt kann ich mich vorstellen, ohne schreien zu müssen. Mein Name ist Hermine, ich habe bei der Tombola diese Nahhilfestunden gestiftet und würde gerne mit einem kurzen Theorieteil einsteigen. Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit, um alles hier zu besprechen – deshalb gibt es für heute einen kurzen Diagnosetest."

Bei dieser Ankündigung machte sich merkliches Unbehagen breit und Hermine fuhr fort: „ Zwei Dinge gibt es in diesen Nachhilfestunden nicht: Dumme Fragen und Noten. Also keine Scheu! Der Test dient dazu, einen möglichst passgenauen Unterricht für euch zu machen und deshalb fangen wir auch gleich damit an."

Ohne großes Federlesen zauberte Hermine auf jeden Tisch einen Fragebogen und alle begannen bei der Zeitvorgabe von einer halben Stunde zu schreiben. Alle bis auf eine.

Das Mädchen saß so weit wie nur irgend möglich von Hermine weg, hatte den Bogen keines Blickes gewürdigt und erdolchte sie förmlich mit Blicken.

Hermine hatte begonnen, ihre Zusammenfassungen zu sortieren und bei einem Kontrollblick in die Runde fiel ihr diese Tatsache auf.

„Rebecca, gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Hermine freundlich nach.

Die Angesprochene schaute auf und grollte: „Meine persönlichen Schwächen in Zaubertränke gehen dich gar nichts an und deshalb werde ich den bescheuerten Test auch nicht machen."

Für einen Moment war Hermine perplex, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja den kleinen Brief bekommen hatte, der schon eine ähnliche Meinung enthielt und so setzte sie ein freundliches Lächeln auf und erklärte: „Das liegt natürlich ganz bei Dir, aber dann darfst Du Dich nicht wundern, wenn Dir der Unterricht nicht viel bringen wird. Trotzdem ist diese Veranstaltung für Dich Pflicht. Wie viel oder wenig Du hier für die Abschlussprüfungen mitnimmst, ist ganz Deine Sache."

Und damit war für sie das Thema erledigt und sie widmete sich wieder ihren Stapeln an Zusammenfassungen, den sie ordentlich sortierte.

Nach einer halben Stunde ertönte ein Weckerklingeln und Hermine sammelte die Fragebögen ein.

„So, der erste Schritt ist getan!", sagte sie und fuhr fort: „Ich habe für jeden von euch eine Zusammenfassung der wichtigsten theoretischen Inhalte nach Jahren gegliedert gemacht. Bis zum übernächsten Mal würde ich euch bitten, diese durchzuarbeiten und Fragen dazu auszuarbeiten, die eure Unklarheiten beinhalten."

Wieder zauberte Hermine die Stapel in die Runde und erklärte dann: „Bis zum nächsten Mal habe ich eure Bögen durchgesehen und ich werde dann auf Dinge eingehen, die grundlegend sind. In zwei Woche kümmern wir uns um eure Fragen und dann legen wir los mit der Praxis. Irgendwelche Fragen oder Änderungswünsche?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln war die Antwort und Hermine wollte gerade die Runde auflösen, als sich eine gelangweilte Stimme erhob: „Und was genau, glaubst du, sollen wir dabei lernen?"

Schon wieder war es das Mädchen, das sich offensichtlich vorgenommen hatte, die Unruhestifterin zu sein.

„Rebecca, was du dabei lernst, liegt ganz an dir. Ich bin nur dafür da, euch den Stoff zu servieren, verdaulich aufzubereiten, Fragen zu beantworten und praktisch zu üben. Ich bin weder eine Garantie dafür, dass ihr das versteht noch diejenige, die euch zum Lernen antreibt. Ich mache ein Angebot; ob ihr das annehmt, liegt an euch."

Rebecca hatte einen verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, aber scheinbar fiel ihr dazu kein Widerspruch ein, sodass sie schwieg.

„Gut, nachdem wir auch das geklärt haben, wünsche ich euch einen schönen Abend. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche, gleiche Zeit, gleicher Raum. Wenn es Probleme oder Schwierigkeiten gibt, bin ich natürlich auch sonst immer ansprechbar."

Hermine erhob sich vom Pult und auch die anderen sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen davon.

Rebecca allerdings machte bei ihrem Hauslehrer einen kurzen Stopp und beschwerte sich so laut, dass Hermine es einfach hören musste: „Professor Snape! Ich will mir von dieser Möchtegernlehrerin nichts sagen lassen und ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie mich von dieser lächerlichen Veranstaltung hier freistellen."

Hermine musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als sie die Antwort auf diese Klage hörte: „Miss Sevenhurst, diese Veranstaltung ist eine Pflichtveranstaltung für Sie, von der Sie vom Schulleiter freigestellt werden müssten. Aber ich sehe keinerlei Grund dafür. Weder sind Ihre Noten dafür gut genug noch Ihre Gesundheit so angegriffen, dass Sie nicht teilnehmen könnten. Guten Abend."

„Aber, Sir, bei diesem Konzept ist das völlig aussichtslos!"

„Miss Sevenhurst, ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass es Ihnen nicht ansteht, das Konzept von Miss Granger zu kritisieren – besonders nachdem es die Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, Änderungswünsche einzubringen. Ich sehe keinen Grund, mit Ihnen weiter zu diskutieren. Verschwenden Sie also bitte nicht meine Zeit!"

Damit wandte Severus sich von seiner Schülerin ab und ging zu Hermine, die taktvoll Abstand gehalten hatte.

„Miss Granger, ich hatte nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet als eine tadellose Einführung. Ich bin sehr zufrieden."

Hermine wurde bei diesem Lob über und über rot vor Freude und erwiderte keck: „Professor, diesen Tag muss ich mir rot im Kalender anstreichen – ein solches Lob aus Ihrem Munde…"

„Das ist nur die Wahrheit. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie die Bögen alleine korrigieren?"

„Sicher, das sollte ich schaffen. Ich habe es mir ja schon vereinfacht, indem ich einen Großteil der Fragen im Multiple Choice Verfahren ausgearbeitet habe. Das dauert also nicht so lange."

„Sehr gut. Übrigens wäre es nett, wenn Sie mir dieses Verfahren genauer erklären könnten. An der Korrektur der Aufsätze sitze ich nämlich immer ewig."

„Kein Problem. Ich kann Ihnen auch Muster mitbringen."

„Sehr gut. Heute Abend ist es schon ziemlich spät – passt es Ihnen morgen?"

„Perfekt. Bis dahin habe ich auch die Fragebögen durchgesehen und dann kann ich das Ihnen gleich zeigen."

„Wunderbar. Bis morgen Abend dann."

Hermine wollte gerade zu einer frechen Antwort ansetzen, die schon fast Ritual war, als er fast unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte. Verwirrt beschränkte sie sich also auf ein Nicken und ging davon.

Gerade als sie an der Tür angekommen war, erkannte sie, dass Rebecca verborgen im Schatten stand und die Ohren gespitzt hatte. Sie hatte jedes Wort gehört.

Betont langsam drehte Hermine sich zu ihr um und fragte so freundlich sie nur konnte: „Rebecca, gibt es noch ein Problem, das du gerne mit mir unter vier Augen besprechen möchtest?"

Hermine hatte nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort gerechnet, aber sie bekam ein „Elende Schleimerin, das wird dir alles noch leidtun!" entgegengezischt und dann ging Rebecca erhobenen Hauptes davon.

Hermine stand für eine Sekunde wie vom Donner gerührt und dann begann sie zu lachen: „Na, bei solchen Drohungen habe ich aber Angst…"

Damit wollte sie eigentlich davongehen, aber in diesem Moment spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Severus, der ihr zuraunte: „Hermine, nimm Dich in Acht!" und damit war auch Severus verschwunden.

Hermine stand einen Moment sprachlos im Korridor und dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm mit dem festen Vorsatz, Rebecca Sevenhurst nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.


	20. Wahrheiten

**Hallo ihr alle! **

**Wie ihr seht, habe ich das Rating geändert, weil ich keine Lust hatte, die Bösartigkeiten, denen man nun mal begegnen kann, außen vor zu lassen. Und vielleicht lasse ich mich noch zu einem „juicy chapter" hinreißen – was haltet ihr davon?**

**Und an dieser Stelle muss ich auch endlich mal meine Widmung loswerden: Das hier ist mein erster längerer Text, der nicht in irgendeinem Schuhkarton versumpft und deshalb für mich ein besonderes „Baby". Folgerichtig ist dieser Text auch für jemand Besonderen, nämlich für den, der mir den Kosenamen „Kleines" verpasst hat, meinen wunderbaren Freund, der sich hier ab und zu sicherlich ein Grinsen gestatten würde, denn unser prä-Beziehungszeit war – auch ohne Zauberei – ähnlich turbulent und magisch. Danke, mein Engel, für die Inspiration und für alles andere sowieso. **

**Kapitel 20: Wahrheiten **

Hermine saß auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek und tat das, was sie immer tat, wenn sie nicht gerade dabei war, Stundenentwürfe zu schreiben, Hausaufgaben zu machen oder sonstige Projekte zu verfolgen: Sie schrieb Briefe an ihre Freundin Sarah, um sie auf dem Laufenden zu halten und von den neuesten Entwicklungen zu berichten.

Eigentlich war Hermine dankbar, dass ein bisschen Schwung in ihr Leben kam und sie Sarah Dinge erzählen konnte, die für sie nicht böhmische Dörfer waren, denn sie hatte ja keine Ahnung von Magie und ihr irgendetwas von neuen Zaubersprüchen zu schreiben oder dem befriedigenden Gefühl, eine komplizierte Bewegung perfekt gemeistert zu haben, war meistens verloren, auch wenn Sarah Vergleiche hatte mit ihrem eigenen Leben – für sie war es eben befriedigend eine Matheaufgabe korrekt gelöst zu haben oder ein physikalisches Gesetz durchschaut zu haben. Oft dachte Hermine daran, dass das auch ihr eigenes Leben gewesen wäre, wenn sie keinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hätte und sie fragte sich, ob sie damit zufrieden gewesen wäre. Aber da sie es ja dann nicht anders gekannt hätte, wäre sie wohl glücklich gewesen. Auch aus diesem Grund versuchte sie, vage zu bleiben über Hogwarts.

Hermine saß in diese Gedanken versunken da und schätzte sich glücklich, dass sie dieses Leben führen konnte. Ohne ihre Magie hätte sie Harry, Ginny, Neville und viele andere nie kennen gelernt. Und Severus erst recht nicht. Sie gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln und schreckte erst hoch, als sie die piepsende Stimme neben sich hörte, die zu einer Hauselfe gehörte.

„Robby soll Miss Granger in die Kerker bitten. Professor Snape schickt nach ihr."

Verwirrt sah Hermine das kleine Wesen an und war unwillig, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.

„Sag dem Professor, dass ich wie ausgemacht heute Abend vorbeikommen werde. Im Moment bin ich beschäftigt."

Die Elfe knickste und war mit einem dezenten „Popp" verschwunden.

Ärgerlich sah Hermine auf die verschneite Landschaft vor dem Fenster. Was glaubte der Meister des Toxischen eigentlich, wer er war, dass er einfach mal so mit den Fingern schnipsen könnte und sie wäre da?

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sammelte sie ihre Sachen ein und ging zurück zum Gryffindorturm und fand dort Ginny, die ihr Stirnrunzeln richtig deutete, sie unterhakte und in eine stille Ecke zerrte.

„Ärger?", fragte sie nur.

„Unser Giftmischer glaubt, dass er einfach so über mich verfügen könne." War die knappe Antwort und Hermine erklärte, was vorgefallen war.

Ginny gestattete sich ein Lächeln: „Bei jedem anderen würde ich sagen, dass es sich nur so angehört hat, aber bei unserem Meister der Zaubertränke weiß man ja, dass es auch so gemeint ist. Aber bist Du sicher, dass Du Dich so mit ihm anlegen willst?"

„Ich werde mich nicht von ihm herumkommandieren lassen und damit Ende der Durchsage." Verärgert stand Hermine auf und Ginny sah ihr nach, wie sie davonstürmte.

„Hoffentlich weißt Du, was Du tust", murmelte sie, als sie ihre Freundin zu ihrem Schlafzimmer davonstürmen sah und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Harry.

Der Abend kam schneller als gedacht und Hermine machte sich mit den korrigierten Tests auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Ein bisschen mulmig war ihr schon, aber sie wusste auch, dass Snape sehr dominant sein konnte und wenn sie jetzt nicht eingriffe und dem Ganzen einen Riegel vorschieben würde, würde sie sich immer von ihm durch die Gegend kommandieren lassen müssen. Also setzte sie ihr entschlossenstes Gesicht auf, als sie gegen die Tür pochte und war auch nicht wirklich überrascht, als diese fast sofort aufflog und einen sehr wütenden Severus enthüllte, der ihr grimmig entgegenstarrte.

Die Kälte, die er ausströmte, war fast greifbar, aber Hermine zuckte nicht zusammen, als er kalt wisperte: „Ah, Miss Granger, wie wunderbar, dass Sie mich doch noch mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren. Sie ahnen ja gar nicht, wie gut mir das tut."

Wütend wandte er sich um, um mit großen Schritten zurück zum Pult zu schreiten und Hermine folgte ihm auf den Fersen.

Mittlerweile kannte sie ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht wütend war sondern verletzt, weil sie ihn zurückgewiesen hatte.

„Professor!" Hermine wollte sich irgendwie rechtfertigen, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Dass sie sich nicht auf seine Machtspielchen einlassen wollte? Sie hatte keinen Beweis dafür.

Plötzlich fuhr er herum und brüllte: „Sie können gehen!"

Verdattert sah sie ihn an und er lächelte bösartig: „Sie sollten lernen, Ihre Gedanken für sich zu behalten. Aber andererseits ist es immer wieder sehr erhellend, zu wissen, was Sie von mir denken."

Hermine schwieg und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Wie ein Raubtier schritt er auf sie zu und baute sich bedrohlich nahe vor ihr auf.

„Sie hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich wollen könnte, aber Sie haben mich trotzdem abgewiesen wie einen Hund!", zischte er giftig wie die Schlange von Slytherin höchstpersönlich.

„Lassen Sie sich eines gesagt sein! Ich mag zwar durch einen Trank beeinflusst sein, aber deshalb habe ich nicht plötzlich mein Gehirn abgegeben."

Er taxierte sie schweigend und Hermine drehte sich um, um sich einen Platz zum Sitzen zu suchen.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wie das auf Sie gewirkt hat, aber ich denke, ich sollte auch keine Chance haben, meine Beweggründe zu erklären." Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit, zu reagieren, sondern fuhr fort: „Ich saß in der Bibliothek, als die Elfe auftauchte und mich zu Ihnen beorderte wie ein Dienstmädchen. Es gab keine Gründe, keine Erklärungen, nur einen Befehl und ich springe nicht wie ein gehorsamer Diener. Wenn Ihnen unser Termin heute Abend nicht gepasst hätte, wäre es angemessen gewesen, mich das wissen zu lassen und mich nicht einfach von A nach B zu schicken."

Hermine schwieg und schaute ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, auf was sie wartete. Eine Explosion? Ein Lachen?

Severus stand stumm vor ihr und musterte sie. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich war es mal wieder ungeschickt von mir!", murmelte er, bevor er lauter fortfuhr: „ich fürchte, Hermine, Sie kennen mich noch nicht so gut, wie ich mir das vielleicht wünschen würde. Unser Termin heute Abend sollte weiterhin bestehen bleiben, aber ich habe mich Ihrer Langeweile entsonnen und deshalb Robby auf den Weg geschickt, um Sie einzuladen. Gestern Abend bin ich die Runenübersetzung nochmals durchgegangen und ich habe einen interessanten Trank entdeckt, den ich gerne mit Ihnen zusammen gebraut hätte, denn die Tränke für den Krankenflügel kann ich alleine herstellen. Und ehrlich gestanden sind sie ja auch keine wirkliche Herausforderung."

Hermine schaute ihn verdutzt an und wollte reagieren, als er sie mit einer leichten Handbewegung zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Hermine, ich glaube, das war nicht eine meiner besten Ideen. Vergessen Sie das Ganze einfach und gehen Sie zurück in Ihren Turm. Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht weiter stören. Wir sehen uns dann am Montag."

Und damit drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Pult, um sich dort ohne Zweifel in seinen Papieren zu vergraben.

Hermine starrte ihm erstaunt und ein bisschen entsetzt nach. Er hatte sie gerufen, weil er ihr einen interessanten Zeitvertreib hatte anbieten wollen. Müde fuhr sie sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und folgte ihm.

„Professor, es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise, aber er reagierte nicht.

Entschlossen stellte sie sich vor seinen Schreibtisch und stützte ihre Hände auf die Platte, aber er weigerte sich, aufzusehen.

Fünf Minuten verharrte sie so, aber er starrte weiterhin auf die Tischplatte und ignorierte sie. Hermine wusste sich keinen Rat mehr und befürchtete, dass sie heute viel kaputt gemacht hätte.

Leise ging sie um das Pult herum und hockte sich neben ihn. Er reagierte immer noch nicht und saß still wie eine Statue, als sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Severus, bitte verzeih' mir. Ich war so stur und dumm." Ganz sachte gab sie ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich langsam zum Gehen.

Gerade als sie seine Reichweite fast verlassen hatte, streckte er die Hand aus und hielt sie fest.

Er zog sie wieder zu sich und war erschrocken über die Tränen, die ihr übers Gesicht liefen.

Er brachte nur ein mattes Lächeln zustande, als er leise sagte: „Ich glaube, wir beide müssen noch einiges lernen. Aber meine Lektion ist heute angekommen."

„Meine auch", flüsterte Hermine und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Fangen wir nochmal neu an?", fragte er und Hermine nickte.

„Weih mich erstmal in das Geheimnis des Multiple Choice Verfahrens ein und dann verrate ich Dir, welchen Trank ich ausgesucht habe."

Hermine nickte wieder und lächelte zurückhaltend. Wie bei einem sehr scheuen Tier schlich Hermine in die erste Reihe, holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich nah zu ihm, um die Bögen auf dem Pult auszubreiten und begann zu erklären.

Ein unbeteiligter Beobachter hätte nach zehn Minuten nicht gedacht, dass die beiden jemals Streit gehabt hatten, aber Hermine schwor sich, nie wieder so unüberlegt zu handeln. Und Severus hatte sich vorgenommen, Hermine behutsamer zu behandeln.

Dumbledore wusste gar nichts von den Vorkommnissen, die sich einige Etagen unter seinem Büro entspannen, aber er wäre mit dieser Entwicklung sehr zufrieden gewesen, denn man konnte nicht leugnen, dass die beiden sich langsam und vorsichtig aneinander gewöhnten.


	21. Turbulenzen

**Kapitel 21: Turbulenzen**

Der Dienstag ging langsam in den Mittwoch über und Hermine saß immer noch sehr einträchtig, aber sehr behutsam neben einem sehr friedfertigen Giftmischer. Nach dem Abarbeiten des Multiple Choice Verfahrens hatte sie nicht locker gelassen bis er ihr den Trank vorstellte, den er ins Auge gefasst hatte.

Und er wäre nicht der Meister der Tränke gewesen, wenn er dabei nicht unweigerlich ins Schwärmen geraten wäre („Und die Zubereitung erfordert höchste Konzentration, damit anschließend die Wirkung zur intensiveren Wahrnehmung auch genau so eintritt! So sehen können wie Bienen – wäre das nicht spannend?") und Hermine war zu fasziniert, um auch nur einen Blick auf die Uhr zu verschwenden. Ihre Augen glänzten trotz der Müdigkeit und irgendwann rief sie begeistert: „Das ist ja ein richtiges kleines Forschungsprojekt. Ich bin so stolz!"

Er schaute sie lächelnd an und sagte: „Etwas anderes würde ich doch auch gar nicht anbieten. Also: Frieden und Zusammenarbeit?" und er hielt ihr mit todernstem Gesicht die ausgestreckte Hand hin. Strahlend schlug Hermine ein.

„Ach, und noch etwas!", sagte er plötzlich und Hermine schaute schon alarmiert auf. „Nein, nein, nichts Schlimmes!", winkte er lachend ab und erklärte dann: „Ich habe die Nase voll von dem ständigen Sie und Du. Ich würde vorschlagen: Wenn wir alleine sind, dann sagen wir Du – einverstanden?"

Als Hermine zustimmend nickte, schwenkte er locker seinen Zauberstab und durch eine versteckte Verbindungstür kamen zwei Gläser und eine kleine Flasche angesaust.

Hermine zog spielerisch die Augenbrauen hoch: „Willst Du mich etwa betrunken machen und oder verführen?"

Severus lachte: „Hätte ich das denn nötig?"

Hermine schaute ihn lange an und schüttelte den Kopf während er eingoss, aber bei seinem Toast „Auf uns!" konnte sie sich das Grinsen dann doch nicht verkneifen: „Sei ehrlich, Du willst mich verführen!"

Severus schaute sie etwas unbehaglich an bevor er zugab: „Natürlich will ich das! Aber das weißt Du doch schon. Außerdem habe ich noch ein kleines bisschen Moral übrig: Bis zu Deinem Abschluss werde ich schon noch warten bevor ich meine ganzen Verführungskünste aufbiete" Hermine nickte und lachte: „Severus, Du bist wirklich ein Phänomen! Aber Du weißt, dass Du Dir keine große Mühe geben musst…"

„Hermine, sag das nicht oder Du machst mich schwach…" Wie um sich zu retten schaute er auf die Uhr und schrak zusammen: „Weißt Du überhaupt, wie spät es ist?" und als sie den Kopf schüttelte, scheuchte er sie mit der Uhrzeit: „Nach eins!" in die Senkrechte.

„Ich bringe Dich zum Turm! Es würde gerade noch fehlen, dass Du Peeves oder Minerva in die Arme läufst…"

Bei dieser Vorstellung gestattete Hermine sich ein Grinsen – die Geschichte wäre auch einfach zu gut: „Wo ich herkomme, wollen Sie wissen, Professor McGonagall? Von Professor Snape! Nein, keine Strafarbeit, wir haben ein Schwätzchen gehalten!" Das Gesicht ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin wäre es fast wert, zu riskieren, erwischt zu werden.

Hermine verzog bei dieser Vorstellung amüsiert das Gesicht und hakte sich ungezwungen bei ihm unter. Severus schaute sie schräg an, ließ aber einen Kommentar bleiben. Grinsend schlenderte sie neben ihm her und musste wieder einmal feststellen, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart sehr wohl fühlte. Abgesehen vielleicht von den Schmetterlingen in der Magengegend, die sie dazu brachten, immer mal wieder schwitzige Hände zu bekommen. Ansonsten wusste sie, dass sie ein Bild für die Götter abgaben: Der gefürchtete Meister der Gifte mit seiner ernsten Miene und sie, Besserwisserin vom Dienst mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, einträchtig nebeneinander herspazierend.

Vor dem Turm angekommen verneigte er sich wieder einmal formvollendet und Hermine ließ sich zu einem kleinen Knicks hinreißen.

„Vielen Dank für den schönen Abend und das spannende Angebot!"

Er nickte und erklärte: „Wir sind ja schließlich auch der Förderung von besonders begabten Schülern verpflichtet und ich komme – zugegeben das erste Mal – dieser Pflicht auch nach."

Hermine lachte: „Typisch Slytherin! Immer eine gute Erklärung parat!"

Er grinste: „Irgendwie muss ich das ja rechtfertigen, oder? Also: Schlaf gut!" und damit drehte er sich um und eilte davon, aber Hermines übliches „Träum süß, Severus!" hörte er noch und lächelte. Sie machte es ihm wirklich nicht schwer.

Hermine wollte gerade durch das Porträtloch krabbeln („Transfigurationselemete"), als eine Gestalt auf sie zustürmte. Sie erstarrte zur Salzsäule, als sie Rons wütendes und entsetztes Gesicht im vagen Schein ihres Zauberstabs erkannte.

„Ich habe es geahnt! Du bist wirklich widerlich!"

Hermine schaute ihn entgeistert an und er fuhr in Rage weiter fort: „Wie kann man nur so unmoralisch sein wie Du?"

Endlich hatte Hermine ihre Stimme wiedergefunden und sie fragte ruhig: „Was genau wirfst Du mir vor, Ron?"

„Du gehst mit diesem ekligen Kerl ins Bett für bessere Noten. Und Du tust für ihn auch noch so, als hättest Du Deinen Spaß daran…" er holte tief Luft und imitierte sie dann: „Und träum süüüüüß, Seeeveeeruuus…"

„Mr Weasley, was genau wollen Sie uns sagen?", fragte plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme und der Rotschopf wirbelte herum.

Severus hatte den nicht eben leisen Schlagabtausch gehört und hatte kehrtgemacht, um für den Fall der Fälle für Hermine einspringen zu können. Und so wie sich ihm die Situation darbot, war das auch dringend nötig. Der sonst so kommunikativen Hermine schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben aufgrund der ungeheuerlichen Vorwürfe und sie starrte Ron mittlerweile stumm wie ein Fisch an.

Ron hingegen ließ sich nicht im mindesten von dem plötzlichen und einschüchternden Auftreten seines Lehrers beeindrucken, sondern ließ nur noch weiter Dampf ab: „Jetzt sind Sie dran, Snape! Sie haben uns nicht nur jahrelang schikaniert, Sie gehen auch noch mit Ihren Schülerinnen ins Bett. War sie wenigstens gut?" und abfällig nickte er in Hermines Richtung. Bei diesen Worten erwachte Hermine endlich aus ihrer Erstarrung und zum zweiten Mal hob sie gemächlich die Hand, um Ron eine gesalzene Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

Severus stand da und war völlig verdattert – er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass Hermine das in sich hätte. Nach einem Moment der absoluten Stille erklärte sie vollkommen ruhig: „Ich will zum Schulleiter. Jetzt und sofort." Und damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging voran, ohne auf Ron und Severus noch einen Blick zu werfen. Die beiden starrten ihr nach und zumindest Severus beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen während Ron am liebsten wieder durchs Porträtloch verschwunden wäre bis Severus mühsam beherrscht knurrte: „Und Sie kommen auch mit, Weasley!" und das kleine Grüppchen machte sich auf den Weg.

Der steinerne Wasserspeier sprang ohne ein Passwort zur Seite, denn er erkannte, dass die Zeichen auf Sturm standen. Zum Glück war Dumbledore das, was man gemeinhin als Nachtvogel bezeichnen würde und er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und war in diverse Fachzeitschriften vertieft.

„Ah, Severus, was für eine angenehme, wenn auch späte Überraschung!", begrüßte er seinen Giftmischer und dann erst sah er Hermine und Ron.

„Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, was führt Sie beide denn zu mir?"

Severus ließ seinen Vorgesetzten gar nicht erst ausreden, sondern fauchte gleich: „Sie alter Narr mit zu viel Hirn und Langeweile! Schauen Sie sich an, was Sie angerichtet haben!" und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er das große Denkarium auf den Schreibtisch sausen und ohne großes Federlesen legte er seine neuesten Erinnerungen darin ab.

Nach einem fragenden Blick auf seine späten Besucher tauchte der Schulleiter in die Erinnerungen ab und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit ernster Miene wieder zum Vorschein.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, Severus, was ich Dir dazu sagen soll. Natürlich finde ich es gut und richtig, dass Du unsere beste Schülerin förderst und in diesem Bereich ist das förmliche Sie auch wirklich übertrieben. Aber natürlich wirkt das alles auf Mr Weasley sehr verfänglich."

Hermine starrte ihren Schulleiter entgeistert an – er verlor kein Wort über den Trank, den er seinem Giftmischer untergejubelt hatte, er rechtfertigte sich nicht, sondern sah im Moment Ron verständnisvoll an.

„Sie glauben nicht, ein weiteres Wort dazu verlieren zu müssen, oder?", knurrte Hermine ungläubig. „Sie sind der Grund, warum wir alle in diesem Schlamassel stecken!"

Ron starrte den Lockenkopf erstaunt an – er kannte Hermine schon lange, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so mit einer Autorität wie Dumbledore sprechen würde. Dieser sah Hermine nachdenklich an und antwortete:

„Ich weiß. Aber ich denke immer noch, dass das eine gute Idee war und sowohl Severus als auch Ihnen geholfen ist. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, was passieren würde und bin natürlich über die Wahl nicht gerade glücklich, aber es ist besser als nichts und dabei bleibe ich!"

Hermine nickte kleinlaut und Ron schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen: „Kann mir bitte mal jemand erklären, was genau hier läuft?"

„Mr Weasley, Sie hat nur zu interessieren, dass weder Professor Snape noch Miss Granger sich zu irgendwelchen amoralischen und illegalen Handlungen haben hinreißen lassen und auch nicht beabsichtigen, genau das zu tun. Die beiden werden ein kleines Forschungsprojekt auf die Beine stellen und weiterhin wird Miss Granger mit Professor Snape zusammenarbeiten, wenn es um die Nachhilfestunden, die in der Tombola ausgelost wurden, geht. Ich denke, damit ist alles geklärt."

Ron schaute Dumbledore verwirrt an, aber er nickte kleinlaut – dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt widersprach man schließlich nicht so einfach.

Dumbledore strahlte in die Runde und erklärte: „Ich würde sagen, dass Sie beide, Miss Granger und Mr Weasley, sich nun mit Handschlag versöhnen, wir alle noch eine heiße Schokolade trinken und dann zu Bett gehen."

„Sie entschuldigen mich, Dumbledore!", kam es kurz von Snape und mit einem Wehen seines Umhangs stürzte er aus dem Büro.

Hermine sah ihm nach und gestattete sich ein Grinsen – wahrscheinlich gab es nichts Schlimmeres für ihn, als mit gleich drei Gryffindors noch eine heiße Schokolade zu trinken.

„Nun, Miss Granger, dann berichten Sie mal von Ihrem kleinen Projekt!", forderte Dumbledore sie strahlend auf und Hermine stürzte sich begeistert in eine Schilderung ihrer Arbeit und erwähnte auch ihre kleine Übersetzung.

„Wunderbar!", urteilte Dumbledore und erwähnte gleich eine ganze Reihe Möglichkeiten, was sie damit in Sachen weitere Karriere anstellen könnte. Hermine hörte interessiert zu und Ron kam sich in der Zwischenzeit ziemlich dusselig vor: Zum einen hatte er haltlose Beschuldigungen erhoben und zum anderen keine Ahnung, wovon die beiden da eigentlich sprachen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er noch keine Pläne hatte, was er nach der Schule machen wollte.

Als hätte Dumbledore die Gedanken seines Schülers gelesen, drückte er ihm zum Abschied einen ganzen Stapel Broschüren in die Hand, die über Karrieren im Zusammenhang mit Quidditch, Besen und Co. informierten und schon auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm hatte Ron sich in diese vertieft.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum glühten noch einige Kohle im Feuer und Hermine nahm Ron am Arm: „Ich glaube, wir müssen uns mal ernsthaft unterhalten!"

Ron sah alarmiert auf und Hermine lotste ihn zu zwei Sesseln in der Nähe des Feuers.

„Wie genau würdest Du unser Verhältnis zueinander definieren?", fragte Hermine und schaute ihren Freund misstrauisch an.

Ron seufzte und erklärte: „Ich glaube, es wird mal langsam Zeit, dass ich die Eule aus dem Käfig lasse…" Er schwieg einen Moment und fuhr dann fort: „Ich war in Dich verliebt und als Du mir dann gesagt hast, dass da zwischen uns nichts ist, habe ich mich in irgendwas verrannt. Ich war auf alles und jeden in Deiner Nähe eifersüchtig und das heute war wohl der Gipfel; natürlich habe ich mich wie der absolute Idiot benommen, aber ich konnte gar nicht anders: Du so einträchtig mit Snape – da ist mir einfach eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Und bei Snape war es ja wohl ähnlich; er hat Dumbledore ganz schön angegangen. Aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Du mir nicht erzählen wirst, was genau da vorgeht, oder?"

Und Ron schaute Hermine an wie ein geprügelter Hund, sodass sie gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn einfach zu umarmen.

„Du weißt doch, dass das mit uns eh nichts wäre. Und Snape ist eben ein Thema für sich. Er ist völlig unberechenbar und das hat er heute Abend mal wieder unter Beweis gestellt. Er und Dumbledore haben offensichtlich ein paar private … äh… Differenzen und deshalb ist Snape auch regelrecht ausgetickt."

Ron starrte ins Feuer und spürte, wie es langsam kalt wurde. Aber ein Gedanke kam ihm dennoch: „Wie hältst Du es mit ihm aus?" Für ihn war ein Auskommen mit dem Giftmischer wie ein Tanz auf einem Vulkan, der jederzeit ausbrechen konnte und er war voller Bewunderung für seine beste Freundin, die sich anscheinend irgendwie mit ihm arrangiert hatte.

„Weißt Du, wenn er nicht um seine Autorität fürchtet, dann geht es ganz gut mit ihm", erklärte sie kurz und fügte grinsend hinzu: „Und vergiss nicht diesen mysteriösen Trank, den er irgendwann mal geschluckt hat – das macht ihn so manches Mal doch umgänglicher."

Ron nickte und wollte nun eigentlich ins Bett, aber bevor er aufstehen konnte, lehnte Hermine verschwörerisch näher und fragte mit einem Zwinkern: „Jetzt lass mich auch mal neugierig sein – was läuft zwischen Dir und Lavender?"

Ron sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus und erklärte dann: „Sie ist ganz lustig und ich kann mit ihr über Dinge reden, über die ich mit Dir nicht reden kann, aber noch bin ich nicht über Dich hinweg"

Hermine lachte: „Oh komm schon, jetzt spiel mal nicht den Liebeskranken!" und mit einem spielerischen Schlag auf den Kopf stand sie auf, um nach diesem turbulenten Abend endlich ins Bett zu gehen.

Auch Ron erhob sich und sah seine beste Freundin an. Er streckte die Hand aus und fragte schüchtern: „Beste Freunde? Für immer und ewig, komme, was da wolle?"

Hermine strahlte ihn an und schlug ein. Dann sagte sie grinsend: „Ronald Bilius Weasley, pass auf, auf was Du Dich da einlässt!"

Ron zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern und meinte: „Stimmt, bei Dir weiß man nie. Du könntest unter diesem Blickwinkel auch in Slytherin sein. Aber ich habe gelernt, dass Freunde nicht unbedingt dafür da sind, andere zu verurteilen. Du weißt, was Du tust und wirkst nicht gerade todunglücklich. Also halte ich mich raus, bevor ich mich mit Snape und Dumbledore gleichzeitig anlege."

Er gestattete sich ein Grinsen und meinte: „Ich meine, mit einem allein könnte ich es ja noch aufnehmen, aber beide – dafür brauche ich noch ein bisschen Training!"

Hermine lachte und beide umarmten sich. Anscheinend gab es das goldene Trio nun doch wieder – mit Zuwachs von Ginny und Lavender und den Außenposten von Luna und Neville. Und Hermine konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass ihr das unrecht war.

An diesem Abend schlief sie seit langer Zeit wieder zufrieden ein.


	22. Pläne

**Hallo die verehrte Leserschaft! **

**Da ich einige Kapitel schon fertig und im Upload habe, kann ich nicht immer direkt auf eure Reviews eingehen, aber ich glaube, ihr wisst, wie sehr ich mich darüber freue, denn ohne Ansporn geht einfach nichts! Deshalb euch einen herzlichen Dank und viel Spaß mit dem weiteren Kapitel! **

**Euer Kleines**

**Kapitel 22: Pläne**

Langsam aber sicher kehrte in Hermines Leben wieder Ruhe ein, denn ihre Woche ging unspektakulär zu Ende. Nachdem die Sorgen der halben Lehrerschaft sich gelegt hatten, arbeitete Hermine wieder so konzentriert wie immer, gab meterlange Aufsätze ab, verhielt sich vorbildlich, wenn es um Zauberkunst-Experimente, das Züchten von magischen Pflanzen und das Verwandeln von irgendwelchen Gegenständen in exotische Tiere ging und alle Fronten schienen sich nun endgültig beruhigt zu haben.

Gerade saßen die Gryffindors entspannt beim Mittagessen und auch Luna hatte sich dazugesellt, als plötzlich Jeremy auftauchte. Hermine sah überrascht auf – seit dem Weihnachtsball war es erstaunlich still um ihn gewesen und sie hatte die Ruhe, die um sie herrschte, wirklich genossen, denn so witzig das Zusammentreffen von Ron, Jeremy und Severus im Rückblick auch gewesen sein mochte, war ihr in den Momenten wirklich nicht zum Lachen zumute gewesen.

„Hey Jeremy!", begrüßte Hermine ihn dann auch gleich freundlich und auch alle anderen schafften es, freundliche Mienen aufzusetzen.

„Hallo ihr alle!", strahlte er auf seine typische Art in die Runde und setzte sich auch gleich unaufgefordert an den Gryffindortisch, was Ron dazu brachte, die Augen zu verdrehen. Zwar hatte er mittlerweile seinen Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Hermine abgelegt, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er seine Abneigung gegenüber dem neuen Schüler auch nur irgendwie kaschieren wollte. Harry schaute seinen besten Freund mahnend an und Hermine grinste.

„Was können wir für Dich tun?", fragte Harry diplomatisch bevor Hermine sich in endlose Fachgespräche verstricken lassen würde und Ron seine Beherrschung verlor. Hermine war dankbar für das taktische Geschick, das Harry mal wieder an den Tag legte, und hielt sich aus der Unterhaltung weitgehend heraus.

Jeremy senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme und begann: „Ich bin mal ganz offen und ehrlich…"

Ron unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Schnauben, aber Jeremy beachtete ihn nicht und fuhr fort: „Ich habe mich deshalb so an euch drangehängt, weil ich hier ja keinen kannte, aber dachte, dass ihr okay seid. Mein Dad hat mir von Rons Familie erzählt, weil er sich auch mit Muggelschutzmechanismen auseinandersetzt und da er sich für Quidditch interessiert, hat er natürlich auch von Deinem Vater gehört, Harry. Also wusste ich, dass ihr zwei wohl ganz okay sein müsst und Hermine war ja sowieso gleich so nett zu mir. Naja, und den Rest kannte ich eben nicht."

Ron hatte misstrauisch zugehört und fragte: „Worauf willst Du hinaus, Jeremy?"

„Naja, dieser Malfoy aus Slytherin – was ist das für ein Typ?"

Verdutzt sah die Clique ihn an und schließlich fragte Neville zurück: „Warum willst Du das wissen?"

Jeremy sah ein wenig verlegen aus, als er erklärte: „Es ist nicht so sonderlich einfach, so spät auf eine neue Schule zu kommen, wenn alle schon eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft sind. Ich war ziemlich außen vor. Ich meine, keiner war irgendwie mies zu mir, aber ich war schon oft alleine. Aber selbst ich habe gemerkt, dass die Slytherin ein bisschen komisch sind und seltsame Ansichten haben."

„Und?", fragte Ron ungeduldig nach. Er wollte sich lieber mit seinem Wackelpudding beschäftigen statt mit den sozialen Problemen von Jeremy.

„Er und seine Truppe haben mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihnen am Samstag nach Hogsmeade gehe. Und Draco hat mich über Ostern zu sich nach Hause eingeladen."

Harry und Hermine bekamen vor Erstaunen ganz große Augen, aber Ron analysierte wie folgt: „Klar, Jeremy, Du bist schließlich Sohn des Botschafters…" und jetzt nickten auch alle anderen.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

Hermine antwortete: „Naja, Du solltest erstmal wissen, dass wir Malfoy nicht so sonderlich gerne mögen. In meinen Augen ist er ein eingebildeter, hinterhältiger Schnösel, der sich für etwas Besseres hält, weil sein Vater reich und die Familie seit gefühlten hundert Generationen reinblütig ist. Aber das ist unsere Meinung und deshalb solltest Du Dich von uns auch nicht so beeinflussen lassen. Was Ron sagen will, ist folgendes: Du bist einfach eine begehrte Verbindung; Dein Vater hat Canterbury Chase gemietet, Du bist Amerikaner mit jeder Menge nützlicher Kontakte und deshalb haben wir die Vermutung, dass er sich das zu nutze machen will. Aber wie gesagt, wir sind nicht objektiv…"

Jeremy nickte nachdenklich und meinte: „Sowas Ähnliches habe ich mir schon gedacht…" und damit wollte er auch wieder gehen, als Ron plötzlich völlig unerwartet fragte: „Und warum gehst Du nicht mit uns nach Hogsmeade?"

Verblüfft schauten die anderen ihn an und Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, als Jeremy sich umdrehte und ihn überrascht musterte: „Meinst Du das ernst? Ich dachte, ihr mögt mich nicht besonders…"

Ron sah unbehaglich aus, als er erklärte: „Du warst ehrlich, dann will ich das auch sein. Ich war in den letzten Monaten ein ziemlicher Idiot und musste erstmal den Kopf gerade gerückt bekommen. Aber mittlerweile weiß ich, dass ich keinen Besitzanspruch auf wen auch immer habe und Du hast mir ja auch nichts getan. Ich kann verstehen, wenn Du mich für kleinkariert hältst, aber das ist mein Friedensangebot…"

Harry lächelte zufrieden und auch Hermine war stolz auf ihren besten Freund – Ron schien endlich erwachsen zu werden. Jeremy aber schien in den letzten Wochen auch dazugelernt zu haben, denn er wandte sich an die Gruppe und fragte in die Runde: „Wäre das euch recht?" und als alle nickten, strahlte er: „Also abgemacht – Hogsmeade, wir kommen!"

Während des Essens ließ Hermine die Blicke in die Runde schweifen und stellte fest, dass alle in den letzten Wochen und Monaten erwachsen geworden waren; natürlich versank Neville in der Gegenwart von Professor Snape immer noch im Boden und Luna spann immer noch ein bisschen rum, aber allgemein waren alle so alltagstauglich, dass sie die schützenden Mauern von Hogwarts bald verlassen konnten – alle waren flügge geworden – besonders aber Harry und Ron. Aus den beiden Kindsköpfen waren zwei junge Männer geworden, die sich für andere einsetzten, aber auch die Grenzen kannten. Und auch Jeremy schien endlich ein bisschen diplomatisches Geschick von seinem Vater abbekommen zu haben und sich nicht mehr für den exotischen Mittelpunkt der Welt zu halten; vielleicht hatten ihm auch die Wochen, in denen er alleine war, gut getan, denn während dem Rest der Mahlzeit wirkte er kein einziges Mal überheblich.

Am Samstag brach die Gruppe, die aus Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Lavender, Jeremy und natürlich Hermine bestand, trotz eines ziemlich ekligen Nieselregen begleitet von fiesen Windböen fröhlich Richtung Hogsmeade auf. Der Weg war zwar matschig und übersät mit großen Pfützen, aber wozu gab es abweisende Zauber, die den Schlamm von den Schuhen, Umhängen und Hosen fernhielt?

Trotzdem kamen alle zwar in bester Stimmung, aber gründlich durchgefroren in Hogsmeade an und der Vorschlag: „Butterbier in den drei Besen?" wurde einstimmig angenommen.

Die Gespräche drehten sich um dies und das – von den Abschlussprüfungen, die alle ein bisschen fürchteten, bis zu den Zukunftsplänen und ab und an wurde die Gruppe ganz ernst. Aber bevor es trübsinnig werden konnte, fragte Jeremy in die Runde: „Was macht ihr eigentlich in den Osterferien?"

Alle sahen sich ein bisschen ratlos an und Ron meinte schließlich: „Ich glaube, Harry, Hermine und Lavender fahren mit mir in den Fuchsbau, aber ich habe ehrlich gestanden noch gar nicht gefragt…"

Weder Hermine noch Lavender sahen bei diesem Arrangement sonderlich glücklich aus und Harry wollte sich auch schnell ausklinken, denn er dachte nicht, dass er zwei Wochen mit Lavender, die Ron traktieren würde, warum Hermine mitgekommen sei, aushalten könne.

Neville schien die Gedanken seiner Freunde lesen zu können, nippte nachdenklich an seinem Butterbier und fragte schüchtern: „Und warum machen wir nicht alle was zusammen?"

„Und was?", fragte Ginny lustlos zurück.

Harry mischte sich jetzt ein: „Moment mal, die Idee ist doch gar nicht so schlecht…" Er legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte nach.

Hermine und Ron tauschten einen amüsierten Blick – sie kannten Harry lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er gleich mit einem Vorschlag käme, der alle begeisterten würde. Und so war es auch:

„Ich meine, wir sind hier in einer Gegend, in die viele Leute in Urlaub fahren. Warum machen wir nicht eine Wandertour durch die Highlands? Das ist nicht so wahnsinnig teuer, wir sind unterwegs und das ist wirklich etwas, was wir noch nie gemacht haben"

Ginny sah nicht überzeugt aus, aber alle anderen nickten begeistert und Jeremy fügte hinzu: „Cool, so richtig mit Zelten und allem drum und dran!"

Hermine sah nachdenklich aus: „Wir dürfen nur nicht zaubern…" und als sie in die entgeisterten Gesichter um sich schaute, fügte sie hinzu: „ … aber dann können wir gleich unsere Survival-Fähigkeiten testen." Und damit war auch die Abenteurerin Ginny gewonnen.

Luna schaute verträumt durch die Gegend und nuschelte etwas von Blumen und seltenen Tieren, womit dann wohl für jeden etwas dabei wäre.

„Wir brauchen" begann Hermine und beschwor Pergament und Feder und sofort begannen alle, wild durcheinanderzurufen:

„Eine Landkarte!"

„Muggelgeld!"

„Zelte und Schlafsäcke!"

„Taschenlampen und Rucksäcke!"

„Etwas zu essen!" – natürlich kam dieser Einwurf von Ron und alle lachten.

Am Ende des Hogsmeade-Ausflugs hatte die Gruppe sich schon um das meiste gekümmert: Hermine war in den Buchladen gehuscht während die anderen auf die Zweigstelle von Gringotts gingen, um Geld zu wechseln, und hatte eine Landkarte (und natürlich einige andere Bücher) erstanden und der Rest ließ sich ziemlich einfach besorgen.

Ron, Jeremy und Harry hatten zu Hause Zelte, die für alle reichen würden und Neville erinnerte sich, dass seine Eltern Schlafsäcke hatten, als sie mit einigen Freunden einen Trip durch Südamerika gemacht hatten, sodass Ginny grinsend feststellte, dass es wohl ein günstiger Urlaub werden würde, worauf Lavender frech einwandte: „Du hast die Kosten nicht mitgerechnet für das, was Ron verdrücken wird!", woraufhin alle in schallendes Lachen ausbrachen.

Dementsprechend kehrte eine ebenso fröhliche Gruppe aus Hogsmeade zurück, wie sie sie früher am Nachmittag verlassen hatte und die Freunde gingen geschlossen zur Eulerei, um die Anfragen nach Zelten und Schlafsäcken auf den Weg zu schicken. Hermine lachte und scherzte mit der Gruppe und hatte sich bei Harry und Neville untergehakt.

Gerade als sie die letzte Treppe betraten, kam ihnen Severus entgegen, der von den Türmen aus die Rückkehr der Schüler überwacht hatte. Er sah nur kurz zu Hermine und war ohne ein Wort verschwunden. Verwundert schaute Hermine ihm nach und Ginny und sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick, aber sie verloren kein Wort darüber.

Severus selbst war nach einigen weiteren Stockwerken in seinem Büro angekommen und ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken. Ihm war zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, welch eine schöne junge Frau Hermine eigentlich war. Sie war in ihrer Gruppe von Freunden der strahlende Mittelpunkt, von der jüngsten Weasleytochter gemocht, von Luna bewundert und von Lavender widerstrebend respektiert und Ron und Jeremy wären für sie nach Askaban gegangen während auch Harry und Neville ihre loyalen Freunde waren. Und er nötigte ihr seine Gegenwart auf? Was war er schon außer alt und miesepetrig? Und zu allem Überfluss war sie viel zu höflich, um ihm nicht in seine Grenzen zu aufzuzeigen, sondern erduldete all seine albernen Kommentare und sein völlig unangemessenes Verhalten. Seufzend vergrub er sich _in Zaubertränke Heute_ und schob den Gedanken an Hermine weit weg, denn er hatte beschlossen, dass das so nicht weitergehen dürfte.


	23. Die Querulantin

**Kapitel 23: Die Querulantin**

Das Wochenende verging mit aufgeregter Vorfreude im Gryffindorturm und auch die beiden Ravenclaws Luna und Jeremy sah man immer öfter am Gryffindortisch sitzen, wo während des Essens die Teller Nebensache waren, sondern alle eifrig über eine Landkarte gebeugt dasaßen und grübelten, wie viele Meilen sie am Tag wohl laufen wollen würden, ob das Wetter einigermaßen brauchbar wäre und wo geeignete Zeltplätze wären.

Über den ganzen Plänen hätte Hermine fast ihre nächste Nachhilfestunde vergessen und schreckte hoch, als Ginny sie am Montag Abend während des Essens anstubste und sie in den Kerker scheuchte.

Trotzdem noch überpünktlich stieß sie die schwere Eichentür zum Klassenraum auf und war verwundert, dass Severus noch nicht da war. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs entzündete sie die Kerzen an den Wänden und schaffte damit gleich eine etwas behaglichere Atmosphäre; draußen nieselte es immer noch eintönig vor sich hin und man konnte den Eindruck bekommen, die Feuchtigkeit würde durch das alte Mauerwerk bis direkt in den Klassenraum ziehen. Entschlossen, sich hier unten kein verfrühtes Rheuma zu holen, machte Hermine sich am Kamin zu schaffen und hatte bald ein eisblaues, wärmendes Feuer in Gang, wo sie auch gleich für alle Teewasser aufsetzte.

Um Punkt acht Uhr waren alle ihre Schützlinge versammelt und einige Minuten später auch mit Teetassen versorgt, was ihr viele dankbare Blicke einbrachte – bis auf Rebecca. Hermine grinste gehässig und kommentierte: „Keine Angst – um ein wirklich wirksames Gift einzusetzen, müsste die Flüssigkeit kühler sein…" und sie bekam zur Antwort nur einen bitterbösen Blick, was sie aber nicht weiter störte.

Kurze Zeit später erschien auch Severus und setzte sich unauffällig in die letzte Reihe. Er hatte einen Stoß Papiere mitgebracht und fand sich auch gleich mit einer dampfenden Tasse versorgt, was er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte und auf Hermines Ansage „Keine Sorge, Sir, ungesüßter Schwarztee" nickte er nur und vertiefte sich in das nächstbeste Pergament.

Hermine ließ ihn unbeachtet und widmete sich dem Unterricht – schließlich wollte sie hier nicht ihr fast privates Leben mit Severus inszenieren und zauberte die korrigierten Bögen zu ihren Schülern und begann zu erklären:

„Erst einmal ein dickes Lob an euch – mir sind keine gravierenden Fehler aufgefallen. Alles, was ich markiert habe, sind mehr oder minder Kleinigkeiten, die nicht so grundlegend sind, dass man nun Angst haben müsste, euch an die Kessel zu lassen. Ich denke, dass wir mit einiger praktischer Übung eure Noten wirklich aufbessern können und sich der Zusatzunterricht hier für euch lohnen wird."

An dieser Stelle ertönte aus Rebeccas Richtung ein abfälliges Schnauben und Hermine nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um gleich zu demonstrieren, dass sie keine Konfrontation scheute – und dass sie einiges von ihrem Zaubertränkemeister gelernt hatte:

„Rebecca, dich muss ich natürlich aus all diesen Statements ausnehmen, denn Du hast Dich ja leider nicht in der Lage gesehen, mir in der letzten Woche etwas abzugeben. Das bedeutet, dass Du Dich mit dem Unterricht zufrieden geben musst, den ich nun halte, denn ich kann für Dich aufgrund Deiner Verweigerung keine passgenauen Erklärungen abgeben. Aber wenn ich Deine Beschwerden das letzte Mal richtig interpretiert habe, ist das ja durchaus in Deinem Sinne."

Hermine ließ ihr erst gar nicht die Chance, zu antworten, sondern fuhr fort: „Für alle anderen: Ich habe einen Plan ausgearbeitet, damit wir möglichst viel abdecken."

Mit einem lässigen Schlenker ihrer Hand hatte sie einen Tafelanschrieb erstellt und erläuterte:

„Wie ihr seht, werden wir uns heute mit den Sicherheitsstandards nochmal vertraut machen, damit wir ohne größere und vermeidbare Zwischenfälle ab übernächste Woche ans Brauen herangehen können. Nächste Woche ist für eure Fragen reserviert. Je nachdem, wie lange das dauert, werden wir noch einen kurzen Exkurs in die physikalischen Eigenheiten der unterschiedlichen flüssigen, gasförmigen und festen Zutaten machen und ab übernächste Woche geht es dann los mit dem Trank der lebenden Toten, bei dem wir dann auch gleich nochmal die Verstärker und Abminderer unter den Zutaten wiederholen. Als nächstes kommt ein Trank gegen Furunkel dran und damit verbunden eine Einheit zu den Heiltränken…"

Und Hermine sprach weiter während alle fleißig Notizen machten - außer natürlich Rebecca. Hermine war dazu übergegangen, sie zu ignorieren, aber sobald sie alles erläutert hatte, wandte sie sich hier zu: „So, Rebecca, ich gehe davon aus, dass Du Einwände und Verbesserungsvorschläge hast?" Diese kleine Bösartigkeit hatte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln getarnt, denn Hermine hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass das Mädchen während ihrer Erklärungen ihre Fingernägel in ein knalliges Lila gezaubert hatte.

Dementsprechend überrascht sah Rebecca auch aus, aber sie hatte sich ziemlich schnell gefasst: „Und wo bleiben die fortgeschrittenen und gefährlichen Tränke wie Veritaserum, Amortentia etc.?"

„Erstens sind wir eine gemischte Gruppe, was bedeutet, dass einige noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten sind, zweitens sind diese Tränke – wie Du erwähnt hast – gefährlich und drittens sollen hier die Grundlagen eingeübt und vertieft werden."

„Mit anderen Worten: Du kannst das nicht!"

Hermine gestattete sich ein böses Lächeln, als sie gelassen zurückschoss: „Ich glaube nicht, dass Du in der Lage bist, meine Fähigkeiten auch nur annährend einschätzen zu können." Und mit einem stillen „Eins zu null für Dich, Hermine" drehte sie sich wieder zu der Gruppe um, die wie beim Tennis gebannt hin und her geschaut hatte, und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. Allerdings war ihr nicht das amüsierte Lächeln auf Severus' Gesicht entgangen.

„Charles, sei doch so nett und erkläre uns die typischen Eigenschaften von Drachenhaut, die für die Schutzhandschuhe genutzt werden!", forderte Hermine einen Jungen aus Hufflepuff auf, bei dem ihr aufgefallen war, dass er die Fragen zur chemischen Zusammensetzung von Stoffen außerordentlich gut beantwortet hatte. Auch wenn das nicht auf ihrer offiziellen Agenda stand, wollte Hermine doch auch das Selbstbewusstsein ihrer Schützlinge ein wenig aufbauen.

Charles begann folgsam aufzuzählen und auch gleich zu ergänzen, wogegen die magische Haut schützte während alle – außer Rebecca – eifrig mitschrieben.

„Wunderbar, das war sehr umfassend!", lobte Hermine strahlend am Ende der kleinen Rede und der Junge lächelte schüchtern.

Sie verfolgte ihre Taktik weiter und rief einzelne zur Beantwortung umfangreicherer Fragen auf, damit sie nicht den Löwenanteil am Reden hatte und nach und nach löste sich die Spannung im Raum und ab und zu kamen auch Rückfragen auf, die teilweise sogar in der Gruppe gelöst wurden. Hermine war mit der allgemeinen Arbeitsatmosphäre zufrieden – nur Rebecca blieb stumm am Ende ihrer Bank sitzen und inspizierte ihr Mäppchen. Hermine spürte, wie ihr langsam aber sicher der Blutdruck stieg und ihr blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als das aufmüpfige Mädchen irgendwie mit einzubinden.

Scharf sagte sie: „So, Rebecca, Du kannst uns bestimmt den Grundsatz von Crookwood nochmal im Detail erläutern!" Dieser Grundsatz war jedem Erstklässler bis zum Erbrechen eingeschärft worden und auch alle anderen wussten, dass das keine allzu schwierige Aufgabe war.

Rebecca schien sich eine neue Taktik überlegt zu haben und mit Rehaugen schaute sie Hermine an und nuschelte: „Tut mir Leid, ich habe nie verstanden, wieso dieser Grundsatz das so gut zusammenfasst."

Hermine schaute sie aus schmalen Augen an – sie konnte Rebecca nicht zurechtweisen, denn sie war weder unehrlich oder frech gewesen, aber so viel Dummheit strapazierte ihr Nervenkostüm doch arg. Aber vielleicht hätte sie die Chance, das Mädchen mit echter Freundlichkeit ein bisschen mehr in die Gruppe einzubinden.

„Gut, dann erkläre ich die etwas umständliche Sprache nochmal…" und schon legte sie los, während an der Tafel gleichzeitig die stichwortartige Zusammenfassung erschien.

Nachdem sie fertig war, holte sie tief Luft und lächelte in die Runde: „So, ich würde sagen, ihr seid für heute erlöst. Dentk daran, bis nächstes Mal die Zusammenfassungen durchzuarbeiten und wenn es noch Probleme mit den heutigen Inhalten gibt, bin ich natürlich auch unter der Woche ansprechbar. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend, macht's gut!"

Alle sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen, manche nickten ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor noch höflich zu und schnell war der Saal leer – nur Rebecca stand noch unentschlossen an ihrer Bank und kam schließlich langsam auf Hermine zu, die ihre Notizen gerade in ihre Tasche räumte.

„Hermine, ich würde gerne noch den Test machen!"

Überrascht schaute Hermine auf und lächelte dann: „Sicher, ich habe Dein Exemplar noch!" und sie drückte Rebecca einen Pergamentbogen in die Hand. Aber Rebecca war noch nicht fertig: „Außerdem habe ich meine Zusammenfassung verlegt – Du hast doch sicher noch eine, oder?"

„Klar, hier!"

„Dankeschön!" und Rebecca war verschwunden. Nachdenklich sah Hermine ihr hinterher und fragte sich, woher dieser Sinneswandel kam, aber sie war froh, dass das Mädchen sich jetzt doch zur Kooperation bewegen ließ.

Severus stand von seinem Platz auf und kam auf sie zu.

„Hallo Severus!", Hermine strahlte ihn an, auch wenn sie langsam spürte, wie sich die Müdigkeit in ihr breit machte – es war doch ein langer Tag gewesen.

Ein kurzes Lächeln war die Antwort: „Danke für den Tee!"

„Was meinst Du, hat sich Rebecca berappelt?"

Severus sah sie kurz mit seinen dunklen Augen an und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch: „Hermine, Du bist doch ein kluges Mädchen – in welchem Haus ist sie?"

„Gegen das Mädchen möchte ich jetzt protestieren!", grummelte Hermine grinsend und ergänzte dann: „Du meinst, das ist nur eine neue Taktik?"

Severus nickte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen: „Sei mir nicht böse, aber lass uns heute Abend nichts mehr arbeiten. Bei dem Licht da hinten in meiner Ecke habe ich jetzt das ungefähre Sehvermögen einer Fledermaus… Warum gehen wir nicht jeder für sich den Trank bis nächstes Mal theoretisch durch, um die einzelnen Wirkungskomponenten abzuschätzen und können dann nächstes Mal unsere Ergebnisse vergleichen?"

„Klar, das können wir machen. Schaffst Du das bis Ende der Woche?"

Innerlich stöhnte Severus auf – so viel zu seinem Plan, weniger Zeit mit Hermine zu verbringen, um sie sich aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Jetzt hatte sie so geschickt einen neuen Termin vorgeschlagen, dass er unmöglich absagen konnte. Aber er musste das ja auch langsam angehen.

„Was hast Du am Donnerstag Abend vor?", fragte er deshalb zurück.

„Ab jetzt ein Date mit Dir!", erklärte Hermine augenzwinkernd und schaute ein bisschen überrascht, als er sich abrupt umdrehte, um zu seinem Schreibtisch zu gehen und nicht auf ihre Bemerkung einging, sondern nur mit abgewandtem Gesicht nickte.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns also am Donnerstag. Schlaf gut!"

Hermine schaute etwas verdutzt drein, als sie so plötzlich entlassen war und fragte vorsichtig: „Severus, ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?"

„Sicher, ich hatte nur einen langen Tag und bin müde und meine Kopfschmerzen sind meiner Laune nicht gerade zuträglich…"

Hermine nickte kleinlaut und bot an: „Soll ich Dir einen Schmerztrank holen?"

„Hermine!", kam es warnend vom Schreibtisch her, „Du musst mich nicht bemuttern. Ich möchte nur ein bisschen meine Ruhe und dann bald mein Bett"

„Schade, dass Du das alleine willst!", stellte sie keck fest und hob dann ergeben die Hände: „Schon gut. Ich gehe ja schon. Schlaf schön und träum was Feines!" und damit war sie verschwunden.

Seufzend vergrub Severus sein Gesicht in den Händen – diese Hexe brachte ihn noch um den Verstand, denn das letzte, was er brauchte, war vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild von Hermine in seinem Bett. Entnervt riss er wieder die Augen auf, denn sein überaktives Gehirn beschäftigte sich gerade mit der Frage, welche Unterwäsche Hermine wohl trug und auch wenn er betont hatte, dass er müde wäre, war er nicht so müde, dass er nicht einige Varianten von ihr auf seiner Bettdecke durchspielen konnte. Er ahnte, dass er diese Überlegungen so schnell nicht loswerden würde. So viel zum Thema aus-dem-Kopf-schlagen…


	24. Eifersucht

**Kapitel 24: Eifersucht**

Der Weg von den Kerkern zurück zum Gryffindorturm war wie ausgestorben und Hermine genoss die Ruhe, die herrschte, wenn nicht zweihundert Schüler durchs Schloss tobten und mit ihrem Lärmpegel mühelos einen startenden Düsenjet übertönten.

Jetzt lag das Schloss wie verzaubert da und nur hier und da brannte eine Fackel. Draußen nieselte es mal wieder wenig einladend, sodass auch der Mond die langen Korridore nicht erleuchtete. Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab entzündet, aber auch mit verbundenen Augen hätte sie den Weg zum Turm mühelos gefunden. Wenn sie auf Hogwarts nicht zu Hause wäre, wäre es ein bisschen unheimlich gewesen, aber so genoss sie die Stille und nutzte sie zum Nachdenken:

Rebecca schien sich also auf eine neue Taktik verlegt zu haben, aber man musste abwarten, was genau sie plante und Hermine beschloss, freundlich zu sein und ihr so die Chance zu geben, wirklich eine Kehrtwende zu machen. Falls das nicht funktionieren würde, wäre sie dank den Warnungen von Severus trotzdem auf der Hut.

Severus, das nächste Thema. Er war heute seltsam gewesen. Sicherlich konnte das an den Kopfschmerzen und der Müdigkeit liegen, aber so ganz hatte sie ihm diese Erklärung nicht abgenommen, denn sie kannte den Zaubertrankmeister lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er extrem zäh und ausdauernd war. Ein bisschen Erschöpfung warf ihn normalerweise nicht aus der Bahn.

Hermine war in einer der Fensternischen gestehen geblieben und starrte gedankenverloren auf die dunklen Ländereien, die in der Nähe des Schlosses hier und da von einem Lichtstreifen aus Gemeinschaftsräumen oder Büros golden erleuchtet wurden.

Es schien, als wollte er ihr aus dem Weg gehen, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass das nicht gelingen würde. Da Dumbledore sowohl über die Nachhilfestunden als auch über ihr kleines Projekt informiert war, konnte er sich nicht einfach wieder aus diesen Verpflichtungen herauswinden. Und Hermine würde ihn auch nicht mehr gehen lassen, denn sie genoss die Zeit mit ihm viel zu sehr, um nun darauf verzichten zu wollen. Sie wusste, dass er arg mit der Vorstellung kämpfte, sich irgendwann einmal mit ihr einzulassen, denn in seinen Augen war er viel zu alt und griesgrämig für eine Beziehung zu so einer jungen Hexe. Severus konnte so perfekt den Märtyrer spielen, dachte Hermine spöttisch, als sie seine Argumente im Kopf durchspielte: Ich bin zu alt für Dich! Ich bin ein Griesgram! Du hast etwas Besseres verdient! Du hast Dein Leben noch vor Dir und ich verbaue Dir alles! Aber zum Glück hatten ja zwei Leute darüber zu entscheiden und dank dem Trank konnte er gar nicht leugnen, dass er sie durchaus wollte. Und über Hermine hatte er nicht zu bestimmen – so einfach war das.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln wandte sie sich von der nächtlichen Landschaft ab und ging nun endgültig zu Bett. Ihr letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen war, dass sie durchaus glücklich werden könnte mit Severus.

Am nächsten Tag ging der Alltag ganz normal weiter: Während des Aufstehens konferierte sie mit Ginny, welche Nagellackfarbe am besten zu einem roten Gryffindorpullover passen würde, am Frühstückstisch beobachtete sie amüsiert, wie Lavender Ron betüttelte und Professor McGonagall gab ihr ihren ellenlangen Aufsatz mit einem breiten Lächeln zurück. Munter schwatzend ging sie mit Harry und Neville durch den Matsch zu den Gewächshäusern, in denen es angenehm tropisch warm war und so entspannt wie dieser Schwatz verging auch der Rest der Woche bis sie am Donnerstag etwas zu früh in den Kerkern eintrudelte, anklopfte und gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort wartete, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und eintrat – sie war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass Severus alleine sei.

Wie angewurzelt blieb Hermine in der Tür stehen und bewegte sich keinen Zoll vorwärts.

Severus sah auf und begrüßte sie nonchalant: „Ah, Miss Granger, Sie sind etwas zu früh, aber warum setzen Sie sich nicht schonmal und packen Ihre Unterlagen aus; Miss Sevenhurst und ich sind ohnehin gleich fertig."

Stumm nickte Hermine und ließ sich so weit wie möglich von Rebecca in einer Bank nieder. Sie versuchte krampfhaft, nicht hinzuhören und räumte mit höchster Konzentration ihre Aufzeichnungen aus der Tasche, aber auch wenn sie sich Mühe gab, nicht auf die Worte zu achten, fiel ihr doch der seidige Tonfall von Severus' Stimme auf und sein Lachen ging ihr durch und durch. Hermine vergrub sich in ihren Notizen und sperrte die Welt aus.

Sie hörte nicht, wie Rebecca den Raum verließ und Severus zu ihr kam. Erst sein „Na, schon so eifrig?" riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Prüfend schaute sie ihn an und fragte: „Was war das denn?" während sie mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür nickte, durch die Rebecca gerade erst verschwunden war.

Severus setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf: „Was soll das gewesen sein? Eine Schülerin, die ein Gespräch mit ihrem Hauslehrer geführt hat."

Hermine war misstrauisch, aber sie wusste, dass sie zu Eifersucht neigte und nahm deshalb seine Erklärung hin und versuchte sich zu deutlich zu machen, dass sie Gespenster sah.

Betont munter sagte sie: „Na, dann auf auf ans Werk! Ich habe hier eine Liste mit den Wirkungskomponenten; die Farbmarkierungen zeigen an, wo es eventuell zu Problemen kommen könnte."

Lächelnd schaute Severus auf Hermine herab und sagte gut gelaunt: „Wie immer die eifrige Hexe! Ich habe mir auch so meine Gedanken gemacht, aber das nicht ganz so hübsch graphisch aufgearbeitet, sodass Du meine ganzen Notizen lesen musst…" und mit diesen Worten drückte er ihr einen Stapel Pergamentblätter in die Hand, die über und über mit seiner feinen, säuberlichen Schrift bedeckt waren.

Entrüstet raschelte Hermine mit der Datenmenge und kramte ihren Zauberstab hervor. Severus beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln und als sie mit der Spitze auf seine Notizen deutete, wanderten seine Augenbrauen ungläubig in die Höhe.

Hermine führte eine kurze Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk aus und murmelte: „Transfere!" und schon hatte sie eine Flipchart vor die Tafel gezaubert, auf der Severus' Aufzeichnungen mit den gleichen Farbmarkierungen standen wie ihre eigenen.

Er lachte leise: „Und ich dachte schon, Du wolltest meine Arbeit anzünden!"

„Für einen Moment war die Versuchung groß", bekannte Hermine grinsend, „wie kannst Du das auch nur so leserunfreundlich gestalten?"

Severus zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern: „Ich wusste, dass Du entweder eine clevere Lösung finden würdest oder aber Dich da durchlesen müsstest."

Hermine lachte: „Manchmal bist Du wirklich eine Pest! Gib mal her!" und damit hatte sie ihm ihre eigenen Notizen aus der Hand genommen, ebenfalls auf der Flipchart arrangiert und auch gleich noch so sortiert, dass die gleichen Zutaten untereinander standen.

„Und ich habe mich immer gewundert, warum Deine Aufsätze so perfekt gegliedert sind…", grummelte Severus belustigt und begann dann, die einzelnen Punkte mit Hermine durchzugehen und falls nötig Ersatzzutaten zu suchen.

Zwei Stunden später waren sowohl Hermine als auch Severus mit dem Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit durchaus zufrieden – der Trank wäre wirkungsvoll, aber im Moment mit katastrophalen Nebenwirkungen, die sie dringend noch abmildern müssten. Das wäre die Aufgabe für die nächsten Treffen.

Severus war gerade dabei, sie an der Tür zu verabschieden, als sie stehen blieb und ihn fragend ansah. Mittlerweile kannte er sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr etwas auf der Seele brannte und sie das auch nicht verschweigen würde. Und so war es auch: „Severus?"

„Hm?"

„Kannst Du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Sofort wurde er misstrauisch, denn den Tonfall kannte er auch – damit konnte er sich um Kopf und Kragen reden.

„Kommt ganz drauf an…", schränkte er daher vorsichtig ein.

„Sagst Du mir, was Rebecca hier wollte?"

„Warum willst Du das denn unbedingt wissen?"

Hermine schaute betreten unter sich bevor sie zugab: „Ich bin ein fürchterlich eifersüchtiger Mensch und mich hat das stutzig gemacht, wie Du mit ihr gelacht hast. Und Dein Tonfall war so vertraut."

„Hermine! Also bitte!", knurrte er abwehrend. So ein irrationales Verhalten war er von der Jahrgangsbesten gar nicht gewohnt. Aber als sie ihn nur stumm ansah und die Hände ergeben erhoben hatte, seufzte er und erklärte: „Rebecca wollte einfach nur ein Beratungsgespräch und das haben wir heute Abend geführt. Wie Du Dir sicher vorstellen kannst, bin ich zu meinen eigenen Schülern nicht so wie zu denen aus anderen Häusern. Schließlich geht es hier um eine Vertrauensbasis. So, und jetzt Ende der Fragestunde!"

Hermine nickte kleinlaut und verabschiedete sich: „Schlaf schön, Severus, und danke für Deine Antwort!" Sie schaute ihn kurz an und umarmte ihn dann spontan.

Severus konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen und wünschte ihr ebenfalls eine gute Nacht.

Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, lehnte er sich gegen das Holz und seufzte schwer: Hermine war eifersüchtig und er hatte sie beruhigt. Wundervoll. Davon abgesehen, dass er sie noch immer in seinen Armen spüren konnte, durfte das nicht so weitergehen. Sie begann, ernstlich Gefühle zu investieren und dabei würde er sie nur unglücklich machen. Sobald das Schuljahr um wäre, würde der Trank seine Wirkung verlieren und er wäre wieder das alte Ekel. Hermine konnte so jemanden einfach nicht wollen.

Müde ging er zu seinem Pult, um seine Unterlagen zu sortieren und wegzuräumen und die Flipchart aus dem Weg zu räumen. Dabei kreisten seine Gedanken um eine Möglichkeit, Hermine klar zu machen, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen nichts für sie wäre, denn sie würde nur verlieren.

Bei diesen Gedanken erwachte in Severus der Slytherin schlechthin und in Sekundenschnelle hatte er einen Plan: Hermine hatte heute Abend bekannt, dass sie eifersüchtig war. Dann musste er genau das nutzen, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er charakterlich nun wirklich nicht Prince Charming wäre- natürlich würde das für sie beide schmerzlich werden, aber lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende. Nach dieser Devise musste er handeln und durfte sich nicht davon beeinflussen lassen, dass er Hermine dadurch verlieren würde.

Man konnte viel Schlechtes über Severus Snape sagen, aber es traf sicherlich nicht zu, dass er ein Egoist war. Deshalb beschloss er an dem Abend, Hermine zu vergraulen – auch wenn er sich dafür verstellen musste.

Nachdem nun schon ein Großteil der Woche ohne weitere Zwischenfälle vorbeigegangen war, starteten die Gryffindors schwungvoll und optimistisch auch in den letzten Tag der Woche – Ron hatte seinen Button „Thank Merlin, it's Friday!" an seinen Umhang geheftet und alle stimmten seinem Motto zu.

In Zauberkunst hatte Professor Flitwick ausnahmsweise mal die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse, denn er berichtete von den Heiligtümern des Todes, die er zwar als Unsinn abtat, aber trotzdem war es eine nette Geschichte und Harry kam bei seinem Tarnumhang, den er vor drei Jahren von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, ins Grübeln, und bei einem Seitenblick auf Hermine stellte er fest, dass sie eifrig Notizen machte. Er war umso überraschter, als sie ihm das Pergament herüberschob und seine eigenen Überlegungen in ihrer Handschrift vorfand.

„Ich eule meinen Dad!", flüsterte er und Hermine nickte zustimmend. Sie freute sich darauf, ein bisschen in die Ursprünge einer Legende einzutauchen. Das war ein kleines Research-Projekt und ein bisschen abseits vom Schulstoff.

Beim Mittagessen war Hermine blendender Laune, denn es gab nichts, was sie fröhlicher stimmen konnte, als ein interessantes Vorhaben. Entspannt ließ sie ihren Blick über die Halle schweifen und erhaschte einen Blick auf Severus.

Klirrend fiel ihre Gabel auf den Teller und sie schaute genauer hin. Gerade kam er durch die Tür – ausgerechnet zusammen mit Rebecca Sevenhurst. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt.

Um zum Lehrertisch zu kommen, musste Severus an ihr vorbei und gerade im Moment erdolchte Hermine ihn mit ihren Blicken und forderte stumm eine Erklärung. Aber Severus nickte ihr nur kurz zu und wünschte einen guten Appetit.

Ginny, die neben ihr saß, kannte ihre Freundin gut genug, um das Stirnrunzeln zu deuten, folgte ihrem Blick und erhaschte gerade noch das Abschiedslächeln von Severus an Rebecca.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Hermine wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Freundin zu und zuckte betont gleichgültig die Schultern: „Tja, keine Ahnung!"

„Aha", kommentierte Ginny und ließ das Thema lieber ruhen. Auch Hermine beschäftigte sich wieder mit ihrem Mittagessen, auch wenn ihr der Hunger gründlich vergangen war.


	25. Menage a trois

**Ihr Lieben, **

**nach laaaaaanger Zeit nun endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel, das aus gestohlener Zeit entstanden ist und noch dazu ziemlich traurig geworden ist, aber ich gelobe Besserung und freue mich wie immer über eure Kommentare, Anmerkungen etc. **

**Ein ganz besonderes DANKESCHÖN an meine treue Leserin **_**Anni-meh**_** und vielen Dank für Dein liebes Angebot, das ich auch gerne annehmen möchte, aber Du siehst, zu welch unmöglichen Zeiten ich etwas einstelle und wie unregelmäßig… Daher bleibe ich bei meiner Devise: Wer einen Rechtschreib- oder Zeichensetzungsfehler findet, darf ihn behalten ;) **

**So, jetzt bin ich still und wünsche euch gute Unterhaltung! **

**Euer Kleines**

**Kapitel 25: Ménage à trois**

Auch am Wochenende wollte sich das Wetter einfach nicht bessern. Aus dem entnervenden Nieseln wurde ab und zu Schneegraupel und ein stürmischer Wind pfiff um die ehrwürdigen Mauern von Hogwarts. Drinnen brannten auch tagsüber die Kerzen, um die düstere Stimmung zu vertreiben, aber gerade die jüngeren Jahrgänge waren unruhig und streiften oft in kleinen Gruppen durch die Flure, um Geheimgänge zu finden und sich mit spannenden Porträts zu unterhalten. Die älteren hatten aus Erfahrung gelernt und sich meistens schon über die Prüfungsunterlagen gebeugt. Zwar war es erst Ende Februar und die Examen würden erst im Mai beginnen, aber sie wussten, dass über die zweiwöchigen Osterferien erstaunlich viel Wissen aus den Köpfen verdunstete.

Bei diesem ungemütlichen Wetter konnten auch die Quidditch-Teams nicht erfolgreich trainieren und so lag das große Feld verwaist da. Ginny, Ron und Harry hatten einiges an überschüssiger Energie umzusetzen und hetzten als Ausdauertraining immer wieder von der Eingangshalle hinauf in den Astronomieturm. Hermine saß in der Bibliothek und recherchierte in Sachen Heiligtümer des Todes während Luna und Neville in den Gewächshäusern aushalfen.

Während Hermine einen normalen und damit etwas öden Nachmittag verbrachte, stand Severus in seinem Kerker und experimentierte relativ erfolglos vor sich hin. Frustriert warf er sich schließlich in seinen Sessel und starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen seines frisch entzündeten Kamins. Wie in den letzten Wochen und Monaten häufiger kreisten seine Gedanken um Hermine. Meist stahl sich ein unbewusstes Lächeln in seine sonst so strengen Züge, aber dieses Mal blieb seine Miene ernst. Hermine war etwas Besonderes. Sie war nicht nur eine kluge und talentierte Hexe sondern auch sehr erfahren und umsichtig für ihr Alter. Ein Vergleich mit Harry oder Ron war schon fast eine Beleidigung für sie. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, war sie auch eine kleine Schönheit geworden in den letzten Jahren. Er liebte das Leuchten in ihren Augen, wenn sie eine Idee hatte. Oder ihn einfach nur ansah. Und genau das waren die Gründe, warum das mit ihnen keinen Schritt weitergehen durfte. Genau genommen ging es schon viel zu weit: Hermine war verliebt, das erkannte selbst ein Kniesel, und er – darüber wollte er lieber erst gar nicht nachdenken.

Es wurde also wirklich Zeit die Sache so schnell und sauber wie nur irgend möglich zu beenden. Mit Verstand war Hermine nicht beizukommen. Severus' Gründe hatte sie in Sekundenschnelle zermalmt und von ihrer Perspektive aus war das auch sicher richtig, aber er wusste einfach, dass sie ihn und seine charakterlichen Defizite unterschätze und dass er auf dem besten Wege war, sie sehr unglücklich zu machen. Ein bisschen traurig und ironisch war es ja schon, dass sie selbst ihm das Mittel zum Ende in die Hand gegeben hatte, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Sie waren beide dabei, sich in eine Romanze zu verrennen, die nicht sein konnte. Von dürfen war ja schon gar nicht mehr die Rede.

Severus seufzte tief und rief sich ein Glas Cognac herbei. Rebecca war unausstehlich und der einzige Grund, warum sie nicht von seiner Seite wich, war, dass sie sich Vorteile erhoffte. Mittlerweile war ihr sicher auch Hermines angespannte Miene aufgefallen, wenn sie zusammen mit ihm auftauchte, und das war natürlich ein weiterer herrlicher Grund für sie, noch ein bisschen mehr darauf zu achten, mit ihrem Hauslehrer durchs Schloss zu wandern.

Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit funkelte im Glas, das Severus leicht in der Hand schwenkte. Er war in der Laune, sich hoffnungslos zu betrinken. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so miserabel gefühlt hatte. Er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine so wahnwitzige Gradwanderung vor sich hatte: Hermine musste durch seine Aufmerksamkeit an Rebecca davon überzeugt werden, dass er ein mieser Kerl war, aber er durfte Rebecca keine Hoffnungen machen – nicht dass sie an ihm interessiert wäre, aber er war sicher, dass sie für die dringend benötigten guten Noten einiges tun würde.

Entschlossen stellte er das Glas zur Seite und begann verbissen damit, sein Bücherregal neu zu sortieren.

Hermine saß nichts ahnend und mit den Gedanken noch beim gestrigen Auftritt von Severus und Rebecca beim Frühstück, und hob instinktiv den Kopf, als Severus den Raum betrat. Ihr Gehirn benötigte einige Schrecksekunden, um wirklich zu verarbeiten, was sie da sah. Severus schlenderte zusammen mit Rebecca den Gang zwischen Gryffindor- und Hufflepufftisch entlang und hatte wie selbstverständlich eine Hand auf ihren Rücken gelegt. Rebecca strahlte und sonnte sich in der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr zuteil wurde, denn mittlerweile starrte nicht nur Hermine die beiden entgeistert an, sondern auch viele anderen schauten sich nach den beiden um.

Severus ersparte sich den Blick Richtung Hermine, denn er konnte sich ihr Mienenspiel sehr gut ausmalen: Von Fassungslosigkeit würde es in Sekundenbruchteilen zu Wut und dann zu Verletztheit übergehen. Als er das laute Schaben von Holz auf Stein hörte, musste er sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Hermine gerade so schnell wie möglich die Halle verließ.

Als er sich von Rebecca trennte, traf er auf ein anderes Augenpaar, das ihn entsetzt und wütend musterte: Dumbledore. Severus seufzte. Er wusste, dass er den alten Mann gerade maßlos enttäuscht, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

Äußerlich munter und gut gelaunt ließ er sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder und widmete sich dem Nudelauflauf, der vor ihm erschienen war, als sich plötzlich eine zornige Stimme in seinem Kopf meldete:

„Severus, was soll das?"

„Direktor, ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was ich nun schon wieder verbrochen habe…"

„Es ist wohl kaum jemandem in der Halle entgangen, dass Hermine gerade mit Tränen in den Augen davongestürzt ist und die jüngste Weasley nun nach ihr sucht"

Severus gab sich geschlagen, während er auf seine dampfende, unberührte Portion starrte.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich muss doch Hermine klarmachen, dass ich charakterlich und alterstechnisch absolut ungeeignet bin für sie. Herrgott, Albus, sie ist in mich verliebt und sie wird es bitter bereuen, wenn nach ihrem Abschluss aus uns etwas Ernstes werden sollte. Und Du weißt nur zu gut, dass ich im Moment wirklich nicht in der Lage bin, ihr im direkten Umgang deutlich zu machen, dass ich nicht Prince Charming bin. Also muss ich ihr vorführen, was für ein mieser Kerl ich bin."

„Ach, Severus. Du bist ein viel zu guter Junge!", kommentierte Albus und sah ihn direkt an. Damit erhob sich der Direktor und schritt bekümmert von dannen.

Severus war der Hunger komplett vergangen und er erhob sich ebenfalls, um die Flucht in den Kerker anzutreten. Als er an seinem eigenen Haustisch vorbeilief, zwinkerte Rebecca ihm so aufdringlich zu, dass er froh war, nichts von dem Auflauf gegessen zu haben, denn ansonsten würde er sich sofort und auf der Stelle übergeben.

Hermine hatte – Gryffindor hin oder her – die Flucht ergriffen und rannte wie eine Besessene Richtung Portal und Ländereien. Auf der Schmalseite des Sees ließ sie sich erschöpft und bitterlich weinend auf das nasse Gras fallen. Sofort weichte ihre Robe durch, aber sie spürte weder Wasser noch Kälte.

Ihre Gedanken rasten zwar, aber gestochen scharf stand ihr vor Augen, dass Severus wirklich ein Mistkerl war: Trotz des Tranks, der ihn dazu zwang, zu ihr nett zu sein, schaffte er es, mit einer anderen – und dann auch noch solch einer anderen! – anzubandeln. Entschlossen wischte Hermine sich die Tränen aus den Augen und beschloss, sich nie wieder von seinen Sprüchen, seiner samtweichen Stimme und seinen schönen Augen einlullen zu lassen. Was er ständig behauptet hatte, stimmte auf ganzer Linie: Er hatte charakterlich so einige Defizite aufzuweisen.

Sie fragte sich nur, wie sie die Stunde am Montag überstehen sollte. Als typische Gryffindor kam aufgeben und nicht erscheinen natürlich nicht in Frage, aber die Versuchung war schon groß.

Müde ließ Hermine sich rückwärts in die schlammige Wiese fallen und vom Regen benieseln. Tiefer ging wohl nicht mehr.

Ginny rannte wie gehetzt die Ländereien ab und fand Hermine schließlich auf dem Boden liegend und ausdruckslos in den verhangenen Himmel starren. Auch wenn sie geahnt hatte, dass ihre Freundin viel für den Zaubertrankmeister empfand, war sie über dieses Ausmaß der Niedergeschlagenheit und Trauer erschrocken. Ohne viel Federlesen ließ sie die apathische Hermine vor sich her ins Schloss schweben und verfrachtete sie in ihr Zimmer im Gryffindorturm, um sie dort ins Bett zu packen und nach heißen Tees, heißer Schokolade und allmählich auch wieder fester Nahrung aus ihrer Sprachlosigkeit zu holen.

Severus stand währenddessen vor seinem Kamin und stürzte einen Cognac nach dem anderen hinunter. Er wusste, dass er bald nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, zu stehen, aber das war ihm egal. Der Alkohol und die Selbstverachtung hatten ihn so weit betäubt, dass er nicht spürte, wie er in die Knie sackte und sich verzweifelt die Hände vor das Gesicht schlug.

Die Freunde von Hermine waren ratlos. Hermine sprach mit ihnen an diesem fatalen Wochenende über alles Mögliche – von den Plänen für die Ferien bis hin zu den Prüfungen – aber ihre Stimme hatte kein Leben und ihre Augen keinen Glanz. Sie wirkte wie tot. Wenn man sie alleine ließ, vergrub sie sich in Arbeit, schrieb meterlange Aufsätze zu selbstgewählten Themen, recherchierte über Harrys Umhang und las ein Buch nach dem anderen zu den abwegigsten Themen, aber ihre Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke ließ sie unbearbeitet. Sie verlor kein Wort über Severus und Rebecca.

Am Montag hatte sich im Turm Grabesstimmung breit gemacht und Hermine schlich noch elender durch die Korridore als bisher. Für sie schien die Zeit wie im Flug zu vergehen. Kaum hatte sie ihr Frühstück heruntergewürgt – Severus war erst gar nicht erschienen -, da war es auch schon Zeit, um zur Nachhilfe in den Kerker zu gehen. Hermine erschien pünktlich und auch ihre anderen Schützlinge (sogar Rebecca) waren rechtzeitig da, nur von Severus fehlte jede Spur.

Ohne ein Wort und eine Bewegung verschloss Hermine die Tür von innen, sodass niemand von außen den Raum betreten, aber jeder von innen ihn verlassen konnte. Danach begann sie wie immer mit dem Unterricht, aber sie sprach niemanden direkt an, ließ niemanden Fragen beantworten, sondern arbeitete mechanisch die Liste von Anmerkungen ihrer Schüler ab und entließ sie dann mit einem Plan für die nächsten Stunden, damit eventuell benötigte Zutaten noch nachgekauft werden konnten.

Rebecca saß frech und selbstbewusst in der ersten Reihe und starrte Hermine triumphierend an. Am Ende der Stunde baute sie sich vor ihr auf und wollte etwas sagen, aber Hermine kam ihr zuvor, indem sie ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte und tonlos sagte: „Ich wünsche euch alles Gute. Ihr habt euch verdient" und sich umdrehte und verschwand.

Severus war im eisigen Korridor auf- und abgewandert, als er realisiert hatte, dass Hermine den Raum versiegelt hatte. Zuerst hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich den Weg freizufluchen, aber dann hatte er beschlossen, dass er lieber warten wollte. Als er von drinnen hörte, wie Stühle über den Boden schrappten, ergriff er die Flucht.

Hermine betrat als letzte den kalten Gang und wurde von Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Luna und Neville erwartet, die sie stumm zurück zum Gryffindorturm begleiteten. Auf viele, denen sie im Schloss begegneten, wirkten sie wie ein Trauermarsch.


	26. Gespräche

**Kapitel 26: Gespräche**

**Ihr Lieben! **

**Ihr seht, es geht wieder ein kleines bisschen schneller und ich bemühe mich, das Tempo auch zu halten, was bedeutet, dass das nächste Kapitel schon im Entstehen ist. **

**Lieber NickTessFan, ich kenne das Problem aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu gut, möchte aber ungern die Geschichte ganz einstellen bzw. an jemanden anderen abtreten, sodass ich nur versprechen kann, mich wenigstens zu bemühen, schneller zu schreiben und zu posten, aber im Moment geht in meinem Leben so einiges ganz eigenwillige, wenn auch sehr spannende und gute Wege, und da muss ich hinterher sein, bevor mir meine Pläne ohne mich davonrennen **

**Ich wünsche euch wie immer gute Unterhaltung und muss sagen, dass ich bei diesem eigentlich nicht so langem Kapitel sehr viel Spaß hatte, mir gewisse Dinge auszumalen, die ich hier nur angedeutet habe, aber sicher nochmal aufgreifen werde. Aber hier wollte ich doch auch einiges eurer Fantasie überlassen. **

**Liebe Grüße an euch alle! **

**Euer Kleines **

Im gryffindorischen Gemeinschaftsraum war es dunkel und lausig kalt. Ein eintöniger Wind pfiff um die Fenster und draußen jagten immer wieder Regenböen vorbei. Vor dem fast verglühten Feuer kauerte eine Gestalt.

Harry beugte sich noch ein bisschen tiefer über die Glut und studierte die roten und orangenen Kohlestückchen, als läge darin alle Weisheit der Welt. Plötzlich richtete er sich ein Stück weiter auf und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem vom Feuer erleuchteten Gesicht breit.

„Mom!"

„Hallo mein Schatz!", antwortete ihm eine Stimme aus dem Feuer. „Da hat mich mein Gefühl doch nicht getrogen, dass mein Sohn dringend ein bisschen Trost und Rat brauchen könnte" – man hörte förmlich das Lächeln aus diesen Worten.

Lily Potter hatte eine enge Beziehung zu ihrem einzigen Kind und immer ein ganz besonderes Gespür dafür, wenn er Hilfe brauchte. Sie konnte sich gut an die ersten Wochen in Hogwarts erinnern, die er fast jede Nacht vor dem Kamin verbracht hatte, um ihr die vielen neuen Eindrücke zu schildern und auch keinen Hehl daraus gemacht hatte, dass er einsam war. Nach und nach wurden ihre nächtlichen Gespräche immer seltener. Ab und zu ging es um ein Mädchen, aber auch das wurde weniger, denn Harry wurde erwachsen und löste viele Probleme nun mit sich selbst.

Heute sah er allerdings sehr bedrückt aus.

„Wo drückt der Schuh?", fragte Lily deshalb auch gleich.

„Ach, Mom, es geht nicht um mich sondern um Hermine"

Lily kniete auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin in ihrem Wohnzimmer und runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich kannte sie die beste Freundin ihres Sohns. Lange Zeit hatte sie geglaubt, dass die beiden ein schönes Pärchen wären, musste aber irgendwann einsehen, dass sie nie über eine Freundschaft hinausgehen würden, denn dafür fehlte ihnen einfach der Funke, aus dem irgendwann eine große Liebe werden würde. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie keinen Anteil an Hermine nahm, denn sie mochte das Mädchen und kannte sie als ein herzensgutes Persönchen, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie Hermine jemals in solche Probleme geraten könnte, dass ihr Sohn ausgerechnet sie um Rat fragen würde. Sie war doch von allen Schwierigkeiten des Schullebens so weit weg.

„Na, Harry, dann red nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum. In welchem Schlamassel steckt den unsere Hermine?", fragte Lily und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie neugierig war.

Harry setzte an zu erzählen und sprach lange Zeit während seine Mutter es sich auf ihrer Seite des Kamins auf dem Teppich gemütlich gemacht hatte und ihr Gesicht immer ernster wurde.

Sie kannte Severus praktisch ihr ganzes Leben lang und hatte mit ihm die gleiche Art von Freundschaft geführt wie Harry mit Hermine. Nur war Harry klug genug, um zu erkennen, dass er nicht für Hermine und sie nicht für ihn gemacht war. Severus hatte vor mehr dreißig Jahren diese Klugheit gefehlt und es hatte sie beide viel Mühe gekostet, wenigstens die Freundschaft zu retten.

Natürlich vermutete sie hinter der Trankmischung aus Amortentia und Veritaserum sofort Dumbledore, aber sie verschwieg das ihrem Sohn, denn so, wie sie ihn kannte, würde er in seiner Impulsivität zum Schulleiter stürmen und ihn zur Rede stellen. Aber sie hatte ihren Harry unterschätzt, denn ein Satz ließ sie aufhorchen:

„Mom, Du weißt, dass ich Snape nicht ausstehen kann, aber natürlich macht es mich stutzig, dass die beiden Frauen, die mir so viel bedeuten, ausgerechnet ihn mögen. Und Hermine ist glücklich, wenn es um ihn geht. Du solltest sie sehen, dieses glückselige Lächeln, wenn sie zu nachtschlafenden Zeiten aus den Kerkern gestolpert kommt und von irgendwelchen Forschungsprojekten berichtet."

Lily lächelte, denn so kannte sie sowohl Severus als auch Hermine. Beide waren neugierig, arbeitsam und anscheinend Nachteulen. Und es gab keinen Grund, warum das nicht funktionieren sollte. Natürlich benahm Severus sich wie der letzte Idiot und sie konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie er sich verhalten hatte, als sie ihm damals gesagt hatte, dass sie mit James ausgehen würde. Wochenlang hatte er geschmollt, um dann nur noch mit „die da" auf sie zu referieren. Aber er war jung und verletzt gewesen. Jetzt versuchte er Hermine zu schützen und stürzte sie und sich selbst ins Unglück.

Nach diesen Überlegungen war die nächste Frage von Harry schon fast beantwortet: „Mom, würdest Du mal mit Snape reden? Ich weiß, dass Du die einzige bist, die ihn zur Vernunft bringen kann. Dumbledore wird es wohl aufgegeben haben und sonst lässt er sich ja von niemandem etwas sagen. Aber ich kann mir das nicht länger ansehen, wie Hermine durch die Gänge schleicht und Snape noch verbiesterter als sonst guckt und jedem, der auch nur ansatzweise in seine Richtung sieht, hat entweder Punktabzug oder eine Strafarbeit am Hals."

Lily nickte und schränkte aber ein: „Mein Schatz, ich tue, was ich kann, aber versprechen kann ich nichts – ich bin schließlich kein Merlin und am instant-Wunder arbeite ich noch. Nur sollte er möglichst nicht wissen, dass Du ihn aufgestachelt hast, denn auf Dich ist er ja nie so sonderlich gut zu sprechen."

Harry lachte und nickte. Er wusste, dass er für Snape immer noch ein rotes Tuch war, aber mittlerweile konnte er damit umgehen und wenn er zu Hause auf Snape traf, schafften sie es sogar, sich durch ein fünfminütiges, halbwegs freundliches Gespräch zu quälen, in dem er sogar „Severus" sagen konnte, ohne den Kopf abgerissen zu bekommen. Aber mehr war wirklich nicht drin und sollte nach der Meinung von Harry, Severus und auch James gar nicht sein. Für Harrys Vater war es ohnehin schon schlimm genug, dass Severus alle halbe Jahr mal vorbeigeschneit kam und mit Lily einen stundenlangen Schwatz hielt, an dem er nicht beteiligt war und über den Lily meistens auch kein Wort verlor.

Als Harry das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter beendet hatte und sich frierend in seine Decken im Bett gekuschelt hatte, saß Lily noch lange im Wohnzimmer und starrte gedankenverloren in die ersterbende Glut. Severus hatte es wirklich verdient, glücklich zu werden und auch wenn sie wusste, dass er es für abwegig hielt, dass es mit Hermine funktionieren würde, war sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Ein so junges Mädchen, das sich nicht so schnell in die Flucht schlagen ließ, gerne freiwillig Zeit mit ihm verbrachte und ihm in vielerlei Hinsicht das Wasser reichen konnte, war wirklich eine Seltenheit.

Nur wie sie das Gespräch mit Severus gestalten sollte, war ihr absolut schleierhaft. Vielleicht ergab es sich ja von ganz alleine, dachte Lily optimistisch, suchte sich ein Stück Pergament und schrieb ihre Einladung zum Tee an Severus und schickte sie in der Nacht noch Richtung Hogwarts.


	27. Teegeflüster

**Ihr Lieben! **

**Ihr seht, es geht tatsächlich nicht nur mit meiner Schreibgeschwindigkeit sondern auch mit Severus' und Hermines Krise voran. Teil eins wird hier bewältigt! **

**Wie immer bin ich euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet für eure Anteilnahme an diesem kleinen Geschichtchen und ihrem Fortgang und wie immer freue ich mich über eure Bemerkungen, Anregungen und generell jede Reaktion; wenn ich euch für ein Viertel Stündchen gut unterhalten konnte, hat sich die Mühe gelohnt. **

**Viel Spaß nun mit dem Zusammenspiel von Lily und Severus! Und Vorhang auf! **

**Euer Kleines**

**Kapitel 27: Teegeflüster**

Severus nahm sein Frühstück in seinem Wohnzimmer ein. Die fast leere Flasche Cognac stand wie eine stumme Anklage auf dem Kaminsims und er fühlte sich nicht nur wegen des Alkohols hundsmiserabel. Zu den bohrenden Kopfschmerzen und der immer wieder aufwallenden Übelkeit gesellte sich das unausstehliche Gefühl, etwas ganz und gar falsch gemacht zu haben.

„Stell Dich nicht an wie ein Kleinkind!", knurrte er sich selbst zu und mischte der Einfachheit halber den Katertrank gleich mit dem Kaffee. Der erste Schluck war wie eine Erlösung, aber es ändert nichts an der Ahnung, dass er etwas angezettelt hatte, das er nun auch ausbaden musste.

Gerade hatte er beschlossen, einen faulen Tag einzulegen und sich irgendeiner leichten Lektüre zu widmen (_Der Spieler_? Oder lieber doch _Schuld und Sühne_?) und sich möglichst wenig außerhalb seiner eigenen Räumlichkeiten sehen zu lassen. Er wusste, dass Minerva und Albus enttäuscht waren und Hermine entweder mit gebrochenem Herzen durch die Gegend schlich oder er sich mit einem hübschen Fluch herumschlagen dürfte, wenn er ihr über den Weg laufen würde, was, obwohl das Schloss groß war, nun auch nicht so abwegig wäre.

Seufzend begab er sich ins Bad, wo ihm sein Spiegel wenig charmant mitteilte, dass er wörtlich „zum Kotzen" aussähe und nach dieser gelungenen Unterhaltung zur Aufmunterung versank Severus mit noch feuchten Haaren dankbar in seinem Sessel vor dem Feuer und vertiefte sich in sein Buch.

Kaum hatte er die ersten Seiten hinter sich und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es ihm noch schlechter gehen würde, wenn er im Russland des 19. Jahrhunderts leben würde, als eine Eule recht ungehalten an sein Fenster klopfte. Das Tier war von dem durchdringenden Nieselregen völlig durchnässt und raschelte empört mit dem klammen Gefieder, um damit seine Fensterscheibe mit feinen Tröpfchen einzudecken, die auch zu seinem Gesicht reichten.

Missmutig wischte Severus sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und meinte wenig freundlich zu dem Tier: „Und was könntest Du, Vogel, von mir wollen?"

Mit hochnäsigem Blick streckte die Eule das Bein aus, an dem der Brief befestigt war und hackte entschlossen mit dem Schnabel nach ihm, als er sich den Vogel griff und zum Feuer transportierte.

„Mistvieh, hör auf, mich zu misshandeln! Du trocknest am Feuer schneller! Hier…" und damit stellte er dem entrüsteten Vogel Wasser und einige Eulenkekse auf den Kaminsims. Neugierig beäugte die Eule die fast leere Flasche Cognac und betrachtete Severus dann weiterhin vorwurfsvoll bevor es sich auf die Kekse stürzte und genüsslich das Gefieder ausstreckte, um sich zu trocknen und die wohlige Wärme zu genießen.

Severus beobachtete die Eule kopfschüttelnd und entrollte dann das Stückchen Pergament, das sie ihm gebracht hatte. In der wohlvertrauten Schrift stand dort:

_Lieber Sev, _

_heute Nachmittag schon was vor? Wenn nicht, komm doch auf einen Tee vorbei. _

_Ich drück Dich!_

_Deine Lily_

Severus lächelte erfreut und rollte den Brief wieder zusammen. Sein verzweifelter Versuch, Lily zu vergessen war nach Jahren zwar endlich geglückt, aber er freute sich trotzdem immer, wenn er sie sah oder wenn sie ihm schrieb. Nichts ahnend krakelte er zurück:

_Gerne, ich bin gegen halb vier bei Dir. _

Und verhandelte dann hart mit Lilys Eule, wann sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg machen würde. Schließlich ließ sich das Tier erweichen und er sprach gnädig einen wasserabweisenden Wärmezauber über den Vogel, der sich dann auch gehorsam auf den Weg machte.

In seiner Vorfreude auf einen angenehmen Nachmittag wollte der erste Teil des Tages gar nicht vergehen, aber seine Lust auf Selbstmitleid hatte sich nun verflüchtigt und so landete _Der_ _Spieler_ wieder im Regal und er machte sich mit etwas, das Elan sehr ähnlich sah, über einige Aufsätze her, die noch auf seinem ansonsten tadellos aufgeräumten Schreibtisch lagen und war dieses Mal sogar einigermaßen gnädig.

In seinem Arbeitseifer nahm Severus auch das Mittagessen im Kerker ein und hatte bis halb vier in der Tat einen tadellos aufgeräumten Schreibtisch, was sein Zufriedenheitsgefühl steigerte. Draußen nieselte es immer noch vor sich hin, sodass er beschloss, statt in Lilys Garten zu apparieren, der Einfachheit halber das Flohnetzwerk zu nutzen.

Mit einem lässigen Wink mit seinem Zauberstab hatte er eine Verbindung zum Flohnetzwerk hergestellt und warf eine Handvoll grünes Pulver in die Flammen und murmelte dabei: „Godric's Hallow, Sunflower Cottage!" und trat dann einen entschlossenen Schritt in den Kamin.

Severus kam einigermaßen elegant in Lilys Wohnzimmerkamin an und trat auf den Teppich, um sich von der Asche und dem Ruß zu reinigen, als James mit einem Stirnrunzeln hinter dem Tagespropheten auftauchte.

„Ah, Severus!", freudig klang das zwar nicht gerade, aber immerhin war es höflich. Der Angesprochene nickte kurz: „James, wie geht's Dir?"

„Gut soweit, und Dir?"

Severus nickte vage und erfuhr dann, dass Lily in der Küche war, um letzte Hand an einen Kuchen zu legen. Daraufhin machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin und war heimlich stolz darauf, dass er und James Potter so erwachsen waren, friedlich ein paar Worte miteinander zu wechseln, die keinen Fluch oder eine Beleidigung beinhalteten. Bei dem Hund Sirius Black könnte er das nicht garantieren, aber er hatte ihn schon Jahre nicht mehr gesehen und er legte großen Wert darauf, dass das so bliebe – mindestens für das nächste Jahrhundert.

Im Türrahmen zur Küche blieb er kurz stehen, um Lily in Ruhe betrachten zu können. Er wusste, dass er sich für die Gedanken schämen sollte, aber er konnte nicht umhin, sie mit Hermine zu vergleichen. Natürlich war Hermine wesentlich jünger als Lily, aber auch unter diesem Aspekt der Fairness musste er feststellen, dass Lily zugenommen hatte und sich langsam aber sicher zu einer Matrone entwickelte. Natürlich war sie weit davon entfernt, jemals wie Molly Weasley auszusehen, aber er konnte den Gedanken nicht verscheuchen, dass sie bereit war für die Enkelkinder.

„Mein Gott, bin ich schon so alt?", dachte er erschrocken, als er die ersten silbernen Strähnen in ihrem roten Haar entdeckte. Schnell rief er sich seine eigene rabenschwarze Mähne in Erinnerung und entsann sich erleichtert, dass seine grauen Haare sich nur auf ein paar ganz vereinzelte beschränkten.

In diesem Moment drehte Lily sich lächelnd zu ihm um und Severus fielen die scharfen Falten um die Nase auf. Er zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln und übersah das zufriedene Funkeln in Lilys Augen vollkommen, und wenn er es bemerkt hätte, hätte er sich ohnehin keinen Reim darauf machen können.

Lily hatte das Erschrecken in Severus' Gesicht deutlich gesehen und sie war mehr als nur zufrieden mit ihrer kleinen Manipulation an ihrem Aussehen. Heute Morgen hatte sie sich einige graue Strähnen in die langen roten Haare gehext und ziemlich lange dafür gebraucht, die Falten im Gesicht so tief zu machen, dass sie auffielen, ohne übertrieben zu wirken. Und die Figur ein bisschen fülliger wirken zu lassen, war nun wirklich ein Kinderspiel, aber sie wusste, dass das seinen Effekt auf Severus haben würde. Zum einen war er eben auch nur ein Mann, und zum anderen hatte sie so oft feststellen müssen, dass er zwar erwachsen geworden war, aber das Altern irgendwann einfach eingestellt hatte. Seine Haare waren immer noch die schwarzen Rabenfedern, die sie als ganz junges Mädchen faszinierend gefunden hatte, die Figur hatte sich seit Jahren nicht mehr verändert und er hatte trotz des guten Essens in Hogwarts kein Gramm zugenommen und auch sein Gesicht war zwar scharf geschnitten, aber Falten ließen weiter auf sich warten. Unter diesem Aspekt konnte ihre kleine Betrügerei nur erschütternd auf ihn wirken.

Inzwischen hatte Severus sich gefangen und trat auf Lily zu, um sie zu umarmen und ihr einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange zu geben und dabei zu murmeln: „Meine Lily, wie schön, Dich zu sehen", aber er konnte sich nicht zu der galanten Lüge hinreißen lassen, hinzuzufügen, dass sie gut aussähe. Natürlich registrierte Lily das Fehlen dieses kleinen Zusatzes, mit dem sie inzwischen schon so vertraut war, und wusste nun wirklich, dass ihre kleine Aktion gelungen war.

„Sev, Du siehst toll aus. Irgendeinen Trank musst Du erfunden haben, der das Altern verhindert. Kannst Du mir nicht ein bisschen davon abzweigen?"

Severus lachte und log charmant: „Ach, als wenn Du das nötig hättest, meine Schöne!"

Lily lächelte und hakte sich bei einem ihrer besten Freunde unter und zog ihn in ihren kleinen Teesalon, der Kuchen schwebte hinter den beiden her.

Beide ließen sich in die weichen, plüschigen Sessel vor dem Feuer sinken und Lily schenkte Tee aus. Überrascht registrierte sie, dass Severus sogar seinem geliebten Schwarztee ein bisschen Zucker hinzufügte. Anscheinend musste sich viel geändert hatte bei ihrem liebsten Griesgram, wie sie ihn immer scherzhaft genannt hatte.

Entspannte lehnte Severus sich zurück und fragte: „Und, Lily, was gibt es Neues und Spannendes in Deinem Leben zu vermelden?"

Sanft lächelte Lily Severus an und erklärte: „Ach, Sev, so viel passiert bei mir doch schon gar nicht mehr. James managt seinen Club gut und verhandelt gerade mit den Weassley Zwillingen über ein Sortiment Fanartikel mit einem ganz besonderen Extra und ich züchte weiterhin meine geliebten Blumen mit ihren Farben und Formen." Sie schwieg einen Moment und sagte dann versonnen: „Weißt Du, Sev, James und ich sind alt geworden ohne es zu merken. Unser Leben hat eine gemütliche Routine und wir sind zufrieden. Eigentlich warten wir darauf, dass Harry uns seine Zukünftige vorstellt und wir uns langsam auf die Enkelchen freuen können."

Lily wusste, dass sie log und sie wusste auch, dass Severus das nicht merken würde. Nicht heute, denn er war zu sehr in seinen eigenen Problemen versponnen. Sie verschwieg, dass James gerade eine Affäre beendet hatte, dass ihre Ehe auf der Kippe gestanden hatte, aber dass sie beide wussten, was sie aneinander hatten. Sie verschwieg, dass sie die Avancen ihres Mitarbeiters entschieden zurückgewiesen hatte, sie verschwieg, dass sie eine neue Zweigstelle in der Winkelgasse gegründet hatte und gerade einrichtete.

Severus versuchte, Lilys Aussage zu relativieren, aber sie ließ ihm keine Chance, sondern fragte ihn nach Harry aus. Obwohl Severus das nie seinem Schüler gegenüber zugegeben hätte, mochte er den jungen Gryffindor. Harry war talentiert und im Gegensatz zu James diplomatisch und sorgte sich sehr um seine Freunde und auch um die, die vielleicht nicht direkt mit ihm zu tun hatten.

Er wusste, dass er den Konflikt zwischen Jeremy und Ron gekonnt entschärft hatte und sah die Gryffindor-Truppe oft mit dem Ravenclaw und Luna zusammen. Soweit er wusste, war das eine Ausnahme in Hogwarts, denn die Häuser lebten weitgehend getrennt, was er immer bedauert hatte. An diesem Umstand war er jahrelang verzweifelt, weil er fest davon überzeugt war, dass das der Grund gewesen war, warum er und Lily nicht zueinander gefunden hatten. Heute wusste er, dass das nur eine weitere Zutat im Trank gewesen war.

Deshalb konnte er Lily nun viel Positives von ihrem Sohn erzählen und das Strahlen in ihren Augen beobachten.

So war er überhaupt nicht vorbereitet auf Lilys nächste Frage, die wie aus heiterem Himmel kam: „Und, Sev, was macht die Liebe bei Dir?"

Verdattert blinzelte Severus seine alte Freundin an und stammelte schließlich: „Was soll sie machen, Lily? Sich von mir fernhalten?"

Lily schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und sagte: „Sev, ich kenne Dich fast mein ganzes Leben lang. Du kannst mir nichts mehr verheimlichen: Zucker in Deinem Tee, Du strahlst förmlich, aber Deine Augen sind traurig. Spuck's schon aus!"

Auch wenn Lily nicht gedacht hätte, dass es so einfach werden würde, brach Severus ein und nahm seinen angeborenen Schutzschild ab. Er wusste, dass er Lily vertrauen konnte, denn sie hatte immer nur sein Bestes im Sinn gehabt, auch wenn er sie so manches Mal sabotiert hatte bei ihren gut gemeinten Vorhaben.

Also erzählte Severus: Von Dumbledore und seiner fixen Idee, dem Trank und Hermine, von ihrer Runenübersetzung, von den gemeinsamen Tanzstunden, von Weihnachten, von ihren gemeinsamen Stunden, von Jeremy und von Ron, von dem Lachen zusammen, von ihren Projekten und Projektchen, von ihren Nachhilfestunden, von Rebecca und dem, was er angestellt hatte.

Mittlerweile war er aufgestanden und wanderte ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab. Unbewusst raufte er sich die Haare und Lily spürte den Stich im Herzen. Severus war schon immer ihr bester Freund gewesen und sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie er sich quälte.

Endlich verstummte er und ließ sich erschöpft in seinen Sessel fallen. Leise murmelte er: „Lily, ich fühle mich miserabel. Hermine ist meine Schülerin und so verdammt jung. Und selbst wenn das alles nicht wäre, habe ich es nun endgültig kaputt gemacht."

Lily sah ihn an und er konnte keinen Vorwurf in ihren Augen erkennen. Sie schwieg lange und fragte dann behutsam: „Sev, auch ohne Trank: Liebst Du sie?"

Verwundert sah er Lily an und erklärte erschöpft: „Wie kann man sie nicht lieben?"

Lily begann zu lachen, erst ganz leise und dann immer lauter.

„Du bist ein Fall für sich, Sev. Du liebst sie, sie scheint nun auch wirklich nicht abgeneigt und was tust Du? Alles so schwierig wie nur irgendwie möglich machen und nun jammerst Du."

Severus sah sie verzweifelt an, aber er grub seinen Spott wieder aus und ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, um auf sie zuzurutschen: „Weise und angebetete Göttin Lily, verrat mir, wie ich das wieder hinkriege!" und dabei faltete er die Hände und gab seinem Gesicht einen ganz ernsten Anstrich.

Lily lachte lauthals auf. So kannte sie Severus und sie wusste, dass er das nur tat, um zu überspielen, was er wirklich fühlte, denn er war einfach nur ratlos.

„Das muss ich Dir nicht sagen. Du weißt, was Du tun musst. Entschuldige Dich bei Hermine und mach es so, dass sie keine Sekunde zweifeln muss, dass Du es ernst meinst. Und versuch Dir Rebecca möglichst dezent vom Hals zu schaffen. Das Mädchen bringt nur Unglück und Krawall."

Seufzend setze Severus sich wieder auf seinen Sessel und starrte in die Flammen.

„Sie wird es mir nicht einfach machen, wenn überhaupt, oder?", fragte er leise.

Lily sah hin nachdenklich an und sagte dann: „Sev, ich kenne Hermine. Sie wird Dir verzeihen. Sie liebt Dich. Und wenn Du nun zu Kreuze kriechen musst, dann tust Du das einfach. Wir beide wissen, dass sie das wert ist, also beschwer' Dich nicht, sondern tu, was nötig ist. Du bist doch sonst nicht feige."

Kleinlaut nickte Severus und bei dem Gedanken, Hermine wieder zu versöhnen, konnte er das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Lily musterte ihn lange und erkannte das Leuchten in seinen Augen, das früher für sie reserviert gewesen war und danach für Jahrzehnte verschwunden gewesen war. Ein bisschen tat es weh, zu wissen, dass sie ihren verlässlichen Verehrer verloren hatte, aber genau dafür hatte sie heute auch alles getan und ihrem besten Freund konnte sie nicht genug Glück wünschen. Also sprachen sie noch ein wenig über dies und das und dann verabschiedete Lily Severus wieder Richtung Hogwarts. Sie sah, dass er mit neuem Schwung durch den Kamin verschwand und sie betete, dass es anhalten möge, aber so wie sie Severus kannte, blieb er bei den Entschlüssen, die er einmal getroffen hatte.


	28. Versöhnung - erste Schritte!

**Kapitel 28: Versöhnung – erste Schritte?!**

**Meine Lieben! **

**Wieder gestohlene Zeit und wieder ein kleines Kapitelchen für euch. Ich freue mich, dass euch Lily gefallen hat! Als Severus-Anhängerin war sie mir nie so sonderlich sympathisch, aber ich habe versucht, das Beste daraus zu machen **

**Ansonsten wie schon erwähnt: Es gab keinen Voldemort, also können Lily und James in Ruhe ihre Ehe führen und Severus ab und zu bei seiner besten Freundin vorbeischneien. **

**Hier geht es nun also weiter mit Hermine und dem Griesgram aus den Kerkern, der seinem Slytherindasein mal wieder alle Ehre macht – ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! **

**Euer Kleines**

Severus dachte nach. Momentan bildet er die exakte Kopie des Denkers und sein Gesichtsausdruck war ähnlich verzweifelt. Natürlich hatte Lily Recht. Er musste sich entschuldigen. Die Frage war nur: Wie?! Hermine würde es ihm – wenn überhaupt – nicht leicht machen.

Düster starrte er in die Flammen und merkte noch nicht einmal, wie es um ihn herum dunkel wurde und sich die Kerzen entzündeten.

Hermine tat immer das, wenn sie über Dinge nicht nachdenken wollte. Sie arbeitete. Gerade jetzt wie besessen. Sie saß in der Bibliothek, hatte etliche alte Folianten um sich aufgestapelt und starrte angestrengt auf die winzig kleine Handschrift eines Zauberers, der offensichtlich nicht entziffert werden wollte. Fluchend hexte sie sich eine Lupe herbei und begann mit einem Transkript. Damit wäre zwar nur der erste Teil getan, aber danach könnte sie den Text in ein flüssiges Englisch übersetzen und dann die nötigen Informationen zusammenfassen.

Professor Flitwick hatte erst vor kurzem von einer wissenschaftlichen Zeitschrift gesprochen, die sich für Artikel über magische Artefakte interessierte und Hermine war Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es über den Spiegel Nerhegeb dutzende von Aufsätzen gab, aber die Heiligtümer des Todes hatte man immer als Märchen abgetan. Wenn sie nun also wirklich Harrys Tarnumhang als Heiligtum des Todes identifiziert hatte, wäre das eine kleine Sensation. Natürlich würde sie den Teufel tun und den Besitzer nennen, aber das war ja auch unerheblich – wichtig war nur, dass es den Umhang gab und er wissenschaftlich beschrieben war.

Madam Pince sah lächelnd zu der fleißigsten Benutzerin der Bibliothek herüber und fragte sich still, was Hermine wohl dieses Mal recherchierte. Auch wenn sie die junge Gryffindor nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte, war ihr dennoch aufgefallen, dass sie oft gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster auf das traurige Wetter draußen starrte und ihr ab und zu ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr. Madam Pince schüttelte den Kopf: Auch wenn sie selbst heute aussah wie eine alte Schildkröte, wusste sie trotzdem, wie es war, unglücklich verliebt zu sein. Ob es wohl der junge Mister Potter war, der Miss Granger das Herz gebrochen hatte?

In Gedanken versunken sah sie weiterhin zu Hermine herüber, als Harry das Bild betrat, Hermine freundschaftlich knuffte und eine Uhr erscheinen ließ neben einem Bild, das ein saftiges Steak enthielt. Hermine lachte leise auf, legte einen Stasis-Zauber über ihren Arbeitsplatz und verließ zusammen mit Harry die Bibliothek. Kopfschüttelnd wandte die Bibliothekarin sich ihren Karteikarten zu – Mister Potter war wohl nicht der rätselhafte Herzensbrecher. Vielleicht würde sie es ja an Valentinstag erfahren – das war ja schließlich schon nächste Woche Donnerstag.

Als hätten die verträumten Gedanken von Madam Pince einen unsichtbaren Weg in Severus' Kopf gefunden, sprang dieser plötzlich wie von der Eule gebissen auf und stürmte vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Nächste Woche war Valentinstag – es gab gar keine bessere Möglichkeit, Hermine zu zeigen, was sie ihm bedeutete. Es durfte nur nicht in Kitsch ausarten und vor der ganzen Schule geschehen. Severus hatte nicht nur einen Ruf zu verlieren, sondern auch eine mehr oder minder illegale Beziehung zu einer Schülerin zu verbergen. Aber bevor er Albus Tunichtgut-Dumbledore um Rat fragen würde, würde er die sieben Stufe der Verzweiflung durchlitten haben müssen.

Grimmig lief er weiter auf und ab und grübelte.

Hermine wurde weiterhin von ihren Freunden beschirmt wie durch einen Schutzschild an Zuneigung. Wann immer sie eine freie Minute hatten, diskutierten sie über ihre Pläne, in den Osterferien wandern zu gehen und je länger sie darüber sprachen, desto vorfreudiger wurden alle – sogar die wenig begeisterte Ginny. Hermine lächelte zwar meistens höflich, aber man merkte, dass sie nicht bei der Sache war. Die Traurigkeit umgab sie wie eine unsichtbare Schicht und ließ sie das Leben um sie herum nur vage wahrnehmen.

Die Nachhilfestunden brachte sie nur mit äußerster Disziplin herum und nachdem sie einige Heiltränke und Gefährdungtinkturen absolviert hatte, beschloss sie, dass ihre Schützlinge nun fast flügge seien. Also kündigte sie an, nun eine generelle Wiederholung der grundlegenden physikalischen und chemischen Zusammensetzungen durchführen zu wollen und danach einen kleinen Abschlusstest schreiben zu wollen, um die Nachhilfestunden dann zu beenden.

Alle waren ganz froh darüber, denn wie jedes Jahr hatte sich das Lernpensum zum Ende des zweiten Trisemesters nochmal erheblich gesteigert und jeder wollte seinen Stapel an Aufsätzen abarbeiten und dann mit der Vorbereitung für die Klausuren beginnen. Dass Hermine am frohesten darüber war, ihre Nachhilfestunden zu beenden, verschwieg sie wohlweislich, aber es war wirklich so, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie den Klassenraum betrat, intuitiv in den Ecke schaute, in der Severus sonst gesessen hatte und die nun verwaist war. Genau in dieser Blickrichtung hatte sich aber Rebecca ihren Platz gesucht, und auch wenn sie sich das höhnische Grinsen abgewöhnt hatte, blieb das wehe Gefühl trotzdem zurück.

Hermine überstand die Zaubertränkestunden nur mit gesenktem Kopf und stillem Vor-sich-Hinarbeiten. Ihren Lehrer schaute sie nicht mehr an und seine Fragen blieben meistens unbeantwortet, denn außer Hermine traute sich keiner, sich zu melden. Ihre Aufsätze kratzen am geforderten Minimum und Severus' Korrekturen oder Anregungen waren gänzlich verschwunden, am Ende fand sich nur ihr übliches A.

Montags trottete Hermine mit Harry und Ron in den Kerker und hielt wie üblich den Kopf gesenkt. Sie blickte nicht auf, als Severus mit seinem üblichen Gespür für Drama den Raum betrat, als seine Gardinenpredigt über sie hereinbrach, weil die letzten Aufsätze wieder einmal unterdurchschnittlich gewesen waren und als er die miesen Resultate in den Runde hexte, schaute sie nur auf ihr Pergament. Die Notizen, die sie normalerweise zu seinen Kritikpunkten gemacht hätte, blieben seit dem Vorfall mit Rebecca genauso aus wie das besorgte Stirnrunzeln.

Heute sah sie nur kurz auf ihren Aufsatz, um überrascht festzustellen, dass er über und über mit Notizen versehen war: Literaturhinweise, verweisende Anmerkungen, Lob und Kritik und am Ende die Äußerung, dass sie das doch wohl besser könne. Ein B-.

Hermines Kopf ruckte hoch und sie sah Severus entgeistert an. Sie wusste, dass sie eine Leistung erbracht hatte, die zwar unter ihrem Niveau, aber doch deutlich über dem der Klasse lag. Misstrauisch musterte sie ihn und auf ihren fassungslosen Blick zuckte er nur gelassen die Schultern. Als Hermine in die Runde sah, entdeckte sie viele entgeisterte Blicke.

„Wie Sie sicher festgestellt haben, meine Damen und Herren, weichen Ihre Noten bedeutend von dem sonstigen Standard ab. Das liegt daran, dass ich nun schon seit fast sieben Jahren das zweifelhafte Vergnügen habe, Sie zu unterrichten – von belehren kann man ja meistens nicht sprechen – und daher ganz gut in der Lage bin, einzuschätzen, was Sie zu leisten im Stande sind. Im Vergleich gibt es sehr gute Texte, aber sie bleiben nach den persönlichen Standards weit unter den Möglichkeiten zurück – daher gab das eine schlechte Note. Dann wiederum gab es im Vergleich ziemlich schlechte Aufsätze, aber für den Verfasser war das das höchste der Gefühle…"

Severus verzog höhnisch das Gesicht und erklärte kalt: „Das gab dann eine bessere Note, obwohl der Text natürlich objektiv gesehen schlechter war. Nehmen Sie es als Geschenk und Ansporn…"

Alle sahen den Lehrer verwundert an, aber Severus ging ohne weiteres zur Tagesordnung über. Hermine verließ zum Ende der Stunde – flankiert von Ron und Harry – den Raum, aber da tönte Severus' Stimme hinter ihr her: „Miss Granger, einen Moment noch!"

Seufzend sah Hermine Ron und Harry an, aber ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, als sich umzudrehen und zum Pult zurückzumarschieren.

„Hermine, ich denke, wir müssen über den Aufsatz fast nicht reden: Er war längst nicht so gut, wie er hätte sein können. Ich will nicht, dass Du Dir irgendwas verbaust. Also reiß Dich am Riemen."

Bei diesen harschen Worten schnellte Hermines Kopf in die Höhe: „Was denkst Du Dir eigentlich?!", fauchte sie.

Severus sah Hermine lange an und erklärte dann langsam, als würde er mit einer geistig Minderbemittelten sprechen: „ Hermine, Du lernst nicht für mich, für Flitwick, für Hogwarts oder für wen auch immer. Du lernst für Dich. Und wenn Du das bis jetzt nicht verstanden hast, dann bist Du doch nicht so klug, wie ich dachte."

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an und knurrte dann: „Weiß Du was, Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, Oberlehrer von Hogwarts? Du kannst mir gestohlen bleiben!" und damit rauschte sie mit wehenden Roben davon.

Severus sah ihr nach und lächelte. So kannte er seine Hermine. Sie war verletzt, sehr sogar, aber er war ihr nicht egal. Und dass er daraus etwas machen könnte, da war er sich sicher. Mit schwungvollen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. Sie hatte Du gesagt, summte es ständig in seinem Kopf und er musste das glückselige Grinsen krampfhaft unterdrücken. Ein glückselig grinsender Snape wäre wohl das allerletzte, was das Kollegium verkraften würde.

Wütend vor sich hinmurmelnd erschien Hermine zum Mittagessen und ließ sich schwungvoll auf ihren Platz neben Ginny fallen.

Diese sah sofort auf und erkannte mal wieder, dass die Zeichen auf Sturm standen. Sie konnte gar nicht schnell genug einen Schutzwall um sie beide legen, da begann Hermine auch schon eine Schimpftirade.

Ginny hörte sich alles brav an, vertilgte währenddessen ihr Gulasch und als Hermine endlich fertig war, lehnte sie sich entspannt zurück und sagte: „Ich weiß gar nicht, was Du willst! Er macht sich eben Gedanken um Dich, Deine Leistungen und Deine Zukunft. Da wollte er Dir wohl mal vor Augen führen, wie Du im Moment Deine Arbeit in Zaubertränke erledigst."

Hermine starrte Ginny an und grummelte: „Du willst mir jetzt doch wohl nicht im Ernst erklären, dass er das alles zu meinem Besten tut, oder?!"

Ginny schob sich einen Löffel Pudding in den Mund und nuschelte (manchmal merkte man die Verwandtschaft zu Ron ein bisschen mehr): „Doch! Accio Aufsatz!"

Hermine besah sich ihren Aufsatz nochmal ganz genau. Fast jede Zeile hatte Severus mit seiner ordentlichen Schrift kommentiert, nie war es vernichtende Kritik, sondern immer nur Anregungen, manchmal stand auch einfach nur da: „Das weißt Du doch selbst, oder?!"

Geschlagen nahm sich Hermine auch ein bisschen Pudding und murmelte schlecht gelaunt: „Versteh einer diesen Mann!"

Ginny grinste nur wissend und aß ansonsten ungerührt weiter.


	29. Valentinstag

**Kapitel 29: Valentinstag**

**Ihr Lieben! Es hat nun wieder endlos lange gedauert und ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte euch schon die Kapitel hochladen, die geplant sind, aber die Crux ist, dass sie eben noch nicht geschrieben sind und es sieht auch nicht so aus, als würden sie bald in Textform kommen, denn mein Semester ist nicht nur angefüllt, sondern auch spannend. **

**Daher bitte ich wieder einem um Dispens und hoffe, ihr habt zumindest an dieser kleinen Überbrückung Spaß. **

**Viele liebe Grüße**

**Kleines**

Auch wenn Severus den Effekt nicht in ihrem Gesicht beobachten konnte, denn Hermine pflasterte mit großer Anstrengung immer eine Miene der verächtlichen Gleichgültigkeit auf ihre Züge, war sie wütend auf den Giftmischer. Natürlich hatte sie sich Ginnys kluge Worte zu Herzen genommen und heimlich musste sie ja auch zugeben, dass sie recht hatte, aber das war doch nun wirklich kein Grund, ihr den perfekten Notendurchschnitt zu versauen, nur weil er ihr zeigen wollte, dass er sich um ihre Zukunft Sorgen machte. An ihrer Zukunft arbeitete sie schließlich wie besessen auch ohne ihn und seine klugen Ratschläge.

Vor ein paar Tagen war der Brief von Harrys Vater angekommen und er enthielt spannende Informationen über den Tarnumhang, sodass sie nun mit Harry zusammen, der sich von ihrem Forschungseifer und –fieber hatte anstecken lassen, oft in der Bibliothek saß und den Artikel für die Zeitschrift für Zauberkunst schrieb. Ron störte das nicht weiter, denn in Zeiten der Arbeitsteilung saß er mit den Osterurlaubern zusammen und plante eifrig. Dabei entwickelte er sich langsam zu einem wahren Organisationstalent. Sogar Madam Pince hatte sich nun davon überzeugen lassen, dass der junge Potter kein Rabauke war, der Unfrieden in ihre heiligen Hallen bringen wollte und Miss Granger vom Arbeiten abhielt, sondern durchaus ein ebenso leidenschaftlicher Forscher sein konnte wie die Schulbeste.

Wie im Flug verging also im Gryffindorturm eine Woche, die angefüllt war mit produktiver Arbeit, Vorfreude auf die Ferien, Gelächter, kleinen Streitereien und viel Leben. Auch anderswo im Schloss drehten sich die Uhren weiter, nur manchmal erhaschte man einen Blick auf Hermine, die aus dem Fenster in den Nebel sah, der sich nun oft man das Schloss gelegt hatte, und ihr Blick war abwesend und traurig.

Aber nicht nur im Gryffindorturm wurde eifrig gearbeitet, sondern auch tief in den Kerkern. Nur von den Hauselfen bemerkt hatte Severus die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für seine Räumlichkeiten so sehr erhöht, dass sie niemand außer ihm selbst betreten konnte. Flohbesuche wurden geblockt, keine Eule konnte sich mehr auf dem Fensterbrett niederlassen und Besuch wurde nicht mehr empfangen. Jeden Tag wedelte Severus nachlässig mit seinem Zauberstab, um Schmutz von seinen Gemächern fernzuhalten, denn die Hauselfen hatten auch keinen Zutritt mehr, aber da sich ansonsten kaum jemand in die Tiefen von Hogwarts verirrte, blieb das unbemerkt. Natürlich galt das nur mit Einschränkungen, denn Severus ahnte, dass dem Schulleiter seine Abriegelung nicht entgangen war, aber der alte Mann war klug genug, um nicht nachzufragen.

Sobald der Unterricht beendet war, ging Severus in die Große Halle und klaubte sich eine Mahlzeit zusammen, um dann wieder in seinen Gemächern zu verschwinden.

Betrat man seine Räume, wurde man von Stapeln von Büchern, hunderten Kristallflakons, Notizen und einem atemberaubenden Durcheinander begrüßt. Müde ließ Severus seinen Blick über das Chaos wandern und wandte sich dann wieder der großen Schale zu, die im Moment seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Seufzend strich er sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln. Er wusste, dass Hermine in dieser Aufgabe aufgehen würde und er wusste, dass sie die Herausforderung und Mühe zu schätzen wusste.

Ein letztes Mal konsultierte er einen uralten Schinken, der nur noch von diversen Zaubern in seiner Bindung gehalten wurde, dann holte er tief Luft und begann eine lange Beschwörung mit komplizierten Zauberstabbewegungen. Als er am Ende angekommen war, hielt er unwillkürlich die Luft an und betrachtete die Steinschale vor sich, die genauso aussah wie vorher. Enttäuscht ließ Severus seinen Zauberstab sinken, aber gerade als er sich entmutigt seinem Lehrbuch zuwenden wollte, um den Fehler zu finden, glühte das Gefäß in einem strahlenden Hellblau auf, das nicht nur zeigte, dass der Zauber gewirkt hatte, sondern auch ein ganz sicheres Zeichen für eine Art der mächtigsten Magie war.

Severus jauchzte – ganz untypisch – auf und strahlte kurz, bevor er gleich wieder den Zauberstab zückte und den nächsten Zauber sprach, der vorsah, dass die Schale nur von zwei Personen berührt werden konnte – von ihm und Hermine.

Dann nahm er einen kleinen Meißel auf und machte sich an seine langwierige Arbeit, die sicherstellen würde, dass er am nächsten Morgen wieder völlig übernächtigt am Frühstückstisch erscheinen würde. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass er morgen die dritte Klasse der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws auf dem Programm hatte – Gutmütigkeit gemischt mit Klugheit war eine entspannte Kombination für seine überreizte Nerven.

Das Ende der Woche kam auf leisen Pfoten angeschlichen und als die Gruppe von Gryffindors und Ravenclaws bestehend aus Ron, Harry, Jeremy, Hermine, Luna, Neville und Ginny zum Frühstück die Große Halle betrat, blieben sie völlig überwältigt im Türrahmen stehen: Hinter dem Lehrertisch war ein riesiges Fresko erschienen, das Aphrodite und ihren Sohn Cupido zeigte, die ab und zu die Köpfe zusammensteckten, tuschelten und lachten. Manchmal legte Cupido scherzhaft auf den ein oder anderen Schüler an – die meisten duckten sich instinktiv, aber der kleine Gott lachte nur und winkte fröhlich mit einem Pfeil.

Durch den ganzen Saal waberten dunkelrote Schwaden, die sich als Amortentia in Gasform entpuppten, was erklärte, warum ein Großteil der versammelten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft mit verzücktem Gesicht beim Frühstück saßen. Zu allem Überfluss kam dezente Harfenmusik dazu und ab und zu rieselten aus den rosafarbenen Wolken, die idyllisch über den verzauberten Himmel zogen, kleine Herzchen aus Pergament.

Sechs von den sieben Neuankömmlingen brauchen in Gelächter aus und ergaben sich dann der Atmosphäre aus Kitsch, Romantik und Stil. Hermines Gesicht allerdings verdüsterte sich sofort und am liebsten hätte sie die Flucht ergriffen, aber Ron und Ginny hakten sie unter und zerrten sie zum Gryffindortisch, wo sie sich schlecht gelaunt zwischen Luna und Jeremy fallen ließ, die schon längst die strikte Häusertrennung unterlaufen hatten.

Rechtzeitig zum Eintreffen der Post hatte Hermine ein Spiegelei (natürlich in Herzform) vor sich, sodass sie mit Genugtuung zusehen konnte, wie eine nicht enden wollende Schar von Eulenfüßen ihr Frühstück zertrampelten. Hermine hatte nicht wirklich mit Post gerechnet, aber heimlich doch auf eine Eule spekuliert, auch wenn sie nur von Harry gewesen wäre. Aber mittlerweile hatten sich vor ihr an die zehn Vögel aufgebaut, die unbedingt ihre Fracht abliefern wollten.

Einige Tiere hatten eine Blume im Schnabel, manche ein kleines Päckchen oder einfach nur einen Brief. Völlig sprachlos starrte Hermine auf den Vogelschwarm vor ihr und dabei entgingen ihr die zufriedenen Blicke, die ihre Freunde tauschten.

Aber nicht nur ihre Freunde hatten an sie gedacht, auch viele ihre Nachhilfeschüler- und in diesem Fall sogar –schülerinnen hatten einen kleinen Brief geschrieben, denn ihnen war aufgefallen, dass Hermines Stimmung ziemlich miserabel war, aber sie trotzdem gute Arbeit leistete. Also wollten sie sie auf diese Weise aufmuntern und ihr Wertschätzung entgegenbringen. Selbst Dumbledore war der traurige Blick von Hermine nicht entgangen und so fand sie auch einen Brief von ihm, der nur aus einer Liste mit Eigenschaften enthielt, die er an ihr schätzte.

Als sie endlich mit dem Auspacken fertig war, war Hermine um etliche Süßigkeiten, Blumen und jede Menge Streicheleinheiten für die Seele reicher. Gerührt bedankte sie sich bei ihren Freunden, die neben ihr saßen und schickte dann elegant ein greifbares Danke aus Schokolade zu ihrer Nachhilfegruppe und Dumbledore, der anerkennend über die angewandte Magie nickte.

Eines war Hermine in diesem Tumult nicht aufgefallen: Das immer griesgrämiger werdende Gesicht des Zaubertrankprofessors, der seine Eifersucht nur mühsam beherrschen konnte, bis er durchschaut hatte, dass diese kleinen Zeichen der Anerkennung wirklich nichts weiter waren als gelebte Freundschaft. Langsam stahl sich also auch auf sein Gesicht ein Lächeln und er überließ sich zumindest zum Teil den Schwaden des schwachen Liebestranks.


	30. Cupido lässt grüßen!

**Kapitel 30: Cupido lässt grüßen!**

**Ihr Lieben!**

**Da ihr so tapfer ausgeharrt habt, schicke ich das nächste Kapitel auch gleich hinterher und warne an dieser Stelle vor: Es wird sich romantisch und kitschig versöhnt!**

**Viel Spaß dabei wünscht**

**Kleines**

Freitage, fand nicht nur Hermine, waren schon gar keine ganzen Wochentage mehr, sondern der lange Arm des Wochenendes, an dem zumindest die herrliche Freiheit winkte, sich seine Zeit selbst einteilen zu können und damit auch selbst für nicht gemachte Hausaufgaben, aufgeschobene Aufsätze, intensive Quidditchtrainings und vieles andere geradezustehen. Und je älter Hermine wurde, desto mehr wusste sie diese Verantwortung zu schätzen.

Endlos lange hatte sie mit Harry, Lavender, Ron, Ginny und Neville vor dem Kamin gesessen und erzählt. Ron berichtete enthusiastisch von seinen Planungen für den Wanderurlaub, Neville hatte einen ganze Liste von Pflanzen in Peto, die er gerne sammeln wollte und Harry und Hermine selbst erzählten von dem Artikel, an dem sie gerade schrieben, was die anderen doch sehr beeindruckte.

Es war schon spät, aber Dumbledore hatte – wohl auch mit Amortentia-vernebeltem Hirn – die Sperrstunde auf Mitternacht nach hinten verlegt und so machte sich Hermine kurz vor dem Glockenschlag auf in ihre Schulsprecherin-Räume, den gerade heute brauchte sie noch ein bisschen Ruhe und wollte sich kein Bett in den Mädchenschlafsaal zaubern.

Endlich war sie vor ihrem eigenen Raum angekommen – warum musste das auch immer eine halbe Weltreise vom Gryffindorturm aus sein? – da entdeckte sie ein riesiges Paket vor ihrer Tür. Misstrauisch runzelte Hermine die Stirn und dachte nach. Die Slytherins waren heute sehr ruhig gewesen – der Spott, den sie ihr hatten zuteil werden lassen aufgrund ihrer Valentinspost war schon fast nicht der Rede wert – und sie hatte gelernt, immer ein bisschen vorsichtiger zu sein als es eigentlich nötig war. Natürlich wusste Hermine, dass niemand innerhalb des Schlosses etwas wirklich Gefährliches magisch oder auch nicht-magisch herstellen konnte und es gab auch Warnsysteme, die solche Gegenstände an der Grenze zu Hogwarts abblockten, aber sie war nicht in der Laune für eine Portion Farbe, der sich in ihren Haaren festsetzen und sie für die nächste Woche grün färben würde. Also sprach sie mehrere Diagnosezauber, um herauszufinden, was sich in der geheimnisvollen Box befand, aber sie kam nicht sehr weit damit, denn sie erkannte nur, dass es ein sehr wertvoller und mächtiger Gegenstand sein müsse, aber sie konnte keinen Absender identifizieren.

Genervt seufzte Hermine auf und ließ kurzerhand das Paket vor sich durch die Tür schweben, denn nun siegten wirklich ihre Gryffindor-Einstellung und ihre Schläfrigkeit. In dem kleinen Wohnschlafraum angekommen, entzündete sie den Kamin und machte es sich auf dem Teppich davor bequem, um auszupacken. Sonderlich gut war das mysteriöse Paket nicht verpackt, aber das sollte sie nun nicht stören – im Gegenteil war sie ganz froh darüber, dass sie nicht aufwendige Zauber sprechen musste, um an den Inhalt heranzukommen.

Sobald sie den Karton entfernt hatte, präsentierte sich dieser auch schon: Eine Steinschale. Hermine starrte das Gefäß sprachlos an, denn sie wusste sehr wohl, dass sie hier ein Denkarium vor sich hatte. Und Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn nicht sofort in ihrem Kopf eine Pergamentrolle erschienen wäre, auf der stand, dass Denkarien kostbar, selten und wahnsinnig schwer herstellbar waren.

Während Hermine noch mit diesen Informationen beschäftigt war, schwebte ihr ein grünes Pergament entgegen, auf dem in silbrig schimmernder Schrift stand:

_Cupido lässt grüßen!_

Zu diesem einen Satz war eine Unterschrift überflüssig. Hermine kannte nicht nur Severus' Handschrift, sondern auch seine Treue zu den Hausfarben von Slytherin. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach grinsen, aber dann siegte ihre Neugier. Geschickt nahm sie den Schutzzauber von der Schale und starrte fasziniert in die Tiefen der Gedanken, die darin eingelagert waren. Einige davon produzierten grünsilbrige Schlieren, andere waren kräftig rot, dunkelgrau oder golden.

Ein bisschen hatte Hermine sich mit der Farbsymbolik innerhalb der Magie beschäftigt und die Deutungen waren nicht weiter schwer. Aber da sie hier keine theoretische Abhandlung über Gedankenfarben verfassen wollte, ließ sie einmal ihre ausgestreckte Hand über der Schale kreisen und murmelte „Chronologicus", um sicherzugehen, dass sich ihr die Gedanken in einer zeitlich sinnvollen Reihenfolge präsentieren würden und dann tauchte sie in die Gedanken von Severus Snape ein.

Hermine fand sich an einem warmen Septembermorgen wieder und beobachtete, wie Severus seinen üblichen Kaffee am Lehrertisch zu sich nahm. Aus ihrer Perspektive fiel ihr auf, wie Albus Dumbledore ab und zu seinem Zaubertrankprofessor einen scharfen Blick zuwarf, aber Severus selbst war völlig ahnungslos.

Als er die Tasse absetzte, erstarrte er für einige Sekunden in seinem Stuhl und Hermine konnte die Panik fühlen, die in ihm aufstieg und die er mühsam niederkämpfte – er hatte sofort realisiert, dass man ihm etwas verabreicht hatte. Sie sah, wie sein Blick unstetig durch die Halle irrte, auf ihr haften blieb und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

Hermine erlebte die Zaubertrankstunde, in die Jeremy hereinplatzte, und in die, nachdem Severus sie zurückbehalten hatte, um ihr zu sagen, dass er für sie parteiisch war. Sie spürte die Zufriedenheit von Severus, als sie Jeremy abblitzen ließ, und seine brennende Eifersucht was den Botschaftersohn und Ron betraf. Die Welle der sanften und behutsamen Zuneigung wusch sanft über sie hinweg, als Severus sie in der Bibliothek beobachtete, während sie sich in eine Runenhandschrift vertieft hatte, und sie fühlte sich machtlos dem wilden Begehren ausgeliefert, das durch Severus raste, als sie mit ihm Tango tanzte.

Es war tief in der Nacht, als Hermine aus dem Denkarium auftauchte und mittlerweile hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte die letzten Wochen erlebt – Severus hatte ihr Ausschnitte präsentiert, von seinen verzweifelten Versuchen, sie zu schützen, sich zu schützen und sie hatte sein Elend in sich gespürt, als er sie verletzten musste. Sie brauchte einige Minuten, um sich wieder im Hier und Jetzt zurechtzufinden und ihre eigenen Gefühle sondieren zu können, aber aller Ärger und alles Verletztsein waren verschwunden, ihr angeknackstes Herz geheilt.

Hermine blieb noch einen Moment auf dem Teppich sitzen und starrte in das verglühende Feuer. Severus war so viel großzügiger und ein so viel besserer Mensch als sie gedacht hatte. Mühsam rappelte sie sich in die Höhe und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, verließ sie ihr Zimmerchen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Gerade hatte sie wie in Trance ihren eigenen Gang verlassen, als Professor McGonagall sie aufhalten wollte, die in dieser Nacht patrouillieren musste. Aber bevor die Lehrerin für Verwandlung aus dem Schatten treten konnte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Dumbledore, der den Kopf schüttelte und ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Lass Miss Granger einmal so erwachsen handeln, wie sie schon lange ist."

Unbehelligt kam Hermine in den Kerkern an und klopfte an Severus' Tür. Immer wieder musste sie die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen traten, wegblinzeln, denn sie wollte nicht völlig verheult vor ihm stehen, aber als er nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit endlich in einem Bademantel aus schwarzer Seide die Tür öffnete und sie mit großen Augen ansah, konnte sie nicht anders: Sie flog förmlich in seine Arme und konnte auch die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Na na", murmelte Severus leise und legte behutsam seine Arme um ihren bebenden Körper. Hermine sah auf und ein uralter Automatismus sprang an, als ihre Hände sich in seinen Haaren vergruben und sie vorsichtig ihre Lippen auf seine legte.

Dem Zaubertränkemeister war wohl noch nie eine Situation surrealer als diese vorgekommen. Hier stand er in den frühen Morgenstunden, gerade mal notdürftig mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, hielt eine seiner Schülerinnen in den Armen und wurde auf eine so schuldig-unschuldige Art geküsst. Und ausnahmsweise hatte er wirklich nichts dagegen einzuwenden.


	31. Planänderung

**Kapitel 31: Planänderung**

Wie eine Salzsäule stand Hermine da und rührte sich keinen Zoll, aus Angst, dass Severus sie dann vor sich schieben könnte, aber dieser dachte gar nicht daran. Seine Arme schliefen langsam ein, aber er war viel zu froh, dass das Denkarium genau seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte, um sich über solche Kleinigkeiten zu beschweren. Langsam kroch die Kälte durch seinen dünnen Bademantel, aber das machte die Wärme, die von Hermine ausging, nur noch verlockender.

Aber auch der schönste Moment kann nur bedingt bis in die Unendlichkeit ausgedehnt werden und als Hermine vorsichtig den Kopf hob, um Severus in die Augen sehen zu können, kam auch in ihn wieder Leben und er zog sie noch einmal kurz an sich, um sie dann ein Stückchen von sich zu schieben und sich ein freches Grinsen zu gestatten:

„Wusste ich doch, dass man Dich mit Magie und Intelligenz ködern kann – mein blendendes Aussehen allein reicht da einfach nicht…", stellte er ironisch fest und Hermine begann albern zu kichern – Müdigkeit und Glück hatten ihr Hirn kurzzeitig vernebelt.

„Severus, Du bist unmöglich!", konstatierte sie, als sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Und dann fügte sie hinzu: „Übrigens finde ich, dass Du hinreißend aussiehst!"

Lächelnd sah er die junge Frau an, beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Dito! Und bevor ich mich jetzt vergesse, bringe ich Dich ins Bett – und zwar in Dein eigenes."

Hermine spürte die Gänsehaut, die über ihre Arme kroch, als sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr spürte und seine Stimme durch sie hindurchvibrierte, aber sie war vernünftig genug, um nicht zu schmollen, denn sie wusste, dass jetzt eine gemeinsame Nacht – und sei es bei dieser fortgeschrittenen Stunde auch nur eine viertel Nacht – ganz sicher keine gute Idee wäre.

Also hakte sie sich wieder einmal ungezwungen bei ihrem weit und breit gefürchteten Zaubertranklehrer unter und er geleitete sie wie ein Gentleman aus längst vergangenen Tagen zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort allerdings vergaß er für einen Moment sein tadelloses Benehmen und stahl sich einen zweiten Kuss, der so sanft und federleicht war, dass Hermine fast glaubte, sie hätte es sich eingebildet. Lächelnd sah sie ihm nach, wie er in seinem schwarzen Bademantel und den rabenschwarzen Haaren mit der Dunkelheit im Flur verschmolz.

Völlig übernächtigt tauchte Hermine am nächsten Morgen in der Großen Halle auf und wurde von einem liebevoll-spöttischen Kommentar von Ginny begrüßt, die darüber witzelte, dass sie ihre Briefeschreiber von gestern wohl alle gestern Nacht empfangen habe. Hermine brach in fröhliches Gelächter aus und viele Köpfe drehten sich am Gryffindortisch nach ihr um, denn Hermines Lachen hatte man nun schon ein paar Wochen nicht mehr gehört.

Gerade hatte sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingeschenkt, als ein Hauself an ihrem Ellenbogen auftauchte, höflich knickste und mit piepsender Stimme verkündete: „Miss Granger möchte bitte nach dem Frühstück zu Professor Dumbledore kommen.", wieder knickste und verschwand.

Hermine wurde sichtlich blass und nun war ihr auch der Appetit vergangen. Mühsam würgte sie ihre Tasse Kaffee und ein Buttertoast herunter, erhob sich dann, nickte in die Runde und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

So oder doch ziemlich ähnlich, dachte sie, musste sich ein Verbrecher auf dem Weg zum Galgen fühlen, denn für Hermine bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel, dass auf sie nun ein Strafgericht wartete und sie fühlte sofort ihre Schuld, die sich tonnenschwer auf sie legte: Sie war zu nachtschlafender Zeit zu Severus gegangen, sie hatte ihn geküsst und sie musste gar keine großartige Prüfung ihres Gewissen vollziehen, um zu wissen, dass sie in dieser Nacht ohne weiteres bei ihm geblieben wäre, wenn er darum gebeten hätte. Bei dieser Vorstellung kroch ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und sie fühlte sich schrecklich.

Immer langsamer wurde sie auf dem Weg zum Schulleiterbüro und nur noch ihr Gryffindormut brachte sie überhaupt dazu, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Sie wusste, dass unmoralisches Verhalten in Hogwarts bis zu einem gewissen Grad sehr lax gesehen wurde, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie diesen Grad mit Severus überschritten hatte, denn Beziehungen zwischen einer Lehrkraft und einem Schüler wurden nicht toleriert. Siedend heiß schoss ihr der Gedanke an Severus durch den Kopf und welche Konsequenzen wohl auf ihn warteten.

Und als hätten ihre Gedanken ihn hervorgezaubert bog er um die Ecke, fiel neben ihr in Trott und sah sie besorgt an. Leise fragte er: „Hermine, was ist los? Du siehst richtig elend aus!"

Scheu sah sie ihn von der Seite an und fasste in Sekundenbruchteilen den Entschluss, ihm nichts zu sagen, um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen. Also erwiderte sie ebenso leise und gespielt fröhlich: „Ich bin nur noch ein bisschen mitgenommen von gestern Abend. Das war alles emotional sehr intensiv."

Da er so daran gewöhnt war, dass Hermine ihm die Wahrheit sagte, nickte er nur verstehend, forschte nicht nach, sondern ging weiter neben ihr her. Er wunderte sich auch nicht darüber, dass sie mit ihm zusammen Richtung Büro des Direktors ging, mit ihm die Wendeltreppe bestieg und neben ihm stand, als er an der Tür klopfte, denn er wusste sehr wohl, warum er zum Schulleiter bestellt worden war. Hermine hatte nur ihre düsteren Vorahnungen.

Hermine betrat das schöne, lichtdurchflutete Zimmer zusammen mit Severus und hob erst gar nicht den Kopf. Abwechselnd wurde sie bleich und rot und inspizierte dabei weiterhin hartnäckig den Teppich.

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und lächelte den beiden Ankömmlingen fröhlich zu: „Ah, Severus, Hermine, guten Morgen! Wie schön, dass ihr da seid, setzt euch doch bitte!" und er gestikulierte zu den beiden Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch. Hermine ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und sagte kein Wort, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig, denn Dumbledore sprach weiter: „Da ihr ja gerade erst gefrühstückt habt, biete ich euch ausnahmsweise kein Zitronenbonbon an!"

„Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder!", flachste Severus ganz untypisch und unbekümmert, während er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte. Hermines Kopf ruckte hoch und sie starrte ihn entgeistert an. Mittlerweile hatten sich ihre Ängste und Befürchtungen vertausendfacht und Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen. Severus warf ihr einen Blick zu und erschrak. Er schlug alle Vorsicht in den Wind, sprang auf und kniete neben ihrem Stuhl wieder, um sie sachte in seine Arme ziehen zu können.

„Hermine, was ist los? Du hast doch gesagt, es sei alles in Ordnung!" Nicht nur Severus war fassungslos, sondern auch Dumbledore sah Hermine entgeistert an, während sie hemmungslos an Severus' Schulter gelehnt weinte und nur schluchzend stammeln konnte, aber die beiden Männern konnten sich auf ihr unzusammenhängendes Gerede keinen Reim machen.

Immer und immer wieder versuchte Severus aus ihr herauszubekommen, was eigentlich los war, aber Hermine war zu keiner klaren Antwort mehr fähig. In seiner Hilflosigkeit verlor er die Nerven und fauchte in seiner gewohnten Art: „Wirst Du mir nun endlich sagen, was los ist oder willst Du mich endlos quälen?!"

Erschrocken sah Hermine auf und ihre Tränen versiegten sofort. Sie flüsterte mit gebrochener Stimme: „Severus, Du und ich werden die Schule verlassen müssen, wir werden uns nie wieder sehen und ich werde immer unglücklich sein!"

„Was?!", fragte Severus wenig eloquent, aber dafür umso verdatterter und tauschte einen hilflosen Blick mit Dumbledore, der mittlerweile um seinen Schreibtisch herumgegangen war und auf Hermines anderer Seite kniete.

„Wie kommst Du denn auf so etwas?", setzte Severus nach und Hermine sah ihn aus rotgeweinten Augen traurig an und erklärte: „Was glaubst Du, warum wir beide hier sind?"

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in Severus' Kopf ratterte und dann die Zahnrädchen einrasteten, als er sich alles erklären konnte. Und dann begann er erst einmal zu lachen, sein tiefes, volles Lachen, und zog Hermine noch ein bisschen näher an sich, die wie eine Gliederpupppe in seinen Armen hing.

Als er sich gefangen hatte, strich er Hermine eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und sagte zärtlich: „Du bist doch ein wunderbares, aber dummes Huhn! Ich weiß, warum wir hier sind. Ihr wollt euren Osterausflug machen und ich soll euch für die letzten zwei Tage begleiten, um zum einen zu sehen, ob es euch gut geht, aber zum anderen auch, um mit euch zusammen ein paar Pflanzen zu ernten und nach Hogwarts zu bringen."

Hermine schaute erst Severus ungläubig an und dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter zu Dumbledore, der taktvoll wieder um den Schreibtisch herumgegangen war und nun genauso amüsiert aussah wie Severus.

Heiser fragte sie: „Ist das wahr?!"

Dumbledore nickte und gestattete sich ein kleines Grinsen: „Aber es ist ja schön, Miss Granger, dass Sie so ein ausgeprägtes Schuldbewusstsein haben. Dann muss ich ja gar kein Wort mehr über nächtliche Besuche in den Kerkern verlieren, bei denen Sie unseren Zaubertrankprofessor aus dem Schlaf holen!"

Hermine sah beschämt unter sich, aber Severus sprang auf und knurrte: „Albus, also wirklich, musste das sein? Du siehst doch, dass Hermine mit den Nerven am Ende ist. Da musst Du nun wirklich nicht sticheln. Und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Du weißt, dass ich mich zu einem solchen Fehltritt nicht würde hinreißen lassen!"

Jetzt sah Dumbledore schuldbewusst aus und murmelte: „Nein, Severus, natürlich nicht. Es tut mir leid." Kurz schwieg er und gab Hermine die Chance, sich zu sammeln, dann klatschte er in die Hände und sagte: „Also, zurück zum Geschäft! Severus, Du wirst Miss Granger und die anderen für die letzten beiden Tage begleiten und Sie, Miss Granger, haben die undankbare Aufgabe, das den anderen mitzuteilen und schmackhaft zu machen. Ich weiß, dass Sie alle nicht viel von Beaufsichtigung halten, aber ich muss Ihren kleinen Ausflug ja auch vor Ihren Eltern vertreten können. So, und nun würde ich sagen, Sie beruhigen sich wieder und genießen dann das Wochenende!"

Severus sah auf Hermine, die immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken auf ihrem Stuhl saß, denn sie schämte sich immer noch – nicht nur, weil sie sich so zum Narren gemacht hatte mit ihrem emotionalen Ausbruch, sondern auch weil sie und Severus einfach nicht tun und lassen konnten, was sie wollten.

„Komm Hermine!", sagte Severus sanft und führte sie aus dem Büro – mit einem allerletzten, bösen Blick auf Dumbledore, aber er ließ sie nicht alleine zurück in den Gryffindorturm gehen, sondern verfrachtete sie in seine Räumlichkeiten, bugsierte sie auf sein Sofa und drückte ihr einen Tee mit einem leichten Beruhigungstrank in die Hand. Sobald sie die Tasse geleert hatte, machte sie es sich auf den dunkelgrünen Kissen bequem und schlief tief und fest ein.

Lächelnd sah Severus in ihr nun endlich entspanntes Gesicht, holte sich seinen Stapel Aufsätze zum Korrigieren ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel fallen – diese Frau war wahnsinnig emotional, besorgt um ihn und absolut umwerfend. Aber manchmal schaffte sie ihn.


	32. 32 McGonagalls feines Gespür

Ihr Lieben,

ich hoffe, ihr habt mich noch nicht alle verlassen und freut euch über ein heiteres kleines Kapitelchen nach der Aufregung aus dem letzten?

Zugegebenermaßen werde ich in nächster Zeit nicht häufig zum Schreiben kommen, denn ich schreibe momentan an meiner Abschlussarbeit *Trommelwirbel und Tusch*, aber mit viel Glück kommt dieses Wochenende noch ein Kapitel dazu, denn mir kribbelt es in den Fingern

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kleines

**32. McGonagall feines Gespür**

Nach zwei Stunden war Severus' Stapel an Aufsätzen nur um weniges geschmolzen, denn immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er Hermine beobachtete. Zugegeben, sie tat nichts Aufregendes, aber sie einfach nur bei sich zu haben, war für ihn ein kleiner Schock in seinem emotionalen System.

Weil er ein ständiges Auge auf sie hatte, entging ihm auch nicht, wie ihr tiefer Atem langsam flacher wurde und sie sich ein wenig unruhig regte. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit öffnete sie die Augen und blinzelte verschlafen und desorientiert an die steinerne Decke des Kerkers. Schließlich kämpfte sie sich schlaftrunken in die Senkrechte und ihr Blick fand Severus, der unbeweglich in seinem Sessel saß und ihr staunend beim Aufwachsen zusah.

Ihr Blick fand seinen und ein Lächeln breitete sich über ihr Gesicht. Die Röte des Schlafs wurde noch ein bisschen intensiver und Severus musste an sich halten, um nicht aufzustehen, sie in die Arme zu nehmen, zu küssen und womöglich in sein Schlafzimmer zu verfrachten.

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln während er gleichzeitig den Kopf über sich schütteln musste. Wo kamen all die kitschigen, hochemotionalen Gedanken her, die ihre eigene Geschichte von Beschützerinstinkt und ewiger Liebe erzählten? Wie gut, dass Hermine kein Legilmentiker war oder sie würde ihn auslachen. Obwohl, dachte Severus mit einem noch glücklicheren Lächeln, würde sie das wirklich?

Gerade im Moment strahlte die junge Gryffindor ihn an als hätte er sich in Prince Charming höchstpersönlich verwandelt und schwang sich von seiner Couch, um neben seinem Sessel in die Knie zu gehen und eine seiner Hände in Besitz zu nehmen.

„Guten Morgen Dornröschen!", begrüßte er sie liebevoll spöttisch und wurde belohnt mit zwei fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Du kennst Dornröschen?"

„Ich hatte eine wunderbare Muggel-Großmutter, die mir mit Hingabe die ganzen Märchen vorgelesen hat. Ich bin der beste Robin-Hood-Erzähler, den Du in ganz Schottland finden kannst!"

Hermine lachte und schüttelte sich die Locken aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie vorsichtig mit der Hand, die sie nicht auf seine gelegt hatte, durch ihre Mähne fuhr und zusammenzuckte, als ihre Finger in den Knoten steckenblieben.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man auf einem fremden Sofa einfach so einschläft", sagte sie gespielt reuevoll und Severus lachte leise bevor er leise „resolvere" murmelte und die Knoten in Hermines Haar Geschichte waren.

Erstaunt musterte sie ihn und grinste dann: „Will ich jetzt wirklich wissen, woher Du einen Spruch kennst, der Haare entknotet?"

Severus erwiderte ihr Grinsen und erklärte dann hoheitsvoll: „ Ein paar meiner Geheimnisse musst Du mir schon noch lassen!"

Hermine lachte und nach ein paar weiteren liebevollen Kommentaren verabschiedete sie sich schließlich wenig begeistert, um ihre Freunde zu suchen und ihnen möglichst schonend beizubringen, dass ihre letzten zwei Ferientage vom Zaubertrankmeister bereichert werden würden.

Severus wandte sich wieder seinen Aufsätzen zu und bemerkte mit einem feinen Lächeln, dass er wesentlich gnädiger benotete als noch vor ein paar Wochen.

Während Hermine durch das Schloss lief, machte sich ihre Hauslehrerin auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Ohne lange zu zögern, stürmte sie an dem Wasserspeier vorbei, die Wendeltreppe hinauf und segelte entschlossen durch die Türen bis direkt vor seinen Schreibtisch.

Lächelnd sah Dumbledore von seiner Zeitschrift auf, wo er gerade dabei war, einen Aufsatz mit einem pinken Muggel-Textmarker zu verzieren, während das Pergament entrüstet über so viel Misshandlung immer wieder raschelte.

„Ah, Minerva, wie schön, dass Du den einsamen und alten Schulleiter auch mal wieder besuchst!", empfing er seine Stellvertreterin halb spöttisch halb ehrlich.

„Albus, lass die Scherze!", schnappte die Transfigurationsprofessorin kurz angebunden, sodass Dumbledore ihr nun wirklich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte, nachdem er seine Zeitschrift sorgfältig zusammengerollt hatte und die Kappe des Textmarkers gefunden hatte.

Aufmerksam betrachtete er die ältere Frau, die momentan vor Energie zu beben schien.

„Minerva, was ist passiert, das Dich so in Rage versetzt hat?", fragte er fürsorglich und sah scharf durch seine Halbmondbrille.

„Dem Schulleiter dieses ehrwürdigen Instituts muss ich wohl kaum erklären, was in diesen Gemäuern passiert. Dir entgeht doch ohnehin kaum etwas!"

„Nun, Miss Norris hat das erste Mal seit zehn Jahren eine Maus gefangen, Miss Patil trägt einen neuen Nagellack, den Miss Brown sehr bewundert, Mister Zabini hat sich einen neuen Umhang zugelegt und ich glaube, dass Miss Abbot ihr Tintenfass gestern Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum umgestoßen hat und nun ein hässlicher Fleck auf dem Tisch ist, um den sich Argus kümmern muss. Habe ich etwas vergessen?"

Unschuldig blinzelnd sah er auf die energische Schottin und musste sich ein Lächeln verbeißen, als er bemerkte, wie ihre Augen ungehalten funkelten und er wappnete sich für den Ansturm, der auch nur Bruchteile von Sekunden auf sich warten ließ:

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, stell Dich nicht dumm – wir wissen alle beide, dass Du das nicht sonderlich gut kannst!", knurrte Professor McGonagall und war von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen, um sich vor ihrem Chef mehr oder minder drohend aufzubauen.

Dieser Effekt wurde allerdings dadurch ruiniert, dass eben jener in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen war und nur noch herauswürgen konnte: „Minnie, weißt Du, dass Du die schönste Frau der Welt bist, wenn Du ärgerlich bist. Die Versuchung war immer riesig, die Weasley Zwilling zu Schandtaten anzustiften, nur um zu sehen, wie Du wütend wirst."

Fassungslos starrte die Hexe den Schulleiter an, bevor sie schließlich fauchte: „Nenn mich nicht Minnie, Al!"

Fröhlich sah Dumbledore sie an und schmunzelte: „Mich kannst Du mit Al nicht strafen – ich fühle mich dann immer gleich fünfzig Jahre jünger!"

Das brachte auch die sonst so strenge MacGonagall zum Lächeln und zurück zu ihrer Fassung, sodass sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Also, Al, was tun wir mit Severus und Miss Granger?"

„Gar nichts, meine Liebe, absolut und rein gar nichts."

„Aber das geht so nicht! Du weißt, dass Miss Granger heute Nacht in die Kerker geschlichen ist und nun ja, Du weißt, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist!"

Dumbledore gluckste: „Warst Du mal wieder in Deiner felinen Form spionieren? Lass Dich dabei bloß nicht von Miss Norris erwischen. Sie teilt ihr Revier nicht gerne und ich erinnere mich noch gut an die Schrammen, die Du vor ein paar Jahren für einige Tage auf der Nase hattest. Nicht, dass das nicht entzückend ausgesehen hätte…"

Professor McGonagall hatte den Anstand für einen Augenblick beschämt und verlegen auszusehen, bevor sie sich wieder gefangen hatte und nachsetzte: „Aber Albus, das geht einfach nicht. Sie sind Lehrer und Schülerin!"

„Minnie, ich weiß. Aber wir wissen auch beide, dass wir es hier mit zwei sehr intelligenten und umsichtigen Menschen zu tun haben, die ganz genau wissen, was sie tun und wie weit sie gehen können. Ich vertraue beiden und sehe keinen Grund, in irgendeiner Weise einzuschreiten. Ich könnte auch gar nicht."

„Aber Albus! Stell Dir doch einfach nur vor, aus den beiden wird ein Paar. Severus ist so viel älter als Miss Granger! Er könnte ihr Vater sein!"

Lächelnd betrachtete der Schulleiter das aufgeregt gerötete Gesicht der Hexe vor sich und kommentierte: „Du echauffierst Dich, meine Liebe! Minnie, denk darüber nach, was Du sagst. Wir beiden haben auch so einige Jahre zwischen uns, aber das fällt nicht mehr auf, denn nun sind wir beide alt. Aber früher haben sich auch so einige aufgeregt und versucht, uns das Leben schwer zu machen. Und hat uns das gehindert? Nein. Und das wird auch die beiden nicht hindern."

Professor McGonagall schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich und fragte dann leise: „Und Du glaubst wirklich, dass die beiden die Richtigen füreinander sind? Miss Granger und Mister Weasley wären so ein schönes Pärchen gewesen."

Dumbledore lachte: „Mir immer Vorwürfe machen, dass ich mich in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einmische, aber Du bist da gar keinen Deut besser. Minnie, siehst Du nicht, dass Severus und Hermine viel mehr Gemeinsamkeiten haben, als man auf den ersten Blick sehen kann? Beide sind manchmal hochemotional, beide können sich für ein Thema begeistern, beide brennen für die Wissenschaft und sind mit ihrer Intelligenz genau auf dem richtigen Feld, aber sie brauchen einen treuen Gefährten, dem sie vertrauen können, mit dem sie diskutieren und streiten können. So unähnlich sind die beiden uns nun wirklich nicht."

Die Verwandlungsprofessorin schwieg eine lange Zeit und dachte nach. Schließlich seufzte sie tief auf und gab sich geschlagen: „Al, Du hast natürlich recht, aber ich habe Angst, dass anderen den beiden das Leben schwer machen werden und ich weiß, dass Severus damit nicht umgehen kann."

Dumbledore lächelte: „Aber dafür hat er dann doch Hermine. Und Hermine hat ihn. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Minnie. Meine Lieblingsschlange und Deine Lieblingslöwin werden schon nicht zusammen untergehen."


	33. Entwicklungen

**Meine lieben Leser, **

**es ist mal wieder schrecklich viel Zeit seit dem letzten Kapitel vergangen, aber zumindest meine Abschlussarbeit ist nun endlich fertig und Ende der Woche geht es für längere Zeit ins Ausland – also kann ich mal wieder keine regelmäßigen Updates versprechen, aber ich werde mich bemühen, weil ja nun endlich die Ostertour näher rückt… **

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke euch für eure Treue und Geduld!**

**Kleines**

**Kapitel 33: Entwicklungen**

Die Zeit ging dahin und langsam hatten sich alle in eine mehr oder minder komfortable Routine eingefunden. Harry und Ron hatten sich zähneknirschend und kopfschüttelnd damit abgefunden, dass Hermine ein paar Abende in der Woche im Kerker bei irgendwelchen Zusatzprojekten verbrachte, die über ihr ohnehin geringes Interesse hinausgingen und rein gar nichts mit Quidditch zu tun hatten, die restlichen Gryffindors – außer vermutlich Neville, aber er war zu verängstigt, um etwas dazu zu sagen – hatten akzeptiert, dass Hermine, die Gryffindor-Schulsprecherin, sich mit dem Hauslehrer der Slytherin angefreundet hatte, der sich einen neuen Ton zugelegt hatte, an den sich allerdings niemand so recht gewöhnen konnte – außer Hermine.

Snape, die Oberschlange, hatte seine Ironie weit über die zumutbaren Grenzen ausgebaut und wurde nie müde, diese uneingeschränkt einzusetzen. Die Schüler waren mehr oder minder verzweifelt. Lavender Brown hatte er so verwirrt, dass sie nun gar nichts mehr zu ihm sagte und sich auf nonverbale Kommunikation beschränkte, da sich folgende Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden entsponnen hatte:

„Miss Brown?"

„Ja, Professor?"

„Sie müssen mir unbedingt verraten, wo Sie Ihren Umhang haben schneidern lassen!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ja, der Schnitt ist einfach perfekt und er fällt bei jeder Bewegung so, als wäre er aus flüssiger Seide!"

Lavender starrte ihren Tränkeprofessor mit großen Augen an.

„Ähm… eigentlich habe ich ihn wie alle anderen auch bei Madam Malkins gekauft. Er ist, glaube ich, nichts Besonderes."

„Da unterschätzen Sie das Material aber ganz gewaltig! Kommen Sie einfach mal nach vorne und drehen Sie sich mal!"

Lavender war mittlerweile in ihrer Eitelkeit geschmeichelt und machte sich auf den Weg zum Pult ihres Lehrers, wo sie sich gekonnt einmal um die eigene Achse drehte.

„Und noch einmal, damit wir alle den Faltenwurf bewundern können!" Lavender drehte sich gehorsam im Kreis.

„Ah, erst jetzt merkt man, wie er genau die richtige Länge dafür hat. Bitte drehen Sie sich noch, damit alle das sehen können!"

Und wieder drehte Lavender eine Pirouette. Immer wieder ließ sich der Meister des Toxischen einen neuen Grund für eine Umdrehung einfallen und immer schneller ging es im Kreis. Mittlerweile grinste die ganze Klasse über die leicht schwankende Lavender und schließlich landete sie unvermeidlich auf ihrem Allerwertesten. Über ihr stand ein grinsender Snape, der mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf sie herabsah.

Wie weggeblasen war seine hypnotisch einschmeichelnde Stimme, stattdessen klang sie schneidend und kalt, als er sagte: „Das sind dann 10 Punkte von Gryffindor für übertriebene Eitelkeit, ebenso übertriebende Pflege der Schuluniform während des Brauens eines Tranks und unglaublicher Naivität. Aber ein Punkt für Gryffindor für das schöne Herumkreiseln. Miss Brown, wenn Sie es in Ihren Schulfächern nicht so sonderlich weit bringen, machen Sie sich nichts daraus. Eine Karriere als menschlicher Brummkreisel ist Ihnen sicher."

Die Slytherin brachen in hämisches Gelächter aus und auch die Gryffindor konnten sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn Lavender war nun einmal hoffnungslos selbstverliebt und eitel. Aber spätestens ab da waren alle auf der Hut, sich nicht Snapes neuer Foltermethode auszusetzen, denn er hatte einen sehr scharfen Blick für die kleinen Eitelkeiten und Laster seiner Mitmenschen und schaffte es mit samtweicher Stimme, die Schüler auf den Leim zu führen.

Auch Hermine war davor nicht gefeit, aber sie wusste, dass die Ironie, der er anwandte, bei ihr nur die Wahrheit versteckte und außerdem war sie in den meisten Fällen zu clever, um sich von ihm einwickeln zu lassen und beendete seine Versuche meist mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das er mit einem fast unmerklichen, anerkennenden Nicken quittierte.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatten Harry, Ron, Neville – der besonders -, Luna, Lavender, Ginny und Jeremy die Nachricht nicht sonderlich gut aufgenommen, als Hermine ihnen eines Abends in der Großen Halle mitteilte, dass Severus in den letzten zwei Tagen zu ihnen Wandervögel stoßen würde, um zu sehen, dass es allen gut ginge und mit ihnen noch einige Kräuter zu sammeln.

Ginny hatte nur die Augen verdreht, aber Hermine zu liebe nichts gesagt. Gleiches galt für Harry, aber leider war Ron nicht so taktvoll gewesen. Er hatte ziemlich lautstark seinem Frust darüber Luft gemacht bis er sich am anderen Ende von Hermines Zauberstab wiederfand, die ihn ziemlich kalt anschaute und mit tödlicher Stimme verkündete, dass sie unlängst einen interessanten Zauber in einem alten Buch in der Bibliothek gefunden habe, nicht wisse, was er bewirke, aber dass sie darauf brenne, ihn auszuprobieren. Ron hatte sehr schnell den Mund gehalten und Severus musste sich bemühen, nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen, denn er hatte den kleinen Austausch von dem Lehrertisch aus beobachtet.

Luna hatte nach diesem Austausch nur verträumt an die Decke gestarrt und gemurmelt, dass in der Anwesenheit von Professor Snape wenigstens keine schnurrgelden Markutzen in ihre Nähe kommen würden. Jeremy wollte ansetzen und fragen, was das denn bitte für Tierchen sein sollten, aber auf ein vehementes Kopfschütteln von Ginny hin war er lieber still.

Nur Neville machte Hermine ein bisschen Sorgen. Bei ihrer Ankündigung war der Junge totenblass geworden und hatte sie nachher beiseite genommen, um ihr zu erklären, dass er lieber doch nicht mitgehen würde. Natürlich hatte Hermine das rundheraus abgelehnt, aber im Stillen nahm sie sich vor, mit Severus darüber zu sprechen.

Gelegenheiten mit dem sonst so scheuen Meister der Kerker zu sprechen, ergaben sich für Hermine genug. Nicht nur hatte er sie inzwischen zur Herstellung der verschiedenen Tränke für den Krankenflügel eingespannt, sondern sie beteiligte sich auch aktiv an den diversen Forschungsprojekten, die der Professor grundsätzlich immer auf dem Feuer hatte – um nicht völlig zu verdummen, wie er ohne Umschweife erklärte. Weiterhin tauchte er nun doch wieder regelmäßig in Hermines Nachhilfestunden auf, auch wenn er sich an seinen eisernen Grundsatz hielt und sich nicht einmischte. Trotzdem beobachtet er mit Argusaugen Rebecca, der er weiterhin nicht traute.

Insgesamt verliefen die Stunden aber sehr friedlich: Alle waren an den Kesseln wesentlich sicherer geworden und Hermines Art hatte das Selbstbewusstsein ihrer Schützling gestärkt, sodass alle ihre eigenen Erfolgserlebnisse verbuchen konnten und gerne in ihren Unterricht kamen. Das lag auch an dem lockeren Ton, den Hermine an sich hatte und der in starkem Kontrast zu den strengen und knurrigen Kommentaren des Zaubertrankmeisters stand.

Allerdings hatte sich eine Tendenz abgezeichnet, mit der Hermine nicht glücklich war, die sich aber nicht ändern ließ: Ohne Ausnahme jeder machte in ihren Nachhilfestunden um Rebecca einen Bogen und wann immer Hermine Partner- oder Teamarbeit verordnete, blieb sie allein zurück. Das Mädchen aus Slytherin war mittlerweile als Querulantin und Unruhestifterin verschrien und niemand wollte freiwillig mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht werden. Also arbeitete Hermine meistens mit ihr zusammen, während sie gleichzeitig ein Auge auf alle anderen hatte, aber glücklich war sie über diese Arrangement nicht, denn Rebecca sparte nie mit Spitzen gegen sie. Allerdings konnte die junge Slytherin ihren älteren Hausgenossen, mit denen Hermine ansonsten in Kontakt am, an Frechheit nicht das Wasser reichen. Sowohl an „Schlammblut", „Schleimer" als auch „Streber" oder auch „teacher's pet" war Hermine gewöhnt und streifte sie vor Rebecca mit einem matten Schulterzucken und bissigen Kommentar („Fällt Dir wirklich gar nichts Besseres ein?!") ab, aber auf die Dauer gingen sie ihr doch unter die Haut und sie war froh, irgendwann eine der letzten Ankündigungen loswerden zu können:

„Wir alle haben nun lange Monate hier unten verbracht und ich habe gesehen, wie ihr euch alle langsam aber sicher verbessert habt. Darüber bin ich sehr froh und stolz. Wie schon ganz am Anfang angekündigt, werden wir zum Abschluss einen Test schreiben, um zu sehen, dass sich euer theoretisches Wissen verbessert hat. Danach würde ich gerne einen kleinen praktischen Test mit euch machen und dann könnt ihr euch auf die Osterferien freuen."

Alle nickten bei dieser Ankündigung, denn jeder fühlte sich gut vorbereitet und freute sich eigentlich auf das Erfolgserlebnis, das sich nach dem Test einstellen würde. Natürlich musste Rebecca Widerspruch einlegen – in apathisch-gelangweilter Tonlage, die sie sich wohl von Malfoy junior abgeschaut haben musste: „Und wer genau, Frau Oberlehrerin, hat Dir gestattet, uns zu testen?"

Hermine sah sie nur ausdruckslos an, als sich eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme aus der hinteren Ecke des Kerkers meldete, die zu Severus gehörte: „Ich". Die Köpfe der Nachhilfeschüler wirbelten herum – sie hatten die Anwesenheit von Snape ganz vergessen, da er sich sonst immer still und unauffällig verhielt, aber in diesem Moment war seine Einmischung sehr willkommen und Hermine verlor kein weiteres Wort mehr an Rebecca.

In dieser Stunde wurde fleißig wiederholt und die jüngeren Schüler fragten Hermine förmlich Löcher in den Bauch („Was passiert mit dem Wärmekoeffizienten nach Corneau, wenn man einen Eisenkessel verwendet, dessen Erosionsgrad die Stufe zwei schon überschritten hat?"), denn sie wollten bei dem kleinen Test gut abschneiden – nicht nur für sich, sondern auch, damit Hermine sah, dass sie gute Arbeit geleistet hatte.

Am Ende verließen alle zuversichtlich und zufrieden den Kerker und Hermine ließ sich erschöpft auf das Pult sinken und holte tief Luft. Nach mehr als einer Stunde Dauerreden war ihre Kehle wie ausgetrocknet und sie selbst fühlte sich wie nach einem Marathon. Leise erhob sich Severus von seinem Platz und brachte ihr einen Kelch mit Wasser. Dankbar nahm Hermine das Gefäß an und schüttete die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug herunter. Dann lehnte sie sich müde an ihn. Severus lachte leise: „Wie gut, dass ich Dir keinen Wein gegeben habe – den hättest Du gar nicht zu schätzen gewusst!"

Hermine lächelte ein bisschen schief und gähnte herzzerreißend. Aber bevor sie sich zu ihrem Räumchen aufmachen wollte, hatte sie noch eine Sache auf dem Herzen:

„Seeeeverus?", fragte sie mit gespielt süßer Stimme, die ihm gleich sagte, dass ihn nichts Gutes erwartete.

„Was willst Du, Du Hexe?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme, das Hermine eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Du wirst uns doch in den letzten zwei Tagen der Osterferien begleiten…"

Severus brummte zustimmend.

„Und Neville hat immer noch Angst vor Dir…"

Wieder ein zustimmendes Brummen.

„Könntest Du ein bisschen netter zu ihm sein, damit er seine Angst vor Dir verliert? Du musst ja nicht gleich in einen zweiten Dumbledore mutieren, nur ein paar bissige Kommentare weniger, ab und zu ein anerkennendes Nicken…"

Und noch ein zustimmendes Brummen.

„Wirklich?!"

„Hmmmm."

„Danke!" Alle Müdigkeit war wie weggezaubert und Hermine umarmt Severus spontan und nur ganz kurz, bevor sie vom Pult rutschte und erklärte: „Ich mache mich auf den Weg zu meinem Bett. Ich glaube, das hat einen ganz starken Aufrufezauber in meine Richtung gesprochen. Schlaf gut – wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend."

Severus lächelte die junge Frau an – zumindest mit den Augen – und nickte: „Gute Nacht, Hermine. Ich freue mich auf morgen!"

Lächelnd winkte Hermine von der Tür aus und verschwand im dunklen Korridor.


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34: Rebeccas letzter Versuch**

**Ihr Lieben! **

**Und schon wieder ein Kapitel… Dieses ist im Flugzeug auf dem Weg zu meinem Auslandssemester entstanden und ich hoffe, dass ich ein bisschen Zeit finde, die Geschichte nun endlich abzuschließen. Aber spätestens an Weihnachten gibt es das nächste Update, weil ich dann wieder neun Stunden nach Hause fliege **

**Bis dahin bleibt mir treu und gewogen! … und geduldig… **

**Euer Kleines**

Auf das scharfe Klopfen hin fuhr Dumbledore leicht zusammen, bevor er sich in seinem thronartigen Schreibtischstuhl in Positur setzte und gebieterisch „Herein!" befahl. In seinen langen Jahren als Schulleiter hatte er gelernt, dass er die Art der Menschen oft schon an ihrem Klopfen erkennen konnte. Meistens lag er richtig, wenn er versuchte zu erraten, wer hinter der Tür zum Vorschein kommen würde. Dieses Mal hatte er mit dem Schulrat Malfoy gerechnet, aber Miss Sevenhurst betrat selbstbewusst und mit arrogant gehobenem Kopf das Büro.

„Miss Sevenhurst, was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte der Schulleiter leicht ironisch.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich habe eine Beschwerde gegen Professor Snape vorzubringen. Er hat sich einer Schülerin unsittlich genähert. Ich bin selbstverständlich dazu bereit, meine Erinnerungen zur Verfügung zu stellen, um die Wahrheit meiner Anschuldigungen unter Beweis zu stellen."

Für einen Moment war Dumbledore einfach nur sprachlos. Aber er hatte sich schnell gefasst und erklärte: „Miss Sevenhurst, das sind gravierende Beschwerden, die Sie da vorbringen. Selbstverständlich werden wir Ihre Erinnerungen benötigen, aber es ist auch essentiell, dass die beiden Beschuldigten zugegen sein werden. Ich werde Sie informieren und wir werden uns morgen Nachmittag damit auseinandersetzen."

Rebekka sah unzufrieden aus und widersprach: „Professor, mit diesem Vorgehen bin ich nicht einverstanden. Ich verlange, dass die beiden sofort in Ihr Büro gerufen werden und sich mit den Vorwürfen auseinandersetzen sollen."

Dumbledore wusste, dass Rebekka rechtlich gesehen im Recht war und er ihr ihren Wunsch nicht verweigern konnte. Seufzend ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und schickte seinen Patronus zu Severus und einen Hauself zu Hermine.

Zuerst erschien Severus, missgestimmt, weil er den Unterricht seiner zweiten Klasse hatte beenden müssen und seine Laune hob sich nicht gerade, als er Rebekkas triumphierenden und Dumbledores besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Schulleiter, Miss Sevenhurst!", begrüßte er beide knapp und missgestimmt.

„Severus, deine Schülerin erhebt schwere Vorwürfe gegen Dich", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Die da wären?", konterte Severus mit gespielt gelangweilter Stimme, aber innerlich rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. Die kleine Slytherin hatte spioniert, so viel war sicher. Er fragte sich nur, was genau sie gesehen hatte. Wenn sie Zeugin von einen Kuss von ihm und Hermine geworden wäre, könnte er gleich seine Siebensachen packen und gleiches galt für Hermine. Wenn sie nur ihren üblichen Umgang miteinander mitbekommen hatte, war das kein großes Problem. Angespannt wartete er.

„Severus, ich möchte warten bis Hermine zu uns stößt, dann können wir darüber sprechen."

Als hätte Hermine die Worte des Schulleiters gehört, flog in diesem Moment die Tür auf und eine atemlose Hermine stürmte herein.

‚Bei Merlin, sie ist so schön und begehrenswert!', schoss es Severus durch den Kopf, aber er hatte im Moment wirklich andere Sorgen.

Aufgeregt blieb Hermine vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch stehen und keuchte: „Es tut mir leid, Sir. Von Professor Vectors Klassenraum bis zu Ihrem Büro ist es doch ganz schön weit."

Dumbledore lächelte begütigend und bot allen Beteiligten einen Platz an – diesmal ohne Zitronenbonbons, stellte Hermine fest und konnte daher einschätzen, dass die Lage ernst war. Ein Blick in Severus' angespannte Miene bestätigte ihren Verdacht.

„Miss Sevenhurst, ich würde Sie bitten, Ihre Anschuldigungen nun laut und deutlich zu wiederholen, damit die beiden Betroffenen Stellung dazu nehmen können!", forderte Dumbledore die Slytherin mit strenger Miene auf.

„Ich habe gestern Abend nach den sogenannten Nachhilfestunden mit Hermine Granger gesehen, wie sie sich an Professor Snape angelehnt und ihn sogar umarmt hat."

Hermine wurde blass und Severus' Gesicht nahm einen säuerlichen Ausdruck an.

„Und das ist alles?", fragte er übertrieben ungläubig.

Rebekka konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, sondern platze heraus: „Das ist genug, damit die da von der Schule fliegt!" und dabei deutete sie triumphierend auf Hermine, deren Gesicht noch mehr Farbe verlor.

„Nun, Miss Granger, ist das wahr?", forschte Dumbledore nach.

Hermine sah völlig hilflos aus, als sie plötzlich Severus' Stimme in ihrem Kopf vernahm: ‚Gib es zu! Keine Angst, ich habe einen Plan! Und schau nicht so schuldbewusst drein!'

Also nickte sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes.

„Severus, was hast Du dazu zu sagen?", verhörte der Direktor nun seinen Zaubertrankmeister.

„Ja, das ist wahr", räumte auch dieser freimütig ein.

Rebekka starrte die beiden ungläubig an, bevor sich ein gehässiges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte und sie an Hermine gewandt ausspuckte: „Geh' Deine Koffer packen, Schlammblut!"

„Nicht so hastig, Miss Sevenhurst!", mischte sich nun Severus ein, immer noch die Ruhe selbst. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir uns Ihre Erinnerungen nicht im Denkarium ansehen müssen, da sowohl Miss Granger als auch ich es gar nicht abstreiten. Allerdings würde ich gerne einige Erinnerungen an den Schulleiter geben, die Sie betreffen."

Rebekka starrte ihren Hauslehrer fassungslos und ohne Verständnis an: „Was meinen Sie?"

Mit großer Seelenruhe schlug Severus eines seiner langen Beine über das andere und erklärte dann: „Vor einigen Wochen, Miss Sevenhurst, waren Sie in meiner Sprechstunde für mein Haus, um, wie Sie sich ausdrückten, ein sehr privates Problem mit mir zu besprechen. Sehr gerne möchte ich dem Schulleiter meine Erinnerungen an dieses Gespräch überlassen. Da Sie ja so auf sittsames Betragen erpicht sind, gehe ich davon aus, dass das ganz in Ihrem Sinne ist."

Dieses Mal war es an Rebekka, leichenblass zu werden. Aber kurz darauf hatte sich ihr Kampfgeist zurückgemeldet: „Das dürfen Sie nicht. Sie verletzten damit meine Privatsphäre!"

„Die haben Sie auch verletzt, als Sie mich und Miss Granger gestern Abend belauscht und beobachtet haben. Schulleiter, wären Sie so freundlich, mir Ihr Denkarium zur Verfügung zu stellen?"

„Aber sicher, Severus!", beeilte sich Dumbledore zuzustimmen, der die Unterhaltung mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Amüsement betrachtet hatte.

„Professor Dumbledore, das wird nicht nötig sein! Ich ziehe meine Anschuldigung zurück. Ich wünsche einen guten Tag!" Rebekka war aufgesprungen und stürzte zur Tür. Gerade als sie diese erreicht hatte, hielt sie Severus zurück: „Einen Moment noch, Miss Sevenhurst! Das sind dann zehn Punkte Abzug von Slytherin wegen Beleidigung einer Mitschülerin. Guten Tag!"

Rebekka starrte ihren Hauslehrer einen Sekundenbruchteil fassungslos an, bevor sie mit einem Wirbeln ihres Umhangs aus dem Büro verschwunden war.

Sowohl Dumbledore als auch Hermine sahen vollkommen überrumpelt aus während Severus sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und in Gelächter ausbrach. Dazwischen würgte er hervor: „Da muss die kleine Nachwuchsslytherin wohl noch ein bisschen lernen. Sie sollte sich nicht direkt mit ihrem Hauslehrer anlegen."

Dumbledore betrachtet den Kerkerbewohner immer ungläubiger, bevor er sich schließlich räusperte und sagte: „Also, Hermine, Severus, ihr setzt jetzt mal zur Generalbeichte an. Und dann, Severus, will ich wissen, was mit Miss Sevenhurst vorgefallen ist!"

Da Severus noch immer in seinem Lachanfall gefangen war, machte sich Hermine daran, zu erklären, was gestern Abend nach den Nachhilfestunden passiert war.

Als sie geendet hatte, stellte Dumbledore nüchtern fest: „Nun, ich kann daran nichts Verwerfliches finden. Zum einen finde ich es gut, dass Du, mein lieber Severus, Dein Image des Schreckens ablegen willst und zum anderen war euer Verhalten doch nur ein Beweis der Freundschaft, die sich zwischen euch entwickelt." Bei den letzten Worten funkelten seine Augen munter, aber er fügte trotzdem warnend hinzu: „Ich muss euch beide trotzdem bitten, vorsichtiger zu sein. So einen Auftritt brauche ich nicht jede Woche."

Ergeben nickten die beiden mit dem Kopf.

„Und Severus, was war mit Miss Sevenhurst?"

‚So sieht also ein Severus aus, dem etwas peinlich ist', stellte Hermine amüsiert fest. In den Wangen des Zaubertränkemeisters hatte sich eine zarte Röte bemerkbar gemacht und er konnte weder Dumbledore noch Hermine in die Augen sehen, als er erklärte: „Miss Sevenhurst kam in meine Sprechstunde, um mir zu erklären, dass sie in mich verliebt sei. Nach dieser Ankündigung hat sie auf ziemlich vulgäre Art und Weise versucht, sich mir zu nähern. Wie Sie sich vorstellen können, Schulleiter, hat sich dieses Bild ziemlich deutlich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt."

Jetzt war es an Dumbledore, in Gelächter auszubrechen während Hermine vergeblich versuchte, ihr Grinsen zu kaschieren.

Severus warf nun doch einen Blick in die Runde und knurrte dann: „Ich will kein Wort dazu hören – von keinem von euch beiden!" Daraufhin war es auch um Hermine geschehen und sie brach in Gelächter aus.

Natürlich konnte Dumbledore sich nicht zurückhalten und nach einigen Kommentaren über das Dasein als Liebling der Frauen waren sowohl Hermine als auch Severus entlassen und jeder hastete zurück zu seinem Unterricht.

Kurz bevor sich ihre Wege trennten, hielt Hermine ihn an seinem rabenschwarzen Ärmel fest. Irritiert starrte Severus auf ihre kleine Hand auf seinem Arm, um sie dann anzulächeln.

„Was willst Du, Du unmögliche Hexe?"

„Danke dafür, dass Du uns da rausgehauen hast und dass Du mich verteidigt hast!", sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus.

Lächelnd sah er auf sie herab, wie sie dastand und ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansah. Dann zwang er seine Miene in den bedrohlichen Ausdruck, den auch Neville so sehr fürchtete: „Dafür, Miss Granger, müssen Sie eine Gegenleistung erbringen!"

„Und was erwartet das Oberhaupt der Schlangen?", fragte Hermine furchtlos.

„Dass Du heute Abend ein bisschen früher kommst – ich will mit dem Farbwahrnehmungstrank beginnen."

Lachend schlug Hermine ihm auf den Unterarm und stimme bereitwillig zu bevor sie mit Schwung im Schritt in ihren Unterricht zurückging.

Severus stand noch da und sah ihr nach. Verwundert starrte er auf seinen Unterarm, wo er immer noch ihre kleine Hand fühlen konnte, die dort warm gelegen hatte und ihm einen leichten Klaps verpasst hatte. Sie brachte sein Leben vollkommen durcheinander. Es wäre ihm früher nie passiert, zum Schulleiter bestellt zu werden wegen angeblich amoralischem Verhalten, aber der sonst so beherrschte Mann gab es gerne vor sich zu: Er war in diese wundervolle Hexe verliebt und sie war all diese Eskapaden wert.


End file.
